Yu-Gi-Oh! Orichalcos!
by bopdog111
Summary: Three young teenagers must team up together in order to protect the world from an Ancient evil king, and a fearsome magic called the Orichalcos. The Stardust Dragon, the Charmers, and the HEROs must join together to battle the Orichalcos, and save the world!
1. The Stardust Duelist!

**Hey guys I've been wanting to do this story for quite a while now. And I finally got permission from two authors here to use their OCs, in this. Mage of Hope's Elize Simington, and Generalhyna's Bella. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Long ago..._

 _Their lived a great evil in the universe. The evil Dartz wanted to rule over everyone but a brave young boy with a mighty dragon, a shy girl with a strong elemental Charmer Deck, and a young woman with a loyal HERO deck stopped Dartz from his champain. It was brought at a mighty cost. Over time the three elements of these Duelists lived on in three kids, destined to stop Dartz once more._

* * *

 _At Domino City..._

It's a warm day at Domino City. It was a peaceful, and warm day where kids are finished with Summer, and goes back to school. They are eager to meet new friends, and do the thing that they love to do: Dueling. Of course it was a few months ever since a Duel in school which left everyone wanting to come back. True they only wanted to come to meet their friends again, and duel once more but they need to get good grades in order graduate. By some people have other ideas...

On a roof was a boy dressed up like a card known as Stardust Phantom except instead of the helmet he uses a face-mask, has light blue hair sticking at the top of his head, blue eyes, and has on a light pale green Duel Disk. He is known as the Stardust Duelist for several reasons:

1\. He is dressed like Stardust Phantom.

2\. He is a hero saving this city from evil.

and 3. He helds a powerful card called: Stardust Dragon.

He is a hero to Domino City. With that he is known to protect it with his very life. Anyone who threatens peace will answer to him. Everyone has heard of him, and they are glad to have him on their side, to help Domino City, and it's people. He knows it's dangerous yes. but he knows it's better than nothing. Hearing a sudden beep the Stardust Duelist looked at his watch, and saw a red marker a few miles from his location.

Pressing a button to a strap of his suit a pair of wings looking similar to Stardust Dragon's popped out from his back. He dropped down, as he soon started to fly toward the location. He continued flying until he sees a car being chased by police. He looked at his watch to see the marker is the car, as he nodded then started to fly to it. "Stop in the name of justice!" The Stardust Duelist's usual catchphrase called out, being heard by people near him.

"Yeah!"

"Stardust Duelist go save the day!"

In the chased car people inside it were laughing, looking at the loot they stole. When they heard the Stardust Duelist's catchphrase their hearts stopped, as one of them looked out the window seeing the Stardust Duelist flying to them. "Not that brat again!" One of them cried out, scared.

"Shoot him down!"

Listening to their leaders command the crooks loaded their sub machine guns, as they aimed and fired at their flying foe. The Stardust Duelist invaded each shot as he flew down, once their out of ammo. He landed on the car as one of the crooks climbed up as the Stardust Duelist fought each crook, and each one beaten. "Stop in the name of justice!" He cried again, as he got inside the car and knocked their leader unconscious as he pressed the brakes stopping the car, as the Police stopped seeing the Stardust Duelist have finished the job.

* * *

Sometime later the Stardust Duelist took the loot the crooks have stolen and gave them to the police, while they were arresting the crooks. "Thank you again Stardust Duelist, you've done it again." A officer said, as one added "Yeah, your the best." "No no just doing my duty here. Crime doesn't pay as they say." The Stardust Duelist replied. He then heard a beep on his watch as he looked seeing the words 'thief', on it.

"Thief huh? I best be going. Officers!" The Stardust Duelist nodded to them as he ran off flying to the crime.

* * *

A crook wearing a black toboggan just mugged a girl from her deck, as she laid on the floor scared to run. He chuckled as he checked over her bag as a shadow loomed over as he became confused which changed to fear hearing "You know..." He, and the girl looked seeing the Stardust Duelist as he added "Stealing a woman's purse is bad enough. But a little girl's bag? That is just the lowest out of you."

The crook pulled out a pistol pointing at the Stardust Duelist saying "Hey look buddy..." The Stardust Duelist ran over as he snatched the gun surprising the crook who stepped back. "So that's how it's gonna be is it? Why not we settle this friendly matter with a duel? You win your free to go. If not jail time." The Stardust Duelist offered. The crook agreed saying "I'm gonna crush you little brat."

"You should leave this could be dangerous." The Stardust Duelist told the girl who nodded as she hid behind a trashcan.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

"GAHHHHHHH!" The crook cried, as he landed on his back after taking a direct attack from Stardust Dragon losing the rest of his points. The Stardust Duelist pulled out some rope as he tied the crook's wrist with a dumpster saying "Now you stay put. The usual pick-up will come here in 2 minutes." He rubbed his hands saying that.

He left as the girl followed him before he looked to her. She has long brown hair that trailed to her lower back, wearing a sleeveless white blouse, a nice red skirt that passed down her knees a little, and matching red shoes to complete the look. "Are you okay?" He asked her, causing her to squeak.

"Y-Y-Yes I am M-Mr. Stardust Duelist. T-Thank you very much for helping me!" The girl said bowing. The Stardust Duelist smiled, "No need to be formal. And please call me Dust. People calling me 'Stardust Duelist' is getting to old but hey who I'm I to judge?" The girl nodded, blushing in embarrassment. She was talking to Domino City's hero that's why she is embarrassed!

A girl that has orange hair, wearing tanned clothing, and has a staff appeared saying _**"Aw looks like someone is embarrassed!"**_ The Stardust Duelist can see her, but pretends to not see her. "Welp you better get going. Don't you got a school to go to?" The Stardust Duelist asked her getting back on track. "Huh?" The girl looked at her watch as he eyes widen seeing the watch is on 7:52.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Thank you again!" The girl bowed before starting to-

"Hold on a minute!"

She looked at the Stardust Duelist who threw her a card which she caught, as she looked seeing it was Stardust Phantom. "Something tells me you'll need him." The Stardust Duelist said before running up the buildings, and flying away. The girl looked on in awe before spotting a garbage truck, and started running as the driver smiled for the Stardust Duelist doing another job well done.

* * *

"Whew! Made it on time!" The girl sighed in relief as she arrived in class at 7:59 o clock. The girl from before appeared said _**"Yeah if that guy haven't showed up we'd be here much sooner!"**_ "Okay, okay." The girl whispered to herself.

She sat down as a boy went to her, and asked "Hello there Elize." "Oh hey there!" The girl told him. The boy smirked as he said "How was your summer?" "Oh it was great, thank you very much! How was your's?" Elize asked him. The boy looked away with a smirk saying "Ah, it could've been better." He then smirked "You still remember what with agreed on the last day?"

"Yes sir!" Elize told him nodding. The boy smirked "Good. I was hoping you wouldn't forget." "Bronk seriously on the first day?" A teenage girl asked him a few seats below. Bronk gave a sneer before telling Elize "I'll see you later runt." He walked away.

The bell ringed as Elize snapped to attention, as the students took their seats as their teacher walked in.

"Ahem everyone welcome back I am Ms. Myer. First thing for you to do is to write done how your summers have been..."

* * *

 _At Lunch Break..._

The bell ringed as it shows outside their was Elize with a tray try to find a seat but some boys kept on mentioning her to sit with them, and she decided to stay away from them until further notice. She walked before she sees something on top of the building next door. It was the Stardust Duelist keeping the world protected as usual. She was so focused over him she didn't noticed someone's in front of her until she bumped into the person as she gasped "I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!"

Who she bumped into was Bronk who looked at the mess on the back of his jacket before glaring at her, and gripped her collor. "You, and me after school! Better not be late." He told her with venom in his voice as he let go, and went off somewhere with his possie. Elize looked down on the ground in shame at what she done, as a different girl than the one from earliar this time having white hair said _**"What a jerk!"**_

Elize knew that she was in for it. Unknowest to her is that the Stardust Duelist have witnessed that frowning. He never tolerates bullies.

* * *

Sometime after school, after Elize informed her sister Mina about that she needs to study she went to the libarary hoping to avoid Bronk.

Unfortunately for her that wasn't the case.

"You managed to show up. I almost thought you wouldn't." Bronk smirked, as his possie chuckled. Elize frowned a she said "I-I'm not looking for trouble." "To bad you've asked for it." Bronk said activating a Duel Disk. Then a Purple Number on the back of his neck glowed: 32 but nobody noticed. "Stop in the name of justice!" They looked, and saw the Stardust Duelist landing right near them as he sternly glared at Bronk.

"Oh crap the Stardust Duelist!"

"What do we do!?"

"I'll tell you what. Bullying. Bullying to me is like a crime. And in what I learned Crime doesn't pay. So you best leave her alone." The Stardust Duelist told Bronk.

Bronk scoffed "You want some to short stuff?" Everyone gasped as his friends tried to say "Don't you remember who your talking-" "Be quiet! I can handle this punk!" Bronk ordered harshly.

"You want to duel me?" The Stardust Duelist asked. Bronk smirked "You bet punk." The Stardust Duelist sighed, as he said "If it's a duel you want..." He went to activate his Duel Disk but Elize stopped him by saying "N-No, Dust! I don't want any violence happening! I got this!" The Stardust Duelist looked unsure but he sighed, and said "Fine, but if things get out of hand I'm stepping in. Okay?" "Okay!" Elize nodded, as she activated her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Bronk: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Elize 1st Turn:

"My... my go first." She drew. "I summon a monster face-down, and place a face-down and end my turn."

Bronk 1st Turn:

"That's your opening move? Weak." Bronk drew as he said "I play Spear Shark in attack mode!" A shark like monster appeared with a spear on it's nose.

* * *

 _Spear Shark_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Your monster won't be safe because not only is this shark stronger, but he can also do damage even if your monster is in defense mode!" Bronk said, as Spear Shark fired a blast but it was bounced back.

"What!?"

It was deflected by a monster who looks like an elf.

* * *

 _Mystical Elf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power._

* * *

 **(Bronk: 3600)**

"Hey! You've tricked me!" Bronk shouted enraged.

Elize flinched as the Stardust Duelist scolded "Quit bugging her! Your the one who attacked not knowing what it was she was defending herself with!"

Bronk's eye twitched before saying "Fine! I end my turn by placing a card face-down!"

* * *

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Bronk: 3600**

* * *

Elize 2nd Turn:

Elize drew, as she said "I summon Maha Valio in attack mode!" A spellcaster that is wearing a purple cloak, and has on some kind of staff appeared.

* * *

 _Maha Vailo_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"And I switch Mystical Elf to attack mode!" Elize said, as Mystical Elf stood up. "And play Shield Attack!"

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

"Now Mystical Elf's attack, and defense points are switched!" Mystical Elf felt her power boost.

 _Mystical Elf: **(ATK: 2000) (DEF: 800)**_

"Now Mystical Elf attack Spear Shark!" Elize cried, as Mystical Elf charged a blast, and fired it that destroyed Spear Shark, as Bronk grunted. **(Bronk: 3200)** Bronk looked at her angry, as Elize flinched but said "Maha Vailo attack him directly!" Maha Vailo charged a lighting blast as he fired it, as Bronk cried out losing 1550 Life Points. **(Bronk: 1650)**

The posse was shocked by this. Bronk stood up, as a dark aura took over him as his eyes glowed red before saying "You little runt!" Elize look startled, as the Stardust Duelist tensed sensing something off. "That's it. Your asking for it!" Bronk snarled as Elize stepped back.

The Stardust Duelist told her "Don't be scared! You reduced his points more than half! You will finish him much more closer!" Elize nodded, and sort of whimpered "I place a card face-down! Your turn."

 _Mystical Elf: **(ATK: 800) (DEF: 2000)**_

Bronk 2nd Turn:

"I draw! And summon Double Shark!" Bronk cried, as another shark appeared with it being blue, and has a machine on it.

* * *

 _Double Shark_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Next, I follow it up with Aqua Jet, which when activated increase Double Shark's attack points by 1000!" Bronk added, as a jet like machine appeared on Double Shark.

* * *

 _Aqua Jet_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _1 WATER monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1200 + 1000 = 2200)**

"Now sic that Mystical Elf, Double Shark!"

At that command Double Shark charged, at Mystical Elf. "I reveal Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This cancels your attack, and ends your battle phase!" Elize cried.

Bronk quickly said "Normally that would be the case however thanks to this card here called Shark Spark it's different!"

* * *

 _Shark Spark_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card: Negate that activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Thanks to this card it negates your trap, and destroys it!" A shark made of light appeared as it swallowed the negated, Negate Attack.

"Oh no! Mystical Elf!" Elize cried as Double-Shark bit Mystical Elf that destroys her, as Elize lost 1400 Life Points. **(Elize: 2600)**

"That's not all! Double Shark can attack twice! Sic Maha Vailo!" Bronk ordered as Double Shark bit of a chunk as Maha Vailo exploded as Elize lost 650 Life points. **(Elize: 1950)**

"Don't rest just yet! Because I activated the Upswell spell card!"

* * *

 _Upswell_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle: Target 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but reduce itsoriginal ATK by 1000._

* * *

"With this I can bring back Spear Shark, but it's attack points have been reduced by 1000!" Bronk explained, as Spear Shark came back, but at a cost. **(ATK: 1600 - 1000 = 600)** "Sic her Spear Shark!" Bronk cried, as Spear Shark fired a spear that hit Elize as she lost 600 Life Points. **(Elize: 1350)**

"And I place a card face-down, and end my turn. Since I'm done for now Double Shark's attack points are reduced!" Bronk finished, as the jet vanished from Double Shark. **(ATK: 2200 - 1000 = 1200)**

* * *

 **Elize: 1350**

 **Bronk: 1650**

* * *

Elize 3rd Turn:

Elize drew, as she said "I play Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"And I can summon two times, and I will play Fog King in defense mode!" Fog King appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Fog King_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute 1 monster, or no monsters, to Normal Summon (but not Set) this card. The ATK of this card becomes the combined original ATKof the Tributed monsters. Neither player can Tribute cards._

* * *

"And Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" A dark haired maiden appeared.

* * *

 _Witch of the Black Forest_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now Witchie attack Spear Shark!"

The Witch moved to attack but Bronk cried, "You really are dumb! I activate Zeus' Breath!"

* * *

 _Zeus' Breath_

 _Normal Trap Crad_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate the attack, and if you control a face-up WATER monster, inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This trap not only negates the attack, but since I have a water monster on my field it deals 800 points to you!" Bronk cried, as a water tidel surge stopped Elize's monster from attacking, but it struck Elize hard. **(Elize: 0550)**

"I place a card face-down, and end my turn!" Elize said ending her turn.

Bronk 3rd Turn:

"It's over!" Bronk drew, as he smirked "This is why! I summon Shocktopus!" A squid like Shark appeared.

* * *

 _Shocktopus_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster and sent to the Graveyard: You can equip this card to that opponent's monster. That monster's ATK becomes 0, also it cannot change its battle position._

* * *

Elize looked at the three Sharks, as the Stardust Duelist said "Wait, he's got three Level 4 monsters out. So that means..."

"I now overlay my level 4 Sharks!" The three monsters glowed blue, as they went into some kind of portal as Bronk finished "With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 32: Shark Drake!" What appeared was some kind of fin that morphed into a fish like monster, with three blue orbs that roared with the number 32 on it's chest.

* * *

 _Number 32: Shark Drake_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, when this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, but it loses 1000 ATK. This card can attack that monster once again during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"Huh!?" Elize stepped back, as Shark Drake roared. Even the Stardust Duelist seemed startled asking "Number? I never heard of Xyz monsters that are numbers!"

"Now then Shark Drake sick that Witch!" Bronk cried, as Shark Drake fired a blast but Elize cried "I play my Trap! It is called Fog King's Reign!"

* * *

 _Fog King's Reign_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Tribute one monster negate the attack, and if you control 1 "Fog King" increase it's ATK by the level of the tributed monster x 500._

* * *

"With this by tributing Witchie your attack is negated!" Elize cried, as Witch vanished, as Shark Drake cooled down. "Plus since Fog King is on the field, he gains attack points equal to Witchie's level times 500." She finished, as Fog King puffed.

 **(ATK: 0 + 500 x 4 = 2000)**

"Hmup you will still fall. Turn end." Bronk ended his turn.

* * *

 **Elize: 0550**

 **Bronk: 1650**

* * *

Elize 4th Turn:

Elize drew, as she said "I switch Fog King to attack mode!" Fog King stood up determined to clobber some fish. "And after that I play the Quick-Play spell card, Golden Form!"

* * *

 _Golden Form_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When (exactly) 1 Defense Position monster you control is changed to Attack Position: Target that monster; its ATK is doubled until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"This doubles Fog King's attack points until the end of my turn!" Elize explained as Fog King glowed gold growing stronger. **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)** "4000 attack points just like that?" The Stardust Duelist asked surprised. Fog King flexed himself as he said **_"Mistress Elize this feels great!"_**

"Fog King please attack Shark Drake!" Elize cried, as Fog King nodded, then fired a huge cannon at Shark Drake triggering some smoke, and a shockwave as Bronk cried out losing 1200 Life Points. **(Bronk: 0450)**

"This ain't over!" Bronk growled getting back up. The Stardust Duelist protested "I disagree. You have one super-powerful monster out on the field now you've got none."

Bronk smirked then, snarled in glee "Re-check you runt." When the fog cleared it was shown that Shark Drake survived only looking angry shocking Fog King, Elize, and even the Stardust Duelist.

 _ **"What!? My attack should've destroyed him like a nutcracker!"**_ Fog King protested seeing his enemy survived.

"That attack should've seen that monster to the Graveyard!" The Stardust Duelist cried shocked.

"You see Shark Drake here is a Number Card, and only a Number Card can be destroyed by another." Bronk explained smirking, as Shark Drake roared. "So I goofed?" Elize asked feeling like she is gonna lose.

"No you didn't! You've managed to deal a lot of damage! One more like that, and that kid will bite the dust!" The Stardust Duelist told her, as she nodded as she said "I place a face-down, and end my turn!"

Bronk 4th Turn:

"It's my turn! Draw!" Bronk cried, as he then sneered "It is time to finish this, with an extra evolution."

He then started to scream out loudly, as an earthquake starts as everyone struggled to stay on their feet as both the Stardust Duelist, and Elize felt something very evil inside Bronk.

 **"That's right! Give your will to my servant, Number 32: Shark Drake! Evolve him, and free the Orichalcos from it's eternal slumber!"**

Giving in to the sudden voice Bronk was surrounded in a very dark purple aura as he cried "I use Shark Drake as an Overlay Unit for Chaos Xyz evolution!" Shark Drake reverted back to a fin, as it started to evolve.

"Show yourself, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!" Shark Drake appeared back this time looking a little lean, with white skin, and red blood eyes.

* * *

 _Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If your Life Points are 1000 or more, destroy this card. You can Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 32: Shark Drake" you control as the Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to "Number 32: Shark Drake" also become Xyz Materials on this card). You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and banish 1 "Shark" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster._

* * *

"Chaos Number!?" The Stardust Duelist cried shocked seeing this. Elize looked surprised but reminded "That new Number may be strong but, he is still weaker than Fog King."

"Which is why his Special ability helps! By removing an Overlay Unit I can banish a Shark monster in my Graveyard, and your Fog King loses attack points equal to the banished monster's!" Bronk cried.

"What!?" Elize exclaimed.

Shark Drake Veiss swallowed an orb before he brought back Shark Drake, as Fog King loses 2800 attack points. **(ATK: 4000 - 2800 = 1200)** "You only have 550 Life Points left! Once this hit's it's over! Shark Drake Veiss destroy Fog King so that the Orichalcos can claim her soul!"

"Orichalcos?" The Stardust Duelist questioned confused.

Shark Drake Veiss fired a huge blast before Elize activated, "I play the trap! Fog Illusion!"

* * *

 _Fog Illusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you have 1 "Fog King" on the field. Tribute 1 spell/trap on your field. Raise one monster on your side of the fields ATK by 600, for the rest of the turn that monster can't be destroyed by battle, and all battle damage you take from the targeted monster is halved._

* * *

"With this since Fog King is on the field, I can tribute one spell, or trap I control, raise Fog King's attack points by 600, and all damage I take from Fog King is halved!"

 **(ATK: 1200 + 600 = 1800)**

Shark Drake Veiss's blast hit as Elize cried out losing 500 Life Points. **(Elize: 0050)**

"What persistence," Bronk looks at his drawn card being a Trap called Heraldry Catastrophe, as he smirked "But when my next Turn comes the Orichalcos will not show any side of mercy. I set one card face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Elize: 0050**

 **Bronk: 0450**

* * *

Elize 5th Turn:

Elize drew, as she looked seeing it was the card the Stardust Duelist gave her. Stardust Phantom. "I... I summon Stardust Phantom in defense mode!" A spellcaster wearing a helmet, and his robe looking like the Stardust Duelist's costume, and has a staff appeared and kneel.

* * *

 _Stardust Phantom_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, you can select 1 "Stardust Dragon" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. You can remove from play this card in the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control. Once per turn, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, but each time this effect is applied, it loses 800 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The Stardust Phantom looked around, as Elize said to him shyly "Uh... Hi Mr. Stardust Phantom, your owner gave you to me." The Stardust Phantom nodded seeing that this girl is a kind owner.

"Do tell why did you have to summon that weakling?" Bronk asked with a smirk as he started laughing. "Please don't call him weak, he's my friend!" Elize told him. The Stardust Duelist agreed "Yeah, and also I think you don't have any friends." Bronk stopped laughing hearing that.

Bronk sneered as the aura started to flare up, "Whatever, make your move already."

Elize looked as she widen her eyes, as she called "Fog King attack Shark Drake Veiss!" Fog King shocked asked _**"What why!?"**_ "Trust me, I got an idea!" Elize reassured.

Fog King still looked like he is hesitating but he decided to go along with it, as he charged. Bronk smirked "Seems like you've admitted your defeat, go Shark Drake Veiss! Let the Orichalcos claim her soul!" Shark Drake Veiss attacked, as Elize then said "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Trap Booster!"

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"I discard a card in order to play Negate Attack! With this Fog King's attack is negated!"

While surprised Fog King was relivead while Bronk questioned surprised "Why would she negate an attack she just ordered?"

"Now the card I sent to the Graveyard has been activated! It is called, Spell Seal!"

* * *

 _Spell Seal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard, by a card effect if you have 1, Level 1 Spellcaster on the field take control of one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"With this since I have a Level 1 spellcaster on the field I can take control of a monster your controlling!" Stardust Phantom started to cast a spell, as Shark Drake Veiss roared feeling something wrong.

"N-No!" Bronk cried.

Shark Drake Veiss suddenly went inside Elize as she cried out as Shark Drake appeared above her.

The aura around Bronk vanished as he cried "Wha... what just happened!? ...Elize!" "Bronk!" Elzie cried smiling. She then stiffened as she started crying out in agony as Shark Drake Veiss started draining her energy. Fog King cried _**"Hey!"**_

"Elize! I play the Quick-Play Spell, Underwater Snow Prison!"

* * *

 _Underwater Snow Prison_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; banish it, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"And with it I banish Shark Drake Veiss!"

Shark Drake was enveloped by ice before it exploded showing it was nothing as a tornado came as Bronk smirked "Then I receive 1000 points of damage as the price." The tornado struck him, as Elize cried "BRONK!"

* * *

 **Elize: 0050**

 **Bronk: 0000**

 **Elize wins the duel!**

* * *

Elize and the Stardust Duelist were surprised by that move, as a part of Bronk's posse said "Bronk lost to that weakling?" "Let's ditch this dork!" All three said before they ran away.

Bronk groaned as he started to sit up as Elize, and the Stardust Duelist went to him as she asked "Bronk are you okay?" The Stardust Duelist noticed a ancient symbol appeared below Bronk as he said "Elize!" He pulled her out of there, as Bronk smiled and said to them "Elize, Stardust Duelist destroy the Orichalcos." Before the symbol vanished, and Bronk motionless fell on his side.

"Bronk?" Elize asked slowly as the Stardust Duelist checked his pulse.

He looked at Elize, and shook his head.

Elize looked like she is about to cry, as the Stardust Duelist gave her a hug to comfort her, as she started to sob, as the Stardust Duelist thought _'Number Cards, Chaos Xyz Evolution, and Orichalcos... Feels like this world is in grave danger. And I fear that they might come after Elize. I must keep her safe.'_

Unknowest to them is where they see a girl wearing a blue blazer, has short brown hair, brown eyes, has on blue boots, and black pants was watching them both as a warrior with wings, and is Green appeared, and asked _**"Is something wrong, Bella?"**_

"I think we found the two others. Let's leave." The girl Bella said to the warrior who nodded, as they left.


	2. Stardust vs HERO!

**This is the second chapter of the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was two days ever since the incident.

The two days have left poor Elize heartbroken. Mina founded out, and was sorry for Elize while calling the hospital to treat Bronk until further notice. The Stardust Duelist was still distracted by that while still doing his duties well, and decided to keep Shark Drake, and it's Chaos Form for safe keeping.

It was a class day, and everyone have heard that Elize won the duel from Bronk's posse.

"Did you hear? The baby beat Bronk."

"That has to luck!"

"Yeah, nobody have beaten Bronk before!"

"She is still a baby!"

Elize paid no attention to the hurtful comments, as her teacher cried "Alright class settle down!" They took their seats as he announced "We have a new student joining us. Say hello to Dust Shadow!" Elize widen her eyes, as a boy stepped in.

He has short light blue hair that was combed down to where some parts of it were covering his forehead. Has on a light green blazer, blue shorts, and black sneakers while having blue eyes.

"He said he is from Tokyo, and that he was raised by his older brother Sho. He is a remarkable duelist, as his brother said so himself, and he dreams to help make the world a better place." The teacher told about Dust.

He then asked "Any questions?" A few were raised, as Dust pointed at one as she asked "What kind of cards do you use?" "Rare ones. But I mostly rely on Spirit monsters." Dust said, answering that he uses a Spirit Deck. Not everyday is that you see anyone using a Spirit Deck.

Another was raised as Dust pointed to it, as he asked "Have you been into any tournaments?" "I may be a strong duelist, but I am not yet ready for competitions." Dust answered, surprising everyone.

This time it is Elize who raised her hand, as Dust pointed to her as she asked "Do you know the Stardust Duelist?" "Rumors, or in person?" Dust asked her. Elize answered "Rumors." "Yeah, I heard of him. Said he's the big hotshot with a powerful dragon called Stardust Dragon, and people are saying that Dragon is how he got his name." Dust answered her.

People started muttering stuff, or nodding to each other agreeing with that statement. "Alright students you can ask him more soon, but for now it is time the lesson. First what counters a Continuous Spell..."

* * *

It was the afternoon while Dust walked out and was caught up by Elize as he asked "Hm? Is there something you need?" Elize is shyly rubbing her head, before she asked "Have you heard about an incident two days ago?" "What incident?" Dust asked her confused.

"About-" "Their you are."

They looked and saw Bella walking to them.

"Who are you?" Dust asked her.

"My name is Bella... Stardust Duelist." Both Dust, and Elize looked shocked, as Elize asked "How did you figure it out?" "Because I can see Duel Spirits, and the most common one is Stardust Dragon. Your lucky your other classmates couldn't see him, along with Elize." Bella said, smirking.

Dust looked stern as he asked "What do you want?" "To face me in a duel, to see if you really are his descendant. Face me not as an average duelist, but as the Stardust Duelist!" Bella answered activating her Duel Disk.

Dust pressed a button on his watch, as he cried in his hero voice "Go Stardust Transformation!" A pale green light of Stardust Dragon appeared as it circled around Dust as his clothes transformed into his Stardust Duelist attire. Then he put his mask on, and stared at the camera as he cried "The Stardust Duelist has appeared!"

Bella clapped as she said "Well that was an impressive show. Are you set Dust?" "Indeed Bella." The Stardust Duelist said activated his Pale Green Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Dust: 4000**

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bella 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Bella said drawing her card. "And I will summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!" A warrior that has a stone like body appeared kneeling. While he is weak in power it's his defensive body that makes up for it.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"And I will also throw down a face-down. Your turn." Bella smirked thinking she has a good lead.

Dust 1st Turn:

The Stardust Duelist cried "I draw! And play the Spell Card, Reincarnation of Hope!"

* * *

 _Reincarnation of Hope_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"By sending two cards to the Graveyard, I can draw a monster card after my second Stand-By Phase!" The Stardust Duelist said, sending both Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Level Leveler, to the Graveyard. "Next I summon this guy! Stardust Tune Warrior!" A monster with pale greed dust leaking off it appeared ready to battle.

* * *

 _Stardust Tune Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster you draw a card, then select one of your removed from play cards, put it in your Graveyard._

* * *

"Next the ability of the Quillbolt Hedgehog I sent to the Graveyard has it's effect activated! Since I have a Tuner on the field, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" A orange Hedgehog with bolts as quills appeared.

* * *

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Next I activate the ability of Level Leveler in my Graveyard! I banish this card to double the level of one of my monsters! So now Quillbolt Hedgehog is now a Level 4!" Quillbolt Hedgehog glowed. "Now it is time to tune them together!" Both Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Stardust Tune Warrior jumped as Tune Warrior turned into three green glowing rings, as Quillbolt Hedgehog passed through them as it turned to energy as 8 glowing orbs appeared.

"When their is evil lurking around only one Dragon can stop them, and with these monsters we can call on it!"

A green glowing appeared behind Dust as he finished "I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" Dust's signature card appeared roaring in all it's dusty glory.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"So that's Stardust Dragon." Bella muttered under her breath.

Elize cried "He summoned Stardust Dragon, on his first turn!" _**"Well ya, my owner does have ways of summoning that guy. Looking good Stardust!"**_ Stardust Phantom gave a thumbs up to Stardust Dragon.

"Now the ability of Tune Warrior activates. Since I used him as a Synchro Material I can draw a card, and put Level Leveler back into my Graveyard." Dust said putting the banished Level Leveler back into his Graveyard Slot, while drawing another card.

"Now Stardust Dragon attack that Clayman! Stardust Flash Cannon!" Dust cried, as Stardust Dragon fired a blast that destroyed Clayman as Bella grunted. "Now I place two face-downs, and that ends my turn." Dust ended his turn.

* * *

 **Dust: 4000**

 **Bella: 4000**

* * *

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella drew a card as she said "Now bad Dust however I have more than one way of being tough. And I will prove it with this Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And with this bad boy, I can fuse both Elemental HERO Sparkman, and Elemental HERO Bladedge into Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!" Bella explained, as both a warrior wearing a gold, and blue jumpsuit, and another warrior, with gold armor, and has some blades on his elbows appeared before fusing to create a warrior that has on a blue spandex suit with gold armor, with electricity around his arms.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercingBattle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"2800 attack points!? Stardust Dragon can't survive a hit like that!" Elize cried horrified.

"Now Plasma Vice attack Stardust Dragon! Plasma Pulsation!" Plasma Vice charged before tackling Stardust Dragon, destroying him, and causing some damage to Dust. **(Dust: 3700)**

Dust stared sternly before saying "That was impressive I'll admit. But I soon activate this Trap Card, Byroad Sacrifice!"

* * *

 _Byroad Sacrifice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

With it since a monster I control was destroyed by battle, I can summon another from my hand. And I chose this. Stardust Phantom in defense mode!" A copy of Phantom appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Stardust Phantom_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, you can select 1 "Stardust Dragon" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. You can remove from play this card in the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control. Once per turn, that Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by battle, but each time this effect is applied, it loses 800 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Then I activate this! Stop Defense!" Bella cried.

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

"This switches your Phantom to attack mode!" Stardust Phantom grunted as he was forced to stood up.

"Now I activate Plasma Vice's ability! By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, a monster of yours in attack mode is destroyed!" Bella said slipping a card to her Graveyard slot. Elize asked in confusion "Why didn't she do that before attacking Stardust Dragon?"

"Because I know Stardust Dragon's ability. Whenever I cast an ability that destroys a card, Dust would send it to the Graveyard to negate it, and then destroy it all together. And during the End Phase it comes back." Bella explained. Dust scowled as he thought _'She may know that, but she doesn't know Stardust Phantom's ability.'_

Plasma Vice charged a ball before firing it, destroying Stardust Phantom triggering a shockwave but Bella saw something, "What the...?"

Much to Elize, and Bella's shock it was Stardust Dragon looking like nothing ever happened to him, with Dust smirking. "How did Stardust Dragon returned!?" Bella cried shocked.

"You must've never known Stardust Phantom's ability. Whenever he's destroyed either by an effect, or by battle I can Special Summon, Stardust Dragon in defense mode." Dust explained.

Bella shrugged, "Aw well he is still weaker than Plasma Vice. I place a card Face-down, and end my turn."

Dust 2nd Turn:

Dust drew, as he said "Don't underestimate me. And I will prove it by playing this. Stardust Gain!"

* * *

 _Stardust Gain_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Stardust" Monster on your field. Reduce the ATK 1 monster on your's opponent's field by the targeted monster._

* * *

"Now Plasma Vice's attack points are lowered by Stardust Dragon's attack points!" Plasma Vice gave out some dust as it's strength lowered, **(ATK: 2800 - 2500 = 300)** "Next I switch Stardust Dragon to attack mode!" Dust said turning Stardust Dragon's card to vertical as Stardust Dragon stood up. Dust then cried "Now Stardust Dragon, destroy Plasma Vice!"

Stardust Dragon charged another blast, as Bella smirked "You must be the one who _underestimated_ me. Thanks to this, the Trap Card. Damage Transfer!"

* * *

 _Damage Transfer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take damage involving a HERO monster. Negate the damage, and inflict it your opponent instead._

* * *

"What's that!?" Dust cried never seeing that card before.

"A little gift. You see whenever I take damage involving a HERO monster, I'll negate the damage, and you take it in my stead!" Bella explained. Dust cried "Wait, what did you just say!?"

Stardust Dragon fired the blast, as Plasma Vice got destroyed, as Bella smirked, as a shield protected her from the damage, as it transferred it to Dust who cried out losing 2200 Life Points. **(Dust: 1500)**

"Dust!" Elize cried out, shocked that the damage was transferred to Dust.

Bella said "You bore me, Dust. You said yourself your a remarkable duelist. But it seems you were only bluffing."

"I never bluff!" Dust said offended. "Then prove it." Bella smirked.

"I will with this!" Dust cried. He activated a face-down, that has a sparking capsule conplusing with energy.

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Huh?" Bella looked surprised.

"Damage Condenser, thanks to your Trap, I can Special Summon a monster that is equal, or less than the damage you' inflicted on me. And I chose this! Alexandrite Dragon!" A dragon that has jewel like skin appeared.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"And since this is still my battle phase he gets to make an attack!" Alexandrite Dragon attacks, but Bella cried "I ain't out yet. I play this face-down, Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Thanks to this your Dragon's points is cut in half!" Bella cried, as Alexanidrite Dragon felt his power lowered, **(ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)** Bella took the strike like it was nothing. **(Bella: 3000)**

"No matter how hard Dust tries his attacks are always pulled back repelled, or barely makes a dent!" Elize cried surprised by this. Stardust Phantom cried **_"This is the first time Dust has been in a tough time!"_**

Dust scowled, finding this tough. So far his attacks have been like nothing to Bella. It is like she's indestructible. Dust finally said, "I place a face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dust: 1500**

 **Bella: 3000**

* * *

Bella 3rd Turn:

Bella drew, as she said "Is this really the Stardust Duelist? I thought he is so tough." Dust scowled, as Bella said "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" A warrior with a bubble gun, looking like a blue masked hero, and has on a cape appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And if he's the only guy on my field. I can draw two more cards!" Bella said drawing two more extra cards. She then said "And I activate Polymerization! And this time I fuse Elemental HERO Avian, with Bubbleman to summon Elemental HERO Mariner!" Bubbleman, and the Green warrior appeared as they fused into a pirate like warrior, that has archors on his arms, and a mask.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Mariner_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Elemental HERO Bubbleman" + "Elemental HERO Avian"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While you have any face-down card(s) in your Spell & Trap Card Zones, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"I place a card face-down, and Mariner's ability activates. Whenever their is a face-down in my spell or trap card zone, Mariner can attack you directly! And it's now!" Bella cried, as Mariner fired one of his Anchors at Dust who protected himself before it struck it as he lost 1400 Life Points. **(Dust: 0100)**

"DUST!" Elize cried out. Fog King appeared as he said **_"Odds Bodkins! He is merely hanging on by 100 Life Points!" "He needs to get a good turn around!"_** The white haired girl, known as Lyna the Light Charmer appeared worried for Elize's friend.

"And I will place a face-down. That's all." Bella smirked.

Dust 3th Turn:

Dust drew, as he asked himself "This is bad! How am I gonna beat her?" **_"Dust..."_** Dust looked surprised as he looked around, and he saw Stardust Dragon talking to him. "Stardust Dragon... did you just talk?" Dust asked surprised. He never heard Stardust Dragon talk before. **_"Yes. I finally see the real you. You really are his descendant. I gift you with this."_**

A card appeared, as Dust took it, and saw it was a Synchro Dragon called Shooting Star Dragon. Dust widen his eyes, before looking at his hand, and said "I play Star Changer!"

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"Now I lower Alexandrite Dragon's level by 1!" Alexandrite Dragon glowed. "Next due to Reincarnation of Hope's ability, I can add a monster to my hand, and I chose this! Hanewata, and I'm gonna summon him!" A furry fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Hanewata_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _During either player's turn: You can discard this card; any effect damage you take this turn becomes 0._

* * *

"Now I tune both Alexandrite Dragon, and Hanewata!" The two monsters jumped, as Hanewata transformed into rings, as Alexandrite Dragon passed through as it created 4 orbs, as Dust finished "I Synchro Summon, Phonon Pulse Dragon!" A purple, and blue dragon wearing gold armor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Phonon Pulse Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can declare a Level from 1 to 3; the Level of this card becomes that Level, also you cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn, except for a Synchro Summon using this card as a Synchro Material Monster. You can only Special Summon "Phonon Pulse Dragon(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"And I chose his level to be 2!" Dust said as Phonon Pulse glowed, as he said "Now I tune Phonon Pulse, with Stardust Dragon!" "A double Synchro Summon with Synchro monsters!?" Elize, and Bella cried in shock.

Phonon Pulse transformed into rings as Stardust Dragon passed through as it turned to energy as 10 orbs appeared.

"If Stardust Dragon isn't enough. Their is another Dragon we can call. And it's an evolution sent by the stars!"

The pillar appeared as Dust cried "I Synchro Summon, SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" What appeared was a much more bigger, and stronger version of Stardust Dragon as it gave out a deafening roar.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"_  
 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

Bella gave out a smirk as she muttered "So he really is him. The descendant of his majesty Quattro." Elize looked at Shooting Star Dragon in shock, as Lyna cried **_"Whoa!"_**

"What are you talking about?" Dust asked her.

Bella said "I said, I activate this! The Trap card, Trap Hole!"

* * *

 _Trap Hole_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target._

* * *

"Thanks to this it destroys your new Dragon!" Bella cried. Dust smirk as Trap Hole exploded shocking Bella who asked "What happened!?" "Sorry but once every turn, as long of Shooting Star is out spells, or traps that destroys cards are negated, and destroyed." Dust explained.

Bella growled not remembering that. "Now I excavate the top 5 cards of my deck, to my Dragon's effects." He looked and returned them as he then said "Shooting Star Dragon attack! Shooting Star Stream!" Shooting Star shot a powerful bolt that destroyed Mariner as Bella lost 1900 Life Points. **(Bella: 1100)**

"Whew. On my next turn, I will find a way to beat ya!" Bella said. She eyed her only card Thunder Short as she thought, _'Once my turn comes, I will use Thunder Short to inflict 400 Points to him since he has a monster on his field. And thankfuly for me it doesn't destroy a card.'_

'Your wrong. You won't get a chance." Bella, and Elize looked at Dust who said "You see, the cards I excavated have two Tuners. And for each Tuner I have excavated Shooting Star Dragon can attack the amount of Tuners excavated."

"He can!?" Elize, and Bella cried in shocked.

"Now Shooting Star Dragon finish this!" Shooting Star Dragon attacked directly as Bella cried out Losing 3300 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Dust: 0100**

 **Bella: 0000**

 **Dust wins the duel!**

* * *

Bella landed on her back, as she slowly started to get up, as Dust went to her. "Are you okay?" Dust asked her, as Elize went to her to.

They were caught off-guard when Bella started... laughing?

"Hahahahahaha! That was a blast! Seriously great power your dragon has! That was fun!" Bella said laying on her back in bliss.

Dust smiled, as he said "Yeah, I enjoyed it to." Elize nodded saying "Yeah I did to. Even though I didn't duel." Bella sat up, as she asked "How did we do?"

"We did good. But their's something I gotta ask." Dust said. Bella asked him "What is it?" "How's descendant am I?" Dust asked. Bella chuckled, as she said "Come with me, and lose the disguise." Dust nodded, as he reverted back.

* * *

After finding their way to Bella's home she started typing in something, as she said "Okay as you two know, their has been some dangerous magic called the Orichalcos. I think you two ran into it the other day." Dust nodded as he said "Yeah I heard it, when it somehow took over Bronk, and that strange Number Card."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _What shows was Bronk covered in the aura yelling at Elize "You only have 550 Life Points left! Once this hit's it's over! Shark Drake Veiss destroy Fog King so that the Orichalcos can claim her soul!"_

 _"Orichalcos?" Dust questioned confused._

 _Shark Drake Veiss fired a huge blast before the flashback was cut-off there._

* * *

"Yeah, well here's the story: Those cards you call Number Cards, are linked to this evil magic. We don't know where they come from, but what we do know is that when a Number Card with this magic is beaten the Orichalcos no longer possess it." Bella explained, as she typed in the ancient symbol right under Shark Drake, before a Life Point counter showed it hit zero, and soon the ancient symbol vanished.

"So what your saying is that if we defeat a Number Card, link to the Orichalcos they'll be release from this evil magic?" Elize asked Bella. Bella nodded saying "That's right. You have defeated one the other day. But that was only the beginning, and the Orichalcos have evolved some of them to gain stronger new abilities, called Chaos Numbers. I think you already encountered one?"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"It's my turn! Draw!" Bronk cried, as he then sneered "It is time to finish this, with an extra evolution."_

 _He then started to scream out loudly, as an earthquake starts as everyone struggled to stay on their feet as both the Stardust Duelist, and Elize felt something very evil inside Bronk._

 _Bronk was then surrounded in a very dark purple aura as he cried "I use Shark Drake as an Overlay Unit for Chaos Xyz evolution!" Shark Drake reverted back to a fin, as it started to evolve._

 _"Show yourself, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!" Shark Drake appeared back this time looking a little lean, with white skin, and red blood eyes._

* * *

"Yeah." Dust, and Elize nodded saying they did.

"What we need to do is make sure those Numbers don't hurt anyone. And by the way your lucky, because an Orichalcos duel, is worse than a Shadow Game. If they play a Field Spell, called the Seal of Orichalcos then it would really be on. But don't worry we will beat them. If we do it with teamwork, and use the Number Cards against them." Bella said.

Elize, and Dust looked at each other. Bella then said "Well we in?" She put her hand out. Elize, and Dust nodded before putting their hands together before they shoot them to the sky saying "LET'S DUEL THE ORICHALCOS!"

* * *

 **Hope you all like this. Even the new form of Stardust Dragon! Be sure to review!**


	3. Two Numbers, Double the Trouble!

**Our first tag team duel of the series, and debuting the Seal of Orichalcos. ENJOY!**

* * *

It has been a day since Dust, Elize, and Bella have teamed up, and so far no disturbances involving the Number Cards, or the Orichalcos.

They looked around, and Bella gave them each walkie talkies in case they find anything. In an alleyway was Bella with a pendant that looks like a Key around her neck, as she groaned "Give me a break! We searched for a day, and we still can't find a Number Holder!" The key glowed before a transparent being appeared beside her. He is white, with yellow, and blue patterns, and is glowing _"You must have patience, Bella."_

"I know Astral but-ARGH!" Bella groaned sitting down, and resting her head on her hand. Astral told her _"I know it's tough. But once we find out the source of the Orichalcos we will get the Numbers more easier."_ "Oh, and how do we find that out?" Bella asked him.

Astral answered _"That's a question that I do not know the answer of."_ Bella groaned "You don't make any sense!" _"I believe I have said enough."_ Astral said, closing his eyes. Her watch started beeping as she pressed the button showing Dust in his Stardust Duelist attire saying "Bella, I found two of them!" "Two Number Holders?" Bella asked surprised, as Astral listened.

"Yes. Get to my location fast!" Dust said, before showing a map of his location. Bella nodded to Astral "You ready?" Astral nodded, as they began to head over.

* * *

A man cried out as he landed on his back as several citizens coward back from two men looking like twin brothers with one having red hair, and the other black. With both wearing identical jackets, blue torn jeans, and black sneakers.

The Red one has the Number 46 on his left hand, while the black one has the Number 96 on his right hand. "That was an easy match." 46's holder said, as 96's holder nodded in agreement. "I agree Axel, he was nothing but a weakling." 96's holder said with no emotion in his voice smirking. The man they have beaten got up, and started to back away before he ran away.

Axel started to laugh "Look at him Drake, he is running like the coward he is!" Drake started to laugh with him.

"Stop in the name of justice!"

The two Number Holders stopped laughing as they looked seeing the Stardust Duelist flying, as he landed in front of them as everyone cheered seeing him. Dust stared at them sternly as Drake asked "Who are you?" "I am the one, and only Stardust Duelist!" Dust introduced, as he made a peace sign.

Axel asked scoffing "Your the Stardust Duelist? I was expecting you to be bigger." Dust slumped a little but regained his composure, "Yes well. You criminals won't be harming anyone on my watch!" The two smirked as the Numbers on their hands glowed bright, as they show the Number Cards to him, as Axel asked "Do you even know who we are?" "We can take ya." Drake smirked.

"Who are you criminals?" Dust asked them. "Their names are Axel, and Drake Dragovich." They looked, and saw Bella walking to them with Astral hanging behind her. Bella explained "They are winners of five tournaments in a row, and they also are one of the best tag team duelists ever known. Not to mention they are also brothers."

Axel smirked, as he asked Drake "Hear that Drake? That cutie knows us." "I heard you Axel. Both her, and the Stardust Duelist are easy pickins thanks to the Numbers we have gotten." Drake agreed nodding.

 _"Cutie?"_ Astral asked Bella confused. Bella with a vein on her head, with her eyes closed said though her gritted teeth "Not important." Dust asked the two, "Don't tell me your saying I should team up with her." He doesn't want other people getting hurt. "What's wrong? You think your friend can't look after herself?" Axel asked Dust.

"Leave her alone!" Dust yelled at him. "Stop." Dust look at her, as she said "I'll be fine. Let's just get their Numbers already." "Agreed." Then after that all four of them activated their Duel Disks.

 _"Augmented Reality Vision Link established."_

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stranger by Emphatic)**

 **Dust, and Bella: 8000**

 **Drake, and Axel: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Elzie arrived just in time.

Axel 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Axel drew he card, as he smirked "And activate, a very Special Field Spell. Known as the Seal of Orichalcos!" The ancient Symbol they seen appeared below Axel's feet, and it spread through the entire field.

* * *

 _The Seal of Orichalcos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. If this card is activated: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control except "Number" monsters. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck unless their "Number" monsters. You can only activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" once per Duel._

* * *

"So this is the field spell." Dust muttered as Bella nodded. "This is our first Orichalcos Duel." Bella agreed. Axel smirked, as Drake smirked to while the ancient symbol appeared on their foreheads. "Next I play this bad boy. Hunter Dragon!" A dragon that is a sneak appeared.

* * *

 _Hunter Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 100_

 _This dragon has taken down countless prey with its sharp fangs. It strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first it is vulnerable to a counter-attack._

* * *

The symbol appeared Hunter Dragon's forehead as it groaned in what sounds like pain. **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**

"What just happened?" Dust asked surprised. Bella explained "It's the Seal. Each monster both Axel, and Drake summon will be influenced by it. Their attack points will raise by 500, and we can't attack their weakest monster." "That's gonna be annoying. Is there a way we can get rid of that?" Dust asked. Bella said "I'm afraid not."

"Yes the Orichalcos is unmatched by any other card in the game. I end my turn." Axel ended his turn.

Dust 1st Turn:

Dust drew, asking "Can the Seal effect our monsters?" Bella shook her head "No, only Axel, and Drake's." Dust nodded, as he said "I will summon, Stardust Monk in defense mode!" A monk with a tunic looking like pale green appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Stardust Monk_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once Per Turn: Inflict 500 Points of damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And I activate his Special Ability! Once per turn, I can inflict 500 points to you!" Dust explained, as Stardust Monk charged, as he used some staff to hit both Axel, and Drake as they grunted. **(Drake, and Axel: 7500)**

"That ends my turn." Dust ended his turn.

Drake 1st Turn:

Drake drew "My draw! And I play Juragedo in attack mode!" A fiend with long arms, and red claws appeared, with the Seal on it's forehead appeared.

* * *

 _Juragedo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _A creepy creature with large claws in both hands. Keep an eye on this creature, 'cause it can follow you everywhere._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**

Bella 1st Turn:

"My turn! Elemental HERO Clayman! Defense Mode!" Clayman appeared looking forward to help.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

Everyone was on the edge of their feet seeing that the two brothers have stronger monsters on the field, with the two opposing players having strong defense.

* * *

 **Dust, and Bella: 8000**

 **Drake, and Axel: 7500**

* * *

Axel 1st Turn:

Axel drew, as he said "I will summon, Alexandrite Dragon!" The jewel scaled Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

The seal appeared on it's forehead, as it groaned. **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)** "I would attack but I rather hit big first. I now play Double Level!"

* * *

 _Double Level_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Double the level of all monsters you have on the field._

* * *

"Thanks to this bad boy, all of my Dragon's levels are doubled to 8!" The Dragons glowed. Axel then said "Now I overlay my level 8 dragons!" The twp dragons glowed as they went into the portal as Axel said, "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 46: Dragluon!" A ball of light appeared before it splitted apart showing it was a pale green dragon with four wings, a pair on his back, and on his wings, with a long snake like body, has blue scales, pale green mane, and has the blue Number 46 on it's wing roaring.

* * *

 _Number 46: Dragluon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 Dragon-Type monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects:  
_ _● Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.  
_ _● Target 1 Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls; take control of that target.  
_ _● Dragon-Type monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects until the end of your opponent's turn._

* * *

The Seal appeared on Dragulon's forehead, as it growled. **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**

"3500 attack points?" Dust questioned shocked. Axel said, "That's right, and he's gonna put them to good use. But first I activate Fairy Meteor Crush!"

* * *

 _Fairy Meteor Crush_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now which one to attack? I know how bout that Clayman? Attack that overgrown men of pebbles!" Axel ordered as Dragluon charged and swallowed Clayman whole. Axel then mentioned "By the way whenever the monster equip with Fairy Meteor Crush attacks, a defensive monster it deals damage to you even in defense mode!" Dragluon fired a flame breath as Bella, and Dust took cover as they lost 1500 Life Points. **(Dust, and Bella: 6500)**

"Oh no guys!" Elize cried. "I place a face-down, and end my turn." Axel ended his turn.

Dust 2nd Turn:

Dust drew as he said "I use Stardust Monk's ability! Once every turn I hit you with 500 points!" The Monk attacked them with the staff again. **(Drake, and Axel: 7000)** "What a persistant eyesore! I should've gotten rid of him instead!" Axel cried annoyed. "Now I will summon Inaba White Rabbit!" A rabbit on a machine appeared, as they blinked.

* * *

 _Inaba White Rabbit_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast/Spirit_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. This card can your opponent directly._

* * *

"And thanks to it, your Life Points will take a direct attack!" The Bunny was launched as Axel looked behind him as the machine hit his back causing him to cry out in pain, as he, and Drake lost 700 Life Points. **(Drake, and Axel: 6300)** "And don't think over attacking him. Because during my end phase he returns to my hand, and I can use him like that over again." Dust said ending his turn with a face-down, and taking Inaba White Rabbit's card back.

Drake 2nd Turn:

Drake snarled "Don't think that's funny you twerp!" He drew, as he said "Before I get started Juragedo will destroy that monk!" Juragedo attacked as it's sharp claws sliced through Stardust Monk, as Dust grunted. "Next I play Inferno Reckless Summon!"

* * *

 _Inferno Reckless Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

When you have a monster on your side of the field; Special Summon all cards with the same name of the monster on your field from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.

* * *

"Thanks to this since I have a monster out I can Special Summon all monsters on my field with the same name as Juragedo!" Two more copies of Juragedo appeared, wit the Seal overtaking them. **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)x2** Axel then added "Now I play my face-down! Level Change!"

* * *

 _Level Change_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Chose the level on your monsters from 1-8._

* * *

"Thanks to this my dear brother can chose what Level his Juragedo's will be at." Axel nodded at his brother, as Drake nodded back. "All three are level 2!" The three fiends glowed, as Drake then said "I now Overlay my Level 2 fiends! The three Juregedos glowed as they went to the portal. "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 96: Dark Mist!" A huge blob appeared before it morph into a demon with sharp claws, flawing eyes on it's chest, a huge mouth on his torso, and short legs with the purple Number 96 on it's forehead.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

The Seal appeared on his forehead, as it gave out a roar.

 **(ATK: 100 + 500 = 600)**

Elize blinked "Okay the 3500 points on that Dragon I can understand, but 600 from him?"

"That will end my turn." Drake smirked.

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella drew, as Dust warned "Be careful Bella, we don't know what Dark Mist has in store." Bella nodded in agreement. "In that case I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Sparkman appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Then I play the spell Clone!" Bella cried.

* * *

 _Clone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Clone Token" with the same stats, effect, and name as the targeted monster._

* * *

"And I will clone Sparkman!" Bella cried, as a gray version of Sparkman appeared. "Now I overlay my level 4 warriors!" The two glow as they went into the portal as Bella finished "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 39: Utopia!" What appeared was a white, and gold warrior with red eyes, gold wings, with two gold swords, ready to battle.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

Dust, Axel, Drake, and Elize looked shocked at Bella's Number.

Bella then said "Now Utopia attack Dark Mist! Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia went to attack, but Drake smirked "Please do. Because I can activate Dark Mist's ability! By detaching an Overlay Unit, he can half your monster's attack points, and gain them. Shadow Gain!" Dark Mist swallowed an Overlay Unit as the shadows crept it, and Utopia.

 _Utopia: **(ATK: 2500 - 1250 = 1250)**_

 _Dark Mist: **(ATK: 600 + 1250 = 1850)**_

"I activate Utopia's ability! By removing an Overlay Unit he can stop his attack!" An orb went into Utopia's chest as he halted his attack.

Bella said "That was a crazy move but we at least know what Dark Mist's ability is." Dust nodded, as Bella finished "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Dust, and Bella: 6500**

 **Drake, and Axel: 6300**

* * *

Axel 3rd Turn:

"They each summoned a Number!" Elize cried in shock, as Astral floated beside her.

Axel drew, as he smirked "Perfect. I activate Dragluon's ability!" An orb went into Dragluon's fur, as Axel explained "By removing an Overlay Unit, I can use one of his three Special Effects. But which one? Wait I know how bout his first? By special summoning a Dragon from my hand. And his name is Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Two monsters with over 3000 attack points!?" Elize cried shocked.

Axel then smirked, as he said "And it's only gonna get more worse." The Seal appeared on the new dragon as it roared in pain.

 **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**

"Now time take some Life Points down to size. Blue-Eyes attack Utopia!" Blue-Eyes fired a blast, as Drake added "It is true that a Number can only be destroyed by another Number. But the damage is still inflicted." The beam hit as Bella, and Dust shield themselves, losing 2250 Life Points. **(Dust, and Bella: 4250)**

"Now to score some more!" Axel cried. Drake asked him "Don't you think you would've attacked with Dragluon first?" Axel slumped as he said sheepishly "Whoops. Aw well can't change, it and besides they'll waste that Overlay Unit! Go Dragluon!" Dragluon fired as Bella tried to use Utopia's ability, but Dust cried "I reveal a Trap!" He revealed the Trap.

* * *

 _Bye-Bye Damage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and if you take any battle damage from battles involving that monster, your opponent takes twice the battle damage you took._

* * *

"Bye-Bye Damage so now Utopia won't be destroyed and while we still lose points. You criminals get it back but twice as hard!" Dust said, as they lose another 2250 Life Points, while the two brothers lost 4500.

 **(Dust, and Bella: 2000)**

 **(Drake, and Axel: 1800)**

"Oh nice going! Thanks to your selfish attack we lost a ton of points!" Drake yelled at Axel.

Axel said "Hey at least we managed to drain a lot of there's!"

"Ahem!" Dust wsn't in the mood for them arguing.

Axel growled "I end my turn."

Dust 3rd Turn:

Dust drew, "I will summon back Inaba White Rabbit!" The bunny returned, as Dust said "This time Drake it's you that takes the hit!" The Bunny launched into Drake who cried out losing 700 points. **(Drake, and Axel: 1100)**

"I'll end my turn, with that." Dust said.

Drake 3rd Turn:

Drake sneered "It's hopeless! I activate Overlay Salvage!"

* * *

 _Overlay Salvage_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz monster on the field, detach all it's Xyz Materials._

* * *

"Thanks to this, your Utopia's last Overlay Unit is gone!" Utopia's last orb vanished as Drake then said "Now I attack, not before gaining some more points! Shadow Gain!" Another orb went to it's mouth.

 _Utopia: **(ATK: 1250- 625 = 625)**_

 _Dark Mist: **(ATK: 1850 + 625 = 2470)**_

Dark Mist then slashed Utopia as the two lost 1850 Life Points. **(Dust, and Bella: 0150)** "That will end my turn." Drake smirked.

Bella 3rd Turn:

Bella put her fingers on her next card thinking _'This is it. I gotta make this next turn count!'_ She drew, and saw it was Thunder Short. "I activate Thunder Short!"

* * *

 _Thunder Short_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"This inflicts you with 400 points for every monster on your field!" Bella smirked. While Axel looked fearful, Drake smirked, "You think 800 points will scare me?" Dust then pointed to Axel's Blue-Eyes, saying "Try 1200." Drake looked over, and made a fearful expression as lighting shocked the two brother losing 1200 points ending the duel.

* * *

 **Dust, and Bella: 0150**

 **Drake, and Axel: 0000**

 **Dust, and Bella wins the Duel!**

* * *

The Seal closed around the two brothers as it vanished, while Astral took two cards from the brother showing it was the Numbers now free from the Orichalcos. Dust, and Bella went to them, as Elize called 911 to help the brothers.

* * *

 **Tell me what ya think. Be sure to reveiw!**


	4. Numbers of Crime, and Punishment!

**The chapter name tells what Number is coming here. So we better see if Dust has what it takes.**

* * *

It was 2 days since Dust, and Bella's first ever Orichalcos Duel.

It had taken a while for Bella for explain to Elize, and Dust how she have gotten a Number Card. It had started like this:

* * *

 _It was three hours since they had beaten Axel, and Drake and they had returned, back to their HQ... which was actually Bella's house._

 _"Bella how did you get a Number Card?" Elize asked her._

 _Dust then asked "And doesn't the Number control you?"_

 _"It starts like this: This being beside me is called Astral." Bella said pointing her thumb at Astral. She then explained "He is the one who gave me Utopia seeing I was worthy. He warned me that the Number would take advantage of me, so I resisted and Utopia started fighting for good because of it."_

"Not only that I was the one who told her of the Number Cards, and the Orichalcos. I don't know where the source of the Orichalcos is at, but we must stop it if we managed to find it." _Astral said nodding._

 _"Astral's right." Bella nodded in agreement. Dust asked "So if you an resist the Number's hold, can we do it?" "It's not that easy." Bella said shaking her head._

 _They were not noticing that Dark Mist's Card is giving out an evil aura._

* * *

Since then both Dust, and Elize were trying to find a way how to get the Number's to work with them. Dust decided to go with Dragluon, while Elzie uses the Number she gotten from Bronk, Shark Drake. But they were unable to do so.

Just then an alarm sounded snapping Elize, and Dust from their work as they went to the screen with Bella typing it in. It showed that the signal is taking it in front of the bank. Dust sighed as he said "A bank? What would Numbers want with banks?" "Maybe a robbery and someone was using the Number to rob it." Elize guessed.

Astral told them _"We might as well check it out."_

They nodded, as they ran out.

* * *

"Fill er up." A man with a red toboggan mask black sweater, black jeans, and blue sneakers to the woman in front of him.

The woman nervously, and full of fear started doing it praying that the Stardust Duelist would come to her aid. On the crook's hands were two Numbers. 31, and 13. Bella looked inside as she told her comrades "What do we do?" Dust ran inside in his Stardust Duelist attire as Elize cried "Dust wait..."

"Stop in the name of justice!"

The crook, and the people looked, and saw their hero with his arms crossed at the entrance.

"It's the Stardust Hero! He's here!"

"Please Stardust Duelist help us!"

"Well, well, well. We meet again." The crook told him.

Dust narrowed his eyes, "Do I know you?"

"Yes. You know me. Three years ago to be exact." The crook removed his mask showing he has short black hair. Dust gaped "Sid?"

Sid threw his mask aside, "Who else?" "How did you get out?" Dust asked him.

Sid laughed saying "I got bailed out by my sister. Their expecting me in Washington to be honest, but I decided to have the chance to beat you before I go." "And you know I can't turn my face away from crime." Dust told him. Sid nodded "Indeed. I knew me robbing a bank would get your attention. I almost thought you weren't coming what took you so long?"

"Trying to clear my mind." Dust told him. Bella, and Elize ran inside with Astral floating while only the three can see him. Bella asked Dust "You two know each other?" "Me, and Sid used to be friends three years ago. But he soon started Crime, and I was forced to stop him. I managed to win, and he got arrested. It pained me to see him go, but I had to do my duty." Dust said.

Sid shook his head as Astral said _"Observation 1: Crime can corrupt a human."_ "And I was waiting to get back at you. And I have gotten some new cards, for this moment." Sid said. Dust told him activating his Duel Disk, "Don't tell me you want to beat me." "Now more like swipe your soul." Sid answered as he activated his.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Harry and Peter fight from Spiderman 3)**

 **Dust: 4000**

 **Sid: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sid 1st Turn:

"I believe I'll make the first move." Sid drew, as he said "And I will start with this. The Seal of Orichalcos!" The Orichalcos appeared, as it spread beneath their feet, as the Orichalcos appeared on Sid's forehead.

* * *

 _The Seal of Orichalcos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. If this card is activated: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control except "Number" monsters. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck unless their "Number" monsters. You can only activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" once per Duel._

* * *

"Oh Sid, don't tell me the Orichalcos got you." Dust said looking at the Seal.

"What? The great Stardust Duelist is scared of this? Lame. I will also play this. Fiend's Sanctuary." Sid said.

* * *

 _Fiend's_ _Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

This allows me to Summon one Metal Fiend Token." Coming from below the circle was a fiend made of metal.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Fiend's_ _Sanctuary"_

* * *

"Next up, since I still have my Normal Summon, I will go with Illusion Brigadier in attack mode." What appeared was a little demon with wings and looking quite mean.

* * *

 _Illusion_ _Brigadier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Brigadier Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500) for each monster you control, except this card. Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each Fiend-Type "Brigadier" monster you control. This card and "Brigadier Tokens" you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now Brigadier's Special Ability kicks in. Since he was summoned while I have a monster out I can summon Brigadier Token for each monster of mine. Only 1 my Metal Fiend Token." Another Brigadier looking darker than the original appeared.

* * *

 _Brigadier Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Illusion Brigadier"_

* * *

The Seal appeared on the three monsters.

 _Metal Fiend Token: **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**_

 _Illusion Brigadier: **(** **ATK: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

 _Brigadier Token: **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000)**_

"I may not be able to attack. But I can still deal some damage. For each Brigadier I control you get hit with 300 points of damage." The Brigadier's backs opened showing cannons as they fired at Dust as he grunted feeling the hits. **(Dust: 3400)**

He glared sternly at Sid before the criminal said "And I ain't done. Now I play Decrease, and Star Changer."

* * *

 _Decrease_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; reduce that target's Level by 2, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"And I am targeting my Brigadier Token for these two spells. So now it's Level has been reduced to 1." The Brigadier Token glowed as Dust realized something. "Two level 1 monsters. That means..." "That's right Stardust Duelist. It means I can Overlay my level 1 Metal Fiend Token, and Brigadier Token." The two Tokens glowed, as they went into the portal, "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 13: Embodiment of Crime!"

What appeared in the Number's sealed form was a monster with a strange body a yellow, and black outline, with sharp curved horns, red eyes, a yellow cross wrapped in chains, chains around his body, and some kind of of sharp disk in front of it, with spikes on it's right, and left with a chain connecting it.

* * *

 _Number 13: Embodiment of Crime_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 1_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _2 Level 1 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment", this card gains these effects._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material._  
 _● Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card._

* * *

The Seal appeared on him. **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000)**

"1000 attack points?" Bella asked surprised. Elize told Dust "Be careful Du- I mean Mr. Stardust Duelist! We don't know what he holds!"

Dust muttered "Embodiment of Crime. So it's a Number that drove Crime mad." "That's right. Number 13: Embodiment of Crime. It is a Number that helps crime be succesfull, but the real Suffering will begin once I bring the second one out." Sid said, surprising the trio of heroes. Dust asked "Wait there's more?" "Yes, I believe I will make my point with this. Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"We each draw cards til we hold six." They drew, as Sid smirked, "Bless me. Two more FIend Sanctuary cards, and another Decrease, and another Star Changer for my Illusion Brigadier." Two more Metal Fiend Tokens appear, as Illusion Brigadier glowed.

"Another trio of Level 1s." Bella said astonished. "Now I will Overlay them together, and reconstruct the Overlay Network!" The three fiends went into the portal, as Sid finished "I Xyz Summon... Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment!" What appeared was an exact copy of Embodiment of Crime except it contained a few differences.

It now has spiked horns, yellow eyes, black, and yellow body outline, a spiked ball at the chain, and a gold cross.

* * *

 _Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 1_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _2 Level 1 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 13: Embodiment of Crime", this card gains these effects._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material._  
 _● Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card._

* * *

 **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000)**

"First Crime, then Punishment?" Bella asked.

Elize said "Who cares about that? He summoned two Numbers on his first turn!"

"Crime, and Punishment. So you were lead to Crime further by Embodiment of Crime, and you wanted me to suffer by Embodiment of Punishment is that it?" Dust asked Sid.

"Yeah, that's about it. I will just place a face-down, and rest my case." Sid ended his turn.

Dust 1st Turn:

Dust drew, as he thought _'I might as well be careful.'_ "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in defense mode!" Alexandrite Dragon appeared roaring, but was confused on why he is defending.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"Defense? Too bad. I activate Embodiment of Crime's ability!" Sid said.

Astral asked surprised _"A Number's ability that can be activated just like that?"_

"By removing an Overlay Unit all monsters you have are switched to attack mode, and they have to attack Embodiment of Crime." Sid said smirking. A orb went into Crime's cross as it's chains wrapped around Alexandrite Dragon as it roared before standing up.

The trio of heroes were confused. "But that Embodiment of Crime's attack points are lower then Alexandrite Dragon's." Elize pointed out confused. Bella added "It is true a Number can only be destroyed by another Number, but the damage will still be inflicted." Then Alexandrite Dragon charged, without Dust giving the word, "Alexandrite Dragon!" The Dragon tackled Embodiment of Crime as the sharp Disk of Crime's slashed at Dust as he cried out losing 1000 points. **(Dust: 2400)**

"Huh!? How did Du- I mean Stardust Duelist get hit!?" Bella cried. Sid smirked "You see both Embodiment of Crime, and Embodiment of Punishment have Special abilities when the two are on the field at the same time. When the two are out they both can't be destroyed in battle, and all damage I take involving them is inflicted to you instead Stardust Duelist."

Dust growled as he said "I knew their was something fishy!" "Hehe why thanks for the complements. You will regret facing me, Sid Arkale the fiend duelist." Sid smirked. Bella muttered in a dull tone, "He does got the Fiend Duelist right."

Dust looked at his hand seeing Inaba White Rabbit, Stardust Monk, Stardust Mirage, Stardust Lure, and Hidden Armory. He needs to find a way to deal damage to Sid without harming his Numbers. Inaba White Rabbit is good but Sid will continue to use Alexandrite Dragon as a subject to his Numbers. He will use Hidden Armory to hunt for an Equip Spell that will counter it, but Sid will have something to stop it. He can use Stardust Monk to deal effect damage but even 500 points can't enough, and finally since the Numbers weren't strong enough to destroy one of his monsters he can't use Stardust Mirage to bring them back nor has Stardust Dragon to activate it.

"Having trouble? Well since I am being a nice guy for once, I will play this. The Gift of Greed!

* * *

 _The Gift of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows you two draw two extra cards." Sid said, confusing the girls, and Astral but Dust knows why as he drew.

He looked seeing it was Junk Synchron, and Negate Attack.

"Why would he give his opponent's a chance to draw two extra cards?" Bella asked confused.

Dust shrugged "It's just the way he is. He gives his opponent's a chance to counter his moves." "That's right." Sid nodded.

Dust said "I will place a card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dust: 2400**

 **Sid: 4000**

* * *

Sid 2nd Turn:

Sid drew, as he said "I activate Trap Booster."

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"So now once I discard a card, I can activate this. Zero Sprite!" Sid said, as Embodiment of Crime was wrapped in a red aura.

* * *

 _Zero Sprite_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card to a face-up monster you control. Its original ATK becomes 0. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0)**

"Huh?" Elize asked surprised.

Astral asked _"Why would he activate a Trap that would render his Number's attack points to zero?"_

"So now Embodiment of Crime's attack points are reduced to zero, but he can attack twice. which means double the damage!" Sid cried.

Elize, Bella, and Astral gasped as Dust said "I see. So he reduced his Number's attack points to zero, so he can inflict me full damage. But he is able to strike like that two times in a row."

"But you can't last 4000 points of damage!" Elize cried worried.

Sid chuckled saying "Your girlfriend is right."

Elize, and Dust blushed as Dust cried "She's not my girlfriend Sid!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" Elize protested.

Sid shrugged "Who cares? Embodiment of Crime take out Alexandrite Dragon!" Embodiment of Crime attacked by slashing with his blade but Dust cried "No you don't I play a trap card! Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This puts a stop to your attack, then ends your battle phase!" Dust cried, as Embodiment's Blade was stopped by a shield.

Sid sighed as he said "Just like always. I'll end my turn."

Dust 2nd Turn:

Dust drew, as he said "I will play this! White Elephant's Gift!"

* * *

 _White Elephant's Gift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up non-Effect Monster you control to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"And I will destroy Alexandrite Dragon!" Alexandrite Dragon vanished as Sid asked surprised "Why would you get rid of Alexandrite Dragon?"

"Just so I can draw two more extra cards!" Dust replied making two draws.

Elize then added with joy "And he won't take maximum damage from Embodiment of Crime!" "Maybe." Elize turned to Bella, as Bella told her "But Embodiment of Punishment has more attack points. Three times the attacks like that, and the Stardust Duelist is done."

 _"So he left himself wide open."_ Astral finished.

"But I will play this Future Synchro!" Dust cried.

* * *

 _Future Synchro_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Send, from your Deck to the Graveyard, Synchro Material Monsters, and Special Summon that 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). The Synchro Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot battle this turn. During the Duel, it cannot be Tributed. When this card is destroyed, destroy the Synchro Monster._

* * *

"Think of it like Future Fusion. Except for Fusioning think of summoning Synchro monsters. So I toss out Level 1 Stardust Phantom, Level 4 Tuner Rose Warrior of Revenge, and Level 3 Hunter Dragon. In order to summon Stardust Dragon!" Dust cried, as Stardust Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Next I play another Future Synchro! This time I toss Level 3 Tuner Stardust Spy, and Level 1 Kuriboh to summon Phonon Pulse Dragon!" Dust cried, as Phonon Pulse Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Phonon Pulse Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can declare a Level from 1 to 3; the Level of this card becomes that Level, also you cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn, except for a Synchro Summon using this card as a Synchro Material Monster. You can only Special Summon "Phonon Pulse Dragon(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"And I chose his level to be 2!" Dust said as Phonon Pulse glowed, as he said "Now I tune Phonon Pulse, with Stardust Dragon!" "What's this!?" Sid cried in shock.

Phonon Pulse transformed into rings as Stardust Dragon passed through as it turned to energy as 10 orbs appeared.

"If Stardust Dragon isn't enough. Their is another Dragon we can call. And it's an evolution sent by the stars!"

The pillar appeared as Dust cried "I Synchro Summon, SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" Shooting Star Dragon giving out his signature roar.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Stardust Dragon"_  
 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, shuffle them back in, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the number of Tuner monsters excavated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. During the next End Phase: Special Summon this card banished by this effect._

* * *

"What's this!?" Sid cried shocked seeing this.

The bystanders were shocked seeing this.

"Is that Stardust Dragon?"

"No that must be a evolution form of Stardust Dragon."

"Yeah, the Stardust Duelist must've gotten him to make himself extra stronger."

Elize cried "Why did he do that!? Now he'll get 6600 points of damage!"

 _"Not quite."_ The girls looked at Astral who said _"I suspect he's got a plan."_ "Next I play Hidden Armory!" Dust said.

* * *

 _Hidden Armory_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Here's how it works. I have to send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard, and in addition I get to add an Equip Spell card to my hand. However I can't Normal Summon anything else this turn." Dust said milling his top card Hanewata, as he searched his deck.

"Now I equip Shooting Star Dragon with this! Rainbow Veil!" Dust cried.

* * *

 _Rainbow Veil_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"Now Shooting Star Dragon time to fight!" Dust cried as everyone even Sid widen their eyes.

"But first I excavate the top five cards of my deck." He looked, as he said "I have 1 Tuner so Shooting Star Dragon can only attack once, but that will be enough. Shooting Star Dragon take out Embodiment of Crime! Shooting Star Stream!" Shooting Star Dragon charged a blast as Sid reminded, "Have you forgotten? All damage to me goes to you!"

"While a monster equip with Rainbow Veil attacks an effect monster it will negate their effects!" Dust smirked, as Sid widen his eyes. Bella cheered, "Alright!"

"Once Embodiment of Crime is out of the way, Embodiment of Punishment can't defend himself!" Elize cheered.

Shooting Star Dragon fired the blast as Sid cried "I won't let you! I activate Embodiment of Punishment's special effect! Just like Embodiment of Crime he takes all the attacks, and switches your monsters to attack mode!" An orb went into Embodiment of Punishment's cross as it's spiked ball chain hit Shooting Star Dragon who looked angered and redirected it's blast to Embodiment of Punishment.

"It may reduce the damage but Embodiment of Punishment will still take damage, and get destroyed!" Dust reminded.

Bella nodded "That's true. A Number that can only destroyed by another is only a card effect. And Rainbow Veil negated said effect."

"Not for long! I activate the Trap, Fiend Rose!" Sid cried.

* * *

 _Fiend Rose_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to a monster you control reduce it's original ATK to 0. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving the equipped monster. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"Thanks to this after I equip it to Embodiment of Punishment his attack points are reduced to zero, he can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage involving him!" Sid smirked, as Embodiment of Punishment is wrapped in a red aura.

 **(ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0)**

Everyone's eyes widen as Sid thought _'Of course if Fiend Rose is destroyed Embodiment of Punishment is destroyed along with him.'_ The blast hit but Embodiment of Punishment survived as Dust put on a desperate face.

"Drat! He almost had him!" Bella cried. Dust quickly said "I play the spell, Stardust Lure!"

* * *

 _Stardust Lure_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Draw 1 card. When one of your monsters attack fails to destroy one of your opponent's monsters; Your monster can attack again this time directly at the end of your opponent's turn banish that monster._

* * *

"Stardust Lure?" Sid asked never hearing of that Spell Card.

"It allows me to draw. When one of my monsters fails to destroy one of your monster he's allowed to attack again! Only this time he can land a direct attack!" Shocking everyone as Shooting Star Dragon launched another blast which Embodiment of Punishment didn't prevent as Sid got struck hard as he fell and landed against the wall as he coughed.

"You messed with the peace of Domino City, and I will make sure you will stay behind bars!" Dust cried pointing at Sid, who glared as he wiped his mouth losing 3300 Life Points. **(Sid: 0700)**

"Aw yeah! That's how you do it!" Bella cried excited. Dust then said "I now set a card, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dust: 2400**

 **Sid: 0700**

* * *

Sid 3rd Turn:

Sid drew, as he smirked "First I equip, Embodiment of Crime with this! Heart of Clear Water!"

* * *

 _Heart of Clear Water_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster's ATK is 1300 or higher, this card is destroyed. The monster equipped with this card is not destroyed as a result of battle or by the effect of a card that targets the monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"With this Embodiment of Curse can't destroyed by card effects or by battle!" Sid said.

Astral asked _"Why would he do that when his Number already gain that ability?"_ It was Bella who answered, "Because of Rainbow Veil. Thanks to it, Embodiment of Crime's ability's to make itself immune in battle is negated so he put it on Embodiment of Crime so that Rainbow Veil can't destroy him but damage calculation is applied normally."

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Sid cried.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Tyhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now thanks to this, say goodbye to Rainbow Veil!" A tornado wrapped around Shooting Star Dragon as it knocked out Rainbow Veil.

"Oh no!" Dust cried. Sid said "That is right. Now Embodiment of Crime destroy him!" Crime's blade attacked as Dust quickly cried "I activate Alchemy Circle!"

* * *

 _Alchemy Circle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up Attack Position monster you controlbattles. The ATK of that monster becomes 0, and the targeted monster cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, remove the targeted monster from play and draw 1 card._

* * *

"With this Shooting Star Dragon's attack points are reduced to zero!" Dust cried.

Sid asked surprised "What...?

Shooting Star Dragon glowed red. **(ATK: 3300 - 3300 = 0)** Embodiment of Crime's chain hit him but it didn't do any damage. Sid growled but everyone was surprised seeing that Shooting Star Dragon vanished. "What happened!?" Elize cried shocked.

"At the end of the damage step the monster targeted by Alchemy Circle is removed from play." Bella explained. Dust added "And I am allowed to draw one card." He drew. Sid twitch his eye in annoyance. "You have no idea when to quit! I set a card, and end my turn!"

Dust 3rd Turn:

"It's simple. I won't quit!" Dust said drawing a card, he saw it was Heavy Storm. _'Perfect. I will get rid of those equip cards, and manage to stop him.'_ "I activate Heavy Storm!"

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

Sid looked fearful, as Dust said "This destroys all spells, and traps on the field!" Fierce Winds appeared as it blow away Heart of Clear Water, Zero Sprite, Sid's face-down, and Fiend Rose while the Seal survived. But everyone was surprised when Embodiment of Punishment vanished. "Hey... can someone please explain that?" Elize asked confused. Bella said "Now I get it." They looked at her as Astral explained _"It seems like Fiend Rose came with a price. When Fiend Rose is destroyed the monster equip with it is destroyed to."_

"That means Embodiment of Crime no longer can have those abilities." Dust said. Since Zero Sprite was gone Embodiment of Crime's attack points are back to normal. **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**

"Maybe but I had a face-down. One you destroyed! It is called Fiend's Calling! And whenever it's destroyed while I have a Fiend monster on the field, the two of us are allowed to Special Summon, Level 8 monsters from our decks! And I pick this one! Archfiend Empress!" What appeared was a woman covered in demon armor, and holding a staff.

* * *

 _Archfiend Empress_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If (exactly) 1 face-up DARK Fiend-Type monster on the field, except this card, would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard, instead. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select 1 Level 6 or higher DARK Fiend-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Archfiend Empress", and Special Summon it._

* * *

 ** _"That thing is freaky!"_** Lyna cried shivering.

"Well then-" "Hold that thought. If you chose a non-Fiend Monster you will take damage equal to it's level times 200." Sid added.

Dust said "Thanks for the warning. I chose this Armed Protector Dragon!" A Dragon that is white, and blue, with short spikes on it's back, two short arms, and big legs appeared kneeling in defense.

* * *

 _Armed Protector Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Face-up Equip Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"Now for the bummer part. I lose 1600 Life Points!" Dust said as a tornado overtook him, as he lost 1600 points. **(Dust: 0800)** He then said "But's it's worth it! I activate Hammer Shot!"

* * *

 _Hammer Shot_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster with the highest ATK. (If it is a tie, you get to choose.)_

* * *

"It destroys the highest attack point monster on the field!" Dust said.

"No! Not Archfiend Empress!" The Empress got smashed by a hammer.

"Next I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So Stardust Dragon returns!" Dust cried as Stardust appeared back. Sid started to sweat, as he said "It's hopeless! I had switch Embodiment of Crime to defense mode after I used Fiend's Calling! You can destroy him now. And you can't Normal Summon anything else."

"Maybe not. But this is the perfect time to test it." Everyone looked confused. "I now Overlay my level 8 Armed Protector Dragon, and Stardust Dragon!" The two glowed as they went into the portal as everyone looked shocked seeing their hero Xyz summoning. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 46: Dragluon!" What appeared was the Number used by Axel.

* * *

 _Number 46: Dragluon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 Dragon-Type monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects:  
_ _● Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.  
_ _● Target 1 Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls; take control of that target.  
_ _● Dragon-Type monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects until the end of your opponent's turn._

* * *

Bella, and Astral were shocked by this.

Dust suddenly felt pain as he asked while gripping his head "What... is this?" Sid noticed this.

Elize asked "What's happening!?" "The Number is trying to take over him." Bella answered.

Dust soon heard _"Yes, let the Number take hold."_ He saw that Dragulon is in front of him.

 **"Give your will to my servant!"**

Dust looked around hearing that voice. Then he sensed it is the same evil he felt inside Bronk. "Who... said that?" Dust grunted, as the number 46 appeared on his hand.

Back outside Elize look worried.

"Come on Stardust Duelist fight it!" Elize cried looking like she is about to go into tears. Bella told her "It's already to late. He's already been taken over." "I don't believe that!" Elize yelled at Bella surprising both her, and Astral. Elize never yelled at them before.

She then cried back to Dust "Come on Mr. Stardust Duelist fight it!"

Back to where Dust is he heard Elize's voice.

 **"You are my servant's slave! You will obey my command!"**

"I... obey... no-one!" Dust screamed as the Number roared before it vanished. Dust breath heavily as Bella, and Astral were shocked to see Dust have resisted the Number.

"I am notoriously bad at taking orders." Dust panted, as he smiled.

Sid then said "Well you done?" "Yes. Along with something new. I use Dragluon as an Overlay Unit for Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Dust cried, as Dragluon turned back into an Overlay Unit, as Dust cried "Rise Chaos Number 46: Dragluon Caesar!" What appeared was a more holy version of Dragluon, and has sky blue eyes.

* * *

 _Number C46: Dragluon Caesar_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank: 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _3 Level 8 Dragon-Type Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. If your Life Points are 1000 or more, destroy this card. You can Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 46: Dragulon" you control as the Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to "Number 46: Dragluon" also become Xyz Materials on this card). Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material to activate one of the following effects:  
● Special Summon all Dragon-Type Monsters in your hand._  
 _● Take control of one monster your opponent controls, and treat it as a Dragon-Type Monster._  
 _● Negate the effect of all non-Dragon-Type monsters on the field until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

Everyone was shocked while Astral said _"Well... this is interesting."_

"Now I activate Dragluon Ceasar's special ability! By removing an Overlay Unit I can take control of a monster you control, and treat it as a Dragon!" Dust cried.

"Wait what!?"

Embodiment of Crime went to Dust's side as the Orichalcos no longer infects it, as it evolved into a Dragon. **(ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)**

"Now he can attack directly!" Elize cried.

"Now Dragluon Caesar! Attack Sid directly!" Dragluon Caesar fired a blast as it hit Sid dead on as he landed on his back ending the duel.

* * *

 **Dust: 0800**

 **Sid: 0000**

 **Dust wins the Duel!**

* * *

The Seal took over Sid as he laid motionless, as the woman called the hospital, as Dust breath heavily. Bella asked him "Are you okay, Dust?" "Yeah... I'm fine. Whew those Numbers were tough to take down." Dust answered. Elize asked "Why did you use a Number?"

"So I can defeat the Numbers. But something else happen. Let's get back and I'll explain it. Stay safe everyone!" Dust waved as they left. They were unaware that someone with yellow hair, and a scar on his face were watching as he said "I never imagine that he has a Number. I better tell it to Vetrix." Before he ran out.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it! Be sure to review!**


	5. The Number Hunter!

**Our favorite Number Hunter from Zexal is here! ENJOY!**

* * *

"We are now live in front of Domino Mall, where an unknown woman is demanding a charge of 3 million dollors, and that she is threatening hostages to meet her demands. We are now praying for the Stardust Duelist to come in, and defeat her, and save the day like he always does."

"Now meet my demands or else!" A woman with red hair yelled.

Elize, Bella, and Dust in his original attire were inside the mall seeing this. "This is pretty chaotic!" Bella cried. Elize told Dust "Dust you gotta stop her!" "I will once I find a place to change." Dust said saying he can't transform while people are around. A motor was heard before they looked seeing a police motorcycle as it stopped in front of them as it's driver take her helmet off seeing it was a woman with purple hair, and a police uniform.

"Mina!" Elize cried. Dust asked her "Wait, you know her?" "She's my older sister!" Elize told him.

"Elize are you alright?" Mina asked her. Elize nodded saying "Yes, I'm fine. That lady is just so mean!" "Don't worry once the Stardust Duelist shows up, he will save them!" Mina nodded. Dust looked away thinking _'If only she knows I'm the Stardust Duelist...'_

On the screen the woman cried "Quit your stalling or these people will get it!" Astral appeared without seeing saying _"Elize, Bella, Dust look."_ They looked seeing the yellow Number on the woman's neck: 12. Bella smirked "A Number Card. I should've known." "Mina is it? Can you please get me outta here?" Dust asked Elize's sister.

Mina nodded, "Hop on." Dust did as he waved to his friends as Mina speed out.

* * *

Meanwhile a teen boy with blonde hair said "Number confirmed. Time to spread our wings." "You got it boss!" A robot behind him said saluting.

They soon fly with the robot, acting like a jetpack.

* * *

After Dust thanked Mina, he went behind a building, and cried "Go Stardust Transformation!" He soon transformed into his Stardust Duelist attire, as he said "The Stardust Duelist has appeared!"

He went inside as he jumped over, as he said "Hang on guys." Bella, and Elize then cried out as he grabbed them, and jumped over.

Soon they reached a spot what they weren't expecting. The woman is already in a duel where people weren't moving, and that her Number is a warrior that looks like a ninja, with long crimson hair, and the Number 12 on it's chest. Who is facing her is a teenage boy with blonde hair, white suit, a weird shape Duel Disk, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. On his field was a dragon made out of stars.

Bella checked the field status.

Kite: 3800

Asami: 0800

Field Spell: The Seal of Orichalcos

Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja: 2200

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000

"3-3000? That Dragon has enough attack points to win." Bella said in disbelief. A robot behind the teen called Kite looked over at the three who didn't noticed. "Now then Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja with Photon Stream of Destruction!" The Dragon fired a blast that Crimson Shadow wasn't able to withstood as Asami cried out losing the rest of her points.

Kite: 3800

Asami: 0000

Kite wins the Duel!

The Seal swipe Asami's soul, as Kite said "It's true the Orichalcos can steal your Soul, but your Number is otherwise." He then activates something as a hand reached Asami's body and then pulls a card out showing it was the Number. _"Oh my."_ Astral said in horror. "Hey!" Dust cried, as Kite looked over before crying "Let's go Orbital!" "Yes, m-master Kite!" The robot Oribital cried, as they escaped as everyone can move again.

"Hey it's the Stardust Duelist, saving two girls from the crazy woman!"

"How did he do it so fast?"

"Who cares he saved the day!"

Dust, Bella, and Elize were a bit surprised as they looked out to where Kite left off. Mina's motor stopped in front of them, as she whispered to Elize "Go on, Elize. I know you want to talk to him." Elize was a bit embarrassed, her sister telling her to talk to her friend. Bella whispered to Dust "Girl trouble." "Ahem. Are you two girls okay?" Dust asked acting as the Stardust Duelist for a moment.

Elize, and Bella nodded saying their fine. Mina told him, "Stardust Duelist my sister has told me that she met you a week ago, and I would like to see if your ready to talk." "Sorry dear officer, but I must take my leave. I gotta keep this world safe!" Dust said, as he ran out, and jump over the edge. He then reverted back without anyone seeing, as he jumped behind the trio of girls asking in his original voice "What's going on?" Surprising Mina.

"How did you...? Doesn't matter. The crook was stopped." Mina answered Dust's question.

Elize, and Bella then said "We then met the Stardust Duelist!"

The three decided to head back, after Mina gave Elize the okay.

* * *

"Who was that guy?"

They were questioning it ever since they arrived back at Bella's home. The three were confused on where Kite came from. "He is dangerous." Dust said shaking his head. Bella said "That guy was immune to the Orichalcos." Astral was looking out in the distance, as Elize said "I'm gonna go out for a walk." Bella, and Dust nodded as she walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kite, and Orbital they entered a building, as they went into an office. As someone wearing a black suit, short green hair, yellow glasses, and blue shoes looked over, and asked "Ah, Kite I was waiting. Did you retrieve Number 12?" Kite threw the card, as the man caught it, as he said "Perfect. That's Number card number 10. That amount of Number cards in such a short amount of time. Great job."

He slipped the card in a slot (Like a dollor slot in a vending machine). As he type in some stuff, and what appeared was the Number Card list. All 10:

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya

Number 10: Illumiknight

Number 20: Giga-Brillant

Number 34: Terror-Byte

Number 56: Gold Rat

Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction

Number 28: Titanic Moth

Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld

Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon

And their newest edition Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja

"10 Numbers in just three short days. Great job. Just as soon as we collect all 100, we can cure your brother. Happy Number Hunting!" The man said, as Kite nodded as he, and Orbital walked out.

Then the screen revert right to where a man with crazy spiky hair appeared, wearing a black and sliver suit, black boots, and looks crazy. "Ah Dr. Faker." The man greeted. "Joan, how's the Number Hunting doing?" Dr. Faker asked the man.

Joan nodded "It's coming along quite nicely. 10 Numbers were gathered. And Kite just brought in Number 10." "Excellent! With that in place soon Astral World, will crumble!" Dr. Faker smirked. Joan frowned "But Dr. Faker..." Dr. Faker turned to him, as he asked "What about the Orichalcos?"

"The Orichalcos? You mean that dark energy that is protecting the Numbers from destruction? Don't worry about that. Kite has it all under control, after all he is my son, and he sure is doing a good job at not being a victim of the Orichalcos." Dr. Faker brushed aside which Joan nodded too.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The yellow haired teen that was from the Duel, of Dust and Sid walked down some steps as he heard some laughing "Too funny!"

He made his presence known by pausing the cartoon the mysterious man was watching. The man revealed himself by turning his chair. It... wasn't a man at all, it was a boy wearing sky blue medevil clothing, a metal face mask that covers the right side of his face, white gloves, green hair, in a ponytail over his shoulder, and black fancy shoes.

"Ah, Quattro. What brings you here today?" The man-child asked him. Quattro answered "The Stardust Duelist has a Number Card, Vetrix." "Hmm? The Stardust Duelist? You mean this guy?" Vetrix asked as he pushed a button, and a picture of Dust in his Stardust Duelist attire appeared on one of the screens. Quattro nodded, as he said "Number 46. And he has a Chaos Number with it."

"Chaos Number? I remember them. Dangerous forms of the Numbers made by the Orichalcos." Vetrix giggled a bit. Quattro asked him "What should I do?" "Leave him alone for now. The Stardust Carnival will be starting in two weeks, so we will worry about him till then." Vetrix answered. Quattro nodded, as he pushed play, and left hearing Vetrix's crazy laughing all the way.

* * *

Elize was waking alone, as she was followed by Astral. She has the key pendant around her neck, along with Fog King, Lyna, and the orange hair girl.

 ** _"You okay, Elize?"_** Lyna asked her.

Elize nodded saying "I'm fine. I am just worried, about that guy that took that Number."

 _"You mean Kite?"_ Astral asked her.

Elize nodded, as the orange hair girl told her **_"Don't worry! When he comes to us, we will clobber him good!"_**

 _ **"Hiita that isn't helping."**_ Fog King lightly scolded, while thinking that he wants to clobber Kite to.

Suddenly everything stopped moving as the four looked confused, before they heard a whistling.

 _(Theme: Masked Man from Rouge Galaxy)_

They looked seeing a familiar blonde hair teen with the robot. Elize nearly shrieked but kept her cool, as she bowed "H-Hello Mr. Kite."

"You know me?" Kite asked her, a bit interested. Elize nodded saying "Y-Yes I s-s-saw your duel, w-w-w-with that Number Holder."

"Aw yes. You were one of those girls that were with the Stardust Duelist. Netherless I am almost sorry to harm someone like you for you having a Number." Kite smirked. Orbital added "Yes, h-he's gonna hunt ya!" "Keep quiet Orbital!" Kite ordered harshly. Orbital stammered "Y-Y-Yes Master K-Kite!"

"How did y-you know I have a N-Number?" Elize asked stammering like Orbital. Kite explained "The world is moving in 1/10,000th of it's Normal Speed, only people with Numbers can move freely." "So t-t-that's how you know I have a-a N-Number!" Elize said knowing what that means.

Kite smirked saying "That's right, and yours will be mine." **_"Yeah right, we will stop ya!"_** Hiita bust out in determination.

Kite then fired something as it caught Elize's wrist as she saw it was a red glowing rope before it vanished. Elize asked in confusion staring at her wrist "What happened Mr. Kite. "That was called a Duel Anchor. So if you try to run, you can't get away." Kite smirked.

Elize said "I-I wasn't planning on running." They activated their equipment.

"DUEL!/D-DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Enormous Threat)**

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Elize 1st Turn:

 _"Elize we must be cautious!"_ Elize nodded, at what Astral said.

Kite smirked "I should allow you to go first since your so nice."

Elize bowed "Th-Thank you Mr. Kite." "Save your thanks when I get your Number, and you lose your soul to the Orichalcos." Kite said smirking.

Elize whimpered, as she cried "I draw." She looked, as she said "I summon a face-down monster. Then I set one card, and end my turn." _'Good work Elize. The monster she set was Mystical Elf. And her face-down was Imperatrable Attack. She have built up quite a defense.'_ Astral thought.

Kite 1st Turn:

"Defense is good. But it takes more than that. I draw!" Kite drew, as he said "For starters, I summon Photon Delta Wing!" A plane that has glowing stars, and looks strong appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Delta Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 900_

 _While you control another "Photon Delta Wing", monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Now Delta Wing take out her face-down!" Kite cried. Photon Delta Wing charged but it was bounced back. "What the!?" Kite asked surprised. Mystical Elf appeared.

* * *

 _Mystical Elf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has terrific defense backed by mystical power._

* * *

The recoil cost Kite some points. **(Kite: 3800)**

"Master K-Kite!" Orbital cried. "Be quiet!" Kite yelled at him.

Kite stared at Mystical Elf, and said "2000 defense points. No wonder. But never mind that. I place a card face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Kite: 3800**

* * *

Elize 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" She looked seeing it was Blizzard Princess as she frowned. She hates it when she sacrifices her monsters. She would rather lose Life Points than sacrifice her friends, for stronger monsters. She looked at her hand, and said "I summon a face-down monster. Then I activate the spell card, Book of Taiyou."

* * *

 _Book of Taiyou_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Filp 1 face-down monster to the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I can flip the monster I just summoned face-up. Lyna the Light Charamer."

The card was flipped as what appeared was the white haired girl.

* * *

 _Lyna the Light Chramer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _FLIP: Take control of 1 LIGHT monster your opponent, while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"500 attack points?" Kite asked in confusion.

"Lyna's flip effect activates. Since she was flipped summoned I can take control of one of your Light monsters."

"What!?"

Photon Delta Wing went over to her, as Astral said _"Clever! Now Kite doesn't have any monsters to defense himself with."_ Elize looked up shyly at Photon Delta Wing, as Lyna noticed her problem, and smiled **_"Come on, Elize! I know you wanna talk to him!"_** Elize bowed her head, "Hello, Mr. Photon Wing. I hope you can assist me. Don't worry I'll give you back to Mr. Kite!"

The pilot inside Delta Wing nodded, seeing that this girl is harmless.

"Oh no! Master K-Kite!" Orbital cried seeing that Kite's monster just got snatched.

"Lyna please attack Kite." Elize said.

 _ **"You got it Elize!"**_ Lyna nodded, as she fired a light ball at Kite as he grunted a little not really feeling threatened by Lyna's strength. **(Kite: 3300)** "Photon Delta Wing please attack Kite!" Elize cried, as Photon Delta Wing charged, and tackled Kite who cried out, as he lost 1800 Life Points. **(Kite: 1500)**

Kite got up, as he said "Now things are getting serious." Elize yelped a little by that tone, as she said "I now play, Star Changer!"

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"Now Lyna's level increases by 1." Elize said, as Lyna glowed. Kite smirked "Yes, come on! Show me your Number!"

But Elize doesn't know if she should. Shark Drake will possess her, and if that happens what Dust said will happen. _"Elize! Bring out, Shark Drake!"_ Elize looked at Astral who said _"Don't worry I will make sure Shark Drake won't possess you!"_ ** _"Do it Elize!"_** Lyna agreed by nodded even Photon Delta Wing nodded. Mystical Elf agreed. Elize doesn't know what to do.

Then the choice was clear...

"I... I Overlay my level 4 Monsters!" Lyna, Mystical Elf, and Photon Delta Wing glowed gold as they went into the portal, as Elize finished "With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 32: Shark Drake!" Shark Drake appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 32: Shark Drake_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, when this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, but it loses 1000 ATK. This card can attack that monster once again during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"Their it is!" Kite smirked.

Elize then said remembering the amount of attack points his Galaxy-Eyes has. "I also equip Shark Drake with the Equip Spell, Bracer of Power!"

* * *

 _Bracer of Power_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"Shark Drake's attack points are raised by 500." Elize said, as Shark Drake roared. **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**

"I set a card, and end my turn." Elize ended her turn.

Kite 2nd Turn:

"Interesting. You haven't activated the Seal of Orichalcos. Why is that?" Kite asked her. Elize told him, "I d-d-d-don't duel with the O-O-Orichalcos." "What!? You mean you are just a harmless girl, with a Number card?" Kite asked surprised.

Elize bowed, and said "Sorry." "No matter. I will just take your Number Card instead. I draw!" Kite drew. He smirked, "I play the Ritual Spell, Luminous Dragon Ritual!"

* * *

 _Luminous Dragon Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Photon Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 4. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; banish monsters from your Graveyard whose total Levels equal exactly 4, and Special Summon 1 "Paladin of Photon Dragon" from your hand after that. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.)_

* * *

"Thanks to this, I can tribute the Daybreaker in my hand to Ritual Summon, Paladin of Photon Dragon!"

What appeared was a warrior riding a Dragon that looks like Galaxy eyes expect it's shorter.

* * *

 _Paladin of Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Luminous Dragon Ritual". You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your hand or Deck. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"And I will be tributing him to Special Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

What appeared was a Dragon made out of stars giving out a defening roar.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

Elize shrieked while the Dragon roared. "Now Galaxy-Eyes attack Shark Drake!"

"Why!? Shark Drake has more attack points!"

"True, but once every turn I can banish both Galaxy-Eyes, and the monster it's battling until the end of the battle phase!"

"Oh no, Shark Drake!" Both Galaxy-Eyes, and Shark Drake vanished. Since Shark Drake vanished, both it's Overlay Units, and Bracer of Power goes to the Graveyard. "And finally for each Overlay sent to the Graveyard by that effect Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 attack points!" Kite added smirking.

Both of them returned with Shark Drake out of Overlay Units.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 4500)**_

"4500?" Elize asked shocked.

"Yes, and I activate this trap!"

* * *

 _Photon Revenge_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Photon" monster you control is Special Summoned conduct battle with it, and your opponent's highest ATK monster._

* * *

"This forces your Number to battle Galaxy-Eyes, and while Shark Drake can't be destroyed the damage is still inflicted! Go Galaxy-Eyes! Attack with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kite said.

Galaxy-Eyes attacked, as Shark Drake survived but Elize lost 1700 attack points. **(Elize: 2300)**

"Next I play this, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

* * *

 _Mischief of the Time Goddess_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Skip 1 turn, to your turn's battle phase._

* * *

"Now Galaxy-Eyes! Attack once more!" Galaxy-Eyes did so as Elize cried out losing 1700 points. **(Elize: 0600)** _"Elize!/ **Elize!** " _Her friends cried out. "Looks like I've done enough. I end my turn." Kite said placing a face-down.

* * *

 **Elize: 0600**

 **Kite: 1500**

* * *

Elize 3rd Turn:

Elize started to get up shakily frieghting by the amount of power Kite is showing.

 _'I can't run.'_ Elize thought in fear. Astral asked her _"Elize why didn't you use Threatening Roar?"_ "I um... forgot." Elize said sheepishly.

 _"Never mind that. With it we can stop his attack to plan something. Thanks to Double Summon you can use it for Bilzzard Princess, we just need a Spellcaster."_ Astral said, as Elize nodded. She drew, as she saw it wasn't a spellcaster. "I end my turn." Elize said, thanks to Threatening Roar she can by some time.

Kite 3rd Turn:

"I draw, and summon Photon Cerberus!" A three headed dog of stars appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Cerberus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, neither player can activate Trap Cards while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"When this card is summoned all Trap Cards can't activate!" Kite cried, as chains enveloped Elize's set cards, and his. "WHAT!?" Elize cried feeling she is doomed. _"Oh no!"_ Astral cried.

"Now Galaxy-Eyes finish her! Photon Stream of-" Kite suddenly stopped. Orbital cried "Master K-Kite!" Kite looked over seeing a boy passed out.

"Hart!" Glaring at Elize he said "This duel is canceled! I must take my leave!"

* * *

 **Elize: 0600**

 **Kite: 1500**

 **Duel ended with no result.**

* * *

The Duel Anchor was snapped as Kite escaped as Elize got down on her knees, while relived the duel was cutoff. That was when Dust, and Bella started to run toward her.

* * *

 **Hope you like this Mage of Hope. Tried my best to get Elize's personality right. Be sure to review!**


	6. Dangers of the Ghouls!

**It's time for Elize to do some training. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was only three days since Elize's match against Kite, and she was still stunned that she nearly lost had the duel wasn't stopped. Bella, and Dust were keeping a close eye on her, as her Duel Spirits, and Astral were telling her some comforting thoughts. Elize told them she was going home, and they agreed with Dust guiding her, as she arrived home bidding Dust good-night before leaving.

Dust left shaking his head.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! The dead is coming back. The great Phantoms are guiding me to revive the dead."

A man with green hair, and wearing a uniform of a security guard was saying that stuff as on his cheek was the Number 48. Thunderclouds gather as he said "The Shadow Lich has guide me to you poor souls to come back to the realm of the living."

Some skeletons were popping up as the moaned as he cried "YES! COME BACK!"

* * *

It was late at night but...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Elize startled tippled over, falling on her back as she rubbed her head. She looked outside, and gasped. Several Skeletons were invading the town.

 _(Cue: The Crisis from Rouge Galaxy)_

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Elize repeatedly said as she hurried from the door, and got her deck, and Duel Disk as she ran out, and looked around seeing Dust, and Bella fighting the skeleton army.

"Dust! Bella!" Elize cried as they looked over after bashing a few more skeletons. Dust asked her "Are you alright?" "And... why are you still in your PJs?" Bella asked her. Elize blushed remembering that but shook her head saying "I'm fine! What happened?" "We don't know these skeletons appeared late at night!" Dust said looking around. Mina drove to them as she said "Stardust Duelist some of my co-workers told me, that the skeletons are coming from the cemetery!"

"The cemetery? What's going on there?" Dust asked her, as Mina readied a pistol.

Mina told him "One of the security guards were doing sometime of evil ritual!" "Evil Ritual. Come on!" Dust cried, as Bella, and Elize followed as Mina looked over seeing her sister was following them which was surprising.

* * *

They arrived at the cemetery, and they saw the guard "YES! Come forth!"

"HEY!" Dust's shout stopped him as he turned as they saw the Number on his cheek. Astral appeared saying _"This Human is bearing the mark of a Number."_ "We know." Bella told him. The guard smirked saying "Well well. I wasn't expecting you, Stardust Duelist."

"Your a man of the law how can you spat on it!?" Dust cried at him.

The guard laughed "I am merely just helping these poor souls get Life back in them." "Reviving people like that doesn't help!" Bella cried at him out-raged. The guard chuckled, as he said "Is this gonna get ugly now huh? I hope not." He activated his Duel Disk. Dust went to activate his, but Elize stopped him "NO! I got this one Dust." "Are you sure? You still haven't recovered form your duel with Kite." Dust asked her concerned.

Elize looked at him smiled, "I'm sure." She activated her Duel Disk as the guard decided to tease "Name's Duncan by the way. And do you think some clothes besides some Pajamas will work?" Elize blushed but refused to let that bother her.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Burn it Down by Lickin Park)**

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Duncan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Duncan 1st Turn:

Duncan drew starting his turn, as he said "First I play, The Seal of Orichalcos!" The Orichalcos grew as Elize tensed.

* * *

 _The Seal of Orichalcos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. If this card is activated: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control except "Number" monsters. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck unless their "Number" monsters. You can only activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" once per Duel._

* * *

"Next I will call on a face-down monster! And I will end with this face-down!" Duncan ended his turn.

Elize 1st Turn:

Elize drew as she looked over her hand saying, "Okay. I first I summon a face-down monster, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Duncan: 4000**

* * *

Duncan 2nd Turn:

Nobody noticed but Mina hid behind a tombstone seeing what Elize was up to.

Duncan drew, as he said "I reveal Armgeddon Knight!" A knight with a sword appeared.

* * *

 _Armageddon Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"His ability allows me to send a Dark attribute monster from my deck, to my Graveyard." Duncan revealed the Monster to be Phantom of Chaos, as he added "Next I play another Armageddon Knight!" A identical knight appeared, as Duncan reveal the card he chosen to be Necro Gardna. "Next I play Level Reduce!"

* * *

 _Level Reduce!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reduce all of your monster's levels by 1._

* * *

"With it my Armageddon Knights loses a level!" Duncan said as the two knights glowed. "Two Level 3 monsters out." Elize mumbled. Duncan then smirked wickedly "I now Overlay my Level 4 Armageddon Knights!" The two warriors glowed as they went into the portal as Duncan continued "With these two monsters I can build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon... Number 48: Shadow Lich!"

What appeared was a ball of darkness before it morphed into a reaper that looks like the Reaper of the Cards except it has 48 on it's scythe, and has a red cloak revealing much of his skeletal body.

* * *

 _Number 48: Shadow Lich_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Zombie/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Phantom Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500). (This is a Quick Effect.) While you control a "Phantom Token", your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Phantom Token" you control._

* * *

"Eepp!" Elize flinched a bit seeing the Number. Lyna appeared as she remarked **_"Okay, now that's gross."_**

"And I activate my Lich's ability! But detaching an Overlay Unit a Phantom Token appears on my field!" A orb went into Shadow Lich's scythe before it stabbed the ground beside it as what appeared was a red stem like robe, with a skull in the middle.

* * *

 _Phantom Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Number 48: Shadow Lich"._

* * *

Both the Number, and the Token grew more powerful.

 _Number 48: Shadow Lich: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

 _Phantom Token: **(ATK:** **500 + 500 = 1000)**_

"That's it?" Bella asked. Duncan then added "Here's more. Since their is a Phantom Token on my field, Shadow Lich gains 500 more attack points." **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)** "Finally since I have a Phantom Token on my field my tokens are the only monsters your allowed to attack!" Duncan added.

Dust said "Those Tokens are weak. Elize just needs the right monster-" "Wrong now I play Ring of Magnetism!" Duncan cried, as he activated what seems to be a time-stopper.

* * *

 _Ring of Magnetism_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _You can only equip this card to a monster on your side of the field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of a monster equipped with this card by 500 points. In addition, all the monsters on your opponent's side of the field can only attack the monster equipped with this card, if they attack._

* * *

"And once I equip it to Shadow Lich the real fun will begin!" The ring equip itself on it's finger as Duncan explained "Thanks to my spell, Shadow Lich loses 500 attack, and defense points! But he is also the only target your monsters have to attack!" Duncan smirked. **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**

 _"So no matter what monster Elize brings out she can't attack because of that impressive combo!"_ Astral said eyes widen. Bella hissed "Astral!"

"Finally I play the last spell in my hand. Stop Defense!"

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

"With this your mother's battle mode changes!" Duncan smirked. The face-down changed. Into a Tiger who look like isn't gonna be much.

* * *

 _Soul Tiger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The soul of a tiger that is said to devour human souls. He is a famous soul that you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley._

* * *

"Oh no! Soul Tiger doesn't have any attack points!" Elize cried shocked. Duncan smirked "That's right. Now Shadow Lich destroy her monster!" Shadow Lich charged, as it destroyed the tiger as Elize lost 2300 Life Points. **(Elize: 1700)** "Next is my Phantom Token!" The Phantom used as it tacked Elize as she lost 1000 Life Points. **(Elize: 0700)**

"That will do." Duncan smirked.

Elize 2nd Turn:

Elize drew, as she said "Okay. First I play Trap Booster!"

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"So by discarding a card from my hand, I can use the Trap, Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Elize cried.

* * *

 _Gift of the Mystical Elf_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field._

* * *

"For every monster on the field I gain 300 Life Points!" She glowed, as she gained 600 Life Points. **(Elize: 1300)** "Now I play Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

* * *

 _Dian Keto the Curse Master_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 1000 points._

* * *

"Now I gain 1000 points!" Elize glowed blue. **(Elize: 2300)**

"Next I Polymerization!" Elize played.

Mina widen her eyes thinking _'Since when did she played that?'_

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"So I fuse, Aussa the Earth Charmer, and Hiita the Fire Charmer in order to call out, Lavonne the Lave Charmer!" What appeared was a woman beyond by all means powerful. She has a brown tattered cloak, she has red eyes, she wears dark robes that stops to her waist, and black shorts, with a naginta.

* * *

 _Lavonne the Lava Charmer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Aussa the Earth Charamer" + "Hiita the Fire Charmer"  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Earth-Type. Once Per Turn: Discard your hand, then pay Life Points equal to this card's DEF destroy all cards on the field besides this card. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect was used._

* * *

Everyone looked at the Fusion monster in wonder, as Dust said "These Fusion Charmers are somewhat of the rarest Fusion Monsters. I'm surprised Elize has some."

"Next by paying Life Points equal to Lavonne's defense points, and discarded my hand all cards on the field besides her, are destroyed!" Elize said.

Duncan cried shocked "Wait what did you say!?" **(Elize: 0800)** Lavonne grined wickedly as she cried _**"Sorry poor reaper! No regrets!"**_ She fired a storm of Lava that hit all cards on the field. Oddly enough the Seal remained on the field. "The Seal of Orichalcos can't be destroyed by card effects, but she dealt a serious blow against that Number Holder." Bella smiled.

"I'll end my turn!" Elize ended her turn.

* * *

 **Elize: 0800**

 **Duncan: 4000**

* * *

Duncan 3rd Turn:

"Draw!" Duncan said before scowling _'Damn it!'_

"...I end my turn."

Elize 3rd Turn:

Elize drew, as she said "I activate Megamorph, and equip it to Lavonne! Since my Life Points are lower than yours her attack points are doubled!" **(ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)** "Lavonne finish him!" Elize cried as Lavonne struck her niganta at Duncan which defeated him almost instantly.

* * *

 **Elize: 0800**

 **Duncan: 0000**

 **Elize wins the Duel!**

* * *

The seal swiped Duncan's soul, as Astral took the Number as the invasion stopped. Dust nodded saying "The three of us make a pretty good team." The nodded, as Mina looked in what seems to be that she's upset. She went home thinking _'Elize, what were you doing... behind my back?'_

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Mina founded out. Aw well even with that the chapter is still great. Mage of Hope I hope you like I introduce Lavonne in this. Be sure to review!**


	7. It's in the Cards, Part 1!

**Sorry for the long wait I had a few months off from the terrible reviews. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In a mansion..._

"GAH!" A man had just been knocked back. It looked as though an Orichalcos Duel is happening, and this duelist is losing by what it seems like.

"Your fate has been sealed. It is useless to try to write what was already written by the stars many years ago." Who he was dueling was a cloaked man what has purple markings, and long purple nails on him with purple glowing eyes. "You believed that you would achieve greatness but your nothing more than a pawn in a game beyond your comprehension."

The duelist he is facing looked up at the monster the cloaked man has. It is a Number Card that has the Number 11 on it which is a big pillar with a red ring on it, and a big red eye on it. "And now you will give me that which I seek." The cloaked man smirked. The duelist got up, as he yelled "This... isn't over! Number 16: Shock Master! Attack!"

The Number he was reffering to is black while having a purple 16 on it's body while having a face, and two large eyes on the head area while having 2300 attack points. The Number charged while the cloaked man started laughing before the duel was over, and the Seal stole the duelist's soul. Before his soul was stolen the duelist demanded "Hey, who are you? Tell me!"

"You need not worry your hapless self about who I am, but who I have sworn allegiance to." The cloaked man smirked. "I serve at the pleasure of my great master, Kite! It is for him that I take your Number Card while the Seal of Orichalcos steals your soul."

After that saying the seal vanished as the duelist motionless dropped on the floor. The cloaked man took the Number Card before saying "Your bidding has been done, my master another Number Card has been obtained." Who he was talking too was Kite himself sitting on a throne.

* * *

 _Back at school..._

Elize has just arrived at campus 40 minutes early. Dust in his regular attire, and Bella were with her. "I hope that duel against Duncan didn't spooked you too much." Dust said concerned about Elize's health.

"N-No Dust. I want to help him being freeing him from the Number!" Elize protested.

Bella smiled, "Your a good kid. ...But a bit too nice." "Sorry." Elize said drooping. Dust smiled "No reason to be sorry. You just wanted to protect everyone, and that is why we like you." "Th-Thank you, Dust." Elize smiled.

"Anytime." Dust nodded. Bella smiled, "I guess we made a good team on this Number Hunting." "Yes I hope anyone won't do anything rash." Dust advised. "That's the last thing I want to happen."

* * *

"Huh? The Number Card Hunting Club?"

Who asked that question was a small boy wearing a hoodie while having on a yellow, and blue striped shirt, having on blue sneakers, and blue eyes. "Yeah, the Stardust Duelist is having trouble with the Number Cards so I think we should help him." A boy with smooth black hair having on a tan coat, black shirt, and black pants while having on a locket that looks like a card.

"Don't forget it was my idea." A boy that is wearing a jester outfit of two colors being blue, and yellow while having smiling stars on it, and has combed black hair while their is a hint of blue on it. He has on face-paint of a star on his left cheek, and bright blue eyes. His pants are made of fine cloth, that looks like it belongs to a clown, that has red on where the knees on. His shoes are yellow, and white and having on a smile.

"We know." The black hair boy said. "We will uncover the mystery about them."

"Did someone say mystery?"

They looked seeing a young boy wearing glasses while having on a purple, and green suit, having brown hair, and a blue hat. "Uh yeah." The blue-hooded boy said. The boy jumped down, as he said "I love a good mystery. I am requesting membership in your club." "Sure the more the merrier right guys?" The jester boy smiled. "Yeah sounds good." The black haired boy smiled.

The blue-hooded boy nodded.

"I am Flip Tuner by the way." The glasses boy smiled. "Nice to meet ya. I am the amazing performer, Performer Laugh-'Macker'! Len Davis but everyone calls me Mack." The jester boy smiled acting like a clown.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba." The black hair boy smiled.

"And I'm Riley Akaba." The blue-hooded boy introduced.

"Ahem." They see a teenage girl that has cherry blonde shoulder length hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a shirt that is dark red and black striped, and having on white jeans, and blue sneakers. "I don't know what you four are up too but I would like to join." The girl simply said closing her eyes.

"Alright." Mack grinned. "Jennifer Ioaka is my name." The cheery hair girl said in a cold voice.

* * *

The five split up looking for some Number Hunters looking around.

Mokuba told some cats "Come on, let's look for some Number holders!"

While with Riley he is looking around, as he checked the news to see if any new Numbers have shown up.

With Flip he opened a sewer lid, and muttered "A mystery if just a puzzle. A puzzle has pieces. Pieces that fit together, but how? And what if you don't have all the pieces? Or the box that tells you what the puzzle is even supposed to look like! Very curious."

Jennifer is looking around while keeping a watchful eye out, and taking several pictures.

With Mack he is asking some people, as he asked a man "Excuse me sir have you seen a Number Card?" The man walked off as Mack grinned "...Okay then!" "Why are you running around, and asking people about Number Cards?" Mack looked, and saw a blue coat boy that has dark blue hair, while having on blue jeans, and black shoes.

Mack smiled, "I am trying to help the Stardust Duelist with this problem. Maybe you know about them sir?" "Shark." The boy introduced himself. "I know that they're bad news, and that you shouldn't be asking random strangers about them." "Why not? I wanna help the Stardust Duelist." Mack asked confused.

Shark answered being serious, "This isn't a game that you wanna be playing, Mack, leave it alone, and let the Stardust Duelist handle it." He walked away. Mack blinked before smiling "That means he is secretly encouraging me!"

* * *

"Did anyone find anything?" Mokuba asked at a sunset.

Their answers except Flip are no. "Seems like this a waste of time." Jennifer concluded. "I guess I wasted my whole evening on something like this." "Aw come on ma'am be happy!" Mack smiled. Jennifer looked at Mack with a cold stare which Mack was unfazed by her threat. "Uh... I think we should drop it." Riley mentioned.

"Have no fear, Flip is here!" Flip said appearing in front of them. "Sometimes you've just gotta look in unlikely places, which is exactly what I did!"

* * *

 _In front of the mansion..._

They walked in front of the mansion from earlier, as Riley stammered "Um... Are you sure about this?" "I was told that this mansion belongs to a world-renowned fortune teller!" Flip advised the group.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Please I don't believe in anything of the sort." "Show some-" The gates suddenly opened, as they looked seeing it was the cloaked man from earlier smirking, "And what have we here, stray lambs looking for answers, and guidance?"

"And you are?" Jennifer asked being the oldest out of the group. "I am Fortuno my dear. I have been expecting you, follow me and I will lead you towards the enlightenment you all are seeking." The cloaked man answered guiding them inside.

* * *

They are in the hallways looking around, as Jennifer kept a close eye on Fortuno while the kids looked around amazed by what their seeing except Flip he looks calm, and patience.

They arrived in a field, as Fortuno stopped. "I know why you five are here. You seek to gain knowledge about something that is troubling you." Fortuno advised turning to them.

"And how do you know that?" Jennifer asked not believing the fortune telling.

Fortuno answered "I see everything! What your looking for is, Let's see." He made a purple orb in his hands as everyone even Jennifer looked surprised as Fortuno gone to work, as he said "I'm seeing a rectangle, something thin, I'm seeing a card!" The five looked shocked hearing that. Now Jennifer is starting to have second thoughts. "Not just a normal card, a powerful card, it's, no, not one specific card, a type of card. I'm see visions of... Numbers!"

Mokuba, and Mack smiled as Mack cried "Yeah, we're looking for some Number-" Flip smacked him, as he scolded "Show some respect! We can't just tell him that like a banshee!" Jennifer walked closer, as she asked "So what else do you see in the Numbers?"

"These Numbers contain a great evil. A evil that is known as the Orichalcos." Fortuno answered.

Jennifer asked, "The Orichalcos?" "An evil, and mystical energy forged long ago. It seeks to claim the souls of the duelists that lost in a duel with them. And it does that by using the Numbers to possess those who held them, they invade their hearts, and corrupt their spirits." Fortuno answered.

Mokuba cried, "Then that means the Stardust Duelist will end up like those people if he loses!" "Tell me is the Stardust Duelist involved in the Number Cards?" Fortuno asked as his eyes glowed purple, and did a hypnosis at Jennifer.

"Yes. We seen him, and two girls use Number Cards to ad the Stardust Duelist against the Number Cards. And he mentioned that more are being more dangerous as the days closed by around them. All three of them have Number Cards, and that girl that has a shark like Number is the weakest because she is too nice for her own good." Jennifer replied in a monotone.

"Unfortunely me vision ends here." Fortuno advised as the orb vanished. "You have given me what the stars said you would, my dear little lamb, my master is going to be most grateful." He put his hand on her shoulder, as the four boys tensed.

"And I want you all to stay a bit." Fortuno smirked before he jumped back, and the ground around them broke apart. Jennifer snapped out, as they cried out before Mack jumped expertly as he jumped out of the gap before running out as Mokuba cried, "Mack get help!"

"Yes get help." Fortuno smirked.

* * *

Mack ran around, as he cried "Stardust Duelist!" That caught Dust, Bella, and Elize's attention as they looked. "Stardust Duelist please help!" Mack cried.

Dust ran to a dumpster as he cried "Go Stardust Transformation!" He transformed to his Stardust Duelist form, as he yelled "The Stardust Duelist has appeared!"

"Stardust Duelist!" Mack cried again. "I'm here! What do you need?" Dust asked jumping behind him. Mack turned, and answered "It's my friends! They've been taken hostage!" "Hostage? Who was it!?" Dust asked as Elize, and Bella walked to them.

"It was someone named-" Mack was cutoff suddenly. Dust asked "Who? What's his name!?"

 _"He can't hear you right now."_ Mack said in a mixture of his voice, and Fortuno's. "Huh? Are you the guy that held his friends hostage!?" Dust asked surprised by this new development. _"Yes, Stardust Duelist. My name is Fortuno. I am a seer of all things and I bring to a message on behalf of my master, Kite."_ Fortuno explained.

 _"Kite!"_ Astral cried out appearing beside Elize. _"We have this boy's friends, Stardust Duelist, if you want to save them you, and your girl companions must come to my mansion and duel me. If you refuse my request, then this boy's friends will be burned in lava."_ Fortuno advised before releasing Mack from his control.

"Where is this mansion?" Dust asked Mack. Mack shook his head before saying, "Follow me!"

* * *

 _With the four..._

"Nobody panic."

Jennifer was the one who said that, as she, and the three boys were standing on a pillar that underneath them was lava. Flip however didn't listen, "Somebody save me!" "Hey Jennifer said to calm down!" Mokuba cried. Flip argued, "Why should I calm down when I know we're doomed!?"

"Kids!"

The four looked, and saw Dust, with Elize, Bella, and Mack are with him. "The Stardust Duelist!" Flip, Mokuba, and Riley cried out.

* * *

 _With Dust..._

They ran in as Dust said "There are the hostages!" The kids tried to say something but the four isn't hearing them. "Welcome, Stardust Duelist! So glad you can make it." They looked seeing Fortuno. "Are you the evildoer named, Fortuno?" Dust asked him.

Fortuno smirked, "I am pleased you remembered my name. Yes I am. And I will gladly release the hostages if one of you can defeat me in a duel, and I hope you don't mind, but my master Kite will be spectating." Dust, Elize, Bella, and Astral instantly looked at the throne to see it was indeed Kite. "That's him! Kite!" Elize cried out terrified at his appearance.

Fortuno chuckled, "Master Kite! I, your humble servant, will defeat these three kids, and seize their Numbers!" "Stop in the name of justice!" Dust called out. "Fortuno we accept your challenge!" Fortuno smirked.

Bella asked, "Who's going first?" "I'll do it." Elize said as Bella, and Dust turned to her. Dust asked "Are you sure? Fortuno might be just as powerful as Kite." "I know. But I want to show how powerful I have gotten ever since my duel with Kite!" Elize pointed out. Dust, and Bella looked at each other uncertain but she did have a fair point. Elize had been training, and have gotten some help from a Duel Spirit named, Kaibaman. They hope that with his help he'll help.

"Soon your souls will belong to the Orichalcos, and your Number cards will belong to my master!" Fortuno smirked. Elize looked serious, and said "Let's see if that's true, Mr. Fortuno."

They got ready as the computer readied the duel. Fortuno then raised his hand, as a card appeared as Bella recognized, "That's..." "The Seal of Orichalcos!" Dust cried. Fortuno smirked, as Elize flinched before looking serious.

 _"Augmented reality vision link established."_

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The 13th Dilemma)**

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Fortuno: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Fortuno 1st Turn:

"I'll make the first move. I draw!" Fortuno drew, as he smirked. "And I play, The Seal of Orichalcos field spell!" The seal appeared as the symbol appeared on Fortuno's forehead.

* * *

 _The Seal of Orichalcos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. If this card is activated: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control except "Number" monsters. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck unless their "Number" monsters. You can only activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" once per Duel._

* * *

"Next I will summon, Orange Shaman in attack mode!" A shaman that is orange appeared wielding a drum.

* * *

 _Orange Shaman_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When your opponent Normal or Special Summons an Effect Monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaman" monster from your hand._

* * *

 **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**

"500 points?" Bella asked confused.

Dust advised, "Be careful Elize. That monster might have a wicked ability." Elize nodded before Fontuno said, "Now I place a card face-down, and end my turn. Let's see how you handle this little girl."

Elize 1st Turn:

Elize drew, as he looked at her hand. "I summon, Maha Vailo in attack mode!" The spellcaster appeared looking serious.

* * *

 _Maha Vailo_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

Fortuno smirked, "Little girl. You just have no idea what your up against. I activate Orange Shaman's special ability! Since you summoned Maha Vailo, Orange Shaman can usher another Shaman to my field! Appear before me Red Shaman!" What appeared was a red version of Orange Shaman.

* * *

 _Red Shaman_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When an opponent's Trap Card is activated: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaman" monster from your hand._

* * *

 **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**

Bella smiled cocky, "Elize since his monsters don't stand a chance you should totally attack!" "Wait Elize don't attack! He has something planned!" Dust cried.

Astral agreed, _"Dust is right we must be cautious!" **"No I agree with Bella you should attack before Fortuno gets a chance to summon a Number!"**_ Hiita protested. Elize looked confused, before saying "Uh... Maha Vailo attack Orange Shaman!"

"Elize!" Dust cried shocked. Bella cheered "Oh yeah!"

Fortuno smirked however, "I reveal the trap, Dance of the Guardian!"

* * *

 _Dance of the Guardian_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Choose 1 random card in your opponent's hand, and if that card is a Monster Card, negate the attack and send that card to the Graveyard, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Aw no!" Elize cried out remembering that trap all to well.

Fortuno explained, "This allows me to chose one card in your hand, and if it just happens to be a monster card, then your attack will be nullified!" Elize looked shocked before looking at her hand. She sees only one monster card, and that's Hiita the Fire Charmer.

"And I already know what your holding." Fortuno smirked.

Bella protested "No you don't! It isn't like your a psychic!" "Actually he's a Fortune-Teller." Mack pointed out. Fortuno smirked, "You have 5 cards in your hand. There's only one monster card among them. That would be the third card on your left." Elize looked, and saw it was indeed that.

 _ **"Oh come on! I didn't even get a chance to-"**_ Hiita was cut-off when her card vanished to the graveyard, as Maha Vailo's attack was stopped. "And since I was correct Dance of the Guardian send the card I select to the graveyard, and I am able to draw from my deck!" Fortuno added.

Elize frowned "Sorry Hiita, sorry Maha Vailo I was just so confused and-" Maha Vailo raised a hand that she obediently stopped talking as he gave her, a assuring smile. Elize smiled, and nodded before saying "I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Fortuno: 4000**

* * *

Fortuno 2nd Turn:

Fortuno drew, as he played "I activate the spell, Shaman Call!"

* * *

 _Shaman Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

If you control 2 or more face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters with the same ATK: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Shaman" monster from your Deck.

* * *

"When I have two spellcasters with the same attack points, Shaman Call grants me the power to summon another Shaman from my deck." Fortuno smirked. "I summon Green Shaman to my field!" What appeared now was a green version of the Shamans.

* * *

 _Green Shaman_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When an opponent's Spell Card is activated: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaman" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Three level 4s." Dust advised the group knowing what this means.

"Watch as I overlay my three level 4 Shamans!" The three glowed black as they jumped in the portal. "With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon, Number 16: Shock Master!" His hood was removed to show he has blonde hair, as Shock Master appeared on the field with three orbs.

* * *

 _Number 16: Shock Master_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 4 monsters  
_ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; declare 1 card type(Monster, Spell, or Trap). The effects of all cards of that type in your opponent's possession are negated until your opponent's 2nd End Phase after activation._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**

"That thing is freaky!" Bella cried out.

Fortuno cried, "Behold Shock Master's special ability! Once a turn, I can use one Overlay Unit to negate the effect of a card type of my choosing!" "What!?" Elize cried shocked. She never expected to face a Number that has that effect! "Yes. And that same type can't be used for two turns. I chose trap!" At Fortuno's cry Shock Master fired a horn that hit Elize's Face-down.

"I do hope you weren't planning to use it." Fortuno smirked. Elize started shaking seeing this. Fortuno laughed wickedly as he cried, "Shock Master! Take out Maha Vailo!" Shock Master charged a it tackled Maha Vailo. Elize cried out taking the blow, as she and her friends grunted in place. **(Elize: 2750)**

* * *

 _With the four..._

A part of the cliff break down, as Mokuba instantly clinged to Jennifer scared by that.

* * *

 _With the Duelists..._

"Oh did I forget to mention? His friend's safety depends on you. The more Life Points you'll lose, the more the rock on which they stand will crumble." Fortuno smirked.

"You... You can't!" Elize protested. Fortuno smirked "I can! Are you prepared to bow before my power, and before my master Kite?" They looked at the boy, as Astral stepped back. _"This is... fear."_ Astral said out loud. _"If Elize doesn't win this then me, and those four will be destroyed."_

* * *

 **Things are not looking good for Elize, and the group right now. But can Elize managed to pull a comeback, and defeat Fortuno, and hopefuly Kite? Stay Tune! Be sure to review!**


	8. It's in the Cards, Part 2!

**It is time for the duel to be finished, and see how Elize can get out of this. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The 13th Dilemma)**

 **Elize: 2750**

 **Fortuno: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things are not looking good for Elize at the moment. Fortuno had got her at the most baddest of moments. Worse he played the seal, and Xyz Summoned a Number called, Shock Master, and with it's power Fortuno made her traps useless, and that's bad because her deck relies heavily on them. How was she gonna get out of this is a guess worth taking. And worst of all Kite is watching the duel. Let's see what Elize can do at a time like this.

"Haha! I see the end! Your knelling before me!" Fortuno laughed already getting cocky due to him being a fortune teller. "Your admitting defeat and your begging me to release his little friends!"

To be honest... Elize is really thinking that. Since he's a fortune teller Elize knew she is doomed from the start, and is starting to give in to Fortuno's words. "Elize!" Elize looked at her friends, and Dust cried "You gotta fight! Don't let his words get to your mind!"

"But... But I..." Elize tried to protest. Again _tried._ "But nothing! You are one of the nicest, and most sweetest girls I ever met! And I know that you will do anything to help everyone! It's not over until the last card is played!" Bella smiled. "Now get back up, show him what your made of, and smash that Number Card!" Elize looked on in shock before remembering Kaibaman's words.

 ** _"Your just scared! Whatever past experiences you had, it's time to let go of the past and move forward! That's how a true duelist works as well! Duelists who don't get up after one loss don't deserve to be true duelists! However, those who keep losing, yet continue onward will improve and grow stronger to be experienced duelists! You're in a similar case! You're trapped in the past, thus unable to grow stronger! But, if you move towards the future on your own two feet, you'll grow stronger and more in sync with your deck just like me!"_**

Staring at her deck, Elize thought back on her previous duels before meeting Dust, and Bella. She forgotten those words sometime ago, and is now thinking to move forward! Bella's right this is no time to be mopping! This is the time to defeat Fortuno, and save the people he held captive!

"Come on!" Mack cried. "You gotta win!"

Elize smiled before getting up saying, "Thanks guys. I needed that."

Elize 2nd Turn:

Elize drew saying "I draw!" She looked see what card it was. She said. "I'll play the Pot of Greed spell card!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

A grinning pot appeared as she said, "And with it I can draw two cards." She drew as the pot exploded. She looked, and gasped at what cards they were. Tuning Magician, and Monster Reborn. She smiled, before saying "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With it I can bring Maha Vailo back to the field!" Maha Vailo appeared again.

* * *

 _Maha Vailo_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"Now I summon to the field, Tuning Magician!" What appeared was a small girl wielding a staff.

* * *

 _Tuning Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuning_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you have 2 "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones, while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Tuning Magician" once per turn. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Your opponent gains 400 LP, then you take 400 damage._

* * *

"Tuning Magician!? That'a a Tuner!" Dust cried shocked that Elize has one.

Bella said serious, "Yeah but Tuning Magician has a price. When summoned 400 of Elize's Life Points are deducted, and Fortuno gains them." Tuning Magician pouted **_"Aw Elize do I have too?"_** "I'm afraid so." Elize nodded sadly. Tuning Magician shrugged before she did her ability.

 **(Elize: 2350)**

 **(Fortuno: 4400)**

"Now I play the spell card, Star Changer!" Elize added.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _"Clever! Now Elize can increase or decrease one of her monsters levels for Synchro Summoning!"_ Astral said, as Maha Vailo glowed. **(Maha Vailo Level: 4-3)** "Now I tune, Tuning Magician with Maha Vailo!" The two spellcasters jumped up as the levels were added.

 **(Level: 5 + 1 = 6)**

"Magician through the school of magic! Show yourself, and help me save these people! Synchro Summon! Appear before me, level 6! Tempest Magician!"

What appeared was a spellcaster that has on a blue cloak while having long black hair, and has a scythe with her.

* * *

 _Tempest Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards to place 1 Spell Counter on a monster(s) you control for each card you discarded. You can remove all Spell Counters on the field to inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each removed Spell Counter._

* * *

Tempest Magician stood high, and mighty around Elize determined to protect her master from harm. "According to the books I read that card is one of the rarest spellcasters." Bella said. Mack grinned "I know! Cool!"

"Well as 'cool' as she may be she is weaker than Shock Master!" Fortuno pointed out.

 _Tempest Magician: **(ATK: 2200)**_

 _Number 16: Shock Master: **(ATK: 2800)**_

"Please don't call her weak." Elize told him. Tempest Magician rolled her eyes, _**"God Elize, quit being so nice. Your opponents could use that for their advantage."**_ "S-Sorry..." Elize said sheepishly.

"But this is still a good thing. Since Tempest Magician was Synchro Summoned she gets a spell counter." Dust said as a bat flown behind Tempest Magician. "And the more Spell Counters there are the more Elize will win." "Yeah, because she can remove all the spell counters on her field, to inflict 500 points of damage to Fortuno for every spell counter she removes." Bella smiled.

Hearing that Astral looked at Elize's hand, and said _"Elize play that card on the right, and discard the one on the left for Tempest Magician's ability!"_ Nodding Elize said, "I play the spell, Xyz Discharge!"

* * *

 _Xyz Discharge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field: Reduce it's ATK by 500 for each Xyz Material it has, and negate it's effects until the end phase. You cannot activate any spells the turn you play this effect._

* * *

 _"So in exchange for not playing anymore spells for the rest of the turn Xyz Discharge lower's Shock Master's attack points by 500 for each Overlay Unit it has, and negate it's abilities."_ Astral explained the card's effect. At that saying Shock Master glowed red. **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**

"Now I send a card to the graveyard for Tempest Magician's ability! So now Tempest Magician gets another Spell Counter!" At that saying another bat appeared. "Next I'll play the spell I just discarded!" A incomplete version of Pot of Greed appeared.

* * *

 _Undeveloped Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When this card is sent to the graveyard: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _"Undeveloped Greed is a card that only activates when it's sent to the graveyard, and since it's activation doesn't count as when you play a regular spell, Xyz Discharge doesn't stop it."_ Astral said.

"And with that Elize is one step closer!" Dust smiled seeing this. "Now Tempest Magician attack Shock Master!" Tempest Magician swing her scythe to where it sliced Shock Master in half. **(Fortuno: 4000)** "Next I'll play Tempest Magician's ability! By removing all the Spell Counters you take 500 points of damage for each Spell Counter I remove!" The bats tackled the Fortune Teller. **(Fortuno: 3000)**

"Sweet!" Bella cheered. "Not only did she destroyed the Number, she also cause some damage, and got new cards!" Elize looked at her hand, before saying "I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Elize: 2350**

 **Fortuno: 3000**

* * *

Fortuno 3rd Turn:

Fortuno started laughing like mad. "Uh... what... what so funny?" Elize asked nervously.

"You! And the fact you still believe you have a chance!" Fortuno laughed.

Bella yelled, "Yeah she does! What makes you think she doesn't, you freak show!?"

Fortuno laughed, "I draw!" He drew, as he said "First things first, from my hand I summon, White Shaman!" Another Shaman appeared.

* * *

 _White Shaman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"I should thank you, little girl. By summoning a Synchro Monster and using it to clear my field, you enabled me to call this monster forth!" Fortuno explained.

 **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**

"Uh... your welcome." Elize said. _"500 attack points?"_ Astral asked in confusion. "I activate the Xyz Plant Spell Card from my hand!" Fortuno added playing a continuous spell card. "And with it, I can chose a monster, and my plant transform into a monster with the same level!"

* * *

 _Xyz Plant_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster you control; Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Plant-Type/EARTH/ATK 0/DEF0). (This card is also still a Spell Card.) While this card is a monster, it always has the same Level as that target, also it cannot be used for anything, except as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon._

* * *

"So now I have TWO White Shaman on my field!"

The first shaman glowed before it split showing a darker version of the shaman. **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)** "And with that done, I now Overlay Xyz Plant, and White Shaman!" One glowed yellow, while the other glowed brown as the went into the portal. "You gotta be kidding! Another Number!?" Bella cried shocked.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 11: Big Eye!" What appeared was the Number he used against the duelist that wield Shock Master.

* * *

 _Number 11: Big Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of that monster. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**

"That thing is more freaky than the first." Mack admitted. "Stardust Duelist can't you help her?"

"No. This is Elize's battle." Dust answered.

Elize looked at the new Number. She never expected to face another Number! Bella, and Dust have face two before but she never expected this! _"Be careful Elize, I have a feeling this Number is more dangerous."_ Astral said. Elize nodded agreeing.

Fortuno laughed, as he said "Did you all really think that I only had one Number Card at my disposal? You naive fools! I have collected dozens of Numbers for my master Kite!" At that mention Astral, and Elize looked over at Kite who is silently watching them.

* * *

 _With the hostages..._

"Can that girl really defeat this guy?" Flip asked at the least terrified.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes saying, "No she can't. She should've let the Stardust Duelist handle it instead." "For once I agree. Oh boy Seto is gonna be so mad when he finds out about this!" Mokuba said clutching his head.

* * *

 _With the duelists..._

 _"Elize stay focused! You still have Tempest Magician to deal effect damage!"_ Astral said.

Elize nodded before looking at the new Number that is now charged with the Orichalcos. Fortuno laughed, "I activate, Big's Eye special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, Big Eye can seize control of one of your monsters!"

"Wait what!?"

An orb went into Big Eye's eye, as Tempest Magician gave in. "Tempest Magician attack your master now!" Fortuno cried. Tempest Magician attacked with her scythe. Elize braced herself before the scythe struck her as she cried out. **(Elize: 0150)**

"ELIZE!" Dust, and Bella cried. The cliff had crumbled more to where Jennifer took Riley, and Mokuba in her arms, and lifted them.

"Your fate will be hold for now. For Big Eye can't attack the moment it uses it's ability. So for now. I place a face-down, and end my turn." Fortuno said.

Elize 3rd Turn:

Elize slowly got up. This was bad! If she doesn't do something she's doomed! She drew, as she widen her eye. _'_ _Dharc! Yes! Now I'll take Big Eye-'_

"Dear girl, you haven't forgotten I can see your cards remember?" Fortuno laughed. "I'll play my Freezing Dance trap card!"

* * *

 _Freezing Dance_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Neither player can Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon monsters from the hand. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after activation._

* * *

"Starting now for the next two turns neither of us can summon a monster from our hands!" Fortuno smirked as the field is enveloped in ice.

* * *

 _With the hostages..._

"With no monsters to defend her, that girl is Big Eye bait waiting to be obliterated!" Flip cried starting to panic. Mokuba, and Riley are starting to cry knowing that all this was their doing. If they haven't formed this club none of this would happen. Jennifer grunted, _'Stardust Duelist, why did you let HER duel Fortuno?'_

* * *

 _With the Duelists..._

 _'Dharc...'_ Elize looked at the monster that was her one chance at victory. "I... end my turn."

* * *

 **Elize: 0150**

 **Fortuno: 3000**

* * *

Fortuno 4th Turn:

"How unfortunate. Truely!" Fortuno drew, as he smirked "Big Eye attack her directly!"

 _"Elize the trap, NOW!"_ Astral cried. Elize nodded, as she played, "I play the face-down, Negate Attack! With this the attack is negated, and the battle phase is over!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Fortuno laughed, "If you think you have somehow managed to avoid defeat, Think Again! Tempest Magician I use you ability! Finish her!" Fortuno cried discarding a card, as a bat ran to tackle Elize.

 _"Elize the other trap!"_ Astral cried, as Elize nodded. "I play the other trap, Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!"

* * *

 _Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Damage to you from card effects becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

The bat was destroyed before it hit. Fortuno smirked "It's impressive you managed to survive two direct attacks. But you won't last long. It's your turn."

Elize 4th Turn:

Elize breath heavily, as she slowly got up. "There is a way for you to save them, it's the only way. Surrender this duel. Accept Defeat. And relinquish your Numbers to me, and to my Master Kite." Fortuno offered.

Elize looked ready to say yes, until Dust cried "Elize!" Elize looked, as he said "Don't listen to him! We need the Number Cards!" "But..." Elize tried to protest.

"No buts Elize. You can still win this." Bella smiled.

Elize looked at her hand, then said "No deal Fortuno! I'm gonna save them!" "In that case Master Kite will be looking forward to watching me steal your Numbers." Fortuno smirked.

Elize looked nervous before realized something, "Hey... Something's wrong!" "What?" Bella asked.

Elize looked at Fortuno in what looks like rage, as she said "I just realized something. During my duel with Kite he never played the Seal of Orichalcos so why can you!?" Fortuno looked shocked before Dust said "Wait... that's not really Kite up there is it!?"

"Wh-What are you saying? O-Of course it's Kite!" Fortuno stammered.

Mack said "Oh yeah? Let's find out!" He jumped up expertly before kicking... a head off that shocked everyone. "Wow... if that was a real head I would be a total mess." Mack laughed nervously.

The head rolled off, as a camera fell of it's left eye. "AHA!" Bella pointed at the head, "A fraud!" "You were tricking us the whole time!?" Dust yelled at Fortuno upset.

"You phoney!" Bella accused pointing at Fortuno. Fortuno sneered "Even if you do managed to find out you are still not able to defeat me!"

Elize drew, as she yelled "Let's see!" She looked seeing it was a new card, Synchro Transformation. _"Elize use it! Get Tempest Magician back!"_ Astral cried. Elize nodded, as she cried "I play the Synchro Transformation spell card!"

* * *

 _Synchro Transformation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field. Tribute it: Special Summon 1 "Number" Monster from your extra deck. Banish this card from your graveyard detach an Xyz Material on one Xyz Monster, and attack one Xyz Material to one "Number"._

* * *

"By tributing Tempest Magician, I get to summon a Number Card! Come out, Shark Drake!" Elize cried.

Tempest Magician vanished, as what appeared was Shark Drake who roared.

* * *

 _Number 32: Shark Drake_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, when this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, but it loses 1000 ATK. This card can attack that monster once again during this Battle Phase._

* * *

 _"The path is ready for victory! Elize you are ready!"_ Astral cried.

Her Extra Deck glowed, as she widen her eyes. "It's..." Elize stopped short as she cried "I use Shark Drake, as an Overlay Unit for Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Shark Drake turned back into an Overlay Unit, as she cried "I Xyz Summon, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!" What appeared was the Chaos Number, Bronk used against her roaring.

* * *

 _Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If your Life Points are 1000 or more, destroy this card. You can Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 32: Shark Drake" you control as the Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to "Number 32: Shark Drake" also become Xyz Materials on this card). You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and banish 1 "Shark" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster._

* * *

"What's the point? Your monster is still unable to destroy Big Eye!" Fortuno yelled.

Astral said, _"Elize the card you just drawn!"_ "I banish, Synchro Transformation, to detach Shark Drake's Overlay Unit, to give him another!" Elize said as the two orbs switched places. "Now I activate Shark Drake Veiss' special ability!/ _Now I activate Shark Drake Veiss' special ability!"_ Both Astral, and Elize declared. "By using an Overlay Unit by banishing Shark Drake, Big Eye loses attack points equal to the monster I banished!/ _By using an Overlay Unit by banishing Shark Drake, Big Eye loses attack points equal to the monster I banished!_ "

 **(ATK: 3100 - 2800 = 300)**

"Now Shark Drake Veiss attack! Chaos Stream!" The Chaos Number attacked that destroyed Big Eye. **(Fortuno: 0500)** "Now we play the trap Charmer Summon!" Elize cried.

* * *

 _Charmer Summon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Charmer" from your graveyard._

* * *

"We bring back Hiita!" Elize cried as the girl appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Hiita the Fire Charmer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _FLIP: Target 1 face-up FIRE monster your opponent controls; take control of that target while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Now Hiita finish him!" Elize cried as Hiita fired a orb of fire as Fortuno cried out/.

* * *

 **Elize: 0150**

 **Fortuno: 0000**

 **Elize wins the duel!**

* * *

The Seal enveloped Fortuno before it stole his soul. As Astral brought Shock Master, and Big Eye to him the hostages were freed, and ran to where they are.

"She did it!" Mokuba cheered.

"Yeah! She defeated Fortuno!" Mack cheered.

Jennifer however sneered at Elize, "Okay Listen." They looked at Jennifer as she said "You just got very lucky that's all. Next time let the Stardust Duelist handle it since you clearly have no experience whatsoever." She walked off, as Bella pouted "Rude."

* * *

After they left it shows Fortuno is still around, as he is holding a Number Card. Number 4: Stealth Kragen. "Those fools think they got all my Numbers. Fortunaly I wise enough to keep my most precious one which saved me from the Orichalcos."

A shadow took over before Fortuno widen his eyes seeing the real Kite. "It's-It's really you! Master! I've been watching you! I think your incrediable! I would give you anything, and everything!" Fortuno cried getting geeky.

Kite smirked however, "Good to know because I'll be taking that Number, and while we're at it the Orichalcos have a soul that missed." Fortuno looked shocked.

 _A few minutes later..._

"I thank you for your loyalty." Kite smirked showing he has wielded Stealth Kragen at the downed, and now soulless Fortuno.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that, and it turns out Fortuno is a big fraud. At least they now have two Numbers added in their help to save the world. But will they handle Kite sometime if they encounter him again? Be sure to review!**


	9. Predaplant Madness!

**Hey everyone glad Elize won huh? Well it's time for our favorite Fusion Incarnation to join in the fight! ...If he has any interest. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was 2 days ever since Elize's victory over Fortuno since then they decided to have a talk with the people who were held hostage.

* * *

 _"Alright who are you kids?" Dust asked them._

 _Mokuba answered "I'm Mokuba Kaiba."_

 _"I'm Riley Akaba." Riley answered._

 _Mack grinned "I am the great performer Laugh-'Macker'! Len Davis but everyone calls me Mack."_

 _"Flip Turner, Stardust Duelist!" Flip saluted._

 _"And I'm Jennifer Ioaka." Jennifer finished._

 _"And why were you five sneaking around Fortuno's Mansion? That's bad." Dust told them. Mokuba said "We know but we want to help you." Dust looked surprised as Flip pointed out, "Yeah ever since the Number Cards showed up it looked like you were having trouble." "So we decided to form a club to help you fight the Numbers!" Mack grinned._

 _"I was interested in joining the club that's all." Jennifer said closing her eyes. Riley said, "And uh... we managed to help." "Can we join you?" Mack, Mokuba, and Flip cried at once. Dust looked surprised, as he was about to say no until Bella smiled, "Oh course you guys can!" "Wha- No no no! Their are not joining! Their going back home, and stay away from this mess." Dust pointed out. The kids groaned as Jennifer looked away._

 _"Come on Stardust. Can't you allow this once? They did a good job on what they were doing. They found TWO Number Cards!" Bella pointed out. Dust sighed, "I know, and we are grateful for you all helping us, and bring us a step closer on saving this world from the Orichalcos but this is not safe!" "Oh come on! Don't you need help on defeating the Number Cards?" Mack asked.  
_

 _"I already got the help. I don't want citizens getting involved." Dust answered. Mokuba begged "Please please?" "No. Plus if you lose a Duel to the Orichalcos it will steal your soul." Dust refused._

 _"Stardust to remind you, you are technically a citizen when not heroing." Bella reminded. Dust told her, "I know that! But this is different." "Why don't we let Elize decide?" Bella asked. Said girl looked shocked, as Dust turned to her before asking Bella, "Why should we ask it to her?" "She defeated the Number Holder, and made us figure out on what Kite looks like so she gets to decide." Bella smiled mischeviously._

 _Dust looked back, and forth before sighing "Fine. Elize what do you think? Should we allow them to join?" Elize looked at the group, as they stared at her with Jennifer glaring with a cold look. "Um... Uh... o-okay-"_

 _"YES!" Mokuba cried, as Dust sighed. "Fine. But if anyone of you loses a Orichalcos Duel forget about this, and go home agreed?" "Yes sir!" Mokuba, Flip, Riley, and Mack agreed saluting. Jennifer just nodded her head yes._

* * *

Ever since then they have been a big help, and have been training in case Number Holders duel them. Mack was looking around for a Number Holder until he heard some explosions as he ran to see a Number Holder dueling someone with the Orichalcos on.

Yuri: 3900

Yuki: 3500

Field Spell: The Seal of Orichalcos

Mack scanned a monster on Yuki's field, and it's name is _'Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition.'_ Instantly Mack contacted his team-mates.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Mack!" Said boy looked at his team-mates, as he said "Hey guys!" "Thanks for telling us about this. Who's winning?" Bella asked. Mack answered "Don't know but look." They looked seeing the field.

* * *

 **Yuri: 3500**

 **Yuki: 2350**

* * *

What was on the boy Yuri's field was a plant like monster that looks like a ogre. Yuri has purple hair, with magenta eyes, while having on a blue, and red royal uniform, and a purple cape, and has on white pants, and black sneakers.

* * *

 _Predaplant Cephalotus Snail_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

On the girl Yuki's field was the Number Card.

* * *

 _Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Zombie/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 or more Level 2 monsters  
_ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 other face-up card on the field; while this monster is face-up on the field, that target has its effects negated. While that target is on the field, cards with the same name as that target, and their effects, cannot be activated._

* * *

With the Orichalcos it's powered up. **(ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700)** And the Number has three Overlay Units. Yuri doesn't have any face-downs while Yuki does have one. "Now I play the ability of Crumble Logos! By using an Overlay Unit your plant's abilities are negated, and that will continue as long as he's on the field!" Yuki smirked. A scroll wrapped around the plant as Yuki ordered, "Now Crumble Logos attack his plant!" The Number charged as it destroyed the plant. **(Yuri: 2100)**

"Top that!" Yuki smirked.

"That kid needs help!" Dust cried. He went to enter until Yuri cried, "Don't interfere. This is my duel." He gave out a sadistic grin which Elize found terrifying if it mean hiding behind Dust gave that fact away.

Yuri drew, as he smirked "I will play two face-downs, and summon, Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" What appeared was a plant like scorpion.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Predaplant" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And when he's summoned I can send Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra to the graveyard from my hand, in order to special summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck." Yuri grinned, as a twin headed plant like snake appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And when he's special summoned, I am allowed to add Polymerization to my hand." Yuri added, as he revealed the spell to his opponent. "Now I will play it to fuse Cobra, and Scorpio together!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted.

What appeared was a dragon that is purple, and green while it has plants growing on it roaring as it faced the Number.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_ _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"That's quite the dragon." Dust remarked.

Mokuba cried excited "Whoa that's so cool!" "Oh it sure is!" Bella cried due to her being a Fusion Expert.

"Impressive dragon. Though even though your dragon is stronger than Crumble Logos it still won't be destroyed since your Dragon is not a Number Card." Yuki smirked. Yuri grinned sadistic, as he said "True. But since Starving Venom was summoned by using monsters on the field to fuse with he gains all Special Summoned monsters your controls attack points."

 **(ATK: 2800 + 2700 = 5500)**

"Now since Xyz Monsters don't have levels I can't do anything with his other ability that won't matter." Yuri grinned. "Starving Venom attack Crumble Logos!" The dragon attacked but Yuki cried, "Sorry you need to be careful what you wish for! I play the spell card, Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now Starving Venom's original attack points are sliced in half!" Yuki cried. **(ATK: 5500 - 1400 = 4100)** The attack hit but the Number survived as Yuri gritted his teeth. **(Yuki: 0950)** Yuki smirked, "Didn't see that coming did ya?" Yuri smirked, "I'll end my turn." **(ATK: 4100 + 1400 = 5500)**

Yuki drew, as she smirked, "This will be fun. I play the spell card, Heavy Storm!"

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"This destroys all spells, and traps on the field!" Yuki smirked, as Yuri's two face-downs Dark Seed Planter, and Ridicle World.

"Those traps would save that guy!" Bella cried.

Dust said, "I guess the Orichalcos have just claimed another victim."

"I now summon, Zombie Werewolf!" A werewolf that has torn pants appeared.

* * *

 _Zombie Werewolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon a card with the same name from your Deck and it gains 500 ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**

"Now let's say goodbye to that dragon. Their's no need to activate Crumble Logo's ability now. With this card is why!" She revealed a spell card.

* * *

 _Riryoku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the_ _End_ _Phase_ _._

* * *

"With the, Riryoku spell card half of your dragon's attack points goes to my Werewolf's." Yuki smirked.

 _Starving Venom: **(ATK: 5500 / 2 = 2750)**_

 _Zombie Werewolf: **(ATK: 1700 + 2750 = 4450)**_

Yuri started laughing at this, "Now my Werewolf destroy that dragon!" The werewolf slashed the dragon triggering it's destruction. **(Yuri: 0400)**

"No!" "Ah!" The team cried out seeing the Number Holder is closed to winning! "Now then boy! The Orichalcos will gladly take your soul!" Yuki smirked. Yuri started laughing like mad before vipes wrapped around Crumble Logos as Yuki demanded, "Hey what did you do!?"

"You should have negated Starving Venom's ability. When he's destroyed all of your Special Summoned monsters go with him, and you take damage equal to the attack points." Yuri grinned like mad. Yuki gasped before the vines destroyed her Number, as they struck Yuki.

* * *

 **Yuri: 0400**

 **Yuki: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

The Seal enveloped Yuki before it vanished leaving her body soulless. Yuri walked over to her, as he muttered, "Hmm... No doubt the Orichalcos is the reason behind this through the Number Cards. Oh well." He claimed Crumble Logos, as he smirked "That's another Number Card for me."

"Hey." Yuri looked, and grinned seeing Dust as the superhero said, "Listen you are very skilled, and we need someone like you in the team." "Why thank you, and your the Stardust Duelist I heard about?" Yuri chuckled. Dust nodded, as he said "Yes. We have the same goals. Defeating the Numbers, and stop the Orichalcos. Will you join us friend?"

Yuri thought about it, and smirked "I will on one thing." "And that's..." Dust asked. Yuri smirked, "If one of you can beat me. And since we are hunting Numbers the Orichalcos won't harm us."

"I accept!" They looked at Bella, as she said "Bella. Fusion Expert, and the founder of this team." "Yuri. Top student of Duel Academy, and also a Fusion Expert." Yuri introduced.

They made it to the duel arena.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Awakening by ONLAP)**

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I'll kick things off. I draw!" Yuri drew, as he played, "First I will summon, Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in attack mode." A venus flytrap appeared.

* * *

 _Preadaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"Now I set a card face-down, and that will do for now." Yuri grinned.

Bella 1st Turn:

"It's my turn! Draw!" Bella drew, as she said, "First I will summon, Destiny HERO - Drilldark in attack mode!" A black warrior using a drill appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Destiny HERO?" Mack asked.

Elize asked, "But doesn't Bella use Elemental HEROs?" "She does, but she uses her Destiny HERO deck to let her opponents know she is getting serious." Dust explained having Bella explained it before.

"Next since Drilldark was summoned, I am allowed to summon another Destiny HERO from my hand as long as it has equal or lower attack points than himself! So come to the field, Destiny HERO - Decider in attack mode!" Another black suit guy appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Decider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
 _● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard to your hand during the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your Graveyard: Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"...Or having a ton of fun." Dust sweat-dropped.

"Then I play the spell card, Polymerization!" Bella cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And fuse both Decider, and Drilldark to Fusion Summon, Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" What appeared was a blue, and yellow skinned warrior while having a red d on it's face.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters  
_ _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEF is changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Now since Dystopia was Fusion Summoned, you take damage equal to one of his Fusion Material's attack points! I'll pick Decider!" Bella cried, as Dystopia fired a blast at Yuri who took the blow. **(Yuri: 2400)**

"Now Dystopia attack that plant!" Bella cried as Dystopia charged. Yuri smirked, "I play my face-down. Dark Seed Planter!"

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter  
_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"With this all monsters you control are now Dark Attribute of course Destiny HEROs are Dark Attribute but while one of your Dark Attribute Monsters are attacking one of mine I can negate the attack." Yuri explained his trap.

Dystopia's attack was no good, as Bella said, "Well shoot. I set a card face-down, and it's your turn Yuri."

* * *

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Yuri: 2400**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew, as he smirked "I'll summon, Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode." The scorpion appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Predaplant" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And when he's summoned I can send Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra to the graveyard from my hand, in order to special summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck." Yuri grinned, as the plant like snake appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And when Cobra is summoned, I can add Polymerization to my hand." Yuri said as he revealed the card. "Now I play the spell, Predaplant Level Ten!"

* * *

 _Predaplant Level 10_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand: Until the end phase all "Predaplant" monsters control are level 10._

* * *

"By discarding the Polymerization I just added, I can have all my Predaplant's have their levels to be 10." Yuri smirked.

 **(Cobra Level: 3 + 7 = 10)**

 **(Scorpio Level: 3 + 7 = 10)**

 **(Nepenthes: 4 + 6 = 10)**

"Three level 10s?" Dust asked shocked. Yuri then cried, "Now I overlay two of my Predaplants together to build the Overlay Network!" The three flew, as Yuri cried, "I Xyz Summon, Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula!" What appeared was a huge spider with 35 on it's head, and has a large web build.

* * *

 _Number 35:_ _Ravenous Tarantula_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 10_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 10 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters you control gain ATK and DEF equal to the difference between your LP and your opponent's. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to this card's._

* * *

"And as long as he's out my monsters gains the difference between our Life Points." Yuri added.

 _Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 1600 + 1600 = 3200) (DEF: 1000 + 1600 = 2600)**_

 _Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula:_ _ **(ATK: 0 + 1600 = 1600) (DEF: 0 + 1600 = 1600)**_

"That's quite a Number Card he has." Riley remarked. Mokuba added, "No doubt. Plus Moray is more stronger than Dystopia now." Bella gritted her teeth, as Yuri cried, "Now Moray attack Dystopia!" The plant attacked, as it destroyed Dystopia. **(Bella: 3600)**

 _Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 3200 - 400 = 2800) (DEF: 2600 - 400 = 2200)**_

 _Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula:_ _ **(ATK: 1600 - 400 = 1200) (DEF: 1600 - 400 = 1200)**_

"Hey look. When Bella's points dropped, so did them." Mack noticed. Yuri then cried, "Now Ravenous Tarantula attack her directly!" The tarantula attacked, but Bella cried, "I play the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"With this I can negate a Monster's attack!" Bella cried.

Yuri however jumped up, and played, "Not if I play the Action Spell, No Action which would negate your spell!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

The attacked continued, and Bella cried out. **(Bella: 2400)**

 _Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 2800 - 1200 = 1600) (DEF: 2200 - 1200 = 1000)**_

 _Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula:_ _ **(ATK: 1200 - 1200 = 0) (DEF: 1200 - 1200 = 0)**_

"Now it is time for this. I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my Life Points by 1000." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Dian Keto the Cure Master_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 1000 points._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 3400)**

 _Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600) (DEF: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

 _Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula:_ _ **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000) (DEF: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"With that spell he made sure that Number isn't without any points." Flip said awestruck. "And kept Moray in the game zone." Riley added shocked himself. "Hehe, now I set two cards, and end my turn." Yuri said laying his two final cards face-down.

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella smirked, "Boy Yuri. You sure are fun to duel!" She jumped back up expertly, as she added, "It's my turn!" She drew, as she smirked. "I'll activate Monster Reborn, to bring Dystopia back in defense mode!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Dystopia raised again before Ravenous Tarantula fired some webs that hit Bella. **(Bella: 1800)**

 _Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 2600 + 600 = 3200) (DEF: 2000 + 600 = 2600)**_

 _Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula:_ _ **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 1600) (DEF: 1000 + 1000 = 1600)**_

"Hey what just happened!?" Elize cried out shocked, at what just happened.

Yuri explained, "It's another one of Ravenous Tarantula's abilities. Each time she Special Summons a monster she gets hit with 600 points of damage." "Thanks for the little fact I guess." Bella said, as she looked at her hand.

"Okay I play the face-down, D-Soul!"

* * *

 _D-Soul_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the banished monster's, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"By banishing Drilldark, Dystopia gains his attack points!" Bella cried. Dystopia felt more power in him. **(ATK: 2800 + 1600 = 4400)** "Now since Dystopia's attack points changed he is allowed to destroy a card on the field! I chose your Number!" Dystopia sucked the Number in a vortex from it's palm.

 _Moray Nepenthes: **(ATK: 3200 - 1600 = 1600) (DEF: 2600 - 1600 = 1000)**_

"Now I play the last card in my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dark Seed Planter!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The trap vanished, as Bella cried, "Dystopia attack!" Dystopia landed a hard blow as Yuri grunted. **(Yuri: 0600)** "Hehehe, not bad. But I play this! Predaplant Reborn!"

* * *

 _Preadplant Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with it I brought back Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!" The plant like cobra appeared. "And due to it's effect I add Polymerization to my hand." He reveals the spell to them.

Bella said, "Take your turn."

* * *

 **Bella: 1800**

 **Yuri: 0600**

* * *

Yuri 3rd Turn:

Yuri drew, as he smirked "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. And with it I gain the privilege to draw two more cards." He drew twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Now I play my face-down, Predator Germination!" Yuri added, as he flipped his second face-down over.

* * *

 _Predator Germination_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously)._  
 _● When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster: That monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle, also destroy the opponent's attacking monster._  
 _● Special Summon 3 "Predaplant Tokens" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

* * *

"And I'll play it's second ability to summon, Three Predaplant Tokens." Yuri stated, as three small buds appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Token x3_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Predator Germination"._

* * *

"Now I play Super Polymerization to fuse Cobra with your Dystopia!" Yuri cried, as he discarded a card as everyone were shocked hearing he has Super Polymerization. One of the rarest Fusion Cards ever known!

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted.

Yuri's dragon appeared roaring ready for the intent of attacking.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_ _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Now I will play the regular, Polymerization to fuse Starving Venom with one of the Tokens!" Yuri cried. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

What appeared was a blue, and yellow version of the dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster  
_ _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._

 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

"Now I win. Greedy Venom finish her!" Yuri cried off.

Greedy Venom charged, as Bella was unable to reach an Action Card before she got hit, as she cried out at the hard blow.

* * *

 **Bella: 0000**

 **Yuri: 0600**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Bella landed hard o the floor as her friends ran toward her, and Yuri walked toward her. Bella started laughing, "That was incredible! You totally rock dude!" Yuri looked surprised but smirked.

Dust said, "Well Yuri since you won you can't join us if you don't want too." "Actually." They turned to Yuri who said, "I have been thinking if their are other more opponents like your founder I am interested to see what they can do."

Elize asked carefuly, "S-S-So your in?" "I'm in." Yuri grinned again nodding.

* * *

 **And so with that the team have gotten a new ally on their side! Yuri an unstoppable Fusion User that has a great power with his dragon! With Yuri in the team the chances of the team saving the world are growing more, and more. What will happen next? Be sure to review!**


	10. Soul vs Zombies!

**Hey everyone this time it will be an OC that will join the group, and you never heard of him but he is Ulrich362's OC on his profile. Luke Yūrei! Let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

It was a while after they got Yuri to join in the case. In most cases they say while he is powerful he is very sadistic in nature, and is often prideful in the things he does. Like for example he really freighten Mokuba one time while said boy was working on his deck to the point Mokuba started calling for Bella. Yuri was displeased by this, and just left the moment Bella turned.

That was not the only problem. Mack is often a silly performer, and stops at nothing to keep everyone happy, and it's starting to get on Jennifer's nerves. He would often perform shows on breaks which Elize congratulated with her duel spirits, while Dust and Bella just clapped but Yuri find it disappointing while Jennifer finds it annoying. Mach shrugged offs the mean comments, and laughs about saying they need to learn happiness.

For Flip when he is sneaky, and mysterious which they found off. He oftens comments Dust on his victories against criminals and Dust often views him as a citizen who is throwing himself into danger but while is proud of himself. He is much as a show-off by his skills, and can be viewed as much as a snake by Mokuba who said so himself which led them to arguing had not been continued if Jennifer haven't scolded them.

Riley, and Mokuba were great friends since they are seen together everywhere. It turns out they were both little brothers of two successes in gaming industries, and said industries are good friends that Mokuba is Seto Kaiba's little brother, while Riley is Declan Abaka's little brother. They hanged out if given permission from their brothers, and it wasn't long before the two heard of the team they made, and manged to join Dust to where Declan, and Seto requested an interview sometime.

* * *

Meanwhile in what seems like a graveyard was a very pale boy with sunken eyes while wearing a black cloak walked around while looking around the place.

"Hm..." He continues to look around before spotting something.

Walking over he can see it's a card. He picked it up before reading the name: Number 42: Zombiestein. "Eh...? Who leaves a card here?" The boy asked himself before feeling something.

 _"Yes... let the number take hold..."_ He heard the Number's voice.

 **"Give your will to my servant! You are my servant's slave! You will give in to my command!"**

Giving in the voice the boy smirked, as the Number 22 appeared on his neck before standing up.

* * *

Bella got up early thanks to her grandmother before thanking her, and walked to the computer to check to see if their were any disturbances.

She only sees one. "Guys get in here!" They ran to them with Jennifer grumbling with Yuri grinning.

They see a disturbance was tracked right outside the city right where the graveyard is at. "Might be a Number..." Dust concluded.

"Then let's get there shall we?" Yuri smirked.

"Let's do it!" Mack nodded grinning from ear to ear before they all ran out.

* * *

They looked around not seeing anything.

"Are you sure this is the spot Bella?" Elize asked being careful.

"Yeah. The computer tracked it here." Bella answered.

Jennifer frowned, "So where is it?"

They heard what sounds like stomping before they looked see a huge giant towering over them that has on a red scarf like hood, with brown bulging muscles, and what seems like Egyptian Clothing on him. They caught the Number '22' on it's scarf.

"THAT'S the number?" Elize asked easily intimidated by it's size.

Then the boy from earlier gave out from hiding, as he asked "Impressive isn't he? Number 22: Zombiestein. Quite impressive name isn't it?"

"And you are?" Yuri asked him with a curious frown.

"Tom. This here is my terf." The boy now named Tom answered they caught the Number on his neck.

Astral observed, _"That pale young man is carrying that Number."_

"What's going on here?" They looked seeing a young man. He has blonde hair while having on what seems like a Duel Academy uniform, having white eyes and having on an emerald ring that looks like has a message on it.

"You should get out of here." Dust advised. "This guy is dangerous."

"Run?" The boy asked stepping in front of them. "Sorry Stardust Duelist but I happen to be loyal to friends, and even though we never met I consider you a true friend."

"But you need to-" Dust tried to protest.

"And who are you?" Tom asked.

"Luke. Luke Yūrei." The boy introduced himself. "Are we gonna begin?"

"Indeed." Tom accepted his challenge as they activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Two Weeks by All That Remains)**

 **Luke: 4000**

 **Tom: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Tom 1st Turn:

Tom drew saying, "For my first move, I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" The seal appeared as it spread out while Luke looked surprised.

* * *

 _The Seal of Orichalcos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. If this card is activated: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control except "Number" monsters. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck unless their "Number" monsters. You can only activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" once per Duel._

* * *

"Next I will summon Dragon Zombie." Tom added as a dragon corpse appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dragon Zombie_

 _Dark TYpe_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A dragon revived by sorcery. Its breath is highly corrosive._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)**

"Now I set a card face-down, and end my turn." Tom ended his turn.

Luke 1st Turn:

Luke drew before saying "To start I'll summon, Soul Wolf in defense attack mode." A wolf that looks transparent appeared howling.

* * *

 _Soul Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is destroyed it's controller can discard one card from their hand to Special Summon it back in defense position._

* * *

"Soul?" Bella asked surprised that an archetype like that existed.

"I heard of very few who possess such a archetype." Yuri mentioned with a grin.

"Now since I control a 'Soul' monster on the field I can special summon this guy. Soul Raven." Luke added as a transparent bird appeared.

* * *

 _Soul Raven_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a 'Soul' monster Special Summon this card in defense position. Once per turn: Pay 500 life points and banish the top card of your deck to double the level of one 'Soul' monster you control until the end phase._

* * *

"Now I tune them together!" Luke cried as the two fly up.

"A Synchro Summon?" Dust asked shocked for leading to believe he is only Synchro User he knows.

 **(Level: 4 + 2 = 6)**

"Speaker of the countless spirits, the voices of the departed call to you! Your humble servants await your return! Synchro Summon! Arise, Soul Priest!" Luke chanted as a transparent priest wielding a staff appeared.

* * *

 _Soul Priest_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _One "Soul" tuner + One or more non-tuner "Soul" monsters  
This card cannot attack your opponent directly, if this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent banish one card from the top of their deck._

* * *

"How interesting." Yuri smirked seeing this.

"Now then Soul Priest attack that dragon!" Luke cried as the priest slammed his staff on the dragon. **(Tom: 3900)**

"And when Soul Priest inflicts battle damage you have to banish the top card of your deck." Luke added, as Tom picked the top card and revealed it to be Erebus the Underworld Monarch before putting it in his pocket.

"Now I lay this face-down, and it's your turn." Luke ended his turn.

* * *

 **Luke: 4000**

 **Tom: 3900**

* * *

Tom 2nd Turn:

Tom drew, as he said "I summon Zombie Master in defense mode." What appeared was a zombie girl with long purple hair smirking that terrifies Elize, and the kids except for Mack.

* * *

 _Zombie Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**

 _ **"Okay that thing is creepy."**_ Hiita said with annoyance.

"Next I will play it's effect. Sending a monster like Skull Servant to the graveyard to summon a level 4 or lower zombie back to the field. Come on back Dragon Zombie." The dragon appeared roaring. **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)**

"Now I activate Pot of Greed." Tom added as the pot appeared before shattering.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw two cards." Tom explained drawing. "Now I play the spell D.D.R Different Dimension Reincarnation."

* * *

 _D. Different Dimension Reincarnation_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 of your banished monsters; Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"So by discarding a card like Clown Zombie I can take a banished monster from my graveyard, and summon it." Tom explained as a huge black being appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Erebus the Underworld Monarch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can send 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards with different names from your hand and/or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random), Graveyard, or their side of the field into the Deck. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase, if this card is in your Gravey_ _ard: You can discard 1 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard with 2400 or more ATK and 1000 DEF; add it to your hand._

* * *

"A monarch?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"But those will keep him from summoning his Number." Riley pointed out.

"I don't think he is worried about that." Flip pointed out creeped from Tom's cards.

Tom then added, "Now I play my face-down, Level Doubler."

* * *

 _Level Doubler_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; double that target's Level._

* * *

"So by sending Skull Servant to the graveyard, Zombie Master's level is doubled." Tom explained. **(Zombie Master Level: 4 x 2 = 8)**

"Two Level 8s." Mokuba realized what this means.

"It's the end. I overlay Erebus, and Zombie Master." Tom said calmly as the two glowed back while the Number behind him vanished.

"Zombie of Egypt spread your cruse around those who heard of you, and released you from your seal. Xyz Summon! Arise Rank 8, Number 22: Zombiestein!" The Number appeared behind Tom as he stood up.

* * *

 _Number 22: Zombiestein_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Zombie/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 8 DARK monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" Monsters. Must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that face-up card has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 4500 + 500 = 5000) (ORU: 2)**

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Bella cried in shock. "5000!?"

"Now I attack Soul Priest with Zombiestein." Tom said calmly before his Number punched the spellcaster. **(Luke: 1200)** "Now I attack you directly with Dragon Zombie." Tom added before Luke cried, "Sorry about that! I play the trap card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"With this your attack is negated, and the battle phase is over!" Luke explained as the dragon's attack did nothing.

Tom shrugged before saying, "Aw well, lay a face-down your turn."

Luke 2nd Turn:

Luke drew, as he said "I now play Soul Resurrection!"

* * *

 _Soul Resurrection_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special summon 1 "Soul" monster from the graveyard._

* * *

"With it Soul Raven gets another shot!" Luke cried as the Raven appeared again. "Now I play Soul Archer!" A transparent archer appeared,

* * *

 _Soul Archer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control another "Soul" monster, when this card is summoned, banish up to two facedown cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"And when he's summoned while I have another Soul monster on the field two face-downs you control are banished!" Luke cried as the two face-downs on Tom's field vanished.

"Now I play Soul Raven's effect! By paying 500 points, and banising the top card of my deck to double Soul Archer's level!" **(Luke: 0800) (Soul Archer Level: 3 x 2 = 6)**

"Now I tune them together!" Luke cried as they both jumped up.

 **(Level: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"Another?" Dust asked shocked.

"Great ruler of the departed spirits, break through the walls of our mortal plane! Transcend death itself and return in your immortal form! Synchro Summon! Descend, Soul Dragon!"

What appeared was a transparent dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Soul Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _One "Soul" tuner + One or more non-tuner "Soul" monsters.  
Banish two cards from your deck to decrease all other monsters attack points by 800 until the end phase. If this card destroys a monster in battle banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard._

* * *

"That's quite a dragon." Yuri remarked smirking.

"Now Soul Dragon attack Dragon Zombie!" Luke cried as the dragon chomped on the Zombie. **(Tom: 3300)** "And when Soul Dragon destroys a monster it's banished instead! Now I set two cards to end my turn."

* * *

 **Luke: 0700**

 **Tom: 3300**

* * *

Tom 3rd Turn:

Tom drew before saying, "I'll play Zombiestein's ability. By using an Overlay Unit and sending a card to the graveyard, he can negate your monster's ability, and Zombiestein is switched to defense mode." **(ORU: 2 -1)**

The eye absorbed an orb as it lifted a black mist on Soul Dragon while it roared in agony before the Number knelled while crossing his arms. "Next I play the ability of Plaguesreadper Zombie in my graveyard. By placing a card from my hand to the top of my deck I can summon it." A zombie that looks very infected appeared.

* * *

 _Plaguespreader Zombie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

 **(ATK: 400 + 500 = 900)**

"Hey that's a tuner!" Riley realized remembering a card like that.

"Huh I thought Synchro Summoning isn't very common here like it used to." Dust mentioned.

Luke told him, "Oh there are their are just not around too much."

"Now I activate the equip spell, Premature Burial." Tom added.

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"Now by paying 800 points I can bring Zombie Master from the graveyard." Tom explained as the girl appeared smirking. **(Tom: 2500)**

 **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**

"Hang on. That means." Bella trailed off. "Now tune." Tom calmly said as the two fly up.

 **(Level: 4 + 2 = 6)**

"Fire depths of the souls become one with the spirits, and slay all those to the underworld. Synchro Summon! Arise from the depths, Shiranui Samuarisaga." Tom said as a samurai warrior while a blue transparent spirit appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Shiranui Samuarisaga_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Zombie-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 of your banished Zombie-Type monsters; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do, change to Defense Position all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to that monster's. If this card is banished: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK. You can only Special Summon "Shiranui Samuraisaga(s)" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"Aw crap." Dust said.

"Now then Shiranui Samuarisaga attack Soul Dragon." Tom said as the zombie charged.

"Sorry ain't happening!" Luke cried playing a trap.

* * *

 _Soul Embrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when a "Soul" monster is being attacked by an opponent's monster, banish that "Soul" monster and the attacking monster._

* * *

"With Soul Embrace both our monsters are banished!" Luke cried as Soul Dragon, and Shiranui Samuarisaga vanished in a bright glow.

"Very well I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down." Tom said simply.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The trap was revealed to be Draconic Soul. "That ends my turn." Tom ended his turn.

Like 3rd Turn:

Luke drew, as he said "I play Eternal Soul Ritual."

* * *

 _Eternal Soul Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to summon Soul Emperor, you must also tribute monsters who's level equals 9 or more from your hand or field._

* * *

"With this by sending Soul Lion, and Soul Scout to the graveyard I can summon this guy." Luke explained.

"Emperor of the planes show yourself through you servants calls, and enter our plane from the above! Ritual Summon! Appear now level 9, Soul Emperor!" What appeared was a transparent royalty man.

* * *

 _Soul Emperor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _This card can only be summoned with the effect of "Eternal Soul Ritual". If you have less than three "Soul" monsters in your graveyard this card cannot be effected by trap cards._

* * *

"Now Soul Emperor destroy Zombiestein!" Luke added.

"Hey wait that's the wrong move!" Dust cried.

The soul attacked but the Number survived. "What how come that didn't work!?" Luke cried shocked.

"A Number can only be destroyed by another Number." Tom explained his Number's effect.

"Aw man. Well I still got this I lay a face-down, and it's your turn." Luke ended.

* * *

 **Luke: 0700**

 **Tom: 2500**

* * *

Tom 4th Turn:

Tom drew before saying, "I now switch Zombiestein too attack mode." Zombiestein stood up with it's 5000 points ready.

"If this hits that Number will claim a victem!" Flip cried.

"I play Draconic Soul from the graveyard! By banishing both it, and Soul Dragon, Soul Emperor gains it's attack points!" With the power of the dragon Soul Emperor felt energized. **(ATK: 3300 + 2700 = 6000)**

The emperor slashed the number after avoiding it's punch. **(Tom: 1500) "You've only bought yourself one more turn." Tom replied coldly. "I end my turn."**

Luke 4th Turn:

Luke drew as he said, "I now play the face-down, Soul Imprisonment Seal!" At that a seal went over Zombiestien.

* * *

 _Soul Imprisonment Seal_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster cannot attack and has all of its effects negated._

* * *

"With this your Number's effect are negated, and can't attack!" Luke cried as Zombiestein groaned losing his abilities.

"Now that Number is waiting to be destroyed!" Flip cried entergetic.

"No that Number has 5000 attack points which would be tough to destroy." Bella reminded.

"She's right." Jennifer nodded. "Even with it's effects negated that Number won't be going down easily."

"Now I summon Soul Phoenix!" A bird appeared.

* * *

 _Soul Phoenix_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _A phoenix that have passed on. Whoever gazes at it is filled with hope._

* * *

"True he can't do much but that will change." Luke said. "For I play a face-down, and that's it."

* * *

 **Luke: 0700**

 **Tom: 1500**

* * *

Tom 5th Turn:

Tom drew, as he said "Now I summon Clown Zombie." A zombie that looks like a clown appeared.

* * *

 _Clown Zombie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1350_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A clown revived by the powers of darkness. Its deadly dance has sent many monsters to their graves._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1350 + 500 = 1850)**

 ** _"And that is why I hate clown."_ ** Lyna mentioned shuddering.

"Now Clown Zombie attack that Soul Phoenix!" Tom cried as the zombie destroyed the monster. **(Luke: 0350)** "Nice try buddy! I play the quick-play spell, Reincarnated Soul!"

* * *

 _Reincarnated Soul_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate when a "Soul" monster is destroyed, return the destroyed monster to your deck and Special Summon a different "Soul" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Since a Soul monster was destroyed I can summon another while Soul Phoenix enters back into my deck." Luke explained. "And I pick Soul Snake." A snake appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Soul Snake_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Banish this card from your side of the field to take control of one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"So what that monster is no different." Tom shrugged. "I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

Luke 5th Turn:

Luke drew, as he said "I now summon Soul Phoenix again." The bird appeared before he cried, "Now I play Soul Fusion!"

* * *

 _Soul Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Soul" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, the materials are banished instead of going to the graveyard. You cannot Normal Summon other monsters for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Now I fuse Soul Snake, and Soul Phoenix!" Luke cried as the two jumped up.

"A fusion summon?" Bella asked surprised as Yuri grinned.

"Mighty immortal of the river of styx show yourself, and swallow all the souls of your victims! Fusion Summon! Emerge, Level 6! Soul Basilisk!" Luke chanted as a transparent Basilisk appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Soul Basilisk_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fish/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Soul Snake + Soul Phoenix_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully banish the top card of your deck and then take control of one monster your opponent has played during this duel. (Even if the monster isn't on the field anymore.)_

* * *

"Now since he was Fusion Summoned successfully I get to banish the top card of my deck, and take control of a monster you used during the duel!" Luke explained. "I chose your Number!" Luke cried.

"What?" Tom asked shocked as the Number he has went to his side. **(ATK: 5000 - 500 = 4500)**

Luke grunted before playing, "Now I play Soul Sword!"

* * *

 _Soul Sword_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish one card on your field to draw two cards from your deck._

* * *

"So now by banishing your Number I can draw two cards!" Luke cried.

"You what!?" Tom cried shocked.

The Number vanished as Mack cried "Great mayonnaise! He just BANISHED the Number Card!"

Luke drew as he said "These two cards are helpful. Now I play Soul Release!"

* * *

 _Soul Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish up to five cards from either player's graveyard._

* * *

"Now five cards in your graveyard are banished!" Luke cried as Tom looked at his graveyard seeing Skull Servant, Mystical Space Typhoon, Zombie Master, and Level Doubler exited his graveyard.

"Now I play the other card I drew." Luke added revealing it was a monster called Soul Scout. "By banishing this card from my hand, a card in your hand is also banished." The card in Tom's hand was revealed to be a Kuriboh.

"Now Soul Emperor attack Clown Zombie!" The emperor landed a hard strike as Tom grunted. **(Tom: 0050)**

"Now Soul Basilisk end this duel!" The fish charged before Tom cried, "Don't underestimate me! I play the trap, Back from the Grave!"

* * *

 _Back from the Grave_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate this card only if your being attacked directly; Negate the attack, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to one Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"When I'm being attacked directly this negates the attack, and you take damage equal to one Zombie monster's attack points!" Tom explained as Erebus appeared since it's the only Zombie Monster not banished.

"Aw no!" They all cried out.

Luke remained calm, " _You_ will fall." "What?" Tom asked shocked.

"I play the trap, Soul Remodification!" Luke cried playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Soul Remodification_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate when a trap card is activated during your battle phase. Banish one "Soul" monster you control negate the activation, and if you do banish it._

* * *

"With this during my battle phase whenever a trap is activated this card banishes Soul Emperor, and your trap activation is negated, and banished." Luke explained his trap as Soul Emperor vanished while Tom's trap vanished.

"N-No...!" Tom cried shocked.

Luke mentioned, "I didn't underestimate you at all. I happen to respect your skills, and I admire you for that. Soul Basilisk finish your attack!" The fish landed his attack as Tom cried out.

* * *

 **Luke: 0350**

 **Tom: 0000**

 **Luke wins the duel!**

* * *

The seal enveloped Tom before it swipe his soul while Astral collected Number 22.

"Whoa dude that was amazing!" Mack cried excited.

Luke laughed, "Thanks."

"Who are you?" Dust asked him.

"Luke Yūrei, Stardust Duelist." Luke answered.

"That was an impressive display." Yuri smirked. "You did Synchro, Ritual, and Fusion. You sure are something."

"You won't mind joining us to stop the numbers?" Bella asked Luke.

Luke smiled, "Why not? I would be honored."

They all cheered.

* * *

 **And wit that they have a new friend that joins them in their quest a boy that has a connection to souls named Luke Yūrei.** **Next chapter is a Number that seeks revenge in the group, and I am pretty sure you all know who it is. Be sure to review!**


	11. Duel of the Solar Eclipse!

**Hey everyone for this chapter it will be the evil Number we know about against the heroes. Let's see what they can do against him. By the way since this is about the eclipse it will take place about the eclipse. To remind the date of the eclipse it's this, 8/21/17. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a few days ever since Luke defeated Tom.

Since then the group explained to him where the Seal of Orichalcos came from, and how the Number Cards are connected to it. He was complex yes but he understood the whole thing despite it sounding like it was crazy. Luke agreed to help them out in collecting the Numbers so they can have a chance at defeating the Number Cards. But Bella had been feeling sometime wrong everyday, and thinks sometime bad will happen soon.

* * *

 _At 12:01..._

The gang decided to take a break since they haven't gotten any disturbances all day. It was a good idea by Elize, and Mokuba who suggested to relax to watch the sunset because of an eclipse happening today. They waited while having protective gear ready to protecting their eyes. They waited for it to happen, and Bella looked at her watch seeing it wasn't time yet.

"The eclipse is not happening in another hour." Bella mentioned. "Why not we go do something fun?"

"You go on ahead." Luke answered. "I'm gonna stick around."

"Yeah." Elize nodded. "Besides a solar eclipse happens once every 100 years, so it's rare to see it."

"Come on I promise we will not miss it." Bella assured. "We only got 52 minutes to spare."

"Like Luke said dear you go on ahead." Yuri told her. "We'll stay here."

"Yes, and while your at it get me a root beer." Jennifer ordered slightly. It was no thanks to her bossy attitude that she is not liked but most people in her group.

"What I'm I? Your butler?" Bella asked her offended.

"No. Your my friend, and our team's leader." Jennifer answered glaring. "Now get me a root beer."

"I don't gotta do what you say." Bella smirked crossing her arms.

"Uh... I can go get it!" Mack offered not wanting a fight happening.

Riley held his arm as Mack turned to him seeing Riley shaking his head no.

The two girls were still arguing before Jennifer pushed her down with the key on Bella falling off.

"That's what you get for not listening." Jennifer said seeing what she had done.

Then a black ooze came out of Bella's deck surprising them as they looked seeing it was being pumped into Astral who asked surprised, _"What is happening?"_

He started grunting as Flip cried, "Astral!" "Bella the key!" Dust cried as Bella looked seeing the key was a few feet off.

 _"Number 96 it is trying to take control of me!"_ Astral cried feeling a Number's presence.

"Take control what do you mean?" Mokuba asked him wanting to help his friend.

 _"He means when she dropped her key, she allowed me to escape."_ Surprised they looked around not seeing anyone as Astral lifted his arms. _"And now that I am free I can take control of your dear friend, Astral."_

As the voice said that a glowing purple number 96 appeared as Astral cried out as the black ooze shot out from his body.

"Quick the key!" Bella cried as Riley done that.

The ooze grabbed Bella by her arms as she cried out while Riley grabbed the key. "Hey if this is a nightmare wake me up!" Bella cried struggling.

Astral lifted his head to be completely black, as he smirked, _"Oh this is no simple nightmare."_ They realized that Number 96 had taken over of Astral completely had the different voice he has wasn't there.

Struggling deep in his mind Astral cried, _"Bella listen you must give Utopia to Riley!"_ Opening her deckcase, and deciding not to question it Bella struggled as she cried, "Riley catch!"

She threw the Number to her as Riley looked, and gaped "This is..."

Hearing Astral scream Bella cried, "Astral!"

Number 96 chuckled before saying, _"On to step two..."_ He smirked before crying out, _"Acquiring Number 39: Utopia!"_

Struggling against his grip Bella demanded, "Let me go you fiend, and tell me what you done with Astral!"

Number 96 only smirked, _"I'll be the one making the demands here not you! And right now I am demanding that Number Card!"_ As he said this he shot his arm to Riley who cried out before the key glowed creating a barrier for him as his hood was thrown lowered as Number 96 grunted retracting his arm angered that his arm was blocked. _  
_

Riley lowered his arms showing he has purplish grey hair that is very long as everyone except Mokuba gaped. "Riley your a girl?" Elize asked shocked. Realizing what she said Riley checked, and saw her hood was lowered shocking her before Jennifer cried, "We'll worry about that later!"

They looked as they watched Bella struggle against Number 96 grip as the evil number glared at them mostly Riley.

 _'If I give the key back to Bella she trap that Number. But that means I gitta free her first.'_ Making a plan Riley declared, "Hey Mr. Scary Number if you want Utopia so bad defeat me in a duel first!"

 _"A Duel?"_ Number 96 asked feeling a smirk coming on. _"Very well then!"_

At that the two got ready as the duel for the Number begin.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stronger by Empathic)**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Number 96: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Riley 1st Turn:

 _"Oh, and by the way since this is a Duel for the eclipse I can now use a deck I have been working with it."_ Number 96 smirked.

"And I doubt that sounds good." Mack said nervously.

"Of course it doesn't." Dust answered.

Riley said, "I'll be going first." She drew, as she said "I'll play C/C Critical Eye!" What appeared was an eye.

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"Now I place a card face-down, and that's it." Riley ended her turn.

Number 96 1st Turn:

 _"That's all?"_ Her opponent smirked. _"Summon that thing, and a face-down. Very well."_ He drew, while smirking _"As for me I'll summon, Eclipse Scout in attack mode!"_ A small black scout that has blue glowing eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Eclipse Scout_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned add as many "Eclipse Scouts" from your deck to your hand. During your Main Phase 1: Pay 500 Life Points, Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

 _"And when he's summoned I get to take the two other Eclipse Scouts from my deck, and add them to my hand."_

Finding the appropriate cards he smirked, as he added _"Now during my main phase 1 I can pay 500 points to summon them both from my hand!"_

At that the two other scouts appeared beside the other. **(Number 96: 3500) (Number 96: 3000)**

"Why would you summon the same monster three times?" Mokuba asked. "Besides their all weaker than Riley's."

Bella widened her eyes, "Unless..."

 _"Your leader has it right."_ Number 96 smirked. _"Now I overlay all of my Eclipse Scouts!"_ They all glowed black as they flew into the Overlay Network.

 _"Show yourself, my doppelganger! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Number 96: Dark Mist!"_

As he said this Number 96 in his Number form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Aw man that monster already summoned a Number Card!" Luke cried.

Yuri smirked, "Well isn't this interesting?"

 _"It's about to get even more interesting."_ Number 96 smirked. _"And now Dark Mist attack C/C Critical Eye!"_

Not knowing Dark Mist's ability Riley asked in confusion, "Your attacking me with only 100 attack points?"

 _"Not exactly."_ Number 96 smirked. _"I activate Dark Mist's special ability! Shadow Gain!"_ **(ORU: 3 - 2)** _"By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Mist can steal half of your monster's attack points in order to power itself up!"_

As he said that a dark fog wrapped around both Dark Mist, and C/C Critical Eye.

 _C/C Critical Eye: **(ATK: 1400 / 2 = 700)**_

 _Number 96: Dark Mist: **(ATK: 100 + 700 = 800)**_

Dark Mist glowed purple with energy. **(ATK: 800)** "And Dark Mist will get stronger than Riley's monsters!" Mack cried.

Number 96 smirked, _"You catch on quickly! And now Dark Mist, Whiplash Whirlwind!"_ Dark Mist fired some whips before Riley cried, "I play the spell card, Command Silencer!"

* * *

 _Command Silencer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, then draw 1 card._

* * *

Riley explained, "With this your attack is negated, and I get to draw one card." She drew as Dark Mist's whips vanished.

Number 96 sneered, _"Annoying."_ Before smirking, _"But I can wait to smash you. I place two cards face-down, and end my turn."_

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Number 96: 3000**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew, as she said "I now play the spell card, C/C Overlay!"

* * *

 _C/C Overlay_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When you control "C/C Critical Eye", and your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) And treat it as an Xyz Material with "C/C Critical Eye" for an Xyz Summon this turn, and increase it's ATK by 500 until the End Phase._

* * *

"Since I control C/C Critical Eye, and you control an Xyz Monster I get to summon this card as a Normal Monster that can be use as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon this turn." Riley explained as a dark orb appeared beside C/C Critical Eye.

"Hold on that means..." Bella stopped herself.

"Now I overlay C/C Critical Eye, with C/C Overlay!" The two glowed as they flew up. "I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia appeared readying his swords.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"I _have been waiting for you Number 39."_ Number 96 smirked at the Number, Riley just summoned.

Riley felt something as the Number 39 appeared on her before she shook her head as the Number vanished from her. "And since that happened, Utopia gains 500 attack points!" **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"Oh yeah go Riley!" Mokuba cheered.

Riley nodded before crying, "Utopia attack Dark Mist! Rising Sun Slash!"

"No no Riley don't!" Elize cried remembering Dark Mist's ability.

Number 96 smirked, _"Yes please do. So I can activate Dark Mist's ability! Shadow Gain!"_ **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Hey! You can use that ability during her turn!?" Mack cried shocked.

 _Number 39: Utopia: **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**_

 _Number 96: Dark Mist: **(ATK: 800 + 1500 = 2300)**_

"Dark Mist stole Utopia's attack points!" Dust cried shocked.

Number 96 smirked, _"And it is going to use them too! Whiplash Whirlwind!"_

Dark Mist attacked as Riley cried, "I play Utopia's ability! By using an Overlay Unit an attack is negated!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Utopia brought a shield up as it blocked Dark Mist's attack. "Nice one Riley!" Luke cheered.

Number 96 however smirked, _"I play the trap Eclipse Wave!"_

* * *

 _Eclipse Wave_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a battle involving a DARK, and LIGHT Xyz monsters is negated; Inflict double the difference to your opponent._

* * *

 _"Since a battle between a Dark attribute Xyz Monster, and a Light Attribute Xyz Monster is negated this inflicts double the difference to you as damage."_ Number 96 explained smirking.

 _Utopia: **(ATK: 1500)**_

 _Dark Mist: **(ATK: 2300)**_

The total difference was 800, and when you add them together it's 1600.

"Riley incoming!" Bella cried as a Twilight wave fired at Riley who dodged it but it got her hoodie a bit. **(Riley: 2400)** Riley said, "I end my turn, and with this being my end phase Utopia loses 500 points." **(ATK: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**

Number 96 2nd Turn:

Number 96 drew, and smirked, _"The field is ready."_

"Huh?" Riley asked.

 _"I activate the field spell, Solar Eclipse!"_ Number 96 cried holding the card high.

* * *

 _Solar Eclipse_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When an Xyz Monster destroys a opponent's monster by battle inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Each time an "Eclipse" card is activated place 1 "Eclipse Counter" on this card. You can send this card to the graveyard attach as many Xyz Materials to one Xyz Monster you control by the number of "Eclipse Counters" on this card._

* * *

Suddenly the field got darker as they see the sun being black, and now has blue flames around it.

 _"Now I play the spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Eclipse Force!"_ Number 96 added.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Eclipse Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Rank-Up-Magic!? Your kidding me!" Flip cried shocked.

"Rank-Up?" Elize asked confused.

Bella explained, "It's a new card type which would summon new Xyz Monsters, and make the monsters their evolved from as Overlay Units!"

 _"Now I evolve Dark Mist one Rank higher!"_ Number 96 smirked, as Dark Mist jumped back in the Overlay Network.

 _"Appear! Arised chaotic storm, now swoop down here! Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm!"_

What appeared was a hound, and more stronger version of Dark Mist as a star appeared. **(Counter: 1)**

* * *

 _Number C96: Dark Storm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _4 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card would be destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, both player take battle damage from that battle. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 96: Dark Mist", it gains this effect._  
 _Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK of that opponent's monster becomes 0, and if it does, this card gains equal to the amount of ATK that changed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Well he just wasted those attack points he builded up." Yuri said in disappointment.

Number 96 smirked, and cried _"Now Dark Storm attack Utopia!"_

"Now your attacking her with 1000 points?" Dust asked with widen eyes.

 _"And like before not exactly."_ Number 96 smirked. _"I play Dark Storm's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Dark Storm can steal ALL of Utopia's attack points, and keeps them to himself!"_ **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Utopia:_ _ **(ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0)**_

 _Dark Storm: **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

"I play Utopia's ability! Lightwing Shield!" Riley cried, as Utopia armed his shield. **(ORC: 1 - 0)** _"No you don't."_ Number 96 smirked. _"I play the trap, Eclipse Shatter!"_

* * *

 _Eclipse Shatter_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster effect is activated whenever you control a DARK Xyz Monster you can negate that monster's effect for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _"This negates your monster's ability!"_ Number 96 smirked as another star appeared. **(Counter: 2)**

Lightwing Shield vanished as Dark Storm slashed Utopia as Riley cried out. **(Riley: 0400)**

 _"And when an Xyz Monster destroys a monster you get hit with 500 more points by my field spell!"_ Number 96 smirked as the sun fired blue flames.

"Riley!" Mokuba cried worried.

Riley cried, "I play the trap card, C/C Escape!"

* * *

 _C/C Escape_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When "C/C Critical Eye" is in your graveyard; Add it back to your hand, and if you do that negate all effect damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"By returning C/C Critical Eye to my hand from the graveyard all effect damage becomes zero!" Riley said revealing the card, as the blue flames avoided her.

Number 96 smirked, _"That's fine but by sending Solar Eclipse to the graveyard TWO new Overlay Units attack themselves to Dark Storm!"_ _  
_

"Wait what!?" Mack cried shocked. Two new orbs swirled around Dark Storm as the new sun vanished. **(ORU: 1 - 2 - 3)**

"With that stopping Dark Storm will be impossible." Jennifer growled clenching her hand.

 _"And with that I will end my turn."_ Number 96 smirked.

* * *

 **Riley: 0400**

 **Number 96: 3000**

* * *

Riley 3rd Turn:

Riley drew, as she said "I'll summon, C/C Critical Eye!" The monster appeared. "Now I play this, Pot of Greed!" Riley cried.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Riley drew, as she smiled.

 _"Well? Are you done wasting my time?"_ Number 96 asked impatiently.

Riley looked serious before saying, "I now play, Increase 5!"

* * *

 _Increase 5_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When "C/C Critical Eye" is on your field make one monster on your opponent's field be level 5 until end of turn._

* * *

"When C/C Critical Eye is on my field I can target one monster on your field, and make it level 5!" Riley cried.

 _Dark Storm: **(Level: 0 + 5 = 5)**_

"Next I activate the spell card, Montage Fusion!" Riley cried.

* * *

 _Montage Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"So now a photograph of Dark Storm, and C/C Critical Eye now fuses!" Riley cried as a camera took a picture of Dark Storm before the picture, and C/C Critical Eye jumped it.

"I Fusion Summon, Dark Staff of Battle!" Riley cried as a staff with a dark gem appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Staff of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" + 1 Level 5 or 6 DARK monster_  
 _When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the original ATK of all DARK monsters currently on the field (other than this card), and negate their effects while reducing their attack points to zero._

* * *

"And with it he can reduce your monster's attack points to zero until the end of this turn!" Riley smirked.

The evil number cried in shock, _"It what!?"_

 _Dark Storm: **(ATK: 0)**_

 _"Well it doesn't matter Dark Storm still has more Overlay Units to protect itself!"_ Number 96 reminded.

"That won't happen." Riley countered. "When Dark Staff attacks all dark attribute monster's attack points are negated, and he gains the attack points of their original!"

 _"It what!?"_ Number 96 cried shocked.

"Yeah do it Riley!" Bella cried.

Riley nodded, as she cried "Dark Staff attack Dark Storm!"

The staff charged as Number 96 cried, _"This cannot be!"_ **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"Gem Strike!" With that the gem of the staff hit Dark Storm destroying it as Number 96 cried out before saying, _"No way! I-I lost!? Impossible!"_

* * *

 **Riley: 0400**

 **Number 96: 0000**

 **Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

"Here Bella catch!" Riley threw the key to Bella who caught it, "Thanks! You go girl!" Before the key reacted as Astral appeared sighing heavily in relief before he absorbed Number 96 who struggled but wasn't able too.

"You did it!" Mokuba cried running to Riley.

"Riley." They turned as Dust asked "How come you didn't tell us you were a girl?"

"Uh it was my older brother's idea." Riley answered sheepishly.

Astral noticed something as he said _"Guys look at the sun."_

Wearing their protective gear they looked seeing the sun is only a little crecent before it was covered as they removed their gear seeing a black sun with blue flames on it with a stary night sky, and has a few planets on them. "Wow. It looks amazing." Elize awed.

"First we defeated an evil Number, and now this." Yuri smiled. "This really is a great day."

"Hey guys." They looked seeing Bella getting a camera ready before she smiled, "Okay everyone get together!"

They did so as Bella ran to get in position with the solar eclipsed sun behind them as Astral flew above it. "Okay everyone say cheese!" Bella advised.

"Cheese!" They all cried.

 _Snap!_

The picture was taken just as the moon moved away from the sun.

* * *

 **Well everyone hope seeing Number 96 lets you know that the Numbers, and their Chaos Forms will be tougher from here on. Next up will be Mokuba battling the Number Hunter, Kite who is wanting Bella's key. ENJOY!**


	12. The Knight Hunter!

**Hey everyone it is time for Kite's return against the group with Mokuba dueling the Number Hunter. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In a landscap..._

In what seems like a grassland was a small cabin where it shows of a pale young boy that has short blue hair was sleeping before he opened his eyes showing they have bags.

If you look closely you can see it is the same boy that was in Orbital's holographic photo during Elize's duel with Kite. Speaking of said Number Hunter...

A cup full of Hot Chocolate was being handed to him as it was shown Kite was handing it to him with a small smile, as he said "Hey Hart look. I brought your favorite, little brother, Hot Chocolate. Go on, take a sip."

Hart looked at the cup before accepting the sip feeling thirsty as Kite smiled at that. Once he is feeling the drink going into his stomach through his body Hart asked Kite, "But where, are we?"

"Don't you recognize this cottage?" Kite questioned looking worried. "Think back, we lived here when we were growing up."

"We did?" Hart asked looking around. "I can't remember."

Kite smiled assuring, "Well, I remember how much happier you were back then. Nothing could get you down. You were always laughing and telling jokes but something happened kid."

Kite frowned as he said that. "You changed." He growled before looking over to the side. "And I know who did this to you."

Suddenly after he said this the grassland vanished to where it shows a room where yellow stars are all over, and Hart was on a bed with Kite. Soon after that someone opened the door to the room to reveal it was Joan. "Please forgive me for interrupting your reunion Kite." Joan began looking at them. "But I am sorry to say it's time for Hart to get back to work."

Kite glared, and said firmly "He needs to rest. You're pushing Hart way too far." Joan stared at him as Kite continued "Don't you see, you have to take it easy on him."

"Oh believe me Kite I know that's true." Joan shook his head with a pity smile. "But your father insisted that Hart must keep working."

"He won't!" Kite instantly protested.

"Stay out of this Kite." Kite looked seeing Hart is getting off the bed who said, "This mission is way to important for me to give up now."

"But Hart..."

"Don't worry about me." Hart told his brother as he turned to him, and smiled "I'm the only one with the power to save our world, Kite. I want to do whatever I can to help."

Kite stared at him before saying, "I know..."

" _Excelente!"_ Joan smiled. "Hart your daddy will be thrilled to know you're back!" As he is taking Hart out, Joan turned to Kite before saying "And your brother must continue looking for the Number cards." Before he, and Hart walked out of the room.

Kite was glaring at Joan as he said that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Bella's house..._

Bella was typing in on her computer for any more disturbances as she saw it's 6:27 PM. It had only been a week ever since they had seen the Eclipse, and no new Number Holders had been showing up.

 _"Bella?"_ She looked seeing Astral. "Yes Astral what is it?" Bella asked her.

 _"For some reason I have a feeling Number 96 is more than a memory of me."_ Astral told her.

Bella told him, "Ah well might be nerves. But he doesn't seem to be in league with the Orichalcos. If he isn't then who's he in league with?"

 _"I believe he is working on his own separate agenda."_ Astral told her.

Bella thought, "Might be."

* * *

 _With Kite..._

Kite was toward Orbital who was working on the computer.

 _"Al-R-Right..."_ The robot muttered.

"Orbital." The robot jumped, and turned to him. "Did you did the report about the duelists who had Number Cards?"

 _"Uh I kind of forgot through this work."_ Orbital said sheepishly.

"Your memory circuits must be failing." Kite said coldly in disapproval. "Maybe it's time I traded you in for a newel model."

That set Orbital off shifting through computer from computer begging, _"Please don't do that! I'll finish that report in a snap!"_

"And while your at it look for the maiden." Orbital stopped confused. _"Maiden?"_

"The maiden Adria, one of the three people who stopped the Orichalcos." Kite explained to him.

Orbital said, _"Ah I have something that might pleased you! You remember that girl you dueled named Elize Simington?"_

"What about her?" Kite asked him curiously.

 _"Look at this!"_ The screen shows that she was wielding Bella's key, and what looks like a amulet as another part of the screen shows a scan on the two as Orbital said, _"Elize might be the maiden for wielding both the Emperor's Key, and the Empress' Amulet!"_

"Find out where she is!" Kite ordered turning to leave.

* * *

 _With Elize..._

Elize had just gotten told by Mina that she founded out about the Orichalcos, and wants her to stop. Dust tried to protest, and challenged her but Elize told him it's okay.

...And Elize does sneak out a few times.

They were in gym class with the team in case they find something wrong before Mokuba decided to take a break.

Bella had been lectured on again by one of her teachers not to allow the key on her to swim with her so she left it on her locker while Elize left her strange amulet.

"Stupid teachers..." Bella grumbled slamming the locker door.

Elize followed as they encountered Dust who was in his civillian attire. He nodded as they walked to the class. While that was happening Mokuba was looking up at the sky smiling before he caught a trashcan moving. "What the...?" Mokuba stopped short.

The trashcan was lifted to show it was Orbital looking around.

 _"So this must be the locker room..."_ He muttered to himself looking around. _"I recognize the... fragence."_ **(A/N: It's the lady's locker room but he's lucky it's empty right now.)**

Orbital looked around before seeing the key in a locker as he jammed it out of it. _"That was easy."_ Orbital mentioned giddy before the key was snatched from his hand.

Shocked he looked seeing it was Mokuba asking "What do you think your doing you little tincan?"

 _"Tincan!? I'll show you a tincan!"_ Orbital yelled offended.

Orbital charged to him but Mokuba kicked him to the wall.

 _"Oh you good..."_ Mokuba raised an eyebrow curious on that. _"But I'm getting serious!"_ Before Oribital transformed to a robot with a giant drill ready.

"Yeah that's defintaly new." Mokuba gapped before running out with Orbital chasing him.

* * *

 _With Bella..._

The period was over as Bella was drying herself off as Dust smiled, "Your pretty good Bella."

"Oh yeah?" Bella asked before teasing, "Well did you like the part about me showing off?"

Dust blushed as he nodded, "Y-Yes."

"Hahaha!" Bella laughed. "You are such an immature boy."

"The locker room!" They looked seeing the room looks wrecked.

* * *

 _With Mokuba..._

Mokuba ran outside looking around, "Did I lose him?"

Suddenly the ground behind him burst open as he looked seeing Orbital, _"Give me that key!"_ He charged his drill at-

"That's enough! Orbital!"

Orbital instantly stopped his drill close at Mokuba's face. The boy looked, and saw Kite on one of the building short above him. Kite jumped down, and landed right in front of Mokuba. "Why don't you do yourself a favor, and hand my that perdant?"

"Never." Mokuba refused. "Elize told me about you, and your never getting it."

Kite smirked, "Your a fool kid. Do you have any Numbers?"

Mokuab smirked back, "Let's find out.

They got ready on a field, as Kite cried, "Go Photon Transformation!" He transformed to his Photon mode.

"Okay I'm ready for action, Number Hunter!" Mokuba declared.

 _"Duel Interface Set. Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."_

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: War of Change)**

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mokuba 1st Turn:

"I'll be gong first if you don't mind." Mokuba told him. "I draw!"

He looked at his current and saw, Galaxy-Wave, Noble Knight Artorigus, Noble Knight Gawayn, Xyz Reborn, Sangan, and his newly drawn card being Forced Release. _'Okay since he hunts numbers I can tell he'll build his strategey around them.'_ Mokuba thought. _'Here goes something.'_

"First I'll play Galaxy-Wave!" Mokuba cried.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Wave_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each time you Xyz Summon: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And with it each time I Xyz Summon you take 500 points of damage." Mokuba explained. "Then I'll summon, Noble Knight Artorigus!" At Mokuba's field a warrior appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Noble Knight Artorigus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _No one shall ever know the truth behind_  
 _That fateful day. Artorigus went forth_  
 _To where the brilliant sword didst lay._  
 _'Twas the first of many feats so great,_  
 _A legend through and through. We sing of him,_  
 _Artorigus, the Noble and the brave._  
 _-From the Tales of the Noble Knights_

* * *

"Next since I control a light normal monster I can summon this guy from my hand. Noble Knight Gawayn!" Another knight appeared kneeling in defense mode.

* * *

 _Noble Knight Gawayn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If you control a LIGHT Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Now I'll overlay them both!" Mokuba cried as they glowed gold. "I Xyz Summon, Zubaba General!" What appeared on the field was white, golden plated knight on the field swinging his sword.

* * *

 _Zubaba General_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _"Wait that isn't a Number..."_ Orbital trailed off.

Mokuba explained, "Me, and my friends may hunt Numbers but we don't use them. Now Galaxy-Wave's effect plays! Since I just did an Xyz Summon you take 500 points of damage!"

 _"M-Master K-K-Kite!"_ Orbital cried as star energy hit Kite on his chest. **(Kite: 3500)**

"Be quiet!" Kite ordered at Orbital harshly.

"Next I'll lay this face-down, and that's all." Mokuba ended his turn.

Kite 1st Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Kite declared drawing. "And I'll start with the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Polymerization?" Mokuba asked surprised hearing Kite playing that spell.

"Yes, and I'll fuse these two Photon Lizards to summon, Twin Photon Lizard!" Kite cried as the two lizards appeared before fusing to one huge monster.

* * *

 _Twin Photon Lizard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 "Photon" monsters_  
 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon, from your Graveyard, both of the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of this card._

* * *

 _'Wow. Maybe I was acting too quickly for him to summon a Number.'_ Mokuba thought.

"Now he's got more points than your Zubaba General." Kite smirked. "Twin Photon Lizard attack! Photon Stream!" The dragon attacked with twin beams that destroyed Mokuba's monster. **(Mokuba: 3600)**

"Not bad Number Hunter!" Mokuba cried. "But I got this! Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"With it I'll call back Zubaba General, and attach this trap as an Overlay Unit!" Mokuba cried.

His Xyz Monster appeared back at the field. **(ORU: 0 - 1)** "Your gonna have to try better than that." Mokuba smirked.

 _"D-Dang that bray sure is q-q-quick on his f-feet."_ Orbital remarked to Kite.

"Maybe so but I'll play Twin Photon Lizard's effect!" Kite smirked. "Now by tributing him I get the two monsters that originated him. Come back Photon Lizards!" Smaller versions of the lizard appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Lizard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; add 1 Level 4 or lower "Photon" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Photon Lizard" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I play Photon Leveler!" Kite smirked playing a new spell.

* * *

 _Photon Leveler_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All "Photon" monsters you control gain 1 level for each one out._

* * *

"Now all my Photon monsters gets a level for each one out. I have two so that's two more levels." Kite smirked.

 _Photon Lizard x2: **(Level: 3 + 2 = 5)**_

 _'Two Level 5s. That means...'_ Mokuba thought.

"I now overlay the two Photon Lizards!" Kite cried as the two lizards glowed gold flying to the overlay newtwork, "I Xyz Summon, Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!" What appeared was a three headed spirit fox that has the Number on it's leg.

* * *

 _Number 14: Greedy Sarameya_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" Monsters. Your opponent takes any effect damage you would have taken from their card effects, instead. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all monsters on the field whose current ATK is less than or equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'That sure is one freaky Number...'_ Mokuba thought. "I'll set this face-down, and that's all." Kite ended his turn.

* * *

 **Mokuba: 3600**

 **Kite: 3500**

* * *

Mokuba 2nd Turn:

Mokuba drew, as he thought _'Need to be more careful. Maybe Xyz Summoning again will be a good solution...'_ "I'll play Zubaba General's effect! By using an Overlay Unit I can equip him to a warrior type monster in my hand, and he gains those points!" Mokuba cried. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"I'll equip him with Noble Knight Drystan, and he's got 1800 points!" Mokuba cried. **(ATK: 2000 + 1800 = 3800)** "Now Zubaba General attack his Number!" Mokuba cried as the monster attacked but the Number isn't destroyed but caused some damage to Kite. **(Kite: 2200)**

"Now I play the spell, Forced Release!" Mokuba cried.

* * *

 _Forced Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; detach all of its Xyz Materials._

* * *

"Now your Number's Overlay Units are gone!" Mokuba cried as the overlay units on Sarameya vanished as Kite grunted not expecting it. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

 _'Now without his Number's Overlay Units getting rid of me won't be easy.'_ Mokuba smirked in his mind. "I'll place a face-down monster, and end my turn."

Kite 2nd Turn:

Kite drew, as he said "I now summon Photon Crusher!" A star light warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Crusher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"It's time." Kite smirked.

Mokuba asked confused, "Time?"

"This monster can only be summoned by tributing two monsters with more than 2000 attack points." Kite smirked. Greedy Sarameya, and Photon Crusher vanished as he cried, "The Galaxy that lurks in the darkness, become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend, Appear Now! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

What appeared was Kite's dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

Mokuba looked up awestruck.

"Now Galaxy-Eyes prepare to attack! Destroy that face-down!" Kite cried, as Galaxy-Eyes attacked the face-down which was a Sangan. "When Sangan was destroyed I can add a monster that has 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand." He shows Noble Knight Brothers.

"That's all for me." Kite told him.

* * *

 **Mokuba: 3600**

 **Kite: 2200**

* * *

Mokuba 3rd Turn:

Mokuba drew, as he said "I'll play Noble Knight Borz in attack mode!" A knight holding a golden chalice appeared.

* * *

 _Noble Kngiht Borz_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field. While equipped with a "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Card, this card becomes an Effect Monster with these effects._  
 _● This card becomes DARK and its Level is increased by 1. During your Main Phase: You can reveal 3 "Noble Arms" cards from your Deck, have your opponent randomly add 1 of them to your hand, and send the rest to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Noble Knight Borz" once per turn._

* * *

"Now Zubaba General attack Galaxy-Eyes!" Mokuba cried as his Xyz monster charged at Kite's dragon.

"I play Galaxy-Eyes' ability! With it both monster's are banished!" Kite cried as the two vanished as Mokuba gasped. "Now I play the effect of Dimension Wanderer in my hand! By sending it to the graveyard, I can target a banished monster and inflict damage equal to it's attack points! I chose Galaxy-Eyes!"

At that Galaxy-Eyes appeared as Kite declared, "Go Galaxy-Eyes! Photon Stream of Destruction!" The dragon attacked Mokuba cried out. **(Mokuba: 0600)** "You may put me in a bind but I still have a monster out. Go Borz! Attack Kite directly!" The knight attacked as Kite braced himself. **(Kite: 0500)**

"At the end of the battle phase the monsters banished returns." Kite added as Galaxy-Eyes, and Zubaba General appeared again. "Guess I'll have one option left." Mokuba muttered staring at the only card in his hand. It was a trap called, Dimension Wall. "This better work. I set one card face-down, and end my turn!"

Kite 3rd Turn:

Kite smirked, as he cried "Your better than I thought! Now I'll summon Photon Cerberus!" The dog from Elize's duel with him appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Cerberus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, neither player can activate Trap Cards while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"And during the turn he's normal summoned all players can't play traps!" Kite smirked as chains wrapped around Mokuba's face-down.

"No!" Mokuba cried shocked. Without the trap he's finished.

"Galaxy-Eyes finish him off!" Kite declared as Galaxy-Eyes fired a blast at Zubaba General destroying him as Mokuba cried out.

* * *

 **Mokuba: 0000**

 **Kite: 0500**

 **Kite wins the duel!**

* * *

 _"You did it Master K-Kite!"_ Orbital cheered whirling around. _"For a second there I was getting worried."_

Kite walked over to Mokuba's unconscious body, and took the key. "The kid was lucky he didn't played the seal." Kite mentioned before he looked over seeing the gang.

"What have you done to Mokie!?" Riley demanded.

"He only challenged me, and I beated him simple as that." Kite answered. "And I got this sweet prize." He showed the key as Bella's eyes widen, "Give that back!"

"Your gonna have to make me." Kite smirked as he, and Orbital took off.

"That key holds Astral!" Bella cried.

Mokuba woke up, and asked "Guys... what's going on...?"

"Don't scare us like that again bro!" Mack yelled. "You really dueled that Number Hunter, and now Astral is taken hostage!"

"Ah no!" Mokuba cried shocked.

* * *

 _With Kite..._

Kite flew back before ordering Orbital, "See what you can find on that key."

 _"Y-Yes boss!"_ Orbital saluted before getting to work.

Kite walked out feeling his task completed.

* * *

 **Well that went well. Hope that duel have gave you guys some good cheers. And Mokuba is using a Noble Knight deck against Kite. Next time if the group trying to get the key back from Kite. Be sure to review!**


	13. Numbers 39, 46, & 32 vs Galaxy-Eyes!

**Hey guys it is time for them to battle Kite to get the key back! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _With Kite..._

Kite walked up to Orbital, and asked "Are you finished yet?"

 _"Almost. The analysis is still running."_ Orbital answered typing in some controls. _"I just have to complete this photon stream probe. If this works then it will let us discover if the Emperor's Key doesn't come from this world, a-and just maybe what it's real purpose is."_

Kite ordered, "Find out everything you can."

As the room starting brigthening, Kite said, "Father is keeping something from me. But I'm going to uncover the truth."

 _"If Dr. Faker, and Joan hears about this investigation, they'll go ballistic."_ Orbital remarked.

"So will I if you don't get results." Kite warned coldly.

 _"You can count on me!"_ Orbital cried.

* * *

 _With Bella..._

"Aw man."

Bella said that again for like the third time since their encounter with Kite.

"If you keep saying that I will slap you." Jennifer warned annoyed.

"P-Please don't..." Elize told her.

"Well there's gotta be something we can do to help." Mack mentioned. "Besides if Astral is inside the key, we need him to help us against the Numbers, and the Orichalcos."

"He's right but how will we do that?" Riley asked wondering how this would work.

Luke then remembered something, and said "Wait a moment!" They turned to him, and he continued, "If Kite took it then he might've went to anaylize it!"

Bella gasped, and then went to her computer "With that I will make sure to find it in no time!"

* * *

 _With Kite..._

 _"Well reboot me!"_

"What is it?" Kite asked him.

Orbital answered while still typing in, _"The Pendant has it's own gravitational field inside!"  
_

"It's own field?" Kite asked a bit surprised at that. "Is that possible?"

 _"Look!"_ Kite looked at what Orbital was directing at. _"The field is generating an inter-dimensional link between this world and, somewhere else that only the Maiden Adria can control."_

Realizing the simularities Kite mentioned one word, "Astral World. Open that link now Orbital."

 _"Oke-Doke!"_

* * *

 _With the gang..._

"Okay, and there we go."

The gang was watching Bella making what looks like a virus to track down the key.

"Whoa." Mokuba looked surprised. "How are you doing that?"

"Be a computer geek like me." Bella smirked at this.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at this.

Yuri smirked, "Well if this what will help us find that key then surely we don't have time to waste huh?"

"Nope." Dust smiled.

"Okay, and... there!" Bella smiled proudly while pressing the button. "Go find Astral!"

* * *

 _With Kite..._

 _"Nothing is working! I've tried every energy source on this planet and there's no response!"_ Orbital said to Kite who is looking on disapprovingly.

Kite mentioned, "Then use a Baria Crystal."

Surprised Orbital asked, _"Really?"_

"Do it." Kite snapped. "It's from Barian World so it should trigger something."

 _"Great idea but Baria Crystals are rare."_ Orbital told him. _"I'm afraid finding one won't be easy."_

"Use your crystal."

That set Orbital off. _"But that's my energy soruce!"_ "Do it losing that shard won't be a problem." Kite mentioned calmly.

Sighing Orbital took a glowing red crystal from his body, and entered it in the system. Once the Crystal was up with the Key it sure did triggered something. Once that happened a yellow portal opened. Ignoring Orbital, Kite jumped in.

Blinking Orbital remarked, _"I wish he looks before leaping."_

* * *

 _With the gang..._

The virus is still looking, and they are getting restless. Then they see a notification that Bella checked seeing it was a location. "It said here that the signal is coming from a warehouse that is own by..." Bella widen her eyes at the name. "Joan Donovan!? The three-times champion of the Battle City Tournament!?"

"Come on! We need to get the key!" Mokuba cried before running out.

"Mokuba!"

* * *

 _With Astral..._

Astral is looking around with the Number Cards floating around him.

"So we meet at last."

Astral looked, and saw Kite. "You must be the visitor from Astral World." Kite smirked.

 _"I should have known it was you Kite."_ Astral said coldly. Confused Kite asked, "How do you know my name?"

 _"We dueled before."_ Astral answered as Shark Drake flew passed him which caught Kite's eyes.

"That Number Card." Kite trailed off before remembering Elize. "It's hard for me to imagine who you would team up with a baby like Elize Simington."

 _"Not just her. Along with who you know the Stardust Duelist, and a girl named Bella."_ Astral pointed out.

Kite narrowed his eyes, "I guess I would've figured out that the Stardust Duelist is involved in this matter."

 _"Why did you steal the Emperor's Key, and hunt for Numbers?"_ Astral questioned.

"Why do you?" Kite asked back.

Astral answered, _"It is because that me, Bella, the Stardust Duelist, and Elize are fighting the Numbers to free them from the Orichalcos, and stop them for good. Now why do you want them?"_

"I want to learn their secrets." Kite smirked. "And also find out between Astral World, and Barian World."

Shocked at the word Astral repeated, _"Barian?"_

"I'm gonna need you to hand over the Numbers you've collected with those three." Kite smirked.

Astral glared, _"Never."_

"How bout a duel?" Kite challenged. Astral nodded agreeing to it.

They got ready on a field, as Kite cried, "Go Photon Transformation!" He transformed to his Photon mode.

 _'Bella, Dust, Elize during each of my turns I will use your decks one by one to gain an advantage. I'll start with yours Bella.'_ Astral thought as a duel disk appeared with him.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Astral: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Astral 1st Turn:

 _"Since you've challenged me I'll go first!"_ Astral drew, as he said _"To start I'll summon Destiny HERO - Drilldark in attack mode!"_ What appeared was the hero readying his drill.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _"And since Drilldark was summoned I can take a Destiny HERO that has less or equal attack points then Drilldark, and summon it! I chose Decider!"_ At that another of Bella's Destiny HEROs appeared readying.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Decider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
 _● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard to your hand during the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your Graveyard: Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

 _"Now I activate the Polymerization spell card!"_ Astral cried.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _"And by fusing Drilldark, and Decider I can fusion summon, Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"_ Astral cried as Bella's fusion monster appeared crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters  
_ _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEF is changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 _"And since he was summoned you take damage equal to one of his material's attack points! And I chose Decider!"_ Astral continued.

As he said this Dystopia fired a ray from his palm that hit Kite who grunted upon impact. **(Kite: 2400)**

 _"Now I set three cards face-down, and end my turn!"_ Astral ended with an empty hand. _'That is all your deck can do for me at the moment Bella.'_

* * *

 _With everyone..._

They were running while following Mokuba before Bella caught her deck glowing. "Hey..." They stopped. "Whoa why are your cards glowing?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"Astral's using them! Come on!" Bella cried as they resumed running.

* * *

Kite 1st Turn:

Kite drew as he smirked "Okay Astral here I come! I draw! To start I'll play my own Polymerization to fuse two Photon Lizards in my hand to summon, Twin Photon Lizard!" What appeared was the fusion monster he used against Mokuba roaring.

* * *

 _Twin Photon Lizard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 "Photon" monsters_  
 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon, from your Graveyard, both of the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of this card._

* * *

 _"That monster is 400 points weaker."_ Astral noted.

Kite smirked, "I play Twin Photon Lizard's ability! By tributing it I can summon the two Photon Lizards!" The dragon split apart to make the two smaller lizards.

* * *

 _Photon Lizard x2_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; add 1 Level 4 or lower "Photon" monsterfrom your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Photon Lizard" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I overlay them both so I can Xyz Summon, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction!" What appeared was a huge purple golem that has purple ooze everywhere on it.

* * *

 _Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 3 LIGHT monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During your Standby Phase: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card or take 2000 damage. While this card has no Xyz Materials, it cannot attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy_ _this card, and if you do, take 2000 damage_.

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _"He already summoned a Number."_ Astral gaped.

"And to make sure you can't use your traps, I play this Photon Cerberus!" Kite smirked. As signal the three-headed dog appeared roaring with it's three heads.

* * *

 _Photon Cerberus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, neither player can activate Trap Cards while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Now during this turn neither of us can play traps." Kite smirked as chains wrapped around Astral's face-downs. "Now Acid Golem attack!" Acid Golem fired some streams of Acid.

 _"I play my face-down!"_ Astral cried.

Kite smirked, "Did you forget that Photon Cerberus prevents you from playing your traps?"

Suddenly the chains snapped off one of them, and raised up.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"A quick-play spell?" Kite asked shocked having not expecting this.

 _"De-Fusion! It allows me to send Dystopia back to my Extra Deck, and call on Decider, and Drilldark in defense mode!"_ Astral cried about the spell's effect.

At that Dystopia vanished as the stream missed, and the two Destiny HEROs appeared kneeling. Kite frowned, "Fine. Acid Golem, Photon Cerberus take them out!" The two attacked but Astral cried, _"I play another Quick-Play Spell!"_ Like before the chains snapped before being raised up.

* * *

 _D-Barrier_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Destroy one spell/trap card you control; All "Destiny HERO" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

 _"By destroying this face-down the Destiny HEROs are safe from battle this turn!"_ Astral cried as his remaining face-down which was a trap called, D-Soul shattered.

The attacks didn't do any penetration.

"Guess I'll get ya next turn." Kite promised. "I'll set two cards face-down, and that's all."

* * *

 _With the gang..._

They arrived at the warehouse as the glowing in Bella's deck stopped. "Hey your deck isn't glowing anymore." Mack saw as they looked.

Then Dust's started glowing. "Hey..." Dust asked surprised. "Now he might be dueling with yours! Come on were not too late!" Bella cried as they struggled to open the doors.

"Stand aside." Dust said before jumping up, and kicking the chains off.

"Great job Dust!" Bella smiled before they ran inside.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Warrior Inside by Leader)**

 **Astral: 4000**

 **Kite: 2400**

* * *

Astral 2nd Turn:

 _"I draw!"_ Astral looked at the only card in hand hand, and cried _"I now activate Card of Demise!"_

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _"And with I draw cards until I hold five, and in my fifth stand-by phase I must send my whole hand to the graveyard!"_ Astral drew the cards, and said _"Now I summon to the field, Stardust Tune Warrior!"_ One of Dust's many tuners as the Stardust Duelist appeared.

* * *

 _Stardust Tune Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster you draw a card, then select one of your removed from play cards, put it in your Graveyard._

* * *

 _"Now I summon to the field, Stardust Overlay Warrior!"_

What appeared was a black version of Stardust Tune Warrior.

* * *

 _Stardust Overlay Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can Special Summon this card from your hand only if you have a monster on the field that is the same level as this card. You can only summon 1 "Stardust Overlay Warrior" once per turn that way._

* * *

 _"I can Special Summon him if I have a monster that is the same level as it on the field! And I'll tune my two warriors!"_ The both flew up for Synchro Summoning.

 _"When their is evil lurking around only one Dragon can stop them, and with these monsters we can call on it!"_

A green glowing appeared behind Astral as he finished _"I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!"_ Dust's signature card appeared roaring in all it's dusty glory.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"That dragon!" Kite stopped short. "So it is true! The Stardust Duelist is involved!"

 _"Now I play the equip spell, Stardust Flight to Stardust Dragon!"_ Astral continued.

* * *

 _Stardust Flight_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Stardust" monster. When the equip monster battles an opponent's monster that monster is destroyed, and the equip monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

 _"Now when Stardust Dragon battles a monster your monster is destroyed, and Stardust Dragon can't be destroyed while I still take damage!"_ Astral cried explaining his spell's effects.

"It what!?" Kite questioned never hearing of that spell with Dust.

 _"Stardust Dragon attack that Number with Cosmic Flare!"_ At that Stardust Dragon fired a blast that instantly destroyed the Number while it caused a side-back for Astral. **(Astral: 3500)**

 _"Now I set two cards to end my turn!"_ Astral cried with another empty hand.

* * *

 _With Orbital..._

 _"I hope Master K-Kite is doing okay..."_ Orbital said before noticing something. _"Eh?"_ He sees the gang running through the halls.

 _"Ah no! If Master Kite sees them he'll go ballistic! I better go stop them!"_ Orbital cried wheeling to stop them.

The gang kept on running to find the Kite, and help Astral in time. "I hope he's okay." Elize said following.

* * *

Kite 2nd Turn:

"Not bad destroying a Number like that." Kite smirked. "However I got more at more disposal! I draw! I activate, Galaxy Cyclone!"

* * *

 _Galaxy Cyclone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Galaxy Cyclone" once per turn._

* * *

"And I will use to destroy your equip spell!" Kite cried as the spell vanished from Astral's field. "Now I summon to the field, Lightserpent!"

A snake that has scales appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Lightserpent_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent from the hand to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon it from the Graveyard. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Now I overlay Lightserpent, and Photon Cerberus to call, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!"

What appeared was a beetle that has a yellow number on it screeching.

* * *

 _Number 20: Giga-Brilliant_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now by detaching an Overlay Unit he gains 300 attack points!" Kite smirked. Giga-Brillanit screeched as it powered up. **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100) (ORU: 2 - 1)** "But I'l not done now I play, Desperate Maneuver!" Kite smirked again.

* * *

 _Desperate Maneuver_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 800 Life Points; halve the original ATK of 1 opponent's monster._

* * *

"By paying 800 Life Points, Stardust Dragon's attack points are halved!" Kite smirked while wincing. **(Kite: 1600)**

Red lighting shot as Stardust Dragon roared in agony. **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)**

"Now Giga-Brilliant attack!" Kite smirked as Giga-Brillaint attacked but Astral cried, _"I reveal my face-down!"_

* * *

 _De-Synchro_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

 _"De-Synchro works like De-Fusion except it works on Synchro Monsters!"_

At that Stardust Dragon vanished, as Tune, and Overlay Warriors appeared. "Giga-Briliant attack Stardust Tune Warrior!" At that the mandebles snapped Tune Warrior in halved. **(Astral: 2700)**

 _"Well I got this! Reveal face-down card, Call of the Haunted!"_

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 _"Now I can summon Overlay Warrior to my side!"_

Overlay Warrior appeared again. "Very well I'll play, Battle Gravity!"

* * *

 _Battle Gravity_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _At the end of the Battle Phase, if the turn player controls a monster(s) that did not attack this turn: They take 1000 damage._

* * *

"So now if we don't attack with a monster during the battle phase we take 1000 points of damage!" Kite smirked. "That's all."

 _"This is gonna be tougher."_ Astral muttered.

* * *

 _With the gang..._

They ran as Dust's deck stopped glowing, and now Elize's started glowing. "Hey look!" Yuri said point at the deck. "Noe he's dueling with yours Elize."

"I suppose that's a good thing right?" Luke smiled.

 _"There you are!"_

They looked seeing Orbital in his battle form charging before attacking. They avoided while Dust, and Yuri jumped up. Dust kicked Orbital in the head stumbling the robot a bit. _"Oh you want some you brat!?"_ Orbital dared attacking Dust, as he hero avoided, and then punching Orbital at the jaw causing the robot to fall on his back.

Dust started to shake his hand as Orbital got up before crying out thrusting his drill but Yuri manged to blind him with a kick to the head causing him to miss. "Thanks." Dust smiled as Yuri nodded with a small smile.

 _"Stand still!"_ They avoided each of Orbital's attacks before they both kicked his back causing the robot to cry out before hitting the celling dazed with his drills stuck.

"Leave him." Dust said as they all ran but Elize looked back at Orbital before following.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Fireflight by Unbreakable)**

 **Astral: 2700**

 **Kite: 1600**

* * *

Astral 3rd Turn:

Astral drew, as he played, _"I activate Card of Sanctity!"_

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

 _"Now we draw until we hold 6 cards!"_ Astral cried as Kite nodded as they drew their cards. _"Now I summon to the field, Maha Vailo!"_ One of Elize's spellcaster's appeared.

* * *

 _Maha Vailo_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"Now it is time to finish this! I Overlay the Destiny HEROs!" They both flew up as Astral cried, _"I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!"_ Bella's best Number appeared.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _"Now I tune Stardust Tune Warrior, and Stardust Overlay Warrior again! Take flight Stardust Dragon!"_ Dust's signature card appeared roaring again. _"Now I play the Clone spell card!"_

* * *

 _Clone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Clone Token" with the same stats, effect, and name as the targeted monster._

* * *

 _"Now this creates a copy of Stardust Dragon!"_ A darker copy appeared. _"Now I overlay them both to call on, Number 46: Dragluon!"_ Dust's best Number appeared roaring,

* * *

 _Number 46: Dragluon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 Dragon-Type monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects:  
_ _● Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.  
_ _● Target 1 Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls; take control of that target.  
_ _● Dragon-Type monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects until the end of your opponent's turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _"Now I summon a second Stardust Overlay Warrior due to it's effect!"_

Another of the warriors appeared. _"Now I activate, Monster Reborn to revive the second Stardust Overlay Warrior to the field!"_

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _"Now I overlay them all t call on, Number 32: Shark Drake!"_ Elize's best Number appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 32: Shark Drake_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, when this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, but it loses 1000 ATK. This card can attack that monster once again during this Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Three Numbers in one turn?" Kite asked in disbelief.

 _"Now Utopia attack! Rising Sun Slash!"_ Astral cried, as Utopia attacked, and destroyed Giga-Brilliant. **(Kite: 1200)** "I was waiting for you to to that! Reveal face-down, Xyz Reborn!"

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"With this I call on Giga-Brilliant from the graveyard, and this trap counts as an Overly Unit!" Giga Brilliant appeared with an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1)**

"And I play this!" Kite cried.

* * *

 _Photon Shine_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _End the battle phase when you take damage._

* * *

"This ends the battle phase." Kite smirked as Astral widen his eyes. "And since you got two monsters that haven't attacked Battle Gravity duels 2000 points of damage!" At that Astral grunted feeling pressure running on him. **(Astral: 0700)**

 _"I... I set two cards, and that's all."_ Astral breathed.

* * *

 _With the group..._

They made it to the computer room where they see the portal. "What is that!?" Riley cried.

"Doesn't look good." Bella said typing in some controls. "I'm gonna try to find out!"

* * *

Kite 3rd Turn:

"That's all?" Kite smirked. "I draw! And summon, Photon Crusher!" One of the star warriors appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Crusher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now I detach Giga-Brilliant's last Overlay Unit for it's ability to gain 300 attack points!" Kite smirked as the Number screeched. **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100) (ORU: 1 - 0)**

"It is time." Kite smirked. Astral realizing what he meant grunted.

"This monster can only be summoned by tributing two monsters with more than 2000 attack points." Kite smirked. Giga-Brilliant, and Photon Crusher vanished as he cried, "The Galaxy that lurks in the darkness, become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend, Appear Now! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

What appeared was Kite's dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

 _'This just gotten more tougher.'_ Astral thought.

"Now I play the spell card, Forced Release!" Kite cried.

* * *

 _Forced Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; detach all of its Xyz Materials._

* * *

"So now all of Utopia's overlay units are gone!" Kite smirked as Utopia's overlay units vanished. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

 _"Now I can't negate his attacks!"_ Astral cried.

Kite smirked, "Galaxy-Eyes attacks Dragluon!" Galaxy-Eyes attacked as Kite cried, "Now I play Galaxy-Eyes' ability! So now both it, and the monster it's battling are banished, and Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 attack points for each Overlay Unit!"

At that both dragons vanished before reappearing.

 _Dragluon: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 0)**_

 _Galaxy-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 + 500 = 4000)**_

 _"Now I can't use any of Dragluon's abilities."_ Astral grunted scowling. "Now I equip Galaxy-Eyes with the spell, Photon Spear!" Kite cried as Galaxy-Eyes gripped on a spear.

* * *

 _Photon Spear_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Photon" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. The equipped monster can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"Now when Galaxy-Eyes attacks a monster in defense mode Galaxy-Eyes can inflict damage to you." Kite smirked.

Astral grunted at this. "That will end my turn." Kite smirked. "And since I got Galaxy-Eyes to attack Battle Gravity doesn't go anything to me."

* * *

 _With the gang..._

Bella was still typing in as Elize felt a twinge of help before looking at the portal to see the battle happening, and it looks like Astral needs some help.

"ASTRAL!" Elize cried running in the portal, and catching their attention.

"Elize wait!" Dust cried.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Angel With A Shotgun Nightcore)**

 **Astral: 0700**

 **Kite: 1200**

* * *

Both Astral, and Kite heard the cry as Astral asked, _"Elize?"_

"What the!?" Kite cried shocked that people found him.

Astral got an idea, and cried, _"I Overlay myself with Elize!"_

As he said this he glowed blue while Elize who entered glowed red as they both flew to the overlay network as Kite looked on in shock.

 _"When two souls unite as one the power of ZEXAL reveals itself!"_ At that the light deformed to show Elize in a white, and red armor with long golden hair, and has on what looks like a red long skirt.

Elize looked at herself, and stammered "A-A-Astral what happened to us!?" _"Elize the only way for us to win is to do a Shining Draw!"_ Astral cried for her.

"Elize?" Kite asked shocked at who he's seeing. Elize nodded though terrified.

Elize/Astral 4th Turn:

Elize drew, and cried "I play the spell card, Xyz Treasure!"

* * *

 _Xyz Treasure_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 1 card for each face-up Xyz Monster on the field._

* * *

"This lets me draw one card for each Xyz Monster on the field!"

At that Dragluon, Shark Drake, and Utopia glowed as they entered their power in the deck as Astral cried, _"A duelist has many choices to make. And a duelist can even create a card to change the outcome of the duel!"_

As she drew three cards Elize, and Astral declared together "GO SHINGING DRAW!/ _GO SHINGING DRAW!"_ Elize looked, an cried "I play the spell, Xyz Triangle Force!"

* * *

 _Xyz Triangle Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control 3 or more face-up Xyz Monsters: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"When we control 3 or more Xyz Monsters on the field your Galaxy-Eyes is destroyed!" Elize cried.

Shocked Kite cried, "It can what!?"

"Go!" Utopia, Dragluon, and Shark Drake combined their energies, and attacked destroying Galaxy-Eyes as Kite grunted, "That won't help you! I play the trap card, Armored Back!"

* * *

 _Armored Back_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control equipped with an Equip Spell Card is destroyed: Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard, and if you do, equip it with the Equip Card it was equipped with. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn._

* * *

"When a monster equipped with an equip spell is destroyed this card can call it back!"

At that Galaxy-Eyes with Photon Spear but with it's 3000 attack points appeared roaring again for revenge.

"That's fine, I activate Number Fusion!" Elize cried.

* * *

 _Number Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that has a "Number" monster as a Fusion Material. Negate all effects of all your opponent's monsters until the end phase. (Only "Number" monsters can be the Fusion Materials, for this Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"What!? A card that fuses Number Cards together!?" Kite questioned shocked.

"Mighty holy Dragon!" Drgluon flew up at that. "Warrior of Light!" Utopia followed Dragluon. "And savage Marine Dragon!" Shark Drake followed them. "Become one, and bring anout the mighty monster of all!" They fused as Elize, and Astral declared, "Fusion Summon! Level 12! ZEXAL, Holy Warrior of Heaven!/ _Fusion Summon! Level 12! ZEXAL, Holy Warrior of Heaven!"_

What appeared was a huge warrior that has Dragluon's mane as hair, Shark Drake's fins as armors, and Uopia's blades as weapons while having red eyes, and giving out a golden glow.

* * *

 _ZEXAL, Holy Warrior of Heaven_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Number 39: Utopia" + "Number 46: Dragluon" + "Number 32: Shark Drake"  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle expect with "Number" monsters. If this card is equipped with a "ZW" monster it gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn; Pay half your Life Points replace this effect with one of the Fusion Material's effects. (Without detaching an Xyz Material.) When this card is destroyed by a card effect banish 1 __"Number 39: Utopia", 1 "Number 46: Dragluon" , and 1 "Number 32: Shark Drake" from your graveyard: Special Summon this card from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"What-What is that!?" Kite gasped seeing it.

"Now We equip ZX - Dragon Sword to ZEXAL!" Elize cried as a a huge dragon appeared only to be a long sword for ZEXAL.

* * *

 _ZW - Dragon Sword_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can target 1 face-up "ZEXAL, Holy Warrior of Heaven" you control; equip this card from your hand to that target. It gains 500 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, Spell and Trap Cards you control cannot be targeted by card effects. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can tribute this Equip Card instead._

* * *

"Now ZEXAL gains 500 attack points!" Elize cried.

 _ZEXAL: **(ATK: 4000 + 500 = 4500)**_

 _"And futhermore when ZEXAL is equipped with a ZW card it gains 1000 attack points!"_ Astral added as Zexal glowed as it raised it's blade.

 _ZEXAL: **(ATK: 4500 + 1000 = 5500)**_

"5500!?" Kite cried shocked at how much power ZEXAL now has.

 _"This is where we win the duel!"_ Astral cried as Elize nodded. "ZEXAL! Attack with Heaven Dragon Slash!/ _ZEXAL! Attack with Heaven Dragon Slash!"_

At that ZEXAL charged at Galaxy-Eyes as they clashed before ZEXAL raised it's blade ready to finish the battle.

Kite grunted before countering quickly, "I play the trap card, Photon Shock!"

* * *

 _Photon Shock_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you would take battle damage from a battle involving a "Photon" monster you control: Your opponent takes the same amount of battle damage you take from this battle._

* * *

"So now when I take damage involving a Photon Monster you both take the damage with me!" Kite cried.

"Wait what!?/ _Wait what!?"_ Astral, and Elize cried shocked.

ZEXAL slashed Galaxy-Eyes in half destroying him. "Galaxy-Eyes!" Kite cried before both he, and the two in ZEXAL were pushed back in a shockwave.

* * *

 **Elize/Astral: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"The duel... it ended in a draw." Elize breathed.

"A draw." Kite repeated as they both got up.

"Kite... why do you hunt the Numbers?" Elize asked. "You know the Orichalcos is dangerous. Are you trying to rescue the world from it's evil?"

Kite looked down hearing that before answering, "You... could say that. It is... my brother."

"Your brother?" Elize asked surprised as Astral floated beside her.

"It is the only way to save him." Kite answered.

Both Elize, and Astral were shocked. All this time they thought Kite was hunting the numbers for some evil purpose. But now that they hear it they saw that kite was only doing it to help his little brother who might be sick or something. But still if he was defeating Numbers of the Orichalcos that means he's on their side.

...They think.

Kite, and Elize vanished and appeared back through the portal as Orbital wheeled in.

"Elize!" Dust cried before they spotted extra company.

" _M-Master K-Kite! I am so sorry I wasn't able to-"_

"Save it Orbital. Let's go." Kite said coldly before Orbital hopped on his back, and they flew out as they all see him flew off.

Bella accuired the key as Astral appeared. "Are you doing okay?" Bella asked him.

 _"Yes. I'm alright. I've been using your decks to fight him."_ Astral told her.

"Yeah we noticed that already." Yuri smirked.

"Guess that means we will see Kite sometime again." Dust said as they looked at Kite who kept flying.

* * *

 **This took me about a day, and a half to finish. Hope you all like that duel espically you Mage of Hope for me getting your OC to merge with Astral for ZEXAL! Next up is the start of the Stardust Carnival where they think that their might be some Numbers, and hopefully Kite to finish off. Little do they know four familiar foes from the ZEXAL anime are entering for vengence. Be sure to review!**


	14. The Stardust Carnival!

**Hey guys it is time for this chapter. Since Mage of Hope did my request I ask for her, I am doing her request to this story here. She requested for a three-on-three duel between Dust, Bella, and Elize against the Arclight Brothers! This is not an offical duel in the Stardust Carnival, but it will let the Arclight Brothers know how strong they are in the near future! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In a mansion..._

In a room was Quattro smirking before a threw a card at one of the pictures.

"Ha! Not only are these Number Cards fantastic but the Stardust Duelist is now involved!" Quattro smirked. "And this is so much better then I thought it will be!"

"Your attitude certainly concerns me, Quatrro." Quattro turned to see a man with long white hair, with blue eyes, and having on blue medevil clothing, and has on a a bracelet. ""Watching your fans squirm really does give you a charge, doesn't it?"

"I believe you're jealous Quinton. Hey it isn't my fault I'm popular." Quattro smirked. "Besides, those chumps get what they deserve. And I have to make my work interesting somehow, since there's never a chance I'll lose."

Quinton putting down his book looked at Quattro from his desk, "Don't be so sure of that, Quattro. If the Stardust Duelist is part of the Number Cards then your arrogance will be your downfall."

"If you don't like how I operate, then maybe you should start collecting Numbers." Quattro told him annoyed for Quinton criticizing his skill.

That made the man smirked, and then told him "I will, once the opponents get tougher."

"Really? So you think you're a better duelist than me, huh?" Quattro smirked feeling a challenge coming. "Grab your deck, and let's find out."

Before they can get started a voice called out, "Alright, that's enough Quattro." They turned to see a maroon version of the two while having emerald eyes was walking in holding a tray of tea, "We're brothers. We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves."

Growling Quattro said to him, "Mind your own business, pipsqueak."

"No! Trey happens to be right." A voice called out, as they looked seeing Vetrix was walking down some steps to them. "I approve of your self-confidence, Quattro. But you must learn to better exercise self-control like the others. Since you founded out the Stardust Duelist is involved in the Numbers this will be more tougher."

"Excuse me?" Shrugging Quattro asked, "And why must you be thinking this?"

"Watch it Quattro." Quinton warned standing up. "You will show Vetrix some respect. You won't talk to him that way."

As he said this he walked closer to Quattro showing he is a bit taller.

Scoffing Quattro relented, "Fine."

"And I happen to have a task for all three of you." The three turned to Vetrix who said, "I am tasking you three to duel the Stardust Duelist, and what kind of Numbers he have collected. The only Number known is Number 46: Dragluon."

"All three of us?" Trey asked surprised.

"Yes father." Quinton nodded.

Quattro only scoffed while crossing his arms before the three left with their task at hand.

* * *

 _With Dust..._

Dust is looking out for the city as usual, and is also looking for Number Holders also. He heard of Number Holders not showing up anymore, and it's starting to confuse him, and his team. They last fought against Kite about a week ago, and haven't encountered a Number Holder yet. Did they already collected all of the Numbers?

His train of thought was lost when he heard cheering. Curious he flew over, and saw what looks like a celebration happening all over.

His walkie talkie started static as he listened, _"Dust are you seeing this?"_

"Yeah what's this?" Dust asked.

Bella answered, _"A celebration of something called the Stardust Carnival."_

 _"Yes it says here it's made to honor you."_ Yuri added to his own. _"How long have you been the Stardust Duelist? 1 year or so?"_

"Two." Dust answered.

 _"Really two?"_ Luke asked.

"Yeah." Dust answered nodding.

"Stardust Duelist!" Startled he looked down seeing a man calling out to him. "Please come down here!"

Relenting Dust used his wings as they popped up, and flew down in front of the man.

"My name is Joan Donovan the new mayor of New Domino City." The man introduced. "And this is a celebration I have been planning for the city to thank you for all your good deeps for us."

Dust nodded not feeling like talking.

"And I want to ask you a favor." Joan smiled.

"A favor?" Dust asked.

"Yes. To be one of the duelists competing in this tournament." Joan smiled. "After all even heroes deserve a break."

Dust starts to see that isn't a bad idea. After all he haven't stopped a crime, or encountered any Number Holders ever since he, and his friends stopped Kite from defeating Astral. "Very well." Dust agreed nodding.

" _Espléndido!_ This is truly an honor indeed!" Joan cheered.

* * *

 _In Bella's house..._

They saw Dust accepting to participate, and can think of one reason: Number Holders.

"That was pretty smart." Bella smiled.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

People were signing up, and the gang have arrived. "Hey guys." They looked seeing Dust in his citizen attire was walking to them with a smile.

"Hey Dust why are you not as the Stardust Duelist?" Mack asked confused.

"I decided to join this competition as a normal citizen." Dust smiled.

"But then how would you compete as the Stardust Duelist?" Flip asked.

"I have a way." Dust answered.

They made it to sign-ups where 10 more slots are available.

"Perfect!" Riley cheered as they walked to where the receptionist saw them.

"Excuse me what are you kids here for?" He asked them.

"We next to enter the carnival." Bella smiled.

"I'm sorry we can accept kids like you." The receptionist sneered in disgust.

"What why?" Elize asked surprised.

"This isn't a place for you all to play at." The receptionist answered shooing them away.

"Hey we happen too-" Bella tried to threatened.

"What is this I'm hearing?" They looked above the booth, and to the group's shock was Dust in his Stardust Duelist attire. "Whoa Dust you changed that fast." Elize muttered quietly.

"What do you mean I'm standing right here." Startled the group looked, and saw Dust in his citizen attire. Confused they looked, and saw there are two Dusts! One Stardust Duelist, and one citizen.

"Stardust Duelist!" The receptionist cried shocked. "Well these kids wanted to enter this tournament."

"Then what's the harm?" The Stardust Duelist asked.

"Well I can't sign in people of **weak** as them enter since they look like they clearly have no experience." The receptionist answered sneering at the kids.

"Weak? Why I outta-" Bella tried to say with Jennifer growling.

"That is not the way in this tournament here." The Stardust Duelist told the receptionist. "They have hidden poteintal I can tell. And I am sure that Joan wants this to be exciting, and will be displeased if he knows about this."

Suddenly fearful about that the receptionist asked the kids, "Names?"

"Bella."

"Yuri."

"The amazing performer 'Laugh-Macker'! Len Davis but everyone calls me Mack."

"Riley Akaba."

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Jennifer Ioaka."

"E-Elize Simington."

"Dust Shadow."

"Luke Yurei."

"Flip Turner."

"Don't say I didn't warn you kids." The receptionist sneered signing them in. As he does so the ten walked away as Bella dragged Dust behind a building, and asked "Okay Dust who was that as the Stardust Duelist?"

"That was a robot version of me." Dust answered.

"A robot?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"Yes I asked both Kaiba, and Declan a favor for it while I duel as a normal citizen." Dust explained. "That way we can have extra help."

"Well I am interested to what your cards are when not crime-fighting." Yuri grinned.

"Glad." Dust smiled as they walked out.

* * *

 _With the brothers..._

They were walking, and were still unable to find the Stardust Duelist here. "Bah! Who know trying to find a superhero can be such a chore." Quattro said fustraited.

"You should just calm down Quattro." Trey mentioned to him.

"Yes, Trey is right." Quinton added. "You'll exhaust yourself if you keep doing that."

"Ah be quiet!" Quattro yelled annoyed.

"And here we are!" They looked where they see Joan announcing, "The Stardust Duelist is competing in the carnival!"

"The Stardust Carnival." Quinton mentioned. "Good thing I got us signed in."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kite was with Joan. "I knew that the Stardust Duelist will enter Kite. Since you told me that he is involved grabbing his Numbers will be easy." Joan smirked.

Kite nodded as his looked at the contestaient list before spotting, Elize, and Bella's names.

 _'So the Stardust Duelist's two friends are joining.'_ Kite thought.

* * *

 _With the gang..._

They decided to hang out while waiting for Joan to announced the rules. During it they decided to play some games. Then a giant holographic version of Joan appeared as he cried, "Welcome everyone to the first annual, Stardust Carnival! Here we celebrate for our hero, the Stardust Duelist for all his good deeds, and hard work! Let's this give him the best carnival to remember by, and we'll start it with a competition! All duelists against each other here fighting in one big tournament! All of you much keep your Stardust Medals with you at all times, and must keep them to advanced to the finals! In 5 days the finals will begin! Good luck to all of you!"

He vanished. "Joan Donovan. The three time winner of the Battle City competition. But I wonder how he became a mayor." Bella said with suspiscion in her voice.

"You know him?" Yuri asked her.

"Yes." Bella sighed nodding. "You see he-"

"You ten!" They looked seeing Trey, Quattro, and Quinton were walking before Quattro asked "Have you seen the Stardust Duelist?"

"Are you a fan of his?" Dust asked.

Quattro smirked "You could say that."

Dust stared at him sternly not liking this guy. "Oh you got a problem kid?" Quattro taunted.

"You might need to stop it Quattro remember where only here to get his Number Cards." Trey told him while thinking that this group don't know anything about Number Cards.

Hearing those words made most of the group gasped.

 _"Of course! Those three must be Number Hunters!"_ Astral cried realizing this.

"Listen we don't know what you three have with Kite but you are not collecting Number Cards on our watch!" Bella cried at the three who looked startled.

Quinton mentioned, "I see so you all are also hunting Numbers?"

"Yes indeed." Yuri answered nodding.

"Then your Numbers will be easy to take!" Quattro smirked.

"Not here. Let's do it somewhere else." Dust told him. Agreeing Quattro nodded as they all walked to what seems like an empty warehouse.

"Dust your not gonna do it are you?" Elize asked worried. "I had too Elize. If they want the Stardust Duelist they'll get him." Dust answered.

As he said this he pressed a button on his watch, as he cried in his hero voice "Go Stardust Transformation!" The pale green light of Stardust Dragon appeared as it circled around Dust as his clothes transformed into his Stardust Duelist attire. Then he put his mask on, and stared at the camera as he cried "The Stardust Duelist has appeared!"

The three brothers looked shocked before both Quinton, and Trey looked at each other before nodding. "This just makes it more fun!" Quattro smirked before noticing his brother's activating their Duel Disks. "What are you two doing?"

"We're helping. If he's the Stardust Duelist he'll be tough to take down." Trey answered.

"The Stardust Duelist is not like all those other Number Holders we've faced." Quinton added.

"One on three? That's not fair! Come on Elize!" Bella cried as the girl nodded as they joined Dust. Orange, Purple, and Blue streaks appeared on their eyes as the brothers got ready.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: War of Change Nightcore)**

 **Dust/Elize/Bella: 12000**

 **Quinton/Quattro/Trey: 12000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Quattro 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Quattro smirked drawing. "And I"ll activate the Xyz Colosseum field spell!" The warehouse was replaced by a large Colosseum.

* * *

 _Xyz Colosseum_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Face-up Xyz Monsters on the field gain 200 ATK. Non-Xyz Monsters cannot attack._

* * *

"What the?" Dust asked looking around.

"With this all Xyz Monsters gains 200 attack points!" Quattro smirked. "And that's not all now only Xyz Monsters can attack! Now I'll summon, Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms!" What appeared was a purple puppet that has scissors for arms creeping everyone out.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can destroy and send 1 Equip Card equipped to a monster you control to the Graveyard; double this card's Level._

* * *

"Now I play a face-down, and that's all." Quattro smirked.

Dust 1st Turn:

"My go I draw!" Dust cried drawing. _'Since this field spell forbids Stardust Dragon from attacking I better use Stardust Dragon to keep their card destroying effects at bay.'_

"First I'll summon to the field, Stardust Tune Warrior!" The tune warrior appeared readying.

* * *

 _Stardust Tune Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster you draw a card, then select one of your removed from play cards, put it in your Graveyard._

* * *

"And with it's effect I'll summon Stardust Overlay Warrior to the field!" Dust added summoning the warrior.

* * *

 _Stardust Overlay Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can Special Summon this card from your hand only if you have a monster on the field that is the same level as this card. You can only summon 1 "Stardust Overlay Warrior" once per turn that way._

* * *

"Now I'll tune them both together!" At that the two warriors jumped up tuning.

"When their is evil lurking around only one Dragon can stop them, and with these monsters we can call on it!"

The green glowing pillar appeared behind Dust as he finished "I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" His signature card appeared roaring in all it's dusty glory.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Even though it is not an Xyz there is a reason I kept him on the field. I'll set this, and end my turn!" Dust ended his turn.

Quinton 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Quinton drew, as he cried. "I'll summon, Planet Pathfinder!" A truck like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Planet Pathfinder_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute this card; add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now I summon to the field by dropping half it's attack points, Solar Wind Jammer!" at that a satilite appeared.

* * *

 _Solar Wind Jammer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK becomes halved._

* * *

 **(ATK: 800 / 2 = 400)**

"Next I activate the spell card, Tannhauser Gate!" Quinton continued.

* * *

 _Tannhauser Gate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters you control; the Level of each target becomes equal to their combined original Levels._

* * *

"Now both of my monster's level become equal to the total level of each other!" Quinton cried.

 _Planet Pathfinder: **(LV: 5 + 4 = 9)**_

 _Solar Wind Jammer: **(LV: 4 + 5 = 9)**_

"Now I overlay both monsters to summon, Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" At that a huge robot like planet appeared all everyone gaped at it.

* * *

 _Number 9: Dyson Sphere_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 9 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card with Xyz Material is attacked: Negate that attack (this is a Quick Effect). When this card is targeted for an attack while it has no Xyz Material: You can target 2 monsters in your Graveyard; attach those targets to this card as Xyz Materials. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn. Your opponent must control a monster with higher ATK than this card for you to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Then due to Quattro's field spell it gains 200 attack points." Quinton reminded. **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**

"That thing is huge!" Mokuba cried shocked.

"I never seen such a Number Card by that size." Bella mentioned shocked herself.

"It looks impossible to destroy." Luke mentioned shocked.

"That's because it is." Quinton mentioned. "No one has ever defeated Dyson Sphere in battle, and nobody will ever will! I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

Bella 1st Turn:

Bella shook off, and said "Well I ain't scared at all!" She drew, and said "I'll summon, Elemental HERO Bubbleman to my field!"

A blue hero with a water gun appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And when my field's empty I can draw two more cards when he's summoned!" Bella said drawing. "And what more to start with this, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And I'll combine Bubbleman with Avian, and Sparkman in my hand to create, the Elemental HERO Tempest!" What appeared was a new warrior that has wings Sparkman's visor, and Bubbleman's bubble gun.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Tempest_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"I'll be playing two cards face-down, and that's all!" Bella ended her turn.

Trey 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Trey drew, and cried "And I'll summon, Chronomaly Golden Jet!" What appeared was an ancient jet that is gold.

* * *

 _Chronomaly Golden Jet_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _Once per turn: You can increase this card's Level by 1 until the End Phase._

* * *

"Chronomaly?" Bella asked confused.

 _"Yes_ _Chronomaly they are ancient relics not built by your common ancestors."_ Astral explained. _"No one knows who built them, or why their made."_

"Next I'll even up the trouble with this! Chronomaly Resonance!" Trey cried playing a spell.

* * *

 _Chronomaly Resonance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Chronomaly" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Chronomaly" monster from your hand whose Level is equal to the current Level of the target + 1._

* * *

"With this I can summon a Chronomaly monster from my hand that is one level higher then the my Golden Jet! I'll summon Chronomaly Moai!" What appeared was a stone head.

* * *

 _Chronomaly Moai_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this face-up Attack Position card would be destroyed by battle, you can change it to face-up Defense Position instead._

* * *

"Now I play Golden Jet's ability! Once every turn I can increase it's level by one!" Trey cried.

 _Golden Jet: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now I overlay both my monsters!" The two went ti the Overlay Network as he cried, "I Xyz Summon, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech!" What appeared what looks like a city armed with cannons.

* * *

 _Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, when a monster's ATK is changed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the change in ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I set two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Trey ended his turn.

Elize 1st Turn:

Elize drew, and looked at her hand. Doriado's Blessing, Elemental Mistress Doriado, Heart of Clear Water, Negate Attack, Lyna the Light Charmer, and Hiita the Fire Charmer.

"Okay." She gulped before saying, "I'll play the spell card, Doriado's Blessing!"

* * *

 _Doriado's Blessing_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Elemental Mistress Doriado". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 3 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"And by sending Hiita the Fire Charmer from my hand to the graveyard, I can Ritual Summon, Elemental Mistress Doriado!"

At that a spellcaster wearing white, and blue clothing appeared knelling in a praying manner.

* * *

 _Elemental Mistress Doriado_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Doriado's Blessing". The Attribute of this card is also treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Now I activate Heart of Clear Water on Doriado." Elize said a bit sheepishly.

* * *

 _Heart of Clear Water_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster's ATK is 1300 or higher, this card is destroyed. The monster equipped with this card is not destroyed as a result of battle or by the effect of a card that targets the monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"With it in play, Doriado can't be destroyed by battle or by effects." Elize explained about her spell.

"Nice one Elize!" Dust praised.

"Because of that even if me, and Dust's monsters are destroyed then we will still be safe." Bella smiled.

Elize nodded smiling a bit, "I'll summon a face-down monster in defense mode, and place a face-down to end my turn."

* * *

 **Dust/Bella/Elize: 12000**

 **Quinton/Quattro/Trey: 12000**

* * *

Quattro 2nd Turn:

"Let the spoiling begin!" He drew, as he smirked "To start I'll summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head in attack mode!" What appeared what looks like a monster that has an egg for a head.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Egg Head_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I activate it's ability! I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to inflict 800 points to you dorks!" Quattro smirked as Egg Head fired a blast that hit Dust with him grunting. **(Dust/Bella/Elize: 11200)**

"You okay Dust?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." Dust answered.

"You won't be for long!" Quattro smirked. "Now I play the spell card, Level Doubler!"

* * *

 _Level Doubler_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; double that target's Level._

* * *

"With this Egg Head's level is doubled as long as I send one card in my hand to the graveyard!" Quattro explained as he sent a card to the graveyard.

 _Egg Head: **(LV: 4 x 2 = 8)**_

 _"Quattro is still a monster with a different Level on his field."_ Astral mentioned.

"Now I activate Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll's ability from my graveyard!" Quattro smirked. "I banish this card to summon another from my graveyard!" What appeared was a coffin before it shows of a doll.

* * *

 _Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can banish 1 other "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"This just gotten worse." Bella mentioned.

"You bet it does!" Quattro smirked. "Now I play the equip spell, String of Destiny!"

* * *

 _String of Destiny_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Gimmick Puppet" monster. Once per turn, when the equipped monster declares an attack: Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; if that card is a Monster Card, during this turn, the equipped monster's maximum number of attacks is equal to the Level of the sent monster, also if the equipped monster battles an Attack Position monster, that monster is not destroyed by battle. Otherwise, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And I'll activate Scissor Arm's ability! So now by sending String of Destiny to the graveyard I can make his level doubled!" Quattro smirked.

 _Scissor Arms: **(LV: 4 x 2 = 8)**_

"Three level 8s!" Jennifer cried.

"Now I overlay my level 8 Gimmick Puppets!" Quattro smirked as the three entered the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon, Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo!" What appeared what looks like a warrior that has on a lion mask, and sitting on a throne appeared.

* * *

 _Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _3 Level 8 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. If this card has detached all of its Xyz Materials by its own effect, you win the Duel._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 **(ATK: 3200 + 200 = 3400)**

"That thing has mean written all over." Bella remarked.

"And I'll play it's ability! I detach an Overlay Unit!" Quattro smirked as the orb flew to the throne. **(ORU: 3 - 2)** They waited but nothing happened.

"Hey nothing happened." Flip pointed out.

"Oh it already happened. When Gimmick Puppet of Leo detaches all of it's Overlay Units that way I instantly win this duel!" Quattro smirked.

"You what!?" Dust cried shocked with Elize having on a gaped mouth.

"A Number Card that can declare automatic wins?" Bella asked shocked at such an effect.

"For now you've spared yourselves. But not for long!" Quattro smirked. "Gimmick Puppet of Leo attack Stardust Dragon!" The machine raised his sword. "I reveal the trap card, Half Unbreak!" Bella cried.

* * *

 _Half Unbreak_

 _Normal Tarp Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved._

* * *

"So now damage from attacks involving Stardust Dragon are halved!" Bella cried. The attack hit as all three of the heroes grunted from the power. **(Dust/Bella/Elize: 10750)**

"Fine you've only spared yourselves." Quattro smirked. "Your turn."

Dust 2nd Turn:

Dust drew, as he said "Okay this is bad. With that Number getting an automatic win when it detaches all of it's Overlay Units this will be tougher to win. Looks like we gotta fight fire with fire. I play the spell card, Stardust Tribute!"

* * *

 _Stardust Tribute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send any number of 'Stardust' monster cards from your hand to the graveyard; Normal Summon one monster from your hand equal to the amount of tributes used._

* * *

"By sending two more Stardust Overlay Warriors from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon this! Armed Protector Dragon!" What appeared was the blue, and green dragon hissing.

* * *

 _Armed Protector Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Face-up Equip Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"Now I overlay Stardust Dragon, and Armed Protector Dragon to build the Overlay Network!" Dust cried as they both flew up. "I Xyz Summon, Number 46: Dragluon!" Dragluon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 46: Dragluon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 Dragon-Type monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects:  
_ _● Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.  
_ _● Target 1 Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls; take control of that target.  
_ _● Dragon-Type monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects until the end of your opponent's turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(ATK: 3000 + 200 = 3200)**

"That's the Number Card he used against that guy I told you two, and Vetrix about." Quattro mentioned.

"What?" Dust widen his eyes. _'So that explains it! He seen me use it against Sid!'_

"Whatever the case I'll play this equip spell to Dragluon!" Dust cried.

* * *

 _Stardust Power of Knowlegde_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip this spell only to a Xyz Monster that has a 'Stardust' monster as an Xyz Material; The equipped monster gains 800 ATK._

* * *

"With this, Dragluon's attack points are increased by 800!" Dust cried.

 **(ATK: 3200 + 800 = 4000)**

"Now attack Gimmick Puppet of Leo! Holy Divine Attack!" Dust cried as Dragluon charged a blast against the Number Card.

"So close yet so far! I play the trap card, Stonehenge Shield!" Trey cried.

* * *

 _Stonehenge Shield_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster with 3000 or more ATK declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack, that target's ATK becomes 0, and its effects are negated. When the target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now since Dragluon has over 3000 or more attack points this negates your attack, and reduce it's attack points to zero while it negates it's abilities!" Trey cried explaining his traps effect.

"Say what!?" Dust cried shocked.

 _Dragluon: **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**_

"And while we're at it I'll activate the ability of Machu Mech! By using one Overlay Unit since your monster's attack points were reduced I can inflict how much the attack points changed to you as damage!" Trey cried. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** At that the cannons aimed before firing at the three who cried out losing a huge chunk of their Life Points. **(Dust/Bella/Elize: 6750)**

"Whoa! Those tree act like an unbeatable team!" Mack cried.

"Don't compliment them!" Riley scolded.

Dust shook his head before saying, "I place a face-down that's all."

Quinton 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Quinton drew. "And I'll attack Dragluon with Dyson Sphere!" The huge Number fired many blasts. "I play the trap card, Hero Barrier!" Bella cried.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Since I have an Elemental HERO on my field this trap cancels one of your attacks!" Bella cried.

Quinton smirked, "I play the trap, Space Gate!"

* * *

 _Space Gate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card, if you control a "Number 9: Dyson Sphere": Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Since I control Dyson Sphere whenever you activate a trap card, this trap negates yours!" Quinton explained as the trap shattered.

Elzie quickly said, "I play the trap card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"With this your attack is negated, and the battle phase ends here!" Elize cried. The attack was absorbed in a barrier. "Very well I'll play this face-down, and that's all." Quinton ended his turn.

Bella 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Bella cried drawing. "I'll activate, O - Oversoul!"

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And with I bring back Sparkman!" Her electric hero appeared readying.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Next I'll summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!" What appeared was the defensive hero.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Now I overlay them both to call on, Number 39: Utopia!" What appeared was Utopia ready to fight.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)**

"She has a Number Card?" Quattro asked in disbelief.

"I do." Bella smirked. "Next I switch Tempest to defense mode." The Fusion Monster knelled. "Now I attack Machu Mech, with Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia charged but Trey cried, "No you don't! I play the trap card, Stone Bola!"

* * *

 _Stone Bola_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack, and if you do, that target cannot attack during your opponent's next Battle Phase._

* * *

"This cancels Utopia's attack, and forbids it from attacking during your next battle phase!" Trey explained as the attack was trapped.

Bella growled a bit seeing this. "I set a card, and that's all."

Trey 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Trey cried drawing. "Now I attack Dragluon with Machu Mech! Attack!" Machu Mech fired cannons that struck Dragluon as they all cried out. **(Dust/Bella/Elize: 4150)**

Trey smirked but was shocked when the smoke cleared showing Dragluon survived the attack! "What the!?" Trey cried shocked. "Haha." They looked seeing Bella has a smirk. "Tempest's ability." Bella smirked. "When I discard a card on my field I can target one monster on the field, and prevent it's destruction."

"While that is unfortunate I can still cause damage with this! Heart of Stone!" Trey cried.

* * *

 _Heart of Stone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _At the end of the Damage Step, if a "Chronomaly" monster you control attacked an opponent's monster and that monster was not destroyed by the battle: Target your monster that attacked; it can attack once again in a row this turn._

* * *

"So now since Machu Mech failed to destroy one of your monsters it can attack again!" Trey explained.

"Wait what!?" Elize cried.

"Attack Dragluon again Machu Mech!" Trey cried as the monster fired it's attack. Bella cried, "I play Utopia's ability! By using an Overlay Unit he can negate your attack!" Utopia put up it's shield that saved Dragluon from destruction. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Very well." Trey said. "I'll place a face-down, and that ends my turn."

Elize 2nd Turn:

Elize drew, as she looked on nervously. _'We haven't even scratch their Life Points! How can we win this?'_

 **(Dust/Bella/Elize: 4150)**

 **(Quinton/Quattro/Trey: 12000)**

She looked at the card she drew, and saw it was Pot of Greed. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So I can draw two more cards." Elize drew, and saw they were Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, and Blizzard Princess. Elize made a surprised face before smiling, "I'll flip this face-up! Lyna the Light Charmer!" What appeared was the small light girl smiling.

* * *

 _Lyna the Light Chramer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _FLIP: Take control of 1 LIGHT monster your opponent, while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

Quattro started laughing, "Ahahahahaha! You really expect us to be afraid of that little thing?"

"Don't underestimate her Quattro." Trey mentioned.

Quinton agreed, "Monsters that have low attack points always come with strong effects."

"Yes, and Lyna's is that as long as she's face-up I can take control of one of your Light attribute monsters."

"What!?" Trey cried shocked along with three who looked shocked. Then to their horror Dyson Sphere flew to her side.

Elize looked at the huge Number nervously as Lyna smiled, _**"Go on Elize! I know you wanna talk to him!"**_

Elize nodded before saying sheepishly at the Number, "H-Hi Mr. Dyson Sphere... I... want you to help me. D-Don't worry! I'll-I'll give you back to your holder..."

Dyson Sphere didn't look like he acknowledge but his core started glowing.

Elize read the effect on Dyson Sphere, and widen her eyes. "I'll... now sacrifice Doriado to summon, Blizzard Princess!" The ritual monster vanished as what appeared was a huge spellcaster waving around a huge mace that has a chunk of ice.

* * *

 _Blizzard Princess_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Spellcaster-Type monster. After this card was Normal Summoned, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards for the rest of that turn._

* * *

"Heh. Not bad." Quattro admitted smirking. "But if you attack I have a surprise waiting just in store for you."

"That won't happen." The three looked confused before Elize explained, "During the turn she's Normal Summoned you can't play any spells, or traps."

"What!?" Quattro cried shocked at such an ability.

"And it goes for your field spell, and Mr. Trey's trap." Elize added as ice enveloped the arena, and the three's face-downs.

 _Number 39: Utopia: **(ATK: 2700 - 200 = 2500)**_

 _Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech: **(ATK: 2600 - 200 = 2400)**_

 _Number 9: Dyson Sphere: **(ATK: 3000 - 200 = 2800)**_

 _Number 46: Dragluon: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 - 200 = 3800)**_

 _Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo: **(ATK: 3400 - 200 = 3200)**_

"I can still activate Machu Mech's ability!" Trey reminded. "By using an Overlay Unit you take damage equal to the amount of change Dragluon's attack points are, and that's 3800!"

 **(ORU: 1 - 0)** At that Machu Mech fired some cannons before Dust cried, "I play my face-down! Stardust Mist!"

* * *

 _Stardust Mist_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate one monster's effect for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"With this Mahcu Mech's effects are negated until the end of this turn!" Dust cried.

"It does what!?" Trey cried shocked.

"Oh nice going wasting Machu Mech's final overlay unit pipsqueak!" Quattro growled at Trey.

"Quattro I didn't know he has that trap!" Trey pointed out.

"If you two don't mind me interrupting." They looked at Elize. "But I'll use Dyson Sphere's ability to detach an Overlay Unit for him to attack directly since Gimmick Puppet of Leo has more attack points." **(ORU: 2 -1)**

"Aw come on." Quattro groaned.

"Now please attack them!" Elize cried to Dyson Sphere who fired from hidden guns as they hit the three who grunted. **(Quinton/Quattro/Trey: 9200)** "now Blizzard Princess attack Machu Mech!" Blizzard Princess swung her mace at the number which not only cause come damage but it also destroyed him. **(** **Quinton/Quattro/Trey: 8800)**

"I set a face-down. That ends my turn." Elize told them.

* * *

 **Dust/Bella/Elize: 4150**

 **Quinton/Quattro/Trey: 8800**

* * *

Quattro 3rd Turn:

"I can't believe two of our numbers were taken by this baby!" Quattro growled. "No matter I still have Gimmick Puppet of Leo, and he's now one Overlay Unit away from victory while at the same time, Blizzard Princess's effect wears off!"

As he said this the ice vanished, as Gimmick Puppet of Leo absorbed a second Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Number 39: Utopia: **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)**_

 _Number 9: Dyson Sphere: **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**_

 _Number 46: Dragluon: **(ATK: 3800 + 200 - 4000 = 0)**_

 _Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo: **(ATK: 3200 + 200 = 3400)**_

"Now with that out of the way time to get rid of that Number!" Quattro smirked. "Now Gimmick Puppet of Leo attack Dragluon!" The number attacked, and this time succesfuly destroying the Dragon Number. **(** **Dust/Bella/Elize: 0750)**

"Quattro!" Quinton yelled.

"What?" Quattro asked.

"You should've attacked Lyna instead that way Quinton will finish them." Trey pointed out.

"Ah what ever we still got Gimmick Puppet of Leo's effect to win this." Quattro shrugged.

"For your sake you better hope your right." Quinton warned.

"I know I am." Quattro smirked. "I end my turn."

Dust 3rd Turn:

"I draw!" Dust cried drawing. "I'll play the spell card, Stardust Xyz!"

* * *

 _Stardust Xyz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your graveyard, Special Summon that monster but negate it's effects. Banish this card; Your opponent draws one card._

* * *

"By negating it's effects Dragluon can come back!" Dust explained as his Number appeared roaring. **(ATK: 3000 + 200 = 3200)** "That ends my turn."

Quinton 3rd Turn:

"My draw! And I'll play this, Grave Arm!"

* * *

 _Grave Arm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

"So now I can destroy your Lyna." Quinton said as Lyna cried out getting pulled in the graveyard.

"Lyna!" Elize cried as Dyson Sphere flew back to Quinton.

"Now I attack Utopia with Dyson Sphere! Attack!" Quinton cried as Dyson Shpere fired blasts at Utopia. "I play Utopia's ability! Lightwing Shield!" Bella cried. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

The shields acted up. "Nice try I play this, Overlay Banish!" Quattro smirked.

* * *

 _Overlay Banish_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _During your Battle Phase, when an effect is activated by detaching an Xyz Material(s): Negate that effect._

* * *

"This negates your monster's ability!" Quattro cried smirking as Utopia's shields vanished as Dyson Sphere destroyed it as Bella grunted. **(** **Dust/Bella/Elize: 0450)** "That ends my turn." Quinton mentioned.

Bella 3rd Turn:

Bella drew, as she said "Okay I now play this card, Warrior Xyz!"

* * *

 _Warrior Xyz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 Warrior type monster on your field; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your graveyard but negate it's abilities. Banish this card; Destroy one card on the field._

* * *

"By sending Tempest to the graveyard, Utopia comes back with it's effects negated!" Bella cried as Utopia appeared in Tempest's place. **(ATK: 2500 + 200 = 2700)** "That ends my turn." Bella mentioned.

Trey 3rd Turn:

"I draw! And play the trap card, Number Lifter!" Trey cried.

* * *

 _Number Lifter_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Number" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated._

* * *

"So now by negating it's effects Machu Mech comes back!" Trey cried as Machu Mech appeared again. **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)** "Now I play the spell, Chronomaly Anti Gear!"

* * *

 _Chronomaly Anti Gear_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target one "Chronomaly" monster on your field: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

"Now you take half of Machu Mech's attack points as damage!" Trey cried.

Elize cried, "I play Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!"

* * *

 _Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Damage to you from card effects becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So now all damage we take from card effects are zero!" Elize cried as the attack didn't do anything.

Trey scowled, "I end my turn."

Quattro smirked, _'Once that baby ends her turn Gimmick Puppet of Leo's effect will finish this.'_

Elize 3rd Turn:

Elize drew, and she nodded, "I play the spell, Xyz Grave."

* * *

 _Xyz Grave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target one Xyz Monster in your Extra Deck: Special Summon that target but negate it's effects. Banish this card from your graveyard; Double one monster you controls ATK, and attack all of your opponent's monsters with it._

* * *

"By negating it's abilities it can summon, Shark Drake!"

At that Elize's number appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 32: Shark Drake_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Sea Serpent/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, when this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, but it loses 1000 ATK. This card can attack that monster once again during this Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**

"I play the effect of Stardust Xyz! So now by banishing it Elize can draw another card!" Dust cried as Elize drew again. Once she drew she saw it was Polymerization. "I activate Polymerization!" Elize cried. "So I fuse, Dragluon, Shark Drake, and Utopia!"

"What!?" Quattro cried shocked.

"A card that fuses Number Cards!?" Trey asked shocked.

"How can that be possible!?" Quinton finished shocked.

"Mighty holy Dragon!" Drgluon flew up at that. "Warrior of Light!" Utopia followed Dragluon. "And savage Marine Dragon!" Shark Drake followed them. "Become one, and bring anout the mighty monster of all!" They fused as Elize, Dust, and Bella all declared, "Fusion Summon! Level 12! ZEXAL, Holy Warrior of Heaven!"

What appeared was ZEXAL readying his blade

* * *

 _ZEXAL, Holy Warrior of Heaven_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Number 39: Utopia" + "Number 46: Dragluon" + "Number 32: Shark Drake"  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle expect with "Number" monsters. If this card is equipped with a "ZW" monster it gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn; Pay half your Life Points replace this effect with one of the Fusion Material's effects. (Without detaching an Xyz Material.) When this card is destroyed by a card effect banish 1 __"Number 39: Utopia", 1 "Number 46: Dragluon" , and 1 "Number 32: Shark Drake" from your graveyard: Special Summon this card from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Well it's not an Xyz so that is useless." Quattro smirked.

Bella smirked, "I play the effect of Warrior Xyz! By banishing it your field spell goes!"

"No!" Quattro cried before the field spell vanished.

 _Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech: **(ATK: 2600 - 200 = 2400)**_

 _Number 9: Dyson Sphere: **(ATK: 3000 - 200 = 2800)**_

 _Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo: **(ATK: 3400 - 200 = 3200)**_

"Now I banish Xyz Grave from my graveyard! It doubles ZEXAL's attack points, and he can attack all of your monsters!" Elize cried.

 _ZEXAL, Holy Warrior of Heaven: **(ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000)**_

"What all of them!?" Quattro cried shocked.

"Attack Gimmick Puppet of Leo!" ZEXAL struck Quattro's Number.

"Now Dyson Sphere!" ZEXAL slashed at Quinton's Number.

"And finally Machu Mech!" ZEXAL strike Trey's Number as all three of the Numbers exploded as their wielders cried out.

* * *

 **Dust/Bella/Elize: 0450**

 **Quinton/Quattro/Trey: 0000**

 **Dust/Bella/Elize wins the duel!**

* * *

"All of us got done in by a little girl?" Quattro asked angered.

"Save that for later we failed." Quinton reminded.

Trey got up with shame in his eyes.

"Let's go." Quinton added. "This isn't over."

At that all three of them walked out.

"Phew that has to be one of the most toughest duels I've ever been in." Bella sighed as they breathed heavily.

* * *

"Sorry father we failed."

"Don't worry Quinton. Neither of you have failed at all."

"What? But we lost!"

"True but it wasn't about winning or losing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that because of it getting the Stardust Duelist, and his friends will be easier."

All that echoed was Vetrix's laughing.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this! And Mage of Hope thank you for doing my request the other day, so I decided to do yours like this. Hope ya like it! Be sure to review!**


	15. Shifts of the Spirits!

**Hey everyone! The Stardust Carnival Arc has now officially begun, and to start things off we will have Dust using his citizen deck against an opponent who I think will be a good opponent who is a participant! ENJOY!**

* * *

After their duel with Quinton, Quattro, and Trey they decided to enjoy the Carnival, and get to the finals so they can get more Number Cards, and hopefully stop Kite while their at it.

They each hold a Stardust Medal to show they are in the competition, and wonder just how they can duel their first duel. Some are good opponents some are nothing but wimps. Elize told both her grandmother Sliva, and Mina about that she's entering, and her guy friends were warned by Mina not to take her, and use her to their advantage which was a bit embarrassing for them.

They decided to just try to forget it by walking around to find a decent opponent. That was when Dust bumped into someone by mistake. "Oh sorry!" The girl said quickly.

"It's alright." Dust said brushing himself off.

"You okay Dust?" Bella asked him.

"I'm fine Bella." Dust answered.

"That's a good thing." Elize smiled happy that Dust was alright from that.

"What bout you?" Dust asked the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks for your concern." The girl smiled. "I'm Samantha Dillard. Have I seen you somewhere?"

That came as no surprise because several people will think Dust looks like the Stardust Duelist but Dust will always tell them no they haven't, and said they never met before.

"No sorry. We haven't met before." Dust answered shaking his head.

"Oh okay. What's your name?" Samantha smiled.

"My name is Dust Shadow." Dust smiled. "Are you a participant of the Stardust Carnival?"

"Yeah." Samantha shows a Stardust Medal, and smiled "I just entered."

"That's good so am I, and my friends."

As Dust said this he, and the others show their Stardust Medals.

"Oh uh... You-You won't mind if we duel...?" Samantha asked embarrassed.

"As a match of the Stardust Carnival?" Dust questioned which Samantha nodded. "Alright."

Samantha smiled excited as they get prep. While getting ready Dust pushed a button on his watch as seconds later the Stardust Duelist robot jumped on top of one of the buildings spectating. Dust pretended he didn't do that, and git his Duel Disk ready, Samantha got her's ready as Dust's friends just spectated with a surrounding crowd.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Battle Cry by Skillet**

 **Dust: 4000**

 **Samantha: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Samantha 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." At that Samantha drew, and said "I'll play the spell card, Heart of the Underdog!"

* * *

 _Heart of the Underdog_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your Draw Phase, when you draw a Normal Monster(s): You can reveal it; draw 1 more card._

* * *

"Now during my draw phase if I draw a Normal Monster I can draw another card after revealing the monster. Now I summon Luster Dragon!" Samantha cried as a sapphire like dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Luster Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire. It does not like fights, but has incredibly high attack power._

* * *

"Now I play this face-down, and end my turn." Samantha ended her turn.

Dust 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Dust cried drawing. "And I'll set this face-down monster, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dust: 4000**

 **Samantha: 4000**

* * *

Samantha 2nd Turn:

Samantha drew, and said "I'll sacrifice Luster Dragon to summon, Luster Dragon #2!" The dragon evolved to a much more stronger version of it.

* * *

 _Luster Dragon #2_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This dragon feeds on emerald. Enchanted by this monster even when attacked, few people live to tell of its beauty._

* * *

"Now Luster Dragon attack!" Samantha cried as the dragon attacked as the card was destroyed. Then it shows a transparent version of a monster which was a white priest.

* * *

 _Otohime_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster/Spirit_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position._

* * *

"What's that?" Samantha asked surprised.

"It is a spirit monster called, Otohime. And when she's flipped up I can switch one of your monster's battle mode." Dust explained as Otohime waved her hands t the dragon as it was forced down in defense mode.

"Impressive." Jennifer mentioned.

"Indeed." Yuri nodded.

"I end my turn." Samantha said.

Dust 2nd Turn:

Dust drew, as he said "I'll play the spell, Spring of Rebirth!" As he said this a spring that has a fairy on it appeared.

* * *

 _Spring of Rebirth_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 500 points every time monsters return from the field to the owner's hand._

* * *

"Now I summon, Asura Priest in attack mode." What appeared was a purple man with swords.

* * *

 _Asura Priest_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Spirit_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"And with it it can attack all monsters you have once every turn." Dust explained.

"Huh?" Samantha asked surprised.

"And before I attack I equip, Asura Preist with Orb of Yasaka!" A orb appeared in front of Asura Priest.

* * *

 _Orb of Yasaka_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Spirit monster. When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. When the equipped monster you control is returned to the hand and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand._

* * *

"Now Asura Priest attack!" Dust cried as the priest threw knifes which destroyed the dragon as the orb gave out a clear light. **(Dust: 6400)**

"Whoa what just happened!?" Flip asked shocked.

"With Orb of Yasaka if Asura Priest destroys a monster by battle, and sends it to the graveyard I gain Life Points equal to it's original attack points." Dust explained before placing three cards face-down as Asura Priest vanished.

"What the...?" Bella stopped short.

"During my end phase Asura Priest returns to my hand if it's Normal Summoned or flipped summoned, and when it's sent to the graveyard by that effect Orb of Yasaka gets added back to my hand." Dust explained showing the cards. "Then since a monster was returned to the hand Spring of Rebirth gives me 500 more Life Points."

The Spring sparkles as the fairy on it threw some of the water on Dust as he glowed blue by it's power. **(Dust: 6900)**

* * *

 **Dust: 6900**

 **Samantha: 4000**

* * *

Samantha 3rd Turn:

Samantha drew, as she said "I'll summon, Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"I'll now play the spell card, Summoner's Art!" Samantha cried.

* * *

 _Summoner's Art_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With this I can add a level 5 or higher normal monster from my deck to my hand. I'll pick this one! Wattaildragon!" Samantha cried revealing the card. "And now I'll play the spell, Ancient Rules!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll use it to summon the monster I just added! Wattaildragon!" Samantha cried as a blue sclaed dragon, with a emerald body, and huge power appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Wattaildragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Capable of indefinite flight. Attacks by wrapping its body with electricity and ramming into opponents._  
 _IMPORTANT: Capturing the "Wattaildragon" is forbidden by the Ancient Rules and is a Level 6 offense, the minimum sentence for which is imprisonment for no less than 2500 heliocycles._

* * *

Dust looked shock seeing it before Samantha cried "Now you two attack him directly!" The dragons fired a blast as Dust didn't flinched as it connect. **(Dust: 2400)**

"That dealt 4500 points of damage!" Bella cried shocked.

"If Dust haven't played Orb of Yasaka then he would've lost!" Flip cried.

"And I'll end my turn." Samantha ended her turn.

Dust 3rd Turn:

 _'With moves like that I doubt she's an everyday girl.'_ Dust through before drawing. "Okay to start I'll play this trap card. Spirit's Invitation!"

* * *

 _Spirit's Invintation_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time your Spirit monster returns to your hand, select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and return it to its owner's hand. Pay 500 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed._

* * *

"I'll explain what it does in a moment." Dust mentioned. "Now I summon Asura Priest again!" The priest appeared again. "And now I'll end my turn."

That confused everyone until Asura Priest, AND Watttaildragon are brought back to the hand while the fairy tosses more water at Dust. **(Dust: 3400)** "Each time one of my Spirit Monsters returns back to my hand one of your monsters gets the same price, and with that my Life Points increase by 1000 now."

* * *

 **Dust: 3400**

 **Samantha: 4000**

* * *

Samantha 4th Turn:

Samantha grunted taking that in. But that still left Dust defenseless. She drew, and said "Since I drawn a Normal Monster, Heart of the Underdog's effect plays so I reveal the monster, and draw an extra card." She revealed the monster which was Hyozanryu before drawing.

"Hold on. Luster Dragon #2, Luster Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon, Wattaildragon, and Hyozanryu..." Mokuba trailed off thinking their familiar. "Don't tell me they are..."

"Now I play the Swing of Memories spell card!" Samantha cried.

* * *

 _Swing of Memories_

 _Normal Spell Crad_

 _Target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"With this I can target a normal monster from my graveyard, and summon it but it gets destroyed during the end phase!" Samantha cried. "Return to battle, Luster Dragon #2!" The dragon appeared as she cried, "Now I play this!"

She reveals a spell as Mokuba gaped "That can't be! She has it!"

* * *

 _Adamantine Sword Revival_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when a Dragon-Type monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Tribute it to Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Now by tributing the Luster Dragon #2 I just summoned from my graveyard I can summon this! Diamond Head Dragon!" What appeared from the dragon's place was a huge dragon that has a Diamond on it's head roaring.

* * *

 _Diamond Head Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with "Adamantine Sword Revival", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card's ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the Tributed Dragon-Type monster + 1000._

* * *

"And now it gains Luster Dragon #2's attack points plus a 1000 extra boost!" Samantha cried.

The diamond on the dragon's head glowed as it roared. **(ATK: 0 + 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**

Dust gasped as Elize cried, "That's enough to eliminate Dust!" Dust grunted as he looked on in awe. **(Dust: 3400)**

"Now Diamond Head Dragon attack! Diamond Head attack!" The drgaon fired a beam from his diamond at Dust cried, "Not so fast! Activate trap card, Metal Reflect Slime!"

* * *

 _Metal Reflect Slime_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster(Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 3000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack._

* * *

"With this it summons itself as a monster with it having 3000 defense points!" Dust cried as a slime appeared on the field. **(DEF: 3000)**

"Yeah that will protect's Dust's Life Points!" Mack beamed.

Samantha said "That will be if I didn't have this with me!"

* * *

 _Dragon's Rage_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Dragon-Type monsters you control inflict piercing Battle Damage when they attack a Defense Position monster._

* * *

"Dragon's Rage!?" Dust cried shocked.

"So you heard of it. With it my dragons can strike battle damage even if your monsters are in defense mode!" Samantha cried as Diamond Head Dragon destroyed the slime as Dust grunted a bit. **(Dust: 3000)**

"Now I place this face-down, and that's it." Samantha ended her turn.

Dust 4th Turn:

 _'Okay she is really not an everyday girl.'_ Dust thought. He drew, and saw it was Yamata Dragon. _'Okay Yamata Dragon is not the card I can use right now. But I'll have to give it my best.'_

"I place this monster face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Dust: 3000**

 **Samantha: 4000**

* * *

Samantha 5th Turn:

Smanatha drew, as she smiled "Alright it's here!" They looked confused before Samantha cried, "First I'll set two face-downs, and now summon to the field, Galaxy Serpent!" What appeared was a star like dragon.

* * *

 _Galaxy Serpent_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Your hopes and dreams will be refreshed if you catch a glimpse of this rare creature in the evening twilight, soaring in the Sea of Stars._

* * *

"Wait Galaxy?" Elize asked surprised as Astral floated shocked beside her.

"Now I tune both monsters!" Samantha cried as Galaxy Serpent turned to rings as Diamond Head Dragon flew up.

"What is this...?" Luke asked shocked.

"I Synchro Summon, Trident Dragon!" Samantha cried.

"Wait, Trident Dragon!?" Dust cried shocked.

What appeared was a three headed dragon roaring with each a flame attack ready.

* * *

 _Trident Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target up to 2 other cards you control; destroy those targets, and if you do, for each card destroyed, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Whoa..." The group was at awe seeing this monster.

The Stardust Duelist robot looked surprised before clapping.

They heard the clapping, and looked seeing the Stardust Duelist robot using his wings flying down, and kept clapping.

"S-Stardust Duelist..." Samantha gasped in disbelief.

"Don't let me stop you." The Stardust Duelist robot told her smiling before sitting down. "Just pretend I'm not here."

Samantha nodded before saying, "Since I Synchro Summoned, Trident Dragon I can destroy two cards on my field, and he gets to attack an additional time for each one during each Battle Phase this turn!"

"He can what!?" Elize, Bella, Flip, Luke, Mack, and Riley cried in shock. As they said this the two face-downs Samantha laid down shattered as Trident Dragon roared.

"Now attack his face-down!" Samantha cried, as the dragon fired from it's left head destroying his face-down monster which was a new monster. **(Dust: 1400)**

"Now Trident Dragon attack him directly!" The dragon fired as flames engulfed Dust.

"Dust!" Bella, Elize, and Mack cried out.

"I did it! I won my first Stardust Carnival duel!" Samantha cheered.

"Not quite." The Stardust Duelist robot told her confusing Samantha as he pointed to the flames. It shows Dust smiling. **(Dust: 1400)**

"What!?" Samantha asked shocked before looking to see Trident Dragon was gone. "Hey where did my dragon go!?"

"Look on your field." Samantha checked, and saw a defense position monster, as she gasped. "That's right it's switched to face-down defense mode. And it's because of this."

He shows a card of a Spirit Monster.

* * *

 _Tsukuyomi_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Spirit_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"Nice that protected Dust!" Bella smiled.

"I admit I thought Dust might've lost this match." Flip admitted sheepishly.

Samantha grunted before Dust cried, "And I'll play this! Vessel of Illusion!"

* * *

 _Vessel of Illusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Spirit monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Spirit Token" that has the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as the destroyed monster._

* * *

"With it I can call on a Spirit Token that has the same stats as the monster that was destroyed." Dust explained as a transparent version of the spirit monster appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Spirit Token_

 _Determined Type_

 _Determined Level_

 _Determined Monster-Type/Spirit_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Summoned with the effect of "Vessel of Illusion"._

* * *

Samantha grunted before saying, "I'll play my face-down! Common Charity!"

* * *

 _Common Charity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 2 cards, then remove from play 1 Normal Monster Card from your hand. If you don't have any Normal Monster Cards in your hand to remove, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"With it I draw two cards, and then banish a normal monster from my hand." Samantha shows Wattaildragon before pocketing it, and drawing two cards. "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"So now your Spring of Rebirth is now destroyed!" Samantha cried as the spring was shattered in a fierce cyclone. "Now I set one card, and end my turn!"

Dust 5th Turn:

Dust drew, as he smirked.

"Eh?" Samantha looked confused.

"Now I play Double Summon!" Dust cried.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"Now I can conduct up to two Normal Summons this turn!" Dust cried. "Now I summon Asura Priest!" The priest appeared again. "And I'll sacrifice them both to summon my best card! Yamata Dragon!"

At that a multiple head grey dragon with red markings appeared roaring behind Dust roaring.

* * *

 _Yamata Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Spirit_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 3100_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand._

* * *

"Whoa!" They gaped.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed!" Dust cried.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw two cards." He drew, as he said "These will help. I now play Sword of Kusanagi!"

* * *

 _Sword of Kusanagi_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Spirit monster. During battle, when it attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the equipped monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When the equipped monster you control is returned to the hand and this card is sent to the Graveyard, return this card to your hand._

* * *

"With this when Yamata Dragon attacks a defense position monster he can inflict damage." Dust explained.

"Trident Dragon's defense points are 2800!" Samantha pointed out. "He is 200 points weaker!"

"Maybe so but not when I play this! Spirit Rampage!" Dust cried playing a spell.

* * *

 _Spirit Rampage_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if have one "Spirit" monster on the field. Increase it's ATK with it's DEF until the end phase. During the end phase destroy the monster instead of adding it back to the hand,_

* * *

"Now Yamata Dragon gains attack points equal to it's defense points!" Dust cried.

"It can what!?" Samantha cried shocked.

 _Yamata Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 + 3100 = 5700)**_

"And now I play this! Spirit Double!" Dust cried discarding a card.

* * *

 _Spirit Double_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, and Discard one card from your hand; The damage a "Spirit" monster inflicts by battle is doubled._

* * *

"With it by paying 1000 Life Points, and discarding a card from my hand, if Yamata Dragon inflicts battle damage it's doubled!" Dust cried. **(Dust: 0400)**

"What!?" Samantha cried shocked.

 _"That's 5800 points of damage!"_ Astral cried having calculated the damage.

"Yamata Dragon attack now!" Dust cried as the dragon started charging a blast.

"Don't underestimate me! Trap activate, Dragon Loss!"

* * *

 _Dragon Loss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack; Banish up to two Dragon-Type monsters the attacking monster loses ATK equal to the amount of the banished monster's ATK._

* * *

"With this by banishing two dragons in my graveyard, Yamata Dragon loses attack points equal to the amount of attack points they have!" Samantha cried as Yamata Dragon ready it's flames. "I banish Luster Dragon #2, and Anlexandrite Dragon!"

Transparent versions of the dragons appeared as Samantha cried, "They have 2400, and 2000 each so that means Yamata Dragon loses 4400 attack points!" The wrapped around Yamata Dragon as it lose power. **(ATK: 5700 - 2400 - 2000 = 1300)**

"1300 attack points!" Elize cried shocked.

"That's not enough to score a win, and it's enough to claim a loss!" Flip cried shocked.

Trident Dragon flip up as it started charging it's attack. **(DEF: 2800)**

"So long Dust!" Samantha cried.

Dust stayed calm, and said " _You_ will fall."

"What?"

"Trap activate, Spirit Maelstrom!"

* * *

 _Spirit Maelstrom_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a trap card when a "Spirit" monster you control battles; Negate the activation, and if you do destroy it._

* * *

"With this when you play a trap when a spirit monster I control battles this negates, and destroys the activation of your trap card!"

The dragons on Yamata Dragon vanished as it roared. **(ATK: 1300 + 2400 + 2000 = 5700)**

"N-No!" Samantha cried shocked.

"I haven't underestimated you at all..." Dust mentioned causing her to look over. "With your skills in dueling, the moves you showed us brought the best of me. That's why I set this to honor you for that."

Samantha felt touched by that, and muttered "Dust..."

"Take this blow for us! Go Yamata Dragon!" Dust cried. "Attack Trident Dragon with Flames of the Underworld!"

The dragon fired streams of fire that destroyed Trident Dragon as Samantha cried out landing on her back.

* * *

 **Dust: 0400**

 **Samantha: 0000**

 **Dust wins the duel!**

* * *

Dust breathed as he walked over, and smiled offering Samantha a hand which she gladly accepted.

"It's been a long time since I've been beaten." Samantha smiled.

"Hey Samantha." They looked over seeing Mokuba walking over, and he asked "Was the deck your using a Gem Dragon Deck?"

"Yeah it is." Samantha answered nodding. "Why?"

"That archetype is very rare to come around these days." Mokuba answered. "Only few people can collect it."

"Oh well it is because my father bought them for me." Samantha said rubbing her head.

"Who's your father?" The Stardust Duelist robot asked walking over.

Samantha blushed though said, "J-James Dillard..."

"James Dillard." The Stardust Duelist robot mentioned before smiling. "Tell him I said hi." Before flying off.

"I can't believe I actually met him..." Samantha said breathlessly. "The Stardust Duelist..."

"Well it's also rare to meet him..." Dust smiled.

Samantha handed over her Stardust Medal to Dust, "Here Dust. You've earned it."

Dust nodded taking the medal. "Thank you. I'll see you around."

Samantha nodded as she walked off as they stared off.

* * *

 **And so with that Dust has earned a Stardust Medal, and has met a great dragon duelist that owns the legendary Gem Dragon archetype. With her Stardust Medal in their possession what will the group do now? Be sure to review!**


	16. Ghostrick Halloween!

**Hey everyone I think it's time to show Mack's style of dueling huh? Well he plays a Performapal Deck like our buddy Yuya Sakaki! Let's see what he can do! And since today is Halloween the opponent he faces will be based on the holiday we celebrate! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

They were all walking around to see who to duel while Elize is by herself to duel a decent opponent. While she was walking around, and she later sees someone who she hopes she wouldn't encounter.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack Guardian Angel Joan with Photon Stream of Destruction!" At that the light dragon fired a blast that destroyed the enemy as the opponent cried out.

 _"That was amazing M-Master K-K-Kite!"_ Orbital cheered.

"Save the compliments Orbit-huh?" Kite sees Elize, and smirked "Well well."

"Uh...I'm not here!" Elize cried out, panicking behind hiding behind a pole. Yeah, like that was going to help her. Kite gritted his teeth rolling his eyes at this before saying, "I can see you! Like hiding will help." As he said this he walked right to where she's at while Orbital wheeled to the other-side to block her.

Elize panicked as he approached her and turned around to run away when Orbital kept blocking her path no matter how many times she tried to bypass him. "Now then what are you doing by yourself?" Kite smirked as he conored her. Yeah, no will Elize even admit that she's looking for a duel, so she...made a half-lie. "...Taking a walk."

 _"Or hunting more Numbers!"_ Orbital called out.

Annoyed Kite yelled harshly at him, "Can it Orbital!" Making the poor robot flinched. "Hey! Don't be rude to him!" Elize scolded, standing in front of Orbital and defending him. "Oh so your acting brave now?" Kite smirked. "I wonder where you got that from?" "I'm defending someone who doesn't deserves your mean criticism!" Elize replied.

"Mean?" Kite asked a bit surprised. Then he started laughing. Elize was a little surprised by his laughter, but stayed strong just like Dust and the others taught her to. "What are you 8 or something?" Kite frowned once he catch his breath. "You need to learn that not everything is gonna stay like how you wanted it." "I'm 13!" Elize shouted. "And I know that! But still, that can't stop me from wanting to help someone, even if they are a robot!"

"Feh." Kite scoffed. "Well sooner or later I will get all the Numbers... and get my brother back the way he was." "...If he learns the terrible things you've done, will he really be happy?" Elize wondered to herself.

"..."

Kite stayed silent, and later glared "I am doing this to make sure he gets better, Red Hat Girl. You don't know what it's like. Plus I am not stealing everyone's souls it's the Orichalcos that is doing this."

"But...you're willingly activating the Orichalcos," Elize pointed out. "Sure, it's the Orichalcos that does the magic, but you triggered it first, making it your fault. And you don't even have to steal souls! You can just take the Numbers! There's no point in taking the souls of innocents!"

"SHUT UP!" Kite roared angered. Elize flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, trembling a little as she was startled by his loud outburst. "You think I wanted this!?" Kite yelled. "I never wanted to harm anyone but it's the only way to make him the Hart that I always loved! And... and..."

To Orbital's shock Kite started breaking down.

"A-Are you alright?!" Elize asked, concerned as she kneeled down in front of him and tried to comfort him by gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Kite smacked her hand away growling, "I'm alright!" Flinching from the pain, Elize said, "But you were crying and all! Anyone who's crying isn't okay!" "I said I'm alright!" Kite repeated. "You totally aren't!" Elize said. "I think you should calm and take a breath, at least!"

"What are you my deceased mother!?" Kite cried at her. Elize was startled to hear that, but shook her head. "No! I'm not! But I want to help you!" "I don't need help!" Kite told her. "No way! You need help!" Elize denied, shaking her head. "Kite, I don't think this is healthy, keeping this all to yourself!" "...Are you just now forgetting I am an enemy of your's?" Kite questioned. "...Eh? Oh, well...right now, we're not! We're just friends who's trying to consult with each other!" Elize replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Friends?" Kite questioned with slightly widen eyes. He then sneered smacking her hand away, "We are NOT friends. What made you think that?"

"Er...I mean, you were crying, and I was trying to help you, and I'd rather be friends than enemies!"

"You really are an idiot. Your enemies will use you to their advantage."

"I know. I was told that many times before," Elize replied softly. "But even if I do, I want to be taken down trying to save someone!"

"Helping me will be your biggest mistake Red Hat Girl." Kite told her. "Why do you even hunt Numbers anyway?"

"To be honest, I didn't even want to hunt down Numbers! I just happened to be a victim of being caught up in a duel," Elize admitted. "But then, the Stardust Duelist approached me and I knew I could entrust all of the Number cards to him because he was using them for good, unlike most Number users."

"Ah yes the Stardust Duelist your friend Astral said you, him, and some girl named Bella are getting them to save the world from the Orichalcos." Kite mentioned glaring.

"Because the Orichalcos is really bad!" Elize cried out. "Why do you even need souls anyways? How will they help anyone? They cause only more suffering and pain!" "I am not commanding the Orichalcos okay!?" Kite cried annoyed.

"Then why do you need souls?! There are innocent souls!"

"I was not the one collecting them! It was the Orichalcos collecting them!"

 _"Yeah we wished we knew why."_

"Why do you even need the card in the first place?!"

"Be quiet!"

Elize shook her head. "No! If you don't want to use the Orichaclos, you shouldn't use it at all! It's evil! Because you take human souls, you're basically responsible for taking lives as well!"

"I DO NOT HAVE THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS IN MY DECK!" Kite roared having enough.

"Then...how do you seal your foes?"

"I don't. It's the Orichalcos doing it not me."

"How? If you're not the one controlling it, maybe we can find a way to stop the Orichalcos!"

"We both have different agendas Red Hat Girl. I don't care about the Orichalcos. All I care is getting the Number Cards to help my little brother."

"But, if the Orichalcos continues its dirty work, something bad might happen to you or your brother if you leave it alone!"

"Like I said I don't care about it."

"I do!" Elize said. "Don't you get it?! The Orichalcos is probably taking advantage of you if you let it be! It's playing you!"

"I don't let it take over!" Kite yelled. "All I care is getting Hart back to normal, and getting the Number Cards are the only way to do it!"

"Not like this! Not by stealing people's souls!" Elize shouted. "And what about Hart's feelings?! When he finds out what you did..." Kite glared at her. "I am NOT stealing people souls okay! I was only getting the Number Cards! In your duels against Number Holders you fought have you stolen a soul!?"

"No, I haven't! And neither has Bella, or Stardust Duelist!"

"Then I haven't either."

"...I'm sorry about your brother. I really am, but I can't allow you to keep doing this."

Kite scoffed before smirking 'What are you gonna do? Challenge me?" "Ye s!" Elize nodded before shyly looking away. "But...Um...if I lose, the Orichalcos might take away your soul." "I told you many times I do not have the power of the Orichalcos." Kite said annoyed. "Orbital tell her so."

 _"Uh..."_ Orbital stammered before saying, _"Y-Yeah. W-We never used the power of the Orichalcos."_

"But you said earlier that whenever you win a duel, the Orichalcos takes away the victims souls even you did it unwillingly!"

"Listen if I do have the Orichalcos in my duel with your friend Mokuba I think was his soul taken after I defeated him?"

"N-no...but then how would that explain the other times?"

"Those were the Number Holders playing the Orichalcos. And I would never play that wretched power. By the time my brother is cured I will just let someone deal with the Orichalcos. You, Bella, Astral, and the Stardust Duelist are the people who can do that." Kite explained.

Elize was surprised to hear something valuable as that information. "So that means...whether or not I win or lose our duel, nobody's souls will get lost?"

"No one." Kite answered.

"Well, that's a relief! Well, what if I talk to the Stardust Duelist and when we collect all the Nunbers and are done with them, we give them all to you?"

"Knowing him he wouldn't do it." Kite answered. "And I would pretty much settle-"

 _"Master Ki-Kite!"_ Orbital interrupted.

"What if I talk to him for you?"

Kite didn't listen, and asked "What Orbital?"

Orbital lit up a holographic image of Joan. Elize was confused but remained silent

"What is it Joan?" Kite asked him.

Joan said "So sorry to interrupt your time with something Kite but I am afraid that Dr. Faker wants you to come back so you can get what you need."

"Fine." Kite said as the picture was shut off. "We'll settle this later, Red Hat Girl. Come on Orbital!"

As he said this he jumped up as Orbital hopped on his back as wings spread out and he flew out.

Elize was going to confront Kite even further, but decided against it, and walked away to find a duelist to challenge... yet she can't shake off the feeling of something important.

* * *

Mack was walking around with his cheerful smile looking for a duelist to face.

"Let's see who should I face here?" Mack asked looking around. "There are bound to be powerful duelists here."

"Hey you."

"Is someone calling for me?" Mack smiled turning around to see a a big guy that has on a ghost costume on.

"Yeah you! The name's Brysten!" The costume guy answered nodding. "And I want to challenge you!"

"Okay Brysten!" Mack grinned nodding. "And that is one cool costume you have."

"Thanks this is me as Ghostrick Alucard." Brysten nodded thanking Mack.

As they get ready the people wearing different costumes with the Stardust Duelist robot was staring on.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Halloween Dueling Theme: Haunted by Disturbed)**

 **Mack: 4000**

 **Brysten** **: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Brysten 1st Turn:

"If I may. My draw." Brysten drew, and said "And I start with the field spell, Ghostrick Museum!" A museum appeared with several dolls at.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Museum_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Monsters you control, except "Ghostrick" monsters, cannot attack. Monsters cannot attack face-down Defense Position monsters, but can attack directly if all monsters their opponent controls are face-down Defense Position. At the end of the Damage Step, change any monster that inflicted battle damage to a player during this battle to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"Ooo." Mack smiled looking around. "So cool! Totally fits the Halloween spirit!"

"Yeah this duel is gonna be fun!" Bella cried dressing as Dystopia cheering.

"Indeed it will." Yuri nodded in agreement with him now having a black cape instead of his usual purple one, and has on fangs making him a Vampire.

"This is gonna be awesome." Luke smiled dressed in a black Necromancer costume.

"Now I set a monster face-down, and set two cards facedown to end my turn." Brysten ended his turn.

Mack 1st Turn:

"It is time for the wonders to be uphold!" Mack smiled before a spotlight shined on him. "Let us begin the show!"

"What the?" Brysten looked surprised at this.

"What is he up to?" Dust asked who was going as a Shaolin Monk.

"If I remember Dueltaining." Mokuba answered dressed as Lord of D.

"Now let the show start!" Mack drew from his deck, and smiled "Using Scale 3 Performapal Partnaga, and Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

A snale wearing a hat, and a jester wearing a top hat appeared with Numbers 3 through 8 on them.

* * *

 _Performapal Partnaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Reptile/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" card you currently control, until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Level 5 or lower monsters cannot attack._

* * *

 _Performapal Skullcrobat Joker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 100_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Performapal" monsters, "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, and "Odd-Eyes" monsters. This effect cannot be negated._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Performapal" monster, "Magician" Pendulum Monster, or "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker"._

* * *

"Now I can summon monsters from level 4 through 7 all at the same time!" Mack cheered spinning around. "Let's welcome the main cast! Allow me to introduce Performapal Bowhopper, Performapal Sliver Claw, and Performapal Salutiger!" All a grasshopper, a wolf, and a lion wearing belhop clothing appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Bowhopper_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Performapal" monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level it had on the field x 100 (original Level, if face-down). You can Tribute 1 "Performapal" monster, then target 1 "Performapal" monster in your Graveyard other than the Tributed monster; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Performapal Bowhopper" once per turn._

* * *

 _Performapal Sliver Claw_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Performapal Salutiger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Performapal" Pendulum Monsterfrom your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Salutiger" once per turn._

* * *

"So he can use Pendulum." Riley gaped dressed in a fairy costume.

"Okay time to attack!" Mack cried.

"Hold up!" Mack froze at Brysten holding a hand. "Just one thing. Due to Ghostrick Museum we cannot attack face-down monsters but can attack directly if that's all we control."

"Well in that case the Sliver Claw gets the first act!" Mack smiled as the wolf charged.

"Trap activate, Zero Gravity!" Brysten cried.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

"With this all monsters are switched to their other battle mode if face-up,"

With that in place Sliver Claw stopped her attack, and knelled as Salutiger crouch, and Bowhopper chirp knelling.

'"Nice tatitic I'll admit." Flip who is dressed as a bush nodded impressed.

"In that case, I set a card face-down, and end my turn." Mack smiled laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Mack: 4000**

 **Brysten: 4000**

* * *

Brysten 2nd Turn:

Brysten drew, and said "I reveal my face-down monster! Say hello to Ghostrick Jiangshi!" What appeared was a priest like being.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Jiangshi_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up: You can add from your Deck to your hand, 1 "Ghostrick" monster whose Level is less than or equal to the number of "Ghostrick" monsters you control. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Jiangshi" once per turn._

* * *

"Ghostrick huh?" Mack smiled. "Cool! That really is a Halloween archetype!"

"Wait cause I'm not done. Jiangshi's ability!" Brysten cried. "Since I flip summoned her I can add a Ghostrick Monster that has a level lower or equal then all of my Ghostricks. I add Ghostrick Mummy, and summon it!"

A mommy rose from the ground growling.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Mummy_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ghostrick" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You cannot Special Summon any monsters, except DARK monsters._

* * *

"Creepy but awesome!" Mokuba cheered pumping his arm up. "This really is a Halloween duel!"

"And while my Mummy is face-up I can summon another Ghostrick from my hand in addtition to my Normal Summons." Brysten revealed. "So rise from the depths Ghostrick Skeleton!" A skeleton wielding a scythe, and wearing a cloak appeared.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up: Banish cards from the top of your opponent's Deck face-down, up to the number of "Ghostrick" monsters you control. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Skeleton" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa what a cool Halloween Party this is!" Mack smiled.

Brysten smiled, before saying "Now Skeleton, and Jiangshi Overlay!" The two glowed dark before flying up. "I Xyz Summon, the mighty Ghostrick Alucard!" What appeared was the vampire he was dressed as.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Alucard_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Zombie/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up "Ghostrick" monsters, or any face-down Defense Position monsters, for attacks, except this one. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy that target. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Alucard" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "Ghostrick" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa Drac himself!?" Riley asked shocked.

"No this happens to be a jolly good version of him." Brysten smirked. "Now I play his ability! By using an Overlay Unit one face-down on your field is destroyed!"

"Huh?" Mack asked shocked.

Alucard's card in his fingers absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** And threw it to Mack's left face-down which was shown to be Pinch Helper. "Now Alucard take down that Bowhopper!" Alucard used another card to strike Bowhopper destroying him.

"Now I end my turn!" Brysten set.

Mack 2nd Turn:

Mack drew, and smiled. "You are pretty good. But not good enough. I now Pendulum Summon back Bowhopper!" Bowhopper appeared. "Now I take both Sliver Claw, and Salutiger, and Tribute Summon! Come forth from the land of laughs, Performapal Laughmaker!" A yellow spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Laughmaker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can gain 1000 LP._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the field whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while its current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use 1 monster effect of "Performapal Laugh Maker" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Now I play Partnaga's Pendulum effect! Now a monster I control gains 300 attack points for each Performapal I control! I control four so that's 1200." Mack grinned.

 _Laughmaker: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 * 4 = 3700)**_

"And during the battle phase Laughmaker's effect activates." Mack continued grinning. "For each monster on the field who gain attack points Laughmaker gains 1000 points for each one."

"That's a 2700 point increase!" Mokuba gaped.

Laughmaker glowed yellow since it's now the battle phase. **(ATK: 3700 + 1000 = 4700)**

"Clever move but it ain't enough!" Brysten cried. "Trap activate, Battle Simulation!"

* * *

 _Battle Simulation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster battles another monster: During this Battle Phase only, halve the ATK of both those monsters, also they cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"With this both our monster's points are halved, and can't be destroyed in battle!" Brysten explained.

 _Laughmaker: **(ATK: 4700 / 2 = 2350)**_

 _Ghostrick Alucard: **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**_

"But you still take damage! Laughing Spark!" Laughmaker fired a blast that Alucard blocked with his card but caused a minor setback. **(Brysten: 2550)** "Now since the battle phase is over Laughmaker loses 1000 points, and Battle Simulation wears off."

 _Laughmaker: **(ATK: 2450 x 2 - 1000 = 3700)**_

 _Ghostrick Alucard: **(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)**_

"Now I play Bowhopper's ability! I tribute a Performapal in order to inflict damage equal to his total level times 100!" Mack grinned. "Bow Mistro!" Laughmaker went to the bow, and became an arrow as it hit Brysten. **(Brysten: 1750)**

"I end my turn." Mack grinned.

* * *

 **Mack: 4000**

 **Brysten: 1750**

* * *

Brysten 3rd Turn:

"I draw!" Brysten drew, and smirked seeing what he has. "I now summon, Ghostrick Doll!" A doll appeared waving her hand.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Doll_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up: During the End Phase, change as many face-up monsters on the field as possible to face-down Defense Position, then you can Special Summon 1 "Ghostrick" monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position, whose Level is less than or equal to the number of monsters flipped face-down by this effect.

* * *

"Then due to Mommy's effect I can summon another!" Brysten cried as another Ghostrick Doll appeared. "Now I overlay the two Dolls to Xyz Summon, Ghostrick Socuteboss!" A little elf like demon appeared looking tired.

* * *

 _Ghostrick_ _Socuteboss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_  
 _While you control another "Ghostrick" monster, your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field, with ATK less than or equal to the combined ATK of all "Ghostrick" monsters on the field; destroy it, and if you do, that Monster Card Zone cannot be used as long as you control a "Ghostrick" monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa." Flip awed as they look interested.

The Stardust Duelist Robot smiled at this staying silent.

"Now I play her ability!" Brysten cried. "By using an Overlay Unit a monster with less or equal attack points then all Ghostrick's I control are destroyed!" Brysten cried.

"Say what!?" Mack cried shocked. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

The Socuteboss yawned before snapping her fingers as Bowhopper vanished.

"Now Alucard direct attack!" Brysten cried as Alucard fired a card as it hit Mack. **(Mack: 2200)** "Your turn Mummy!" The Mummy slashed at Mack. **(Mack: 0700)** "Now finish him Socuteboss!" The angel fired a blast. "Trap activate! Overlay Usage!" Mack cried.

* * *

 _Overlay Usage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your being attacked directly. While you have less Life Points then your opponent target one Xyz Monster on the field; Negate the attack, then all monsters on your opponent's side of the field turns to Xyz Materials for that monster. (If Xyz Monsters have Xyz Materials then they attack to that monster as it's own Xyz Materials.)_

* * *

"So now all monsters on your field are now Overlay Units to Alucard!" Mack cried as the attack did no good.

 _Alucard: **(ORU: 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 4)**_

"Very well. I rebuild the Overlay Network with Alucard!" Alucard jumped before he cried, "Come forth, Ghostrick Angel of Mischief!" A angel appeared with a smirking grin.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Angel of Mischeif_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Ghostrick" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, except "Ghostrick Angel of Mischief". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) When the number of Xyz Materials on this card becomes 10, you win the Duel. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 "Ghostrick" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can attach 1 "Ghostrick" card from your hand to this card as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 5)**

"He was able to rebuild the Overlay Network with that thing!" Mokuba cried shocked.

"Now I play this card, Ghostrick Overlay!" Brysten continued.

* * *

 _Ghostrick Overlay_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw one card for each 'Ghostrick' Xyz Material on the field. Then attach all monsters you drew as Xyz Material to that monster._

* * *

"Now I can draw a card for each Overlay Unit attached to a Ghostrick Xyz Monster there are 5 so I draw five." Brysten drew, and said "Now I attack three monsters to my hand as it."

 _Angel of Mischief: **(ORU: 5 + 3 = 8)**_

"Finally I attach Ghostrick Vanish to it!" Brysten concluded. **(ORU: 8 + 1 = 9)** "If Angel of Mischief has over 10 Overlay Units I win!"

"So he's one overlay unit away from victory!" Bella grinned totally jumping up, and down.

"This is really a terrific duel!" Luke agreed nodding.

"Your move kid I end my turn." Brysten ended. _'On my next turn I will use Angel of Mischief's ability again just so I will win this duel.'_

Mack 3rd Turn:

Mack drew, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Brysten questioned nervously.

"I drew the perfect card." Mack smiled. "First I play the Scale Up spell card! This raises Skullcrobat's Pendulum Scale by 2!"

* * *

 _Scale Up_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increase its Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Skullcrobat: **(Pendulum Scale: 8 + 2 = 10)**_

"Scale 10..." Brysten muttered.

"Now I can summon monsters from 4 through 9 all at the same time!" Mack cried. "Let's welcome back Laughmaker!" Laughmaker appeared readying his staff. "Now I play the face-down, Smile World!"

* * *

 _Smile World_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now all monsters gets a 100 point power up for each monster on the field!"

Laughmaker, Bowhopper, and Angel of Mischief smiled.

 _Bowhopper: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

 _Laughmaker: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

 _Angel of Mischief: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"And during the battle phase Laughmaker's effect activates!" Mack grinned. **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 * 3 = 5800)**

"I'm definitely a goner." Brysten mentioned smiling.

"Now Laughmaker, Laughing Spark!" Mack cried as Laughaker fired a blast that destroyed Angel of Mischief.

* * *

 **Mack: 0700**

 **Brysten: 0000**

 **Mack wins the duel!**

* * *

Brysten knelled beaten as he said, "I lost. But that will not let me down."

"That's right." They looked seeing the Stardust Duelist Robot landing softly on the ground. "You must believe in yourself, and next time you'll win."

Brysten smiled, "Thanks Stardust Duelist I will never forget that."

The Stardust Duelist Robot nodded before jumping off.

"What did I miss?" Elize asked popping in between Dust, and Bella.

"Nothing but an entire amazing match." Dust answered.

"Where were you?" Bella asked her. "And why are you not dressed for Halloween?"

Elize turned pale, and cried "Oh no I forgot about Halloween!"

"Easy you packed your coustume right, so change." Dust assured as Elize nodded before stepping into a restroom room. After a few moments she stepped out looking like Card Ejector while looking shy.

"Aww your so cute!" Bella squealed picking her up, and whirling before embracing her.

"Ah! Bella your squeezing me to much!" Elize cried out struggling to break free.

"What are you suppose to be?" Yuri asked after apllying some fake blood on his face.

After being set down Elize answered, "I'm Card Ejector! One of my favorite cards!"

"What about your Charmers?" Flip asked her.

"Uh it's a long story!" Elize cried.

Unknowesy to them was Elize's Duel Spirts watching from afar with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Hope this shows how fun Halloween on chapters like these are! The opponent was going to be Hassleberrey but since it's Halloween today I changed it to someone else. By the way tomorrow November 1st is my birthday. Be sure to review, and Happy Halloween!**


	17. Clash with a Tombkeeper!

**Hey guys it is time for** **this new chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

They were walking around, and it's now after Halloween. The Halloween contest on store the winner was Yuri for him being a real Vampire, and acting like one. His reward was a Giant Bag of candy... which he gave to some contestant kids who were overjoyed at this, and gave him many thanks which he merely scoffed remarking, that he doesn't like sweets.

After all that the 3rd day of the Stardust Carnival has begun. We now find our group walking around while being careful for anything that can show-up. "This is quite problematic." Bella mentioned looking around. "No Numbers for this long. Did something happened to them?"

"I don't think so." Riley answered.

"Well the Numbers not showing up sure is kind of lame." Jennifer admitted.

"Numbers are dangerous along with the Orichalcos you know." Dust reminded.

 _"عفوا."_ They looked seeing a tombkeeper. _"هل تستطيع التحدث بالعربية؟"_

 _'Whoa a handsome foreigner!'_ All thought before they see Bella stepped forward.

 _"_ _يمكنني التحدث باللغة العربية."_ She spoke in the same language.

 _'Wha...! She knows Arabic!?'_ Dust thought shocked recognizing that language.

The tombkeeper chuckled before saying, "Good seems like you do know Arabic."

"English?" Elize asked a bit surprised hearing him saying that.

* * *

"So your name is Abidos, and you came from Egypt." Mokuba said once they were in a resteurant.

"Yes." The tombkeeper named Abidos answered nodding.

"But what are you doing here from Egypt?" Dust asked him.

"Well I came here hoping I could find my master." Abidos answered. "His name is Marik Ishtar. Have you seen him?"

"Can't say I do." Dust shrugged.

"Just my luck." Abidos sighed getting up. "Well I bid you kids farewell."

The group besides Jennifer, and Yuri waved as Abidos walked out.

"Marik Ishtar who is he?" Elize asked confused.

"He might be just a tombkeeper." Dust answered. "Come on we got Numbers to find."

Nodding they walked out.

* * *

Alone Abidos smirked before a glowing 66 appeared on his chest.

"Those must be the ones to stop master's plans." Abidos smirked looking back. "I best stop them."

 **"Yes, destroy them."**

Abidos smirked as the number glowed brighter.

* * *

They were looking around for other challengers to duel or something like that. But so far they found nothing. With this being half of the Carnival it sure wasn't an easy find for good challengers.

"I say we should split up." Bella advise the group.

"Yeah I say that's the best option." Dust nodded. "I'll go with Elize. Mack, you, Mokuba, and Riley will look that way. Jennifer, you Luke, and Yuri will check over there."

"Guess I'm by myself." Bella mentioned. "But I have Astral with me." As she said that she ran off.

* * *

Bella looked around hoping to find some good duelists.

"Hey you." She looked seeing it was Abidos.

"Abidos hey what's up?" Bella smiled.

He smirked, and answered "Your soul."

Bella looked confused before seeing something glowing. "Are you possessing a Number!?"

"That's correct." Abidos smirked.

"Aw well." Bella sighed activating her Duel Disk. "Hopefully I will get that Number."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stratovarious - Black Diamond)**

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Abidos: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Abidos 1st Turn:

Abidos drew, and said "Okay I play the field spell, the Seal of Orichalcos!" The symbol appeared.

* * *

 _The Seal of Orichalcos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. If this card is activated: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control except "Number" monsters. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck unless their "Number" monsters. You can only activate "The Seal of Orichalcos" once per Duel._

* * *

"Good to face this field spell again after so long." Bella smiled looking around.

"Now I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode!" A robed man wielding a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**

"I end my turn." Abidos ended his turn.

Bella 1st Turn:

Bella drew, and said "I summon Destiny HERO - Decider!"

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Decider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Level 6 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. You can only use each of the following effects of "Destiny HERO - Decider" once per Duel._  
 _● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard to your hand during the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you, while this card is in your Graveyard: Return this card to your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"I place this card face-down, and end my turn." Bella ended.

* * *

 **Bella: 4000**

 **Abidos: 4000**

* * *

Abidos 2nd Turn:

Abidos drew before saying, "I play the spell card, Grave Entity."

* * *

 _Grave E_ _ntity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, give 1 "Necrovalley" to your opponent. Then your opponent must activate "Necrovalley" otherwise inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand._

* * *

"This gets me to give you this card." Abidos explained as Bella sees the card was Necrovalley. "Then you must play it. If you chose not to you get hit with 1000 points of damage for every card in your hand."

Bella grunted before playing the field spell.

* * *

 _Necrovalley_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Gravekeeper's" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. Cards in the Graveyard cannot be banished. Negate any card effect that would move a card in the Graveyard to a different place. Negate any card effect that changes Types or Attributes in the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now all monsters with 'Gravekeeper's' in their name gains 500 attack points, and our graveyards can't be effected any card that would move a card from it."

 _Gravekeeper Spear Soldier's: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Now I summon to the field, Gravekeeper's Guard!" A man that has on a rope, and holding a staff appeared while being subjugated to both field spells.

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Guard_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1000 + 500 + 500 = 2000)**

"Hey I heard about the Gravekeeper's archetype, and read that thing has a flip effect to where you can return one of my monsters to my hand." Bella reminded before widening her eyes. "Unless you are..."

"That's right. I overlay both level 4 DARK monsters!" Abidos cried as the both flew to the overlay network. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon, Number 66: Master Key Beetle!"

A cane of a question mark appeared before morphing into a yellow beetle with a key like blade as it's horn.

* * *

 _Number 66: Master Key Beetle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _2 Level 4 DARK monsters  
_ _Cannot be_ _destroyed by battle_ _except with "_ _Number_ _" monsters. Once per_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card, then_ _target_ _1 card you_ _control_ _; that card(s) cannot be_ _destroyed_ _by_ _card effects_ _. If this card would be destroyed, you can_ _send_ _one of its targets to the_ _Graveyard_ _instead._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

 **(ORU: 2)**

"A bug?" Bella asked shuddering. Bugs are so not like her thing like she was nearly stung by a Scorpion sometime when she was a child. That was a experience she did not want to go through again when living with her grandmother. But that is something that can face when she's older but she thinks today won't be now!

"Now I place 2 face-downs, and play Master Key Beetle's ability!" Abidos cried. "So now by targeting one of my face-downs it can't be destroyed by effects, and if Master Key Beetle the one it targets will be destroyed instead." **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Bella grunted, _'So in other words his cards will protect him if I go after the Beetle.'_ "Now Master Key Beetle strike down her monster!" Abidos cried as the monster charged before it impaled the warrior with it's key like blade. **(Bella: 2600)**

 _'Today is not really my day!'_ Bella grunted. _'I hope the others are doing a better time then I am...'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The others met up together. "Did you have any luck?" Dust asked them which they all responded no. "Where's Bella?"

"She might've gotten lost." Flip mentioned.

Dust, and Elize however disagreed with that. They know Bella ever since they first met her. Bella was giddy, and excitable at times but knows when to get serious. This aroused questions to them. Where have Bella gone to? And if she found something should she tell them all by now? That was when it struck them: Bella is in a Duel.

"Bella must be in a duel." Dust proclaimed.

"Well shall we go ahead, and look for her?" Yuri asked them.

"Yeah let's go find our leader." Luke nodded agreeing as they walked to find Bella.

* * *

Adidos ended his turn after the attack which meant it's Bella's turn now.

Bella 2nd Turn:

Bella drew, and said "Kay I summon Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious!" A man with dark gauntlets appeared for defense.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can target 1 "Destiny Hero" monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle the previous turn and Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now I play a face-down. Your up." Bella said having nothing else to do.

* * *

 **Bella: 2600**

 **Abidos: 4000**

* * *

Abidos 3rd Turn:

Abidos drew, and said "I now play the face-down, Rite of Spirit."

* * *

 _Rite of Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summonthat target. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley"._

* * *

"With this card I can summon a Gravekeeper from the graveyard, and on to the field." Abidos explained.

This confused Bella. "But what about Necrovalley's effect? You clearly said before-"

"I know what I have said, but Rite of Spirit has another effect! It cannot be effected by Necrovalley! Now that we have that out of the way, I shall summon back Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

The soldier appeared back on the field as both field spells gave it strength. **(ATK: 1500 + 500 + 500 = 2500)** "Now I tribute him in order to summon the chief!" Abidos cried.

"The chief!?" Bella asked having to know what monster he meant.

In Soldier's place was a white robed man with a staff.

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Cheif_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can only control 1 face-up "Gravekeeper's Chief". Your Graveyard is unaffected by "Necrovalley". When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

Being both a monster on Abidos' field, and a Gravekeeper the field spells gave him power as he smirked. **(ATK: 1900 + 500 + 500 = 2900)**

Two monsters that have a ton of power on the field, two that provide solid barricades, and two that are problematic! What else is there for Bella?

"Now I play Master Key Beetle's ability!" Abidos cried. "By using an Overlay Unit I can target Chief, and by doing so should Key Beetle be destroyed Chief will fall instead!" **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

This should be good in Bella's pace at least. If she manages to get a monster strong enough or use an effect to destroy Master Key Beetle then either Chief or his face-down goes. Of course that will not be an easy thing to do.

"Now Master Key Beetle attack her monster!" Abidos cried as the beetle charged.

"Trap activate!" Bella cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"With this it negates your attack, and ends the battle phase!" Bella cried as the attack was no good.

"Fine I end my turn." Abidos ended.

Bella 3rd Turn:

Bella drew, "Since Tenacious is on the field, and during my stand-by phase I can summon a Destiny HERO from the graveyard. So come on back Decider!" The hero appeared again.

"Now I activate the spell card, Fusion Substitute!" She played a spell card.

* * *

 _Fusion_ _Substitute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Polymerization".)  
_ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Extra Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now I can fuse monsters from my field! So now I fuse Tenacious with Decider!" The two fused as one. "I Fusion Summon, Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Her Fusion Monster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters  
_ _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEF is changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"So now since I summoned him you take damage equal to one of material's attack points! I chose Decider!" Bella cried as Dystopia cried that hit Abidos. **(Abidos: 2400)**

"Now I play the trap card D-Soul!" Bella cried.

* * *

 _D-Soul_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the banished monster's, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So now by banishing Tenacious, Dystopia gains attack points equal to his attack points!" Bella cried. **(ATK: 2800 + 800 = 3600)**

She then remembered one fact. You can only attack monsters who have higher attack points then the other on the field when the Seal of Orichalcos is played. That means the Number must be attacked, and it's effect won't go off but she will still score some damage. But there is a way to change it. "Since Dystopia's attack points changed he can destroy a card on your field! Noble Justice!"

Dystopia uses it on the Number but Abidos has other plans. "I use the target of my face-down to be it instead!" It was shown to be Undeveloped Greed. Since it was sent to the graveyard he can draw two new cards. "Now Dystopia attacks Master Key Beetle!" Bella cried as the Destiny HERO attacked that didn't destroyed the number.

"Since your monster isn't a Number it cannot destroy Master Key Beetle!" Abidos reminded.

"But you still take damage!" Bella reminded as Abidos was hit by fierce winds. **(Abidos: 1800)** "I set this card face-down, and end my turn." **(ATK: 3600 - 800 = 2800)**

* * *

 **Bella: 2600**

 **Abidos: 1800**

* * *

Abidos 4th Turn:

Abidos drew, and thinks. _'This girl is more trouble then I anticipated... Whatvever.'_

"I summon Gravekeeper's Curse!" A shaman appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Gravekeeper's Curse_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ATK: 800 + 500 + 500 = 1800)**

"Now since I summoned him you take 500 points of damage!" Abidos revealed as the shaman meditated as Bella screamed as she felt nothing but pure pain. **(Bella: 2100)**

"Now Master Key Beetle attack her Dystopia!" Abidos cried as the Number destroyed Dystopia. **(Bella: 1900)** "Now Chief attack her directly!" The chief fired a blast. Bella grunted, "Go Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; the original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2900 x 2 = 1450)**

Bella took the blast crying out. **(Bella: 0450)**

"In that case Curse finish her!" The shaman meditate as Bella hopped to an Action Card "What the?" Abidos asked a bit confused.

Bella smirked grabbing it, and saying "I play the Action Spell, Evasion which negates your attack!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Abidos grunted at this as Bella hopped back on the ground. "What trickery was that?"

"It's just an Action Card on this new thing called Action Duels." Bella explained.

"Well you can stop your foolishness!" Abidos yelled ending his turn.

Bella 4th Turn:

"I'll show you Action Cards are useful!" Bella smirked drawing. "Now I play Destiny HERO - Drilldark in attack mode!" The hero with a drill appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Drilldark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to this card's ATK on the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Drilldark" once per turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now it's time for the debut of one of my favs!" Bella smiled. "Now since Drillark is summoned I can summon a level 4 or lower Destiny HERO to the field! And I chose one of my favs! Celestial!"

A dark being appeared on the field readying himself.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Cesestial_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can target 1 face-up Spell Card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. While you have no cards in your hand, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Celestial" once per turn._

* * *

"Celestial?" Abidos asked confused.

"Now I take my two monsters to build the Overlay Network!" The two Destiny HERO's flew to the air. "I Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia appeared on her field for battle.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

"What she has a Number!?" Abidos cried shocked at this.

"I do! If I am gonna fight the Orichalcos then we better fight it with it's own weapon!" Bella grinned.

"Fight the Orichalcos?" Abidos questioned. "That is a death-wish!"

"It maybe but it's why we fight to free society from the Orichalcos' icy grip!" Bella told him.

"Stop spouting nonsense!" Abidos yelled.

"In that case I'll show you my will to fight!" Bella grinned. "I play Fusion Substitute's effect from the graveyard! By banishing it, and returning Dystopia to the Extra Deck I can draw another card!" She drew, and grinned. _'Perfect.'_

As she was thinking the group arrived to see.

"What the this is an Orichalcos duel!" Flip cried seeing this.

"Bella!" Mokuba tried to help but Dust held him back.

"No Mokuba. This is Bella's battle. She can handle this." Dust told him. Bella cried, "Now I equip Utopia with the spell card, Lightning Blade!"

* * *

 _Lightning Blade_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK. All WATER monsters lose 500 ATK._

* * *

Utopia's sword was replaced by a sword coated in lightning.

"So what your Number gets a new blade? It has nothing to do against my Number's 3000." Abidos reminded with a smirk as his Number growled. **(ATK: 3000)**

"I wouldn't be too sure." Bella grinned.

"Huh?" Abidos looked confused on it.

"Lightning Blade gives the monster equip with it a whopping 800 more attack points!" Bella revealed much to Abidos' horror. **(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)** Since the attack points are higher, and the seal doesn't prevent Bella from attack Master Key Beetle, Abidos will be forced to give up Chief to keep his Number safe.

"Now Utopia attack Master Key Beetle with Rising Sun Storm Slash!" Bella cried as Utopia armed before charging at the Number as he slashed with it. Grunting Abidos did the only thing he can do to save Master Key Beetle. "I give up Chief instead of the Number!" The spellcaster vanished as the Number chirp in agony. **(Abidos: 1500)**

Bella smirked, "That's the thing I want you to do!"

"What?" Abidos asked shocked at this.

"I play the card I drew!" Bella cried raising the card she drew from Fusion Substitute. "Revenge Attack!"

* * *

 _Revenge Attack_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a monster you control attacks an opponent's monster and the opponent's monster is not destroyed by battle at the end of the Damage Step: Your monster can attack once again, and it gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

 _"Remarkable Bella!"_ Astral praised. _"So now since your monster attacks but fails to destroy it's target Revenge Attack activates."  
_

"So now Utopia gains 1000 attack points, and can attack one more time!" Bella grinned as Utopia raised the Lightning Blade as a thunder bolt struck it giving it power. **(ATK: 3300 + 1000 = 4300)** But even with that Abidos will still have 200 Life Points.

"Now Utopia finish the Number Off!" Bella grinned as Utopia charged.

Abidos begged to differ, "No you don't!" Grabbing an Action Card from his feet he cried, "I play the Action Spell, Double Attack!"

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Now Master Key Beetle's attack points are doubled! You lose!" Abidos smirked. **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

Bella ran before tripping as the group looked alarmed. Before they can reach to help they heard, "I play the Action Spell..." Abidos widen his eyes. "Miracle Fire!"

* * *

 _Miracle Fire_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _This card's effect becomes the same as 1 Action Card that was activated this turn._

* * *

"This clones Double Attack's effect which means Utopia gains power also!" Bella grinned. **(ATK: 4300 x 2 = 8600)** Abidos will now lose 2600 points instead of 1300 which was enough to finish him off.

"Now Utopia finish this! Rising Sun Storm Double Slash!" Bella grinned as Utopia readied his two Lightning Blades as he slashed Master Key Beetle two times destroying it as Abidos closed his eyes taking the damage.

* * *

 **Bella: 0450**

 **Abidos: 0000**

 **Bella wins the duel!**

* * *

Abidos was shown flat in the ground, "I lost..." He smiled as the Seal begun to steal his soul. "Bella... give a message to my Master Marik for me... Tell him that I will be at his side forever..."

As he said this the seal took his soul as he dropped lifeless.

Bella looked toward him before saying, "Abidos... I promise I'll get that message to Marik... Wherever he is..."

"Are you alright Bella?" Dust asked as they walked to her.

"Yeah I'm okay." Bella nodded.

Astral reached his hand out as the Number Flew from Abidos' body as he grabbed it seeing Number 66: Master Key Beetle.

"I haven't had that kind of duel in a while." Bella smiled before frowning. "Though to be honest I suddenly feel old."

Everyone besides Elize, and Jennifer (who smirked) started laughing at this.

Elize looked to them confused, "Uh... I don't get it..."

 ** _"Don't worry Elize."_** Doriado told her. _**"You'll understand soon."**_ Elize nodded at this.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Things were going good on this case. Utopia, Dragluon, Shark Drake, Dark Mist, Shadow Lich, Ravenous Tarantula, Zombiestien, Embodiment of Crime, Embodiment of Punishment, Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition, and now Master Key Beetle were the Numbers they collected. That is a total of 12 Numbers they collected besides the Chaos Numbers. That means their are only 88 left to find, and free from the Orichalcos.

And once all of them are found then that would mean the Orichalcos is now a sitting duck for them to destroy.

"Hahaha this team is great!" Mack grinned. "We gotten a ton of Numbers, and we are not faltering at the slightest!"

"Let's hope we can keep it that way." Mokuba mentioned. "After all the more we collect the more tougher, and harder this is gonna be."

"Yes I agree Mokuba." Riley agreed. "And let's not forget 96. He dueled us, and is a Number."

 _"Though given the circumstances 96 is most likely working on his own agenda."_ Astral told her.

"Yeah he doesn't seem to be league with the Orichalcos." Luke mentioned. "Though this only arouses more questions. Both the Orichalcos, and the Numbers are linked, and are the same but 96 doesn't seem to be working with it."

"Agreed. This is unfortunate." Yuri agreed on Luke's theory.

"But what is he planning mostly?" Flip questioned though no-one answered.

Elize also have no idea. Ever since their meeting at the Solar Eclipse, Number 96 was a mysterious being seeming to work on his own league, and not doing what the Orichalcos bids. If he is working with it then he wouldn't played the Seal during his duel with Riley. What could be the answer to this?

"Well whatever the case we better keep a sharp eye out." Dust mentioned to which they all nodded agreeing.

"Indeed. If we lower our guard we would not be in a good spot." Jennifer said dusting herself off.

"Okay let's continue!" Bella grinned.

And so the adventure continues!

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In a lone virtual world 5 men were standing in front of a computer system as they smirked. "Our revenge at Kaiba is close at hand." One of them said. "And pretty soon we will return!"

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter hope you like it.**

 **Translation for the words:**

 ** _عفوا._ \- Excuse me.**

 ** _هل تستطيع التحدث بالعربية؟_ \- Can you speak Arabic?**

 ** _يمكنني التحدث باللغة العربية_** _._ **\- I can speak Arabic.**

 **Be sure to review!**


	18. Elize vs Jennifer

**Hey guys! For this chapter is for Jennifer to duel Elize! And helping me in this is Ulrich362 since he came with with Jennifer, and what deck she's using.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a busy day at the Stardust Carnival since the incident with Abidos. The group were correct about one thing though. The Carnival did attract Number Holders, and so they were as cautious as ever. Even more since they learned that Kite is involved in the Carnival also upon Elize's encounter with him days ago. That was when they realize this must be a major mission their taking. With Dust's robotic ego dressing as his Superhero Persona they all have no problem blending in. They are also keeping an eye out for Trey, Quinton, and Quattro in case they encounter them again.

"I just had a thought, how many Numbers do you guys think Kite and his group have now?" Mokuba asked. "Don't know. It might be he has over 10 or something." Flip answered. "Well there's an obvious reason why he has so many." Jennifer pointed out. "Some people aren't pulling their weight in our mission."

As she said that Jennifer glared at Elize. Elize shook a little feeling her glare. "Hey don't blame this on Elize, Jennifer!" Dust scolded. "You heard her, when Mack was dueling Brysten she met up with Kite. How can we trust her after that?" Jennifer questioned. "For all we know she's helping him gather the Numbers, Plus out of all of us it's obvious who the weakest duelist is, cutting ties now is the smartest decision we can make."

"Jennifer I know her." Dust told her. "She defeated Shark Drake's wielder, and that was before we met Kite."

"That was also before he gave her that sob story. We both know that she's the type to fall for something like that, besides it still doesn't change the fact that as far as I'm concerned someone as weak as her is only a hindrance. Number Holders vary in strength and skill, beating one doesn't prove a thing." Jennifer stated before turning to Elize. "We need to collect the Numbers, so I'll be taking yours and you can leave this to the rest of us."

Bella glared walking in front of her, "Over my soulless body." Oh boy another argument is about to happen. "What's the worst thing that could happen, we haven't found many opponents since Abidos and dueling can help them get this over with." Yuri pointed out.

"Honestly he has a point, besides it can keep our skills sharp." Luke agreed. "Don't tell me your suggesting that we kick Elize out." Flip told them. "Of course not, I'm suggesting they duel each other." Yuri answered. "If we kick Elize out we lose an ally and a rather powerful number."

"Astral what do you think?" Bella asked him. _"I would have to agree, dueling each other will also allow our teamwork to improve in case Trey, Quattro, or Quinton make another appearance."_ Astral answered. Bella glared at Jennifer before saying, "If you kick her out after this we are gonna have a LONG chat." She moved out of the way.

Jennifer looked at Bella before turning to glare at Elize before activating her duel disc. "Don't worry Bella, this will be fine." Dust reassured her. "It ain't Jennifer's fault she is so... so..." Bella trailed off to find the right word. "Bossy?" Mokuba asked her. "Yeah that's it." Bella nodded. "Bossy."

"Excuse me for wanting us not to end up trapped by the Seal." Jennifer said before taking a deep breath. "Look, there's one I need to find and if Elize is slowing us down or worse gave it to Kite I won't forgive her."

Elize gulped a bit shaking like a leaf. It ain't a surprise she is easily intimidated by Jennifer's threat, and even if she did say something she would be ignored. After all being insulted multiple times during her times in school have gotten use to her, and she feels Jennifer's more meaner then them. And she is right ever since they met when she defeated Fortuno to save her with Mokuba, Riley, Mack, and Flip.

Jennifer stared at them before turning to Elize. "Now, lets duel Elize."

Elize gulped getting ready.

"DUEL!/D-DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Nothing Remains by Evalyn Awake)**

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Jennifer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jennifer 1st Turn:

"I start with a field spell Guardian Temple." Jennifer started as a temple appeared on the field as they looked around.

* * *

 _Guardian Temple_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Guardian" Monsters can be summoned without their Equip Spell. You can activate one "Guardian" Equip Spell from your deck each turn. If you control a "Guardian" monster this card can't be destroyed._

* * *

"Guardian Temple?" Mokuba looked shocked. "My field spell and with it in play I'm allowed to summon Guardian Ceal in attack mode." Jennifer said as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Guardian Ceal_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _Cannon be summoned unless you control a face-up "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal". You can send one equip card you control that is equipped to this card to the graveyard to target one monster your opponent controls, destroy that target._

* * *

"Hey don't you need the Equip Spell first before summoning?" Mack asked her.

"It's that Field Spell." Mokuba explained. "It allows her to summon one of them regardless of Equip Spell."

"He's right, now I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." Jennifer said calmly. "That ends my turn."

Elize 1st Turn:

Elize drew still shaking looking over her hand. "I... summon a face-down monster, and set a card face-down. Your turn."

* * *

 **Elize: 4000**

 **Jennifer: 4000**

* * *

Jennifer 2nd Turn:

"I summon Guardian Kay'est in attack mode." Jennifer said.

* * *

 _Guardian Kay'est_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Effect: Cannot be Summoned unless you control a face-up "Rod of Silence - Kay'est". This card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly._

* * *

Seeing the monster made Elize shake a bit. "Next I activate the equip spell Shooting Star Bow - Ceal and equip it to Guardian Ceal."

* * *

 _Shooting Star Bow - Ceal_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster loses 1000 ATK, but it can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"But it won't be around for long because I can destroy it to activate Guardian Ceal's ability and destroy your face-down monster." Jennifer said.

"Oh no Mystical Elf!" Elize cried as her monster shattered before her very eyes.

"Now, my field spell also lets me activate an equip spell from my deck. I equip Guardian Kay'est with the Gravity Axe - Grarl." Jennifer stated.

* * *

 _Gravity Axe - Grarl_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. Monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions._

* * *

 _Guardian Kay'est:_ ** _(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)_**

"Now I'll attack you directly with both my monsters."

The two charged but luckily Elize had a black-up plan. "I play the trap card, Rainbow Life!"

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"By discarding Dharc, The Dark Charmer from my hand I can negate all battle damage, and gain Life Points instead!" The two attacks struck as rainbow energy envelope her. **(Elize: 7200)**

"Not bad, I guess you have some skill." Jennifer admitted. "I end my turn." Elize sighed in relief before saying, "Dharc I am so sorry for discarding you, it's just I-I have no choice, and..." **_"Elize don't worry about it."_** Dharc's voice told her. **_"You had to do it, I understand."_**

Elize nodded with a smile. "Your monsters are worthless, Charmer's all have the same weak 1500 defense points which means whichever one you summon I'll just destroy with Ceal each and every turn." Jennifer stated. "This duel is just a matter of time."

"Please don't call them worthless." Elize told her with her habit of defending kicking in. "They are not worthless! Their my friends, and their kind! ...Well Hiita is rough around the edges but still! T-That's my opinion anyway."

"Are you an idiot? To get any benefit you need to flip them which you can't do if they get destroyed every turn." Jennifer said. "Just surrender and save us both valuable time."

Elize 2nd Turn:

 ** _"What a rude jerk!"_** Lyna yelled offended by Jennifer's cruel words. **_"No remorse, or even a pity for you Elize I mean come on!"_**

 ** _"Don't let her words get to you."_** Witch of the Black Forest told her. **_"You can do this."_**

Elize nodded agreeing with her words drawing, "I summon Fog King in defense mode..." The armored spellcaster appeared not happy being in defense mode but this is just how he always is.

* * *

 _Fog King_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute 1 monster, or no monsters, to Normal Summon (but not Set) this card. The ATK of this card becomes the combined original ATK of the Tributed monsters. Neither player can Tribute cards._

* * *

"Zero defense points, you must be joking." Jennifer pointed out. "Is this your way of surrendering?"

Elize didn't answer looking at her hand, "I play Fighting Spirit on Fog King, and end my turn."

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _Fog King: **(ATK: 0 + 300 x 2 = 600)**_

* * *

 **Elize: 7200**

 **Jennifer: 4000**

* * *

Jennifer 3rd Turn:

Jennifer drew her card and smirked. "I just drew the card that will beat you." Elize tensed a bit not liking the sound of this. "I summon my ace monster, Guardian Eatos!" Jennifer cried as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Guardian Eatos_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you have no monsters in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can send 1 of your Equip Spell Cards equipped to this card to the Graveyard, then target up to 3 monsters in your opponent's Graveyard; banish those targets, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK for each monster banished by this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Guardian Eatos!" Mokuba cried falling on his back in shock. "What it on the field Elize is gonezo!"

Elize looked terrified seeing the monster.

"Now I reveal my facedown equip spells, Rod of Silence - Kay'est, which I'll equip to Guardian Ceal, and Butterfly Dagger - Elma which I'll equip to Guardian Eatos." Jennifer smirked.

* * *

 _Rod of Silence - Kay'est_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 DEF. Negate other Spell effects that target the equipped monster, and if you do, destroy that Spell Card._

* * *

 _Butterfly Dagger - Elma_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while equipped: You can return this card to the hand._

* * *

 _Guardian Ceal: **(DEF: 1900 + 500 = 1400)**_

 _Guardian Eatos: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 - 2800)**_

"Now, Guardian Ceal's effect destroys his equip spell to destroy Fog King, and then I use Guardian Eatos' effect to destroy her equip spell, and banish three monsters in your graveyard to increase her attack points by 1500." Jennifer continued. "I choose Mystical Elf, Dharc, the Dark Charmer, and Fog King."

 _Guardian Ceal: **(DEF: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**_

 _Guardian Eatos: **(ATK: 2800 - 300 + (500 * 3) = 4000)**_

Elize gasped as her three monsters vanished. "Now then, if my math is right my monster's attack points total 7200. Exactly what you have, any last words?" Jennifer asked.

* * *

Elize quickly grabbed a card in her hand, "Quick Summon!"

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

"And with it I can Normal Summon 1 Monster, and pick Witch of the Black Forest!" Elize cried as an robed witch appeared for defense.

* * *

 _Witch of the Black Forest_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Jennifer frowned. "Guardian Kay'est destroy Witch of the Black Forest, and Eatos and Ceal attack her directly."

The guardian destroyed the witch as the two attacked Elize as she cried out. **(Elize: 1500)** Breathing heavily from that attack she said, "S-Since Witchie was destroyed I can add a monster with 1500 or less defense points from my hand to my deck... I chose Lyna the Light Charmer."

"I end my turn, but that monster won't help you." Jennifer said calmly.

Elize 3rd Turn:

Breathing heavily she said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Drawing two more cards she added, "Next I play a face-down monster."

"Let me guess, Lyna the Light Charmer?" Jennifer questioned.

"I hate to say it, but this duel really looks lopsided." Mokuba pointed out.

"Next I play Book of Taiyou." Elize added.

* * *

 _Book of Taiyou_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

Jennifer's eyes widened. "That spell!" It flips her monster which was... Wynn the Wind Charmer.

* * *

 _Wynn the Wind Charmer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaser_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _FLIP: While this card is face-up on the field, take control of 1 WIND monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"No!" Jennifer cried in horror.

"Can't say I saw that one coming." Yuri smirked. "Sneaky play Elize, I like it." Elize only looked a bit nervous before saying, "S-Since Wynn is flipped she takes control of a Wind Attribute monster... You only have 1 so that is it."

Creating a spell Wynn used it on Eatos causing the Guardian to go on her side.

"Eatos!" Jennifer cried desperately before turning to Elize. "You have no idea what you've done!" Elize flinched on that accusing. She then shyly looked up at Eatos as Wynn turned with a smile, **_"Go on Elize. There's no need to be shy."_**

Nodding slightly Elize greeted to Eatos, "Uh.. H-Hi Mrs. Eatos. I hope you can help me... Don't worry I'll give you back to Jennifer."

 ** _"Don't worry, I understand."_** Eatos smiled warmly before pausing. **_"Just make sure she doesn't destroy me."_** Elize nodded a bit. **_"Now, shall we?"_** Eatos asked with a smile. Elize nodded before saying, "Uh... Mrs. Eatos please attack Ceal!"

Eatos nodded before striking Ceal destroying him. **(** **Jennifer: 3200)** "Wow you must admit that is clever." Dust admitted. "Then again she did the same with Dyson Sphere." Having remembered Elize used Lyna to do the same thing with Dyson Sphere.

"Big deal, you've pissed me off Elize so I'm about to take you down." Jennifer smirked. "Hey no cussing Jennifer!" Mack scolded at her. "Shut it, nobody takes Eatos and gets away with it!" Jennifer snapped. "Now end your turn!"

Elize jumped a bit closing her eyes terrified laying a face-down. "O-Okay...!"

* * *

 **Elize: 1500**

 **Jennifer: 3200**

* * *

Jennifer 4th Turn:

"Alright Elize, now I'm mad. I activate the spell card Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field!" Jennifer declared.

* * *

 _Dark Hole_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"Oh no...! That card! You can't!" Elize cried out.

"I can and I will, now Dark Hole destroy every monster in play!" Jennifer cried.

"Ah! Eatos, Wynn!" Elize turned watched as the monsters, and Kay'est were being sucked in the hold.

 _ **"Argh... This is the end of me Elize."**_ Wynn grunted giving her a small smile. **_"Don't give in."_**

 _ **"Indeed my child. Make sure you win this battle."**_ Eatos smiled before they all shattered. As the monster's were absorbed Jennifer's gaze darkened. "When Guardian Eatos is destroyed in battle or by a Card Effect and sent to my graveyard I'm allowed to summon an evil creature to take her place!" "Huh!?" Elize yelped.

I summon, Guardian Dreadscythe!" Jennifer declared as her new monster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Guardian Dreadscythe_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If a "Guardian Eatos" is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: You can equip 1 "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe" from your Deck to this card. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters (but you can Normal Set). If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Next, since I summoned Dreadscythe I can equip it with my Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe card!"

* * *

 _Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Guardian Dreadscythe". It gains 500 ATK for each monster in the Graveyards._

* * *

 _Guardian Dreadscythe: **(ATK: 2500 + (5 * 500) = 5000)**_

"Ah!" Elize cried now fearful.

"Jennifer your taking things to far!" Bella yelled. "Shut up!" Jennifer said. "Anyone who takes Eatos from me pays the price! Guardian Dreadscythe attack Elize directly!" The dark guardian attacked but Elize luckily have some help, "I play the trap card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack was blocked.

"I end my turn." Jennifer stated coldly. "Now make yours so I can end this duel."

Elize 4th Turn:

Elize gulped drawing, "I play Card of Sanctity."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They both drew their cards. Elize looked, and widen her eyes a bit.

"Good hand?" Mack asked. Elize started, "Double Fusion!"

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

"Double Fusion?" Jennifer asked in shock.

"Nice that card allows Elize to conduct up to two Fusion Summons in one go!" Bella cheered knowing what it's about,

"Fuse whatever you want, Dreadscythe is stronger than anything you can summon." Jennifer smirked.

"First I fuse Aussa and Hiita from my hand to summon, Lavonne the Lava Charmer!" The charmer she used in her duel with Duncan appeared on the field reading her naginta.

* * *

 _Lavonne the Lava Charmer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Aussa the Earth Charamer" + "Hiita the Fire Charmer"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Earth-Type. Once Per Turn: Discard your hand, then pay Life Points equal to this card's DEF destroy all cards on the field besides this card. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect was used._

* * *

"So what, your monster is weaker than mine." Jennifer smirked.

"I'm not done. Now I fuse Eria the Water Charmer with Lyna the Light Charmer!" Elize cried as the two flew up. "I Fusion Summon, Hikarimizu, the Ocean Charmer!"

Appearing on the field was a new spellcaster that is wearing a robe that shows of white, and blue textures while having on boots that looks golden, and while having angel wings. On her face was a symbol that shows of a Star while her eyes are white. She has long white hair with a streak of blue in it, and on top of it all she wields a small wand.

* * *

 _Hikarimizu, the Ocean Charmer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _"Lyna the Light Charmer" + "Eria the Water Charmer"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Light-Type. When this card would be destroyed by effects pay 1000 Life Points instead. While this card is on the field activate one of these effects:_  
 _● Banish 1 LIGHT monster in your graveyard this card gains 500 ATK for each monster on the field._  
 _● Banish 1 WATER monster in your graveyard you gain 500 Life Points for each monster on the field._

* * *

"Wow, that monster is beautiful." Luke admitted.

"Yes. And while she's on the field I can do this effect. Once every turn by banishing a water attribute monster from my graveyard like Eria I gain 500 Life Points for each monster on the field!" Elize cried. Upon that Hikarimizu meditated as some water enveloped Elize seeming like to heal her. **(Elize: 3000)**

"Nice she built up some more Life Points, and have strong monsters out!" Dust smiled.

"Yeah those two are cool!" Mack cheered.

"Well as 'cool' as they may be Dreadscythe still has 5000 attack points." Yuri noted. "How is she going to get out of this one?"

"Now I play Lavonne's effect!" Elize activated. "By paying life points equal to her defense points, and discarding my hand Lavonne can destroy all cards on the field!" "Wait, that includes your monsters." Jennifer pointed out. "Lavonne can't be destroyed by this effect, and whenever an effect would destroy Hikarimizu I can pay 1000 points instead!" Elize revealed. **(Elize: 0500)**

At that a Light Barrier enveloped around Hikarimizu, as Lavonne used her lava powered to shatter everything on the field. "Nice, that might cost 2500 points but Elize wins." Mokuba smiled.

"Wrong, when Dreadscythe goes from the field to the graveyard I discard one card to bring it back." Jennifer revealed. "Not even I can destroy this monster!" The monster appeared with it's regular points.

"But Lavonne is strong enough to destroy it..." Mokuba reminded.

"Not really." Dust said. "Lavonne can't attack the turn that effect was used." "Plus even if it could attack Jennifer can revive it, I hate to say it but Elize just lost." Flip admitted.

"Well the card that I discard for Lavonne's effect was Undeveloped Greed. And whenever it's sent to the graveyard I can draw two more cards." Elize said drawing two extra cards. "I set one of them face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Elize: 0500**

 **Jennifer: 3200**

* * *

Jennifer 5th Turn:

"I attack Hikarimizu, the Ocean Charmer with Dreadscythe!" Jennifer cried. _"Bella, look at Jennifer!"_ Astral said suddenly. Bella looked at the girl.

"I play Waboku!" Elize cried as the rainbow barrier protected the Charmer.

* * *

 _Waboku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

Jennifer had a look of pure hatred on her face and a mark resembling Dreadscythe's mask was on her left shoulder. "Fine, I end my turn!" Jennifer stated coldly. "You'll pay soon enough!" "Hey Elize?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" Elize asked her.

"Shut up, just make your move!" Jennifer shouted. Elize flinched at this but drew.

Elize 5th Turn:

Elize looked at the only two cards in her hand. "I play Hikarimizu's final ability! By removing a Light monster from play like Lyna she gains 500 attack points for each monster on the field!" Upon with Hikarimizu gathered light. **(ATK: 2000 + 500 x 3 = 3500)**

"So she has 3500 points, big deal." Jennifer said coldly only to pause.

 ** _"Stop wasting time with this brat, unleash my power and end her!"_** said a cold demonic voice. "Now I play the Equip Spell Card, Book of Secret Arts to Lavonne!" Elize cried.

* * *

 _Book of Secret Arts_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _A Spellcaster-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

* * *

 _Lavonne: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800) (DEF: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

"Wait a moment!" Bella cried. "Who said that!?"

Jennifer looked down as Guardian Dreadscythe turned to her. **_"I did."_** Dreadscythe answered before turning to Elize. _**"Now finish your turn so I can destroy these weakling and claim your life!"**_ Elize looked a bit startled on this.

Dust looked alarmed before he went to press a button on his watch for his robotic self as his Hero Ego to join Elize. That's when the sound of a drop of water hitting the ground echoed. They looked to see.

Tears were falling from Jennifer's eyes. "J-Jennifer?" Elize asked surprised seeing someone like Jennifer crying. "Dreadscythe's right, this duel is almost over... and you'll die." Jennifer admitted sadly before the mark on her shoulder started glowing and she cried out. "I should never have joined you guys."

Elize looked at Dreadscythe astonished before saying, "How can you terrorized your master like that!?"

 ** _"Master? Which one of us do you think is in control?"_** Dreadscythe questioned as Jennifer cried out again. **_"Now, finish your turn so that she can restore my strength and destroy you."_**

Elize looked angered at this. "I can't believe you! I don't mind you insulting me, but you have the nerve to turn back on your master, and blackmailed her! Even worse, you are threatening her to finish it quick so you can recover your power! Absolutely unforgivable!"

"Unforgivable?" Dreadscythe questioned. "What would a fool like you know about this? Now, end your turn."

"Fine but let me tell you something first!" Elize yelled pointing at him. "You are just like them! Bronk, and his group who fell from the Orichalcos they used to tease, and bully me everytime, and I never done anything wrong! Right now I'm gonna teach you a lesson! About friendship!"

Lavonne, and Hikarimizu agreed with her nodding... but they feel a slight shift in Elize.

"My turn is not over! Lavonne attack Dreadscythe!" Elize cried.

Dreadscythe shattered only for one of Jennifer's cards to enter the graveyard as he reappeared. **(Jennifer: 2900)** "Now Hikarimizu your turn!" Elize cried as Hikarimizu fired a bolt of light from her wand. Dreadscythe shattered again as another of Jennifer's cards was destroyed leaving her with only one in her hand. **(Jennifer: 1900)**

"Now I play the spell card, Spell Mirage!" Elize cried.

* * *

 _Spell Mirage_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If all your Spellcater-Type Monsters attacked but your opponent still has one monster on the field: Pay half your Life Points exchange 1000 ATK from that monster, to one of your monsters. Then your monster can attack again._

* * *

"Now by paying half my Life Points 1000 of your attack points are added to Hikarimizu's, and she can attack again!" Elize explained. **(Elize: 0250)**

 _Hikarimizu: **(3500 + 1000 = 4500)**_

 _Dreadscythe: **(2500 - 1000 = 1500)**_

"Wait, what?" Dreadscythe questioned. "Quick, use the card!"

Jennifer screamed in pain. "Jennifer don't use it! I'm gonna free you!" Elize cried to her. "Hikarimizu attack Dreadscythe, and end this duel!" Jennifer screamed in agony. "I play the spell card... Guardian Defense, it cuts the damage I take by half of Dreadscythe's defense points."

* * *

 _Guardian Defesne_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When you would take damage: Lower it by half the DEF of one "Guardian" Monster you control._

* * *

"Big mistake." Dust grinned. "What?" Flip asked Dust. "Dreadscythe may have forced Jennifer to lower the damage and prevent a loss, but look at Jennifer's hand." Dust answered. "Wait, it's empty." Flip realized.

The Charmer fired another blast at Dreadscythe. Dreadscythe shattered only this time he didn't return as Jennifer stared in shock. **(Jennifer: 0900)** "It... is it over? He's gone?" Jennifer asked.

Elize nodded, "Yes he's gone."

"Then end your turn Elize, it's time we put an end to this duel." Jennifer replied. Elize nodded, "Your move."

* * *

 **Elize: 0250**

 **Jennifer: 0900**

* * *

Jennifer 6th Turn:

Jennifer drew her card and smiled. "This is... I equip Hikarimizu, the Ocean Charmer with Celestial Sword - Eatos and end my turn."

* * *

 _Celestial Sword - Eatos_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Guardian Eatos" you control; it gains 500 ATK for each banished monster._

* * *

 _Hikarimizu:_ ** _(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)_**

"Huh?" Bella looked surprised.

"Why would she equip that spell on Elize's monster?" Mokuba asked.

Elize 6th Turn:

"Huh?" Bella looked surprised.

Elize drew, and thought, _'Jennifer...'_ "Hikarimizu attack Jennifer directly but not to hard." Elize said as Hikarimizu nodded as she fired a small bolt at Jennifer with the sword. Jennifer took the hit.

* * *

 **Elize: 0250**

 **Jennifer: 0000**

 **Elize wins the duel!**

* * *

Elize ran to Jennifer, "Jennifer are you okay?" The group followed.

"I will be." Jennifer answered before smiling. "This is the first time anyone's beaten Guardian Dreadscythe. I hate summoning him." "Well why did you if you know he's like that?" Dust questioned. Jennifer looked embarrassed before muttering an answer under her breath.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Mack told her.

"... Elize took Eatos." Jennifer answered with an embarrassed blush. "Huh?" Elize asked. "You took Guardian Eatos from me." Jennifer repeated. "So Elize is the first to battle that thing?" Flip asked.

"No... she's the tenth." Jennifer answered. "But whenever Dreadscythe is summoned..."

"He kills your opponent doesn't he?" Dust finished as Jennifer nodded reluctantly. Elize looked stunned at this before asking, "How come you didn't take him out of your deck?"

"I can't... because Dreadscythe and Eatos are the same. If I got rid of one I'd have to get rid of the other, and I'll never throw away Eatos." Jennifer answered. "Could you throw away your Charmers?"

"No..." Elize answered. Jennifer just nodded before looking down. "One of us does need to leave though, I'm a danger to all of you." "No you aren't." Dust told her. "I don't know how but I have a feeling we'll convince him that all of us even him are in danger." Jennifer looked at Dust before closing her eyes only to open them and smirk. "Next time we duel Elize, Eatos and I will defeat you."

Elize giggled sheepishly at this. "So now what, we still don't know where the Numbers are and we also need to make sure we qualify for the finals." Yuri pointed out. "We know Kite, and those three are going to be in the finals."

"Yeah." Dust nodded. "And we also-"

"Hold up!" They looked to see the Stardust Duelist Robot have arrived jumping own to them. "I was with Joan, and explained something to me."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mokuba asked. "That the Carnival's tournament will be put on hold." He answered. "On hold, but why?" Flip asked. "Well there was a malfunction on the final battle stage so they have to fix it." The Stardust Duelist robot answered, "Do you have any idea how long that's going to take?" Bella asked.

"He told me it will take about a week." The Stardust Duelist robot answered. "Well thanks for letting us know." Dust replied. He nodded before jumping off to continue his duty. "So the tournament is on hold, then what are we going to do about the Numbers?" Riley asked. "I don't think we can until the week has passed." Mokuba answered.

"Then should we agree to meet up in a week then? It's not like we can do much of anything now." Yuri pointed out.

Then the holographic image of Joan appeared, "Hey there everyone sorry about this sudden announcement but I afraid I got bad news. The tournament is put on hold." "Looks like they're making it official." Jennifer mentioned.

"And I am sorry but I'll make it up for you all." Joan announced. "Thankfully our blimp to check above the city is ready." "Dueling on a blimp, interesting." Yuri smirked.

"So if you wanna ride it you better hurry because it won't come back down once it floats." Joan explained. "Simply show your Stardust Medal to the group, and you'll be allowed access in it. The blimp will leave in 5 minutes so better hurry!"

The a clock showing 5 minutes appeared. "What do you guys think?" Bella asked the group. "Yeah we need it." Dust nodded. "We need a vacation. After all we have been doing this ever since the beginning of the school year." "To the blimp!" They all cheered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Joan was talking to Dr. Faker. "Dr. Faker are you sure that you need a week to get it ready?" "I am." Dr. Faker answered. "Very well I made the announcement to ride the blimp instead for the week." Joan smirked. "I see, that should suffice." Dr. Faker said calmly. "What about them?" "Don't worry I doubt they'll avoid the urge to search in a blimp." Joan answered.

"That isn't what I meant, they've proven to be skilled duelists. Perhaps too skilled." Dr. Faker explained. "Haha never fear Dr. Faker." Joan told him with his smile. "I am sure they are nothing your son can't handle."

"Kite is skilled, but with enemies on both sides we can't afford to be lenient." Dr. Faker stated. "Byron is a threat." "Don't worry Dr. Faker." Joan said. "If all goes according to plan then we will succeed." "You always seem to calm my nerves, as much as I'd like to continue our chat I have work to do." Dr. Faker smiled.

Joan nodded as Dr. Faker hanged up as a red hair man, and a purple hair woman walked up to him. "You have a task for us Joan?" the woman asked. "As you two know the tournament is put on hold." Joan told them. "Dextra, Nistro I want you two to keep an eye on the competitors, and inform to me what you find out. Is that understood?"

"Of course." Nistro answered.

"We'll report back whatever we find." Dextra added.

Joan nodded as they walked out.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The group arrived at the blimp. "Just in time, I've never run that fast in my life." Flip gasped out.

"You were behind us." Elize pointed out.

"Let us see your Stardust Medals." The guard said. The group all displayed their medals. "Okay you can go in." The guard allowed. "Thank you sir." Bella smiled as the group walked into the blimp. "What do you think we can do in here?" Mokuba asked as they entered. "Test gravity?" Yuri smirked.

They all looked at him with questionable glances. Yuri just shrugged. "He asked, anyway this doesn't have to be a complete waste of time. There may be a few numbers here that we can pick up." "Hopefully." Bella answered. A few feet away were Trey, Quinton, and Quattro who just entered.

"As I told you I get airsick..." Quattro growled at Quinton. "You know why we're here." Quinton answered. "Well where Vetrix shouldn't he join us?" Quattro asked. He had something else to attend to." Quinton answered before noticing the group. "It seems we aren't the first ones here." They looked as Quattro smirked, "Well well."

A few feet aside Dextra, and Nixtro entered. "Alright we're here." Nistro said. "This isn't a vacation Nistro." Dextra pointed out before turning to the groups. "Ahem, attention everyone please!" They looked to the stage where the announcer is. "Thank you all for joining the Stardust Carnival blimp. Just kick back, and enjoy the ride!" "Well, this should be fun." Luke smiled.

"And now for today we have-" The announcer started before the blimp started shaking. "Something bad." Quinton noted as Quattro looked sick. "Uh everyone please stay calm!" The announcer cried. "Please stay calm!" "We're gonna crash!" Elize cried out. "Abandon ship!" Flip cried.

The blimp crashed on the ground as the people were knocked out. Last thing Dust, Bella, and Elize heard were a voice, "Mokuba Kaiba... You will suffice..."

* * *

 **And that is all. The Stardust Carnival arc is now taking a course to a Virtual Realm when we come back. If you can managed to find out where this is taking I'll do the next chapter by next week. Also Mage of Hope I hope you like that Charmer Fusion I made.**

 **Hikari means light, and Mizu means water so it would make sense why she's called Hikarimizu. Be sure to review!**


	19. The Legendary Heroes Adventure Begins!

**Hey guys! For this chapter is for Jennifer to duel Elize! And helping me in this is Ulrich362 since he came with with Jennifer, and what deck she's using.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Dust, and the gang were seen in pods while five men was placing their decks in the console beside them. "Is this really nessecery?" A man with a mustache asked one of them placing Mack in one of them. "We are after Mokuba, and Kaiba."

"I know." One with glasses answered. "But they claimed to be his friends so they will share it with them."

"We better be careful what we wish for." A young man with red hair warned as he placed Elize in the pod.

"We are." An elder with a cane answered. "I am certain they will fall."

"I hope so." The last with with a mustache, and beard said. "If we fail we will be trapped."

With that the one with glasses pulled down a switch as the pods glowed.

* * *

 _Legendary Heroes world..._

 **(Cue Theme: Rivers in the Desert)**

 **(Dust: 4000)**

 **(Bella: 4000)**

 **(Elize: 4000)**

 **(Flip: 4000)**

 **(Jennifer: 4000)**

 **(Luke: 4000)**

 **(Riley: 4000)**

 **(Mack: 4000)**

They appeared while wearing Duel Disks, and have 4000 Life Points. Dust woken up, and sees everyone besides Mokuba was with him. He looked around before seeing the Duel Disk. "The Duel Disk?" Dust asked. "What kind of duel I'm I in?"

He looked at the group, and said "Guys wake up." That awoke them besides Bella who happens to be in a peaceful, and deep slumber. "Where are we?" Mack asked looking around. "This isn't the blimp."

"Are we dead?" Riley asked trembling.

"No if we are we would see souls right now." Luke answered.

"Are you someone who had a near death experience?" Jennifer asked him.

"No I talk to the spirits of the dead sometimes." Luke pointed out.

They see Bella is still asleep. "Bella..." Elize said shaking her a little. Bella grunted, "Five more minutes... Turning over as Elize sweat-dropped. Mack walked over before pulling a blowhorn out of no-where as everyone covered their ears.

HHHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SMACK!

Bella looked annoyed, and woken up with a jerk smacked Mack at the top of his head as he held his head with a bump. "Mack..." Riley said dejected shaking her head.

"Don't freakin do that! It wouldn't busted my eardrum!" Bella yelled at Mack holding her ear. Mack only told her, "Well you just wouldn't wake up." "He's right Bella. Elize, and I wasn't getting you up." Dust pointed out to her.

Bella only groaned rubbing her sore ear before noticing, "Hey where's Mokuba?" They looked around seeing their friend wasn't with them. "Where did he go?" Yuri asked looking around.

"And how come we have on a new Duel Disk with 4000 Life Points on?" Jennifer asked noticing what is on her arm.

Then a roar was heard as they looked seeing a Two-Headed King Rex bursting from the forest roaring. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)** "Whoa hold on what is going on!?" Bella cried startled.

Dust cried, "Alexandrite Dragon, Emerald Stream Scattershot!" The small dragon appeared roaring. **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 100)** He fired a blast the Dinosaur shattering it. "Whew that was close." Dust sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Still what was that?" Elize asked frighted.

"Yeah, and who summoned that thing?" Mack asked them.

Deciding to investigate they walked to the forest to find out who summoned the Two-Headed King Rex.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Having met each other ever since their siblings met the Stardust Duelist both Seto Kaiba, and Declan Akaba have been partners on many cases, and created the Stardust Duelist Robot as per request so Dust can duel in the Stardust Carnival as an ordinary citizen.

They made many successful inventions together, and they know they have several things in common. Like wanting to stop their fathers Gozaboro, and Leo, having being successful CEOs at a young age, and finally are deeply in the depth of research. They also care a lot about their siblings as show when Kaiba was disgusted hearing that Declan's mother planned to make Riley a Dueling Soldier that can never lose.

We find our two CEOs seeming to work on a invention until Kaiba's computer started to glitch catching their attention.

"What in the world?" Kaiba asked a little off-guard.

"What's going on?" Declan asked looking over.

"Gee I don't know my computer is fine." Kaiba said sarcastically before looking serious. "My PC wasn't acting like this today."

Then the screen turned to the five men that knocked the group out smirking. "Why I'm I not surprised it be you five?" Kaiba asked them.

"You better be Kaiba." The one with the mustache, and Beard told him. "Our revenge is now close at hand!"

"You know them Kaiba?" Declan asked his friend.

"Five very stubborn men who can't take unemployment very well." Kaiba told him before turning to the five. "What are you five planning now?"

"Well we managed to knock out what that blimp that is in the Stardust Carnival." The man with glasses answered as Declan, and Kaiba widen their eyes.

"If any of you hurt her..." Declan warned with a serious gaze.

"Relax their fine... for now." The man with red hair smirked. "Anyway we came to tell you to give us Kaibacorp!"

Kaiba started laughing, "I can just beat you five again like last time. And no matter what you do you can't stop me!" "Maybe not... But not with this?" The elder smirked as the screen shift to where it was Mokuba knocked out in a sacrificial chamber trapped laying on a stone bed which made Kaiba widen his eyes shocked.

"If you any of 5 dare harm Mokuba...!" Kaiba yelled at them.

"If you don't surrender Kaibacorp Kaiba then we'll sacrifice him for the Mythic Dragon." The one with the mustache answered. "You have 4 hours. Don't keep us waiting."

"Oh, and by the way don't worry you brother won't be alone." The one with a mustache, and beard mentioned. "No we have someone keeping him company. Have fun." The screen went off.

Declan looked at Kaiba, "Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked angered as he clenched his fists, "Those five really crossed the line this time. We better find the Stardust Duelist, and fast!" Grabbing a briefcase Kaiba yelled, "Roland!" Declan understanding his decision called, "Claude!" Their two right-hand men walked in after hearing their names have been called.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, and Mr. Akaba?" Roland asked them.

"You two called for us?" Claude finished.

"The two us are leaving for awhile." Kaiba told them simply. "Until we get back you two are in charge of Kaibacorp, and LDS."

"See to it that you two keep a watchful eye in this building." Declan told them. "Me, and Kaiba will be gone for a few hours looking for someone." With that Declan grabbed a briefcase as he, and Kaiba walked off intent to find Dust not knowing that the boy was trapped with their siblings.

* * *

 _With Mokuba..._

 **(Mokuba: 4000)**

"Ugh..." He groaned waking up before finding himself in a sacrificial chamber looking around startled. "N-No way..."

"Yes way." He looked seeing a fiend wearing a blue suit, and a blue fedora walking to him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Witty Phantom, and I'll be your caretaker for the moment." **(ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300)**

Seeing the attack, and defense points Mokuba looked at his arm seeing his Duel Disk, and Life Point counter. "This is..." Mokuba stopped short.

"That's right young lad!" Witty Phantom looked over as Mokuba stared seeing the five men walking in with the same thing.

 **(Lechiter: 4000)**

 **(Nezbitt: 4000)**

 **(Gansley: 4000)**

 **(Johnson: 4000)**

 **(Crump: 4000)**

"You five! What have you done!?" Mokuba yelled angered struggling against the chains that held him.

"We simply have you here of course." Johnson answered adjusting his glasses. "This is to know what we will give Kaiba revenge."

"And we know that your his little brother so..." Gansley smirked at this. Mokuba glared at them, "Once I get out of these chains you five will be sorry!" That was when Witty Phantom clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Now now child. You simply don't want to make this any bad now as it already is."

Mokuba looked toward him a bit fearful gulping.

"Calm your wits Witty Phantom." Nezbitt dismissed. "Besides I have his deck with me so he shall not be a problem."

"Think of it as a procaution." Crump told him as he smirked, "And besides their nothing that Kaiba can do to stop us."

"Maybe not..." Mokuba told them catching their attention. "But the Stardust Duelist is here in this virtual realm, and that you all will be beaten by him!"

"The Stardust Duelist?" Gansley scoffed. "Make no mistake Kaiba lad we know about him, but even he has limitations."

"So no matter what he has he can't stop us." Nezbitt told him. Mokuba smirked, "I don't think so." "We'll see." Gansley said as the other four nodded walking off. "Do what you like Witty Phantom... Just make sure he suffers, and still has Life Points."

"He'll know what it means to suffer." The Witty Phantom smirked turning to Mokuba who looked battled ready before the Duel Monster gave a punch to his stomach as Mokuba doubled over. **(Mokuba: 2600)**

"Your lucky we can't be like this too long little boy." The Witty Phantom told him smirking. "You still have to be sacrificed for the Mythic Dragon."

Coughing from the punch to the gut Mokuba said, "But... Seto didn't... complete that level..." "Don't underestimate the minds of the Big Five." The Witty Phantom told him. "Let's say they finished it for him in their own image."

Mokuba grunted hearing that shaking his head. Suppose until they find him he'll have to stay like this under this creep. It isn't his fault his Deck was stolen, and is being kept a prisoner for these guys. With a frown he thought, _'Dust everyone... I hope you all find me soon...'_

* * *

 _With the group..._

They walked around the forest not finding anyone who summoned Two-Headed King Rex. This really confused them. Who was the duelist, and more importantly where is Mokuba? This is unlike anything they ever been in, and continued to look around to find the duelist.

"This isn't making sense. Their is no duelist who summoned that thing!" Bella cried shaking her head.

"Be cautious we can't let our guard down." Dust told her before he suddenly got hit. **(Dust: 2650)** "Argh what the...!?" They looked over seeing three zombies walking over to them while it was the clown one that attacked Dust.

 _Armored Zombie: **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 0)**_

 _Dragon Zombie: **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)**_

 _Clown Zombie: **(ATK: 1350/DEF: 0)**_

"Great just what we need some walkers." Bella cried before crying out. "Elemental HERO Bladedge attack Dragon Zombie!" The Elemental HERO appeared. **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800)**

"Maha Vailo we need your help!" Elize cried as her spellcaster appeared in the air. **(ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400)**

"Get them Performapal Laughmaker!" Mack cried as his ace monster appeared. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

The three attacked the zombies destroying them. "Ah yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Bella cheered before the zombie's raised making her gaped. "Wait-Wait-Wait what!?"

 _Armored Zombie: **(ATK: 1500 + 150 = 1650/DEF: 0)**_

 _Dragon Zombie: **(ATK: 1600 + 160 = 1760/DEF: 0)**_

 _Clown Zombie: **(ATK: 1350 + 100 = 1450/DEF: 0)**_

"Guess we'll do it again!" Bella grunted. "Get them!" Bladedge charged before destroying Armored Zombie only for it to be revived. **(ATK: 1650 + 170 = 1820/DEF: 0)**

Then Armored Zombie destroyed Maha Vailo. **(Elize: 3730)** "You okay Elize?" Dust asked her.

"Y-Yeah!" Elize cried nodding. "Maha Vailo is gone!"

"Not for long anyway." Mack told her.

This was Flip's turn to shine. "Go Shield and Sword!" With the spell's activation the Zombies grew weaker.

 _Armored Zombie: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 1650)**_

 _Dragon Zombie: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 1760)**_

 _Clown Zombie: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 1450)**_

"I summon Chewbone!" A small fiendish skeleton appeared growing. **(ATK: 300/DEF: 300)** "Now Chewbone attack Dragon Zombie!" Flip cried as the skeleto destroyed the monster.

"Laughmaker sic Clown Zombie!" Mack cried as Laughmaker destroyed the zombie.

"Bladedge attack Armored Zombie!" Bella cried as the warrior destroyed the zombie.

The zombies this time weren't revived. The three breathed as their monsters returned with them. "That was hard." Bella admitted. "But fun at the same time." Mack grinned.

"Still what are zombies appearing out of nowhere for?" Flip asked them.

"Guys..." They looked at Dust who used a Goblin's Secret Remedy. **(Dust: 3650)** "I think I know where we're at." "You do?" Elize asked him surprised. "Yeah while I was the Stardust Duelist, Kaiba was talking to me..." Dust trailed off.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Dust in his Stardust Duelist attire was talking to Kaiba, and Mokuba._ _"...And pretty soon they will face the final boss Mythic Dragon. Once you beat that then you win the game." Kaiba ended his explaimation._

 _"Hmm... It sounds very impressive, and interesting." Dust told him. "And I assume you worked on this thing by yourself?"_

 _"Yes, day and night." Kaiba smirked nodding. "I won't stop until it's finished."_

 _"Though I am worried about you Seto." Mokuba told his brother worried._

 _"You don;t need to worried Mokuba." Kaiba told him. "The project is nearly finished, and once it's finished Stardust Duelist, I want you to be the first to test it."_

 _"Me? is that why you called me here?" Dust asked surprised. "But why can't you test it yourself? I mean it's your creation."_

 _"Aye that be true but I would like for Domino City's greatest hero to be the one to test the Legendary Heroes." Kaiba answered him before offering a hand. "Do we have a deal?"_ _Dust looked for a few moments before shaking his hand, "It's a deal Kaiba."_ _Kaiba smirked nodding as Mokuba looked on at the exchange._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

"I think this might be the Legendary Heroes virtual realty game he mentioned." Dust told them.

"But how did we get here though? It doesn't make sense!" Bella groaned.

Jennifer said, "Maybe if you would stop acting like an idiot maybe we would listen."

"What was that!?" Bella questioned her angered as they glared at each other. The others sweat-dropped before looking at each other. Of all the times this isn't the time for them to start an argument.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but this is all I can come up with at the moment. Next time you'll see a longer chapter. Be sure to review!**


	20. Rescue Mission Underway!

**Hey guys! It is time for part of two!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dust:** **3650** **)**

 **(Bella: 4000)**

 **(Elize:** **3730** **)**

 **(Flip: 4000)**

 **(Jennifer: 4000)**

 **(Luke: 4000)**

 **(Riley: 4000)**

 **(Yuri: 4000)**

 **(Mack: 4000)**

After a long, LONG argument between the two they continued to look around after earning 5 points from the Zombies. They continued looking while avoiding more monsters. Soon something caught Mack's eyes. "Hey Guys look!" They turned, and see a fairy.

"Is that a fairy?" Dust asked as they walked to it.

"Yeah it is a fairy. But why is it here?" Elize asked.

Flip guessed, "Maybe to be a guide." As he said this the fairy flew off. "Come on let's follow him!" Bella cried as they ran to follow. They continued to follow him as Mack used his acrobats to catch up right before it stopped as they stopped.

The fairy pointed somewhere to where they can see a town. "Is that a town?" Riley asked curious. "Hey yeah that is a town. Come on." Luke said as they ran down to head to the town. They continued running as-

"GAH!" They looked seeing Mack just got attacked. **(Mack: 2200)** "Mack!" Luke cried as they see he got attacked by a Swamp Battleguard. **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)** And right behind him was a Lava Battleguard. **(ATK: 1550/DEF: 1800)** Mack used his acrobats to jumped away before crying, "I summon Performapal Laughmaker!" Laughmaker appeared for battle. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

"Now Laughmaker attack Swamp Battleguard! Laughing Spark!" Mack cried as Laughmaker attacked shattering it. Lava Battleguard looked before howling. "What's he howling for?" Dust asked before they heard a rumbling seeing a huge Battleguard emerged from the forest with another Swamp Battleguard with him.

"B-B-B-Battleguard King..." Elize stammered knowing what this is.

 _Battleguard King: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 1100)**_

"Who called the main calvary!?" Luke cried as Battleguard King swung a mace at Laughmaker shattering him as Mack was pushed back crying out. **(Mack: 1700)** "Mack!" Riley cried running.

"Dammit!" Dust cried as they ran to Mack's aid.

Battleguard King raise his weapon, and swung it down which Mack jumped back due to his acrobats as it managed to miss. Bella cried, "I play Polymerization to fuse Destiny HERO's Drilldark, and Decider to summon Dystopia!" Dystopia appeared ready. **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)**

Knowing Dystopia's ability Dust cried, "I play the spell card Legendary Sword!" With the sword equipped to Dystopia it gained power. **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100/DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**

"Now Dystopia use your ability to destroy Lava Battleguard!" Bella cried as Dystopia sucked the Battleguard. "Now attack their king!"

Dystopia readied for battle as Battleguard King attacked but was destroyed. "Are you alright Mack?" Elize asked as she cast Blue Medicine for Mack to take. **(Mack: 2100)**

"Yeah thanks Elize." Mack answered with a smile before Jennifer smacked him on the head startling both him, and Elize. "OW! Jennifer what's that for?"

"For not being careful." Jennifer answered with a glare. "That's what you get for acting like a moron."

"Jennifer it's not his fault." Dust told her.

"Of course it is. Carefree attitudes always lowers their guard." Jennifer told him.

Yet confident, and serious attitudes let them get overconfident for a smarter opponent to land attacks like them. But all of this aside they better reach the town to where they can figure out how they can get out of the game, and find Mokuba wherever he is.

After they arrived at the town they looked around figuring out what now. "Okay what do we do here?" Luke asked as they looked around. Bella sees some cards, and smiled "Hey look! They have some cards we can have!"

They looked, and saw they do saw some cards that are powerful. With cards like these they should have no problem finding Mokuba, and escape the realm. After all what could go wrong?

"Bella?" Jennifer asked in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah?"

"Look below them." At Jennifer's saying Bella looked seeing a price tag on one card each.

 **Price: 2000**

"2000!? We better have more then enough!" Bella cried checking the score they have. **(Score: 15)** "Only 15!? Aw man the prices on games like these are never fair!" She complained grabbing her head.

Okay scratch what was earlier. With the cards this expensive this would take longer then they thought. After all before they all met Dust, and Elize sees playing several video games which she always complains about.

* * *

 _Call of Duty Black Ops:_

 _Bella is stuck in a level where Bella, and Elize are at as Bella kept on shooting enemies as she kept laughing right before a sniper shot her as she cried, "AW COME ON!"_

* * *

 _DBZ Budokai:_

 _They see Bella fighting some bad guy named Frieza where it shows that the planet background their fighting at is demolishing where Bella set a hard diffulculty to challenge herself... But it lead to bad results. "AW COME ON!"_

* * *

 _Kingdom Hearts 2:_

 _Now they see her in the final phase of the part were Xemnas is fighting Riku, and Sora where she is having a fun time but at the same time annoyed on how much Xemnas moves, and how gracefully his attacks are against the two even at where Xemnas trapped Sora, and she was beaten. "AW COME ON!"_

* * *

All those times she kept being beaten in video games like that are always a bit silly but annoyed. Though they have to give her credit on how much energy she has based on it.

"Unless you want to continue we better search for clues." Luke told her.

"Isn't this one of those games where their's a side quest?" Riley asked him.

"I don't think so on it." Dust answered.

"Okay!" Snapped with determination Bella said, "Okay guys here's what we gotta do. We're gonna ask around to see where they saw Mokuba, and met back at the Water Fountain in case we find something!"

Agreeing they looked around.

* * *

 _With Mokuba..._

 **(Mokuba: 0200)**

After several minutes of Witty Phantom's torture Mokuba is at low Life Points where he can't get out. Witty Phantom tapped the chain as it glowed. **(Mokuba: 0700)** "Chain Healing... A useful trap for you to stay gaining Life Points, and endure more until it is time to sacrifice you for the Mythic Dragon." The Witty Phantom smirked at this.

Mokuba weakly glared at Witty Phantom, "When my friends find me they'll beat you..."

"Oh ho is that so?" Witty Phantom asked as he tapped the chain again as it glowed. **(Mokuba: 1200)** He then whistled before three wasps appeared which were each Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye. **(ATK: 200/DEF: 300)** Before stinging Mokuba as he cried out. **(Mokuba: 0600)** "I hope you better learn the opposite young man." The Witty Phantom smirked as the Battlewasps backed off.

Witty Phantom tapped Healing Chain it healed the wounds on Mokuba. **(Mokuba: 1100)**

Despite this Mokuba still kept his grin, "You better enjoy this while you can... Because once I get out your first..."

Witty Phantom only sighed tapping the Chain. **(Mokuba: 1600)** Before punching Mokuba at the gut again as Mokuba coughed. **(Mokuba: 0200)** "You better watch what you say in front of me kid." The Witty Phantom clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Mokuba thought, _'Guys please hurry...'_

* * *

 _Back at the Blimp..._

Quattro groaned waking up. He sees everyone was unconscious, and said "Hey! Quinton, Trey!" The two woke up as they looked around. "What on earth happened?" Trey asked looking around.

Quinton looked around, and said "The blimp is knocked to the ground. It's natural that everyone is knocked out." "Your telling me." Quattro said. Dextra, and Nistro woke up, and he groaned "Boy that was an unpleasant night."

"Did someone gave me an overdose of the sleeping pills?" Dextra groaned before their minds regiester what happened. "What happened?"

"I think the blimp malfunctioned or something." Nistro answered before seeing the three were awake. "Hey you three!" They turned to them before he asked "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes I just remembered my headache thanks for reminding me." Quattro said sarcastically.

"Not sure what we remembered." Trey explained to him. "But all of us are knocked out by the blimp crashing."

"Yeah I am pretty sure that's what happened to us." Nistro said rubbing his head. "Anyway do you think you three can help me, and Dextra wake these kids?"

"Most certainly." Quinton nods seeing he doesn't have anything better to do. With that aside they went to work.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes..._

"Did anyone find anything?" Bella asked everyone besides Flip, and Jennifer. They all replied no as Jennifer stepped forward with a dog gripping hard at her coat as she yelled, "GET OFF!" She smacked it as it ran off whimpering. "I found that I now hate virtual mutts."

"Never fear Flip is here!" They looked seeing Flip who explained, "You gotta look in places that seem mysterious."

"Mysterious you say?" Yuri questioned as Flip explained, "You see this kind old lady gave me a hint that she seen someone carrying a stranger up to those hills up there." He pointed at some mountains. "And all we gotta do is cross this desert."

"I don't know guys. Kaiba told me that several spots require keys." Dust told them but Bella charged in. "Wha- Hey Bella!" They ran to follow her. They caught up with her as they tried to cross through the desert to reach the mountains. "I gotta admit Kaiba did a good job making the sand real here." Bella admitted.

That was when they noticed a twister heading for them as they cried out. Dust woke up several moments later as he said, "You guys notice that?" "Yeah." They answered. "Seems like my theory was correct." Dust answered. "There's gotta be a key."

"A key you say?" They looked, and saw a village elder. "I believe the key to the desert might be the Niwatori."

"The Niwatori?" Riley asked him.

"Yes my young lad." The elder answered. "It is one of the few things where you can break though the desert."

"Niwatori..." Yuri trailed off. "A weak normal monster card that resembles a chicken, and has 900 attack points, and 800 defense points."

"Still you gotta admit Kaiba set that as the key." Luke told him. "Sir where can we find one?" "You gotta earn it as a prize against the champion." He answered. "Right at the arena." Several minutes after it they arrived at the arena where a card called Niwatori is a prize for defeating the champion of the village.

"So all we gotta do is defeat the champion?" Dust asked seeming like a simple task.

"Seems like it." Luke answered. "Question is who first?"

"You let me handle this." Yuri told them. "I'm one of the few that hardly lost Life Points, and have been icthing to get a decent challenge." Nodding in agreement they walked to get Yuri signed up.

"So you wish to battle the champ?" The announcer asked Yuri. Yuri nods before the announcer said, "Okay just make sure not to lose, and give the crowd a time for their lives."

Yuri only nods as he walked to the field. He waits right before he heard some clatter seeing a Robotic Knight stepping to the field. "So your my opponent." Yuri said eyeing him.

"Yes I am." The Robotic Knight answered. Though the strange thing about him is that his attack, and defense aren't showing up. "And your my opponent. Do try to keep this crowd entertained." He told him as he get set.

Yuri got ready himself.

* * *

 _With the Five..._

 **(Gansley: 4000)**

 **(Lechiter: 4000)**

 **(Crump: 4000)**

 **(Johnson: 4000)**

All of them except Nezbitt were eyeing the match with Yuri, and Robotic Knight. "Do you think he's ready for this?" Crump asked. "Course he is." Gansley answered. "Alright Nezbitt... Show that kid how tough you can be."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Again sorry for this being short but next chapter would be long, and as you guessed by Robotic Knight dueling Yuri, and Nexbitt not being there with the Big Five it might be obvious who's dueling Yuri next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	21. The Wrath of the Machines!

**Hey guys! It is time for part of two!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dust:** **3650** **)**

 **(Bella: 4000)**

 **(Elize:** **3730** **)**

 **(Flip: 4000)**

 **(Jennifer: 4000)**

 **(Luke: 4000)**

 **(Riley: 4000)**

 **(Yuri: 4000)**

 **(Mack: 2100)**

 **(Robotic Knight: 4000)**

The group besides Yuri took a seat in the audience row to observe the duel. Yuri, and the Robotic Knight armed each other ready to begin.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Indestructible by Disturbed)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Robotic Knight: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Robotic Knight 1st Turn:

"I'll make the first move mistro." The Robotic Knight drew. "And I summon Gigi-Tech Wolf in defense mode." A small wolf appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Giga-Tech Wolf_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An iron wolf with razor-sharp fangs that can penetrate any armor._

* * *

"Now I set two cards face-down. Your turn." The Robotic Knight ended his turn.

Yuri 1st Turn:

Yuri looked disappointed. "Really that's all you can do?"

The Robotic Knight stayed silent.

"Oh very well." Yuri relented drawing. "I will summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in attack mode."

* * *

 _Preadaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"And since he's stronger then your mechanical mutt he'll attack." Yuri said as the Plant fired vines.

"I play the trap card, Negate Attack!" The Robotic Knight cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and ends the battle phase!" The Robotic Knight explained.

The vines were blocked as Yuri smirked a bit, "I suppose I'll give you credit for that one. I set this card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Robotic Knight: 4000**

* * *

Robotic Knight 2nd Turn:

The Robotic Knight before saying, "Now I sacrifice Giga-Tech Wolf to summon Machine King!" A robot appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Machine King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"And for every Machine-Type monsters out he gets 100 points stronger." The Robotic Knight explained. "He's the only one so he gets the increase."

 _Machine King: **(ATK: 2200 + 100 = 2300)**_

"And now Machine King will attack your Plant!" The Robotic Knight cried as the King charged up some power.

"Activating trap card, Dark Seed Planter." Yuri countered.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"Now all monsters you have are changed to Dark Attribute, and if they battle one of mine the attack is negated." Yuri explained as a dark fog coated Machine King as he stood down.

The Robotic Knight didn't looked fazed, and said "I play a face-down, and end my turn."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew, and said "I now summon Predaplant Stapeliaworm in defense mode." A small plant likeworm appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Stapeliaworm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would change the ATK of a monster(s): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"And next up I play the spell card, Polymerization!" Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"With this I can fuse monsters from my field or hand, and then summon a Fusion Monster!" Yuri smirked as his two plants fused before he chanted, "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_ _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"What the?" The Robotic Knight asked surprised at this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Gansley: 4000)**

 **(Johnson: 4000)**

 **(Crump: 4000)**

 **(Lechiter: 4000)**

"What the heck is that?" Crump asked seeing the dragon.

"I never heard of that dragon before!" Johnson protested.

Lechiter stayed silent.

Ganesley smirked, "Who cares? Nezbitt will have no trouble destroying it."

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"Now Starving Venom attack his Machine King with Fearsome Roar!" Yuri called as his dragon fired rays with a loud roar.

The Robotic Knight cried, "Activating the Quick-Play Spell, Limiter Removal!"

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"With this the attack points of all my machines are doubled!" The Robotic Knight explained.

 _Machine King: **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**_

"It... It's huge!" Riley cried shocked.

Yuri looked surprised before Machine King fired a blast that destroyed Starving Venom. **(Yuri: 2200)** Before the boy started laughing confusing everyone. "Excellent! Your the first to have ever destroy Starving Venom!" Yuri smirked. "And not only that you have also avoided the risk when he's destroyed since your Machine King was Special Summoned! This is quite entertaining so you better not stop now!"

The Robotic Knight looked at him like he's grown two heads before shaking his head, _'Weird kid...'_ "I set this card down, and it's your turn my good sir." Yuri smirked as Machine King exploded per effect of Limiter Removal.

* * *

 **Yuri: 2200**

 **Robotic Knight: 4000**

* * *

Robotic Knight 3rd Turn:

The Robotic Knight drew as he looked, "I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode!" A copy of himself appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Robotic Knight_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _The Commander of Machine-Types, he serves the Machine King. He is famous for the way he controls his troops._

* * *

"Wait he summoned himself?" Dust asked surprised as the group looked on.

"Now I play the equip spell, Gravity Blaster!" The Robotic Knight called as a blaster appeared on his copy.

* * *

 _Gravity Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. Once per turn: You can activate this effect; it permanently gains 400 ATK. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field or if the monster becomes unaffected by card effects.) If it battles an opponent's monster, that monster's effect is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"So now myself gets 400 points stronger each turn it's out!" The Robotic Knight called.

 _Robotic Knight: **(ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000)**_

"Well now I play the trap card, Predaplant Reborn!" Yuri called.

* * *

 _Predaplant Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now I summon back Predaplant Stapeliaworm in defense mode!" His worm appeared back.

"Yeah with his plant on the field Dark Seed Planter's effect will go through preventing Robotic Knight from landing more attacks!" Luke cried smiling.

Jennifer added, "And even if he gets rid of Dark Seed Planter he has to get through Stapeliaworm's 2000 defense points."

The Robotic Knight laughed a bit confusing them as he told Yuri, "It's hopeless. Useless! I play the spell card, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw two cards!" The Robotic Knight drew twice before adding, "Now I activate the continuous spell card, Clockwork Knight!"

* * *

 _Clockwork Night_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All face-up monsters your opponent controls are treated as Machine-Type monsters, and lose 500 ATK. All Machine-Type Monsters you control gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"With this card all monsters you have are turned to Machine-Type monsters, and lose 500 attack points!" The Robotic Knight explained.

"Well I activate Stapeliaworm's worm ability to negate that effect, and destroy it!" Yuri countered.

The Worm started to charge his magic.

"Well I play the effect of Effect Veiler in my hand!" The Robotic Knight cried. "By sending this card in my hand to the graveyard your monster's ability is negated!"

The worm glowed sealing his abilities.

 _Predaplant Stapeliaworm: **(ATK: 100 - 500 = 0)**_

"And I should mention, Clockwork Night also gives me 500 more attack points." The Robotic Knight further added.

 _Robotic Knight: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Whoa his copy is now stronger!" Flip cried shocked.

"But even if he did that he still has to get through Dark Seed Planter!" Mack reminded him.

The Robotic Knight laughed before calling, "Now I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, Cosmic Cyclone!"

* * *

 _Cosmic Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

"With this by paying 1000 Life Points your trap card is banished!" The Robotic Knight explained. **(Robotic Knight: 3000)**

"What?" Yuri asked shocked as Dark Seed Planter vanished.

"Now I attack your Plant!" The Robotic Knight called as himself fired a blast which made the monster shattered. "Now I end my turn kid."

Yuri 3rd Turn:

Yuri grunted making a scowl before drawing, "I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" Ophrys Scoripo appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Predaplant" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"When Ophrys Scorpio is Normal or Special Summoned I can send 1 Predaplant monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon a level 3 or lower Predaplant monster from my deck." Yuri explained discarding Predplant Cordyceps. "And now I summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!"

The two headed Snake Cobra appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And when Darlingtonia Cobra is Special Summoned I can add a Polymerization to my hand." Yuri grinned adding the spell to his hand. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my two monsters!"

The two merged.

"I Fusion Summon, Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" A huge flower appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Don't forget due to the effect of Clockwork Night your monster is now a Machine Type, and loses 500 points." The Robotic Knight reminded.

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

"True." Yuri sighed before smirking, "But once every turn I can target a monster that has a lower level then his, and banish it!" "What?" The Robotic Knight asked shocked as his copy vanished.

"Now attack him directly!" Yuri called as the plant fired a blast which the Robotic Knight took cover though his helmet shattered off as he cried out flying through the air. **(Robotic Knight: 1000)**

As he got up they can see that his helmet was gone showing it was Nezbitt.

"What the...?" The group asked surprised.

* * *

 _With the four..._

"Drat his cover is blown!" Johnson grunted.

"No matter even if that's possible Nezbitt can't be beaten." Gansley smirked.

* * *

 _Back at the Duel..._

As Nezbitt took off the remains of his Robotic Knight armor Mack asked him, "Hey dude! Why were you pretending to be a Robotic Knight!?"

Nezbitt chuckled, "Let's say I was tasked by my Superior to destroy you all."

"Superior?" Bella asked him surprised.

"Yes I am a member of a little group called the Big Five." Nezbitt explained. "Me, and my co-workers brought all of you kids here!"

"You did what?" Dust asked shocked.

"But where did you take Mokuba!?" Riley demanded.

Nezbitt chuckled, "I'm afraid I shouldn't say. My superior tasked me to eliminate you all, and that kid with the plants is first. Should we continue?"

 **(New Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

Yuri smirked a bit, "Yes we shall. That attack was my end phase."

* * *

 **Yuri: 2200**

 **Nezbitt: 1000**

* * *

Nezbitt 4th Turn:

Nezbitt drew, "And now I play Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Now each player draws until they hold 6!" Nezbitt explained as they both drew cards. "Now I now activate the spell card, D.D.R Different Dimension Reincarnation!"

* * *

 _D.D.R Different Dimension Reincarnation_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 of your banished monsters; Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"Now by discarding a card I can summon back Robotic Knight!" Nezbitt explained as Robotic Knight appeared back. "Now I play the spell card, Magical Stone Excavation!"

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now by discarding two cards I can a spell to my my hand!" Nezbitt explained, "And I chose Gravity Blaster!"

"Gravity Blaster again?" Elize asked shocked.

"Now I play Recycling Plant!" Nezbitt called.

* * *

 _Recycling Plant_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) That monster can attack during this turn._

* * *

"So now it removes the Robotic Knight from play along with Machine King to conduct a Fusion Summon!" Nezbitt smirked as the two Machines merged.

"Knight of the Machines, King of the Machines join together to create the perfect emperor of the machinery! With your ever lasting power may all who knows you tremble under your might! Fusion Summon! Be created level 8! Perfect Machine King!'

A new version of Robotic Knight appeared that is white, and looks powerful.

* * *

 _Perfect Machine King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Robotic Knight" + "Machine King"_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon, and only with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card gains 500 ATK for every Machine-Type monster on the field._

* * *

"Perfect Machine King!" Dust cried shocked.

"Now Clockwork Night gives Perfect Machine King 500 more attack points, and he gains 500 more for every Machine-Type monster on the field!" Nezbitt smirked.

 _Perfect Machine King: **(ATK: 2700 + 500 x 3 = 4200)**_

"4-4200!?" Bella cried shocked.

"Now I equip Perfect Machine King with Gravity Blaster!" The blaster appeared on Perfect Machine King. "So now he gets 400 points stronger!"

 _Perfect Machine King:_ ** _(ATK: 4200 + 400 = 4600)_**

"Now Perfect Machine King attack his Fusion Monster!" Nezbitt cried as the robot fired a blast.

"I play my Predaplant Chimerafflesia's ability!" Yuri smirked. "So now he gets 1000 points stronger while your monster loses 1000 attack points!"

"Don't bother! When the monster equip with Gravity Blaster battles the monster it battles has it's abilities negated!" Nezbitt countered.

"What!?"

At that the plant shattered as the blast charged at Yuri.

Yuri grunted, "I play the effect of Predaplant Honey Sapling! Whenever their is damage coming to me I can discard this card from my hand to reduce it by the attack points of Honey Sapling!"

The attack struck as Yuri cried out. **(Yuri: 0800)**

With the loss of a Machine, Perfect Machine King loses some points.

 _Perfect Machine King:_ ** _(ATK: 4600 - 500 = 3900)_**

Nezbitt looking annoyed yelled, "I would've won the duel if you didn't make that move!" He then smirked, "Guess my victory will have to wait."

"Yuri!" Bella cried shocked as they looked down.

"He needs help!" Dust cried trying to jump in.

"Hold it there!" The announcer told him. "If you try to help him he will automatically be disqualified."

"But he-"

"Don't fret Dust." They looked to see Yuri getting up. "I am not done yet."

"Well let's see how you get through this. I play the spell card, Countdown!" Nezbitt smirked playing the final card in his hand.

* * *

 _Countdown_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only during your End-Phase. During your opponent's End Phase destroy 1 Machine-Type Monster you control then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I can only activate this spell card during my end phase, and here's what it does." Nezbitt smirked. "Now during your End Phase I can destroy Perfect Machine King, and inflict 1000 points of damage to you!"

Yuri frowned at this.

"So Yuri only has one more turn to win!" Bella cried shocked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"That brat can't escape this one." Crump smirked.

"But if he destroys Perfect Machine King then Countdown's effect can't go through." Johnson reminded,

"Bah don't worry Johnson. He has nothing to destroy it." Gansley smirked.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Yuri 4th Turn:

Yuri drew, and said "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Rebron_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now I can summon back Starving Venom!" Starving Venom appeared on the field again. With the dragon's appearance Clockwork Night's effect activates. **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**

 _P_ _erfect Machine King:_ ** _(ATK: 3900 + 500 = 4600)_**

"Why would you summon him?" Nezbitt smirked.

"Well first I summon Predaplant Cephalotus Snail in attack mode!" The snail appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Cephalotus Snail_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

"Now I discard 1 card to use Super Polymerization!"

"Super what!?" Nezbitt asked shocked.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"Now I fuse Starving Venom with Cephalotus Snail!" Yuri smirked as the two fused.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Greedy Venom appeared roaring, and ready.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster  
_ _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._

 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - 500 = 2800)**_

"Well I admit that's impressive but's still weaker." Nezbitt smirked.

"I play his ability to negate the abilities of Perfect Machine King, and reduce it's attack power to zero!" Yuri declared.

"What!?"

 _Perfect Machine King: **(ATK: 4600 - 4600 = 0)**_

"Well even with that Gravity Blater will still be in the-"

"I play the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon!" Yuri interrupted.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"With this a spell or trap is destroyed!" Yuri cried as Gravity Blaster shattered.

"What?" Nezbitt asked shocked.

"Now I praise you for keeping things interesting." Yuri smirked. "Now Greedy Venom attack Perfect Machine King!"

The dragon fired a blast that punctruned a hole in Perfect Machine King shattering it.

* * *

 **Yuri: 0800**

 **Nezbitt: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Nezbitt looked shocked at this loss before he started to vanish into Data. "You will regret this!" He vanished completely as the crowd cheered at this.

"What a astounding turn of events!" The Announcer cried out. "Our newest competitor Yuri has defeated the Champion!"

"Yeah he done it!" Riley cheered as the group cheered as well.

Yuri looked at is Life Point Counter seeing it's on 800 Life Points.

"Don't worry Yuri. We will make sure you'll stay careful on your Life Points." Bella smiled at him.

"Well I hope so." Yuri sighed. "Now as per agreement the Niwatori!"

"Yes yes of course. Present the Niwatori!" The announcer cried as two guards walked in with the card in a case which Elize took.

"So with this we can cross the desert?" Elize asked surprised.

"Seems like it. And we better hurry to!" Flip told them which they nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Nezbitt: 0100)**

Ganesley used a card called Morphtronic Lantron to restore Nezbitt's points as the said guy appeared. "You were pretty careless in that duel." Gansley glared.

Nezbitt looked down, "Sorry sir. He really caught me off-guard."

"No matter what's done is done. Now they should cross the desert now that they have the Niwatori." Johnson told them.

"We better keep an eye on it." Crump mentioned.

* * *

 _With Mokuba..._

 **(Mokuba: 0200)**

The Witty Phantom have finally decided to take a break from torturing Mokuba. Upon that Mokuba is trying to cut the rope with a card he kept in his pocket. ' _Guys come on hurry up I can't keep up like this...'_ Mokuba thought.

* * *

 **Now the duel is over! Hope you guys liked it! Be sure to review!**


	22. History of the Heroes!

**Hey guys! It is time for part of three!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dust:** **3650** **)**

 **(Bella: 4000)**

 **(Elize:** **3730** **)**

 **(Flip: 4000)**

 **(Jennifer: 4000)**

 **(Luke: 4000)**

 **(Riley: 4000)**

 **(Yuri: 0800)**

 **(Mack: 2100)**

The group had just reached the edge of the desert as Luke turned to Elize. "Go ahead and give it a try."

Elize nodded as she slowly stepped forward, and summoned the card as 9 Niwatori's appeared cawing looking like they can be riden.

"Riding chickens through a desert, ok then..." Yuri noted before frowning. "I shouldn't have toyed with him before, my points are too low now."

"Is anyone else a bit confused here? Kaiba should know better then this." Flip pointed out.

Bella merely grinned, "Ah yeah this is gonna be one heck of a Chicken Ride!" She ran to get on one.

"I don't think she gets the point." Dust mentioned before saying, "Whatever we better cross, and try to find some cards to restore Yuri's Life Points."

"Does anyone have any healing cards in their decks?" Riley asked the group.

"If you do save them, I can make 800 last I just meant they're too low for my secret weapon. I need 1000 for it." Yuri clarified getting on another of the chickens. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah find Mokuba, and stop the Big Five." Mack answered getting on one. "Flip you said that elder said she saw someone crossing a desert carrying a unconscious person?"

"Yeah that's what she said. In a temple." Flip answered getting on one of the Niwatoris.

"Then that's where we're going." Jennifer noted. "Stay close, this sandstorm looks bad."

With that they cross through as they pass through the storm.

"Agh. Sand in my eyes." Elize grunted rubbing her eyes.

"Elize remember none of this is real." Dust reminded.

"Although Kaiba programmed it really well to where we can actually feel the heat." Bella said wiping her forehead.

"Not bad, it makes me wonder what would happen if your brother worked with him Riley." Luke mentioned. "You might not be able to tell the difference anymore."

"Uh Declan focuses on other things." Riley told him. "Though ever since me, and Mokuba met Dust as the Stardust Duelist they started working together."

"Oh, fair..." Luke started before the ground around them started to shake.

"Wh-What the?" Bella asked surprised before something rose from the ground roaring.

They looked to see it is a Sand Stone roaring. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800)**

Elize freaked out, "AH! A monster!"

"A weak monster, Eatos come forth and destroy it!" Jennifer called holding up the card.

Eatos appeared in place. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

Eatos charged, and slashed Sand Stone in half destroying it.

"That takes care of that." Jennifer smiled.

"Whoa man Kaiba is really going good on this thing." Mack said as they continued riding until they reached a temple. "Whoa."

"Ok, who else is finding things way too easy?" Flip asked. "I mean, other than that duel Yuri had. There has to be some kind of trap in there."

"Ah who cares!" Bella grinned running in.

"H-Hey Bella!" Dust cried as he sighed, "Doesn't she try to stop, and think?"

"We better follow!" Elize cried running in.

The others nodded running in after her before they realized they were in a huge maze.

"Huh? Ah man I hate Mazes!" Mack groaned before the door shut behind them. "Well... No use going back that way."

"This is a bad thing to encounter." Riley admitted. "I don't know how things can get any worse."

"How about a tank heading towards us?" Dust asked.

Just then something burst through the door as they looked seeing it was a Labyrinth Tank. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400)**

"Run!" Flip cried in horror seeing the tank.

They ran as it chased after as they see Bella deciding which way to go. "Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right-"

"Are you picking this way for a reason or..." Flip started before she led them to a dead end as two other Labyrinth Tanks appeared cutting off any escape routes.

"Ah snap we're done for!" Dust grunted.

Elize held a card before calling, "M-Magical Hats activate!"

The moment she played the card four hats appeared randomly in the maze as the three tanks destroyed the one they had been under moments before only for it to be revealed to be empty.

"That was way too close." Flip sighed.

"Impressive thinking." Bella complimented. "You saved our lives."

Elize blushed before saying, "I-I had s-suddenly thought of this i-i-idea."

"Well it doesn't change the fact that you did save all of us." Jennifer mentioned.

"So now which way do we go?" Mack asked. "We got away from those tanks for now but we're still wandering this maze with no idea where to find the exit."

They heard sudden giggling as Dust felt something on his head. "Hey guys what's on my head?"

They looked to see a small version of Key Mace is on Dust's head.

"He... hello." Elize said shyly.

The Key Mace giggled before flying off Dust's head, and mention them to follow her.

"Looks like she's leading us out of this maze, that's good." Flip smiled.

They ran before they see someone.

"Huh, excuse me miss do you..." Dust started before freezing. "Mokuba?"

Who turned was someone who looks like Mokuba but is wearing a Princess outfit.

"Earu your back!" The Mokuba look alike smiled seeing the Key Mace.

"Earu, that's cute." Bella smiled.

That was when the Mokuba Look alike noticed them.

"Um... who are you?" Mack asked.

"Oh I'm Adena." She answered.

"Well Adena do you know the way out?" Dust asked her.

Adena shook her head, "I'm lost too."

That made the group sighed before Adena smiled, "But Earu will find a way out for us."

"She will, not to be rude but how?" Yuri inquired.

"She's a guide." Adena answered as she followed Earu.

The group exchanged a glance before following her.

"If Earu really can find an exit, I'll build a fairy deck myself." Yuri commented.

They ran as Mack smiled, "I see the end of the maze!"

"Ah yeah we're home free!" Bella grinned before pausing in horror, "Did I say home free? I meant Deep Trouble!"

What was blocking their way was a Gate Guardian. **(ATK: 3750/DEF: 3400)**

"Hold on, do any of us have anything strong enough to take that thing down?" Flip asked fearfully.

Dust looked down before answering, "I do but I need some teamwork."

"What do you need?" Jennifer asked.

"A Warrior, and a Fusion Card." Dust answered. "Because this one will be our one chance!"

"Bella's the best choice." Riley mentioned.

"Take care of them." Bella mentioned giving him Polymerization and Elemental HERO Sparkman.

Dust nodded before calling, "I Summon Stardust Tune Warrior, and Stardust Overlay Warrior!"

The two warriors appeared. **(ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100)**

"Now Tune to form Stardust Dragon!" Dust cried as his ace appeared roaring. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with Stardust Dragon!" Dust cried as the two flew up fusing.

"Whoa." Mack cried in awe.

"Here is Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Dust cried as a purple armored knight with a lance appeared. **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000)**

"It isn't strong enough!" Riley said nervously.

"Maybe not but I still got the Equip Spell, Lightning Blade." Dust revealed showing the spell. "It raises Draco's power by 800."

Draco's lance was replaced by a sparking blade. **(ATK: 3200 + 800 = 4000)**

"Now go! Dragon Lightning Slash!" Dust cried as the Dragon Knight charged, and slashed Gate Guardian in half destroying it.

"That was amazing." Mack grinned.

"You're all so braved... So much like the Heroes of Legend." Adena smiled at this.

"Heroes of Legend?" Luke asked.

"I doubt most of us would be heroes of any kind." Yuri pointed out.

"M'lady!" They heard someone calling. "Lady Adena! Is everything okay?"

"Grandma!" Adena smiled.

A elder woman wearing a crown smiled, "Milady we've been worried sick about you." She sees the group, and said "Oh I see you've made some new friends."

"It's very nice to meet you." Dust bowed politely. "My name is Dust."

"Such polite young manners." Adena's Grandmother smiled.

"They saved me. They're the bravest warriors I've ever seen." Adena smiled to them.

Elize blushed before saying, "I-I don't about me being brave."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding here, we aren't heroes." Jennifer mentioned. "We're actually just looking for our friend."

"Well we can talk it over at the Palace." Adena told her. "As thanks I'd like to invite you all there as guests."

"Thank you very much." Elize said politely.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Mokuba: 0700)**

Mokuba breathed heavily as Witty Phantom used the Chain Healing on him. **(Mokuba: 1200)**

"Ah I am growing a bit tired at this." Witty Phantom sighed at this. "I wonder why the Big Five would even consider keeping you here when they should've left you alone."

"Why don't you ask them then?" Mokuba inquired. "It's not like I can go anywhere."

"Ah that seem like a good idea but I am to stand guard here to keep you here until the other offering is in place." Witty Phantom clicked his tongue.

"Other offering?" Mokuba asked weakly. "What are you talking about? Who's the other offering?"

"Ah I believe you must know already." Witty Phantom smirked before whistling as the Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseyes returned. **(ATK: 200/DEF: 300)** "For the younger brother of Kaiba you are pretty dumb."

The wasps stung Mokuba.

 **(Mokuba: 0600)**

"No... not Riley." Mokuba coughed out weakly before falling forward unconscious.

Witty Phantom clicked his tongue annoyed. "Ah. Of all times why now must he pass out? Whatever it isn't long anyway." With that he walked to seeing his other duties.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Everyone was in a carriage on the ride to their destination.

"Forgive me for asking your highness, but what are these Heroes of Legend?" Jennifer inquired.

"Their heroes long ago that dedicated a great deed to escaping a Dark Castle in the Sky." Adena answered.

"Right, then that must be where Mokuba is." Luke noted. "Still, a castle in the sky? Getting there won't be easy."

"I'll tell you all when we enter the palace." Adena told them.

"Ah yeah I hope their's a feast waiting!" Bella cried despite knowing it won't be real.

"Really?" Yuri questioned. "That's what your looking forward to?"

"Ignore her Yuri. You know she gets like this." Dust told him. "Trust me before we met you guys, me, Elize, and Bella sure are one trio."

* * *

 _In the palace..._

Everyone was dining in as Bella is making rude eating noises.

As a result everyone was staring at her.

"Um... Bella?" Eliza asked nervously.

Hearing her Bella asked mouth-full, "Yeah?"

"Yo... you're being a little rude." Elize mentioned.

"Yeah do you really have to make so much noise when you eat, and talking with your mouth full?" Dust questioned her.

Bella swallowed before saying, "My Grandma used to lecture me on it."

"Maybe there was a reason?" Luke suggested.

Bella only didn't answer going back to eat.

"Disgusting." Jennifer said annoyed.

Riley asked Adena, "So Princess what Dark Castle are you talking about?"

Adena looked down answering, "You see people often disappear when it is time for the offerings."

"Offerings?" Dust asked. "What offerings?"

"Every year at this time, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected." Adena answered.

"Wait, then you sent Mokuba to be sacrificed?" Riley asked in horror.

"No no I didn't!" Adena answered. "The other Kingdom did that. Their offering was your comrade."

"Then it's simple, wipe out that other kingdom and bring Mokuba back safe and sound." Yuri stated calmly. "Done."

"It's too late." Adena mentioned. "Your comrade is already at the Castle where the Mythic Dragon can be revived."

"Mythic Dragon. Kaiba told me that monster is the final stage of this place." Dust mentioned to the group.

"Great, well I don't suppose you have any methods to heal people?" Yuri asked.

"Well we have our sorceress, Dian Keto to heal injuries." Adena answered.

"I'd appreciate that." Yuri nodded.

"Anyway you were saying?" Bella asked Adena.

"You see there is a legend. That painting will help." Adena answered directing to the painting. "We passed it for generations. Long ago, a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine. It is said he hid his vessel in Sin Lau a thousand years ago. His ship was never found. And there's no other way to reach the Dark Castle."

"In other words we need to find it." Mack mentioned.

"It isn't that simple." Adena told him.

"Wait can't we get there on our dragons?" Flip asked.

"A magic barrier protects the castle. No Duel Monsters can penetrate it." Adena answered.

"Do you have any clue where the flying machine is?" Dust asked.

"I'm sorry I don't." Adena answered.

"Wait. What about your Kingdom's offering?" Elize asked her.

That was when Adena looked down as her grandmother grabbed a tissue. "You see... I've volunteered."

"What? No!" Riley cried. "You can't."

"Don't worry about my fate. For with the legend comes a prophecy..." Adena told her. "And it predicts that epic heroes will come to Sin Lau from beyond the Distant Mountains. It is these great heroes who, united, will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon."

"So in other words we just sit and let you two be sacrificed so we can stop the dragon after that?" Luke questioned. "Forget it, neither of you are going to be sacrificed."

"Yeah Mokuba is our best pal." Dust agreed. "And there's no way we're letting you sacrifice yourself on this."

"But what if we have to get pass the Mythic Dragon to reach Mokuba?" Bella asked suddenly.

Yuri just smirked. "Then I'll destroy the Mythic Dragon with mine."

"Yuri let me tell ya now your dragon won't stand a chance." Dust told him seriously. "The only thing that can destroy it by battle is a creature with light. With Starving Venom a dark creature it won't destroy it."

"Two things, one when did I ever say I was planning on using Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, and second have you forgotten already that Greedy Venom can negate the abilities of that monster? I actually have something else planned, something that involves having a few more life points than I do now." Yuri smirked.

Dust only grunted as Adena smiled, "To properly prepare you all we will adorn you in the manner of the greatest heroes. Though you seem to already be well prepared." She said that to Yuri seeing his attire.

He only smirked at that while the others nodded and went to get dressed.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Ok, your turn to come out Elize." Mack mentioned.

"No." Elize said shyly.

"Come on Elize. It can't be that bad." Bella told her. "What if I come to see it as we're both girls?"

"... Ok." she said nervously.

Bella walked in, and said "Are you kidding, you look terrific! It isn't that bad!"

"It's embarrassing." Elize blushed.

"Well come on everyone has to see!" Bella grinned grabbing her arm, and dragging her out.

"Noooo!"

Bella lightly pushed Elize to wear they can see what she is wearing. She immediately covered her face.

"Huh, you look pretty cute in that." Flip mentioned.

"You don't have to be shy, we're all in similar looking clothes." Riley reassured her.

"See everyone says it's great!" Bella smiled at Elize.

She nodded but still was blushing.

"Well then, shall we look for this flying machine?" Yuri inquired walking up to them.

 **(Yuri: 2800)**

"Yuri your healed." Bella smiled.

"I am indeed, which means this Mythic Dragon is as good as finished." Yuri smirked.

"I still need to change." Riley pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Flip mentioned. "I can look for something for you if you want."

"No it's fine Flip." Riley said as she walked off to get changed.

"You know, there's something we haven't thought of. That legend says the flying machine is a thousand years old, I doubt it still works." Mack pointed out.

"I'm a mechanic." Dust revealed.

"A mechanic won't help if it's gone. I mean, there's no way its still around after that long." Mack mentioned.

"Time might done it in." Bella told them.

"No you misunderstood, I can get old things up, and running." Dust told them.

"Dust, he means it may have wasted away to nothing, there is no flying machine left to fix." Luke clarified.

"Adena said the hero hid it away so it must still be together. Just a power supply, and some parts." Dust told him.

"Fine, you go look for it while we come up with an actual plan." Yuri noted.

"Now that's mean." Bella told him.

Suddenly lightning sounded as Elize yelped.

"Elize?" Flip asked turning to her.

She shook as she pointed outside where they we dark clouds.

"I don't like this." Mack mentioned nervously.

They ran out as Adena, and Riley who was wearing a hooded attire ran to join them as they see a huge castle in the sky. The group just stared at the castle in shock. Then they see multiple monsters are charging at them.

"They must here for Adena!" Mack cried.

"Well they aren't getting her." Bella called. "Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant, Wildedge, Plasma, and Dogma will see to that!"

They all appeared as they attacked them.

"Wait call them back Bella!" Dust told her. "I got a plan!"

Bella turned to Dust before nodding and holding up the five cards as her monsters vanished.

"Let's how they like Lightning Vortex!" Dust cried holding the card up.

The lightning struck most of the monsters but still more emerged from the castle.

Dust activated the card again but suddenly a shuriken struck it was it was sent to the ground.

"What the?" Flip asked nervously.

They turned to see it was a Armed Ninja who threw a net at Arena who screamed before lifted up.

"No you don't!" Jennifer called. "Guardian Ceal save her!"

Ceal shot the ninja which destroyed it but a Whiptail Crow caught Adena as it fly off.

"No!" Elise cried in horror seeing that.

"No... She's taken." Riley knelled as she cried. "Riley's kidnapped."

"What are you..." Luke started before his eyes widened. "Wait, Princess Adena?"

Riley removed her hood showing it was Adena.

"Wait, but how did you two..." Mack asked before pausing. "Why?"

"She... She was so brave while I was so afraid." Adena cried. "She... She has feelings for her comrade, and... Wants to save him by reaching him this way."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jennifer questioned. "We need to find this flying machine and save them both, I'm not about to let the two of them die."

"Agreed." Dust nodded.

"Um... you guys?" Luke mentioned suddenly. "What's that on the ground?"

They turned to see a picture of a white bird.

"That symbol. That's the same symbol as the machine!" Adena realized.

"The same... wait that's it!" Dust realized. "That's the flying machine right there!"

"The sand storm might've cleared it!" Bella cheered.

"So all we need to do is magically go back one thousand years and ride it up to the castle. Anyone have any ideas how to do that one?" Yuri inquired.

"Thousand... Ah ha!" Bella snapped her fingers before pulling out a Time Wizard card.

"Time Wizard, that's perfect." Flip grinned.

"Come on!" Bella cried as they ran.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Gansley: 4000)**

 **(Johnson: 4000)**

 **(Crump: 4000)**

 **(Lechiter: 4000)**

 **(Nezbitt: 0100)**

The Big Five sees Riley disguised as Adena was captured.

"Well that went exactly as planned." Gansley noted.

"It won't be long." Johnson smirked.

"True, but just to be on the safe side we should tip the numbers in our favor." Crump pointed out before turning to Nezbitt. "Thirteen monsters will bring you back to full strength again."

"They better." Nezbit growled.

With that the other members of the Big Five summoned thirteen monsters as Crump handed him a trap card.

Nezbitt smirked at this as he lifted the card up.

The card healed him with a soothing light.

 **(Nezbitt: 4000)**

Nezbitt smirked

They are unaware that Riley was smirking.

* * *

 **It is time where they find the machine, and rescue Mokuba! Riley is already one step ahead to it! Be sure to review!**


	23. Battle of the Mythic Dragon!

**Guys this might be the final chapter of the Legendary Heroes so I will make this as good as possible. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dust:** **3650** **)**

 **(Bella: 4000)**

 **(Elize:** **3730** **)**

 **(Flip: 4000)**

 **(Jennifer: 4000)**

 **(Luke: 4000)**

 **(Yuri: 2800)**

 **(Mack: 2100)**

They were on the ruins of the ship as they looked around. Dust turned to Bella, and asked "Ready?"

"Yeah but... If it goes on Skulls then we'll die." Bella said looking at the Time Wizard card.

"We got to risk it." Luke told her. "It's the only way we can save Mokuba, and Riley."

Bella looked before nodding, "Alright Time Wizard take these ruins back 1,000 years! Time Magic!"

The monster appeared as it raised his staff. **"Time Magic!"**

Then suddenly they begin to see time is moving backwards as they see ruins rebuilding themselves. Bella cried, "Whoa! The ruins are rebuilding themselves!"

"No time's rebuilding them!" Mack called.

"I don't understand what's happening." Adena's grandmother asked surprised seeing this.

Soon it have stopped to where they see a huge town was here but they see no ship.

"Hey it didn't work." Flip said before they heard rumbling which made him yelp.

"I think you spoke too soon!" Dust cried.

They soon fell into the hole the ground made as Adena cried, "No! Our heroes were there!"

Then suddenly a huge ship appeared in place surprising everyone. Adena smiled, "They done it! They revived the Ancient Flying Machine!"

"Wow... This is something you see everyday." Bella said amazed looking around seeing she, and her friends are on the deck. They heard cheering as they looked the see the crowd before Earu flew to them.

"You want to come?" Elize asked him to which she nodded as she smiled. "Okay."

"Well who's driving this thing?" Yuri asked them.

"I'll do it!" Bella grinned grabbing the wheel. "This is no different then the racing games at the arcade!"

As they flew up Adena prayed, "Good luck brave heroes. Good luck."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ah! This is ridiculous!" Kaiba finally snapped in the middle of a park. "We can't find him anywhere!"

"He is probably taking care of crimes to protect the city." Declan told him. "Or he might be with Joan."

"Joan Donovan? Please that guy is not worth our time." Kaiba told him arrogantly as he walked off. "Who knows how much longer Mokuba, and Riley can managed to keep going."

* * *

 _Back at the game..._

"Uh ladies, and gents this is your captain speaking. If you look to the side you see the dark floating castle, some clouds, and what appears to be a SWARM OF MONSTERS READY TO TEAR US APART!" Bella cried seeing many monsters charging at them.

"We're more then ready! Eatos destroy them!" Jennifer called.

"Join her Laughmaker!" Mack cried.

"Get set for battle Stardust Tune Warrior!" Dust cried.

The three monsters charged, and attacking the monsters.

"Yeah that's getting them!" Bella smirked as something started hitting the ship as she cried, "Something's hitting us!"

Elize stumbled to the ground to where a Whiptail Crow charged. Flip cried, "Elize look out!"

She watched in horror before Earu jumped forward, and protected her from the attack before Laughmaker destroyed the Whiptail Crow. Mack grinned, "Buzz off!"

Elize held Earu as she had tears asking, "Earu...? Are you okay? Say something!"

Earu only weakly smiled at her before vanishing.

"No... NO!" Elize cried crying.

Dust hugged her as he said, "It's okay. It's alright."

Yuri looked on before calling, "I activate Polymerization! Now Starving Venom destroy them!" His dragon attacked the monsters destroying them.

"Nice job Yuri!" Flip grinned.

Then they hit something as they stumbled as Bella quickly grabbed the wheel. "Okay... We hit the barrier... Come on!"

Then they passed through the barrier charging at the castle.

"Ah yeah! We're home free!" Bella grinned before a Darkfire Dragon appeared attacking. "Ah spoke to soon!"

She quickly turned as the wing was hit before Luke cried, "Soul Knight!" A transparent knight appeared attacking the dragon destroying it.

"Ah guys we're on fire!" Bella panicked.

"Calm down!" Dust called before crying, "Soul Drain Dragon!"

The dragon appeared as they climbed on it, and escaped just as the ship exploded.

"That was a close one." Jennifer remarked.

"Mokuba, Riley we're coming!" Dust called as they flew up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **(Mokuba: 0600)**

 **(Riley: 4000)**

Mokuba was still unconscious before someone said, "Wakey wakey Mokuba. Your brother programmed me to torment my captives, not let the sleep."

Mokuba weakly looked up see Witty Phantom smirking.

"I'm gonna... remind myself... To get Seto to delete you." Mokuba grunted.

"Oh come now, give your brother some credit." Witty Phantom smirked. "After all, just look who I managed to snatch."

A glow came before what appeared was Riley wearing the Princess Adena outfit.

"Her disguise doesn't fool me." Witty Phantom told him.

"R-Riley?" Mokuba asked shocked.

Riley gasped before crying, "Mokuba! You look terrible!"

"Never mind me... Why are you... Here?" Mokuba grunted.

"I'm here to rescue you!" Riley cried removing the dress showing some battle armor.

"Please. You're not in the position to be saving anyone." Witty Phantom smirked as she turned to him. "No, you're about to join your boyfriend for a dip in the lava pool of atonement. And once that ritual is complete the Mythic Dragon will be unleashed!"

Riley, and Mokuba blushed at that as Riley told Mokuba, "After this I like to talk with you. I summon Noble Knight Medraut! Free Mokuba!"

The knight slashed the binds off as Riley handed the cards, and Duel Disk.

"I don't know how you got them... Thanks." Mokuba grinned weakly.

Now fearful Witty Phantom stepped back, "Wait, no!"

"I told you, that your first!" Mokuba smirked as the Witty Phantom screamed running away. "Saffria, Queen of Dragons get him!"

A humanoid dragon appeared before attacking Witty Phantom destroying him.

"Come on!" Mokuba told Riley who nodded as they ran off as Armed Ninjas tried to attack them. "Zubaba General attack!"

"C/C Critical Eye go!" Riley called as the monsters attacked destroying them as they continued running.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They heroes were here, and they ran around trying to find Mokuba, and Riley.

"Guys!"

They turned to find Riley, and Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Riley! Thank goodness!" Bella smiled. "You go girl!"

Riley blushed as Dust went to Mokuba asking, "Whoa Mokuba what happened? You look terrible."

"Well... Witty Phantom tortured me ever since I woke up." Mokuba answered. "I destroyed him though."

Dust activated a Rain of Mercy card as Mokuba glowed. **(Mokuba: 1600)**

"Well now we better go." Luke told them before a glitch happened.

 _"Oh it's not over yet."_ Gansley's voice echoed before they appeared in a computerized area where the Big Five appeared.

"Nezbitt!" Bella yelled.

"So glad you all could join us because now this is the final level." Johnson smirked before the Big Five flew up before they were offered to a huge dragon with five heads resembling each attribute except light. **(ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000)**

"Whoa!" Riley cried.

"Mythic Dragon!" Dust cried.

"Guys let's take this guy down!" Bella cried as they nodded. "Alright go Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

The hero appeared only to be trapped. Bella asked shocked, "What?"

 ** _"Just a little rule we made."_** The Big Five smirked. **_"The 'Dragon's Seal' as we call it. Only dragons can attack here."_**

That was before they attacked Bella.

"Bella!" Elize cried as Bella turned only to be hit crying out. **(Bella: 0000)**

"Bella!" Dust cried running to her as he held her up. "Bella come on! Stay with us! Stay please!"

Bella looked up at him weakly as she smiled, "D-Dust... Guess this is... The end huh?"

"Don't say that Bella! We'll get home together!" Dust cried to her with tears in his eyes.

Bella reached her hand to her face as she said, "Don't cry... Dust... Just beat them..." Before her eyes closed before she started to vanish.

Dust watched in horror as Bella vanished from his from, "B-Bella..." He knelled before smacking the ground with his fists. "Damn it!"

"You creeps! What kind of sick, twisted thing you turned this game into!?" Jennifer yelled at the Big Five.

 ** _"Haha a game? This ceased to be a game long ago."_ ** The Big Five smirked before charging to attack Mokuba.

Mokuba cried out as Riley pushed him. "Mokuba!" Before she was hit. **(Riley: 0000)**

"RILEY!" Mokuba screamed in horror as she was sent back before vanishing.

 ** _"Ah isn't that precious? The deaths of true loves."_** The Big Five smirked.

Mokuba with tears yelled, "No more holding it back! I did have feelings for Riley! I love her with all my heart! And you will regret taking her away!"

"I have the same feelings for Bella ever since we met!" Dust agreed. "You five are going down!"

"I play Hymn of Light, and sacrifice Noble Knight Augustus, with Noble Knight Borz to summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons!" Mokuba called as his Ritual Dragon appeared. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400)**

"I summon Stardust Tune Warrior, and Stardust Overlay Warrior! Now tune to form Stardust Dragon!" Dust cried as the two were tuned to create Dust's ace roaring. **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

 ** _"Fools!"_** The Mythic Dragon attacked as the dragons avoided attacking the Mythic Dragon having no effect.

"No effect!" Elize cried shocked.

 ** _"Our dragon is unmatched!"_** The Big Five smirked.

"I activate Polymerization!" Yuri called. "And fuse Predaplant Flytrap with Predaplant Moray Nethithes! Appear Starving Venom!"

Starving Venom appeared roaring. **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)**

The Mythic Dragon attacked as they rebel back but the two missed blasts passed as they turned to see Flip, and Mack were hit crying out. **(Flip: 0000) (Mack: 0000)**

"FLIP! MACK!" Elize cried as they vanished.

Luke glared, "I tune Collector of Souls with Soul Eagle, and Soul Snake!" The three flew before Soul Dragon was made roaring. **(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1700)**

 ** _"Keep going it won't work!"_** The Big Five cried attacking as they avoided the attacks.

"I tune Guardian Baou with Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!" Jennifer cried as the two tuned to a black dragon with roses on it appeared. **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)**

Stardust, and the dragon with roses roared at each other.

"Huh they know each other?" Dust asked surprised.

 _ **"Die!"**_ The Big Five attacked as they avoided the strikes as they were near Elize.

"Elize! Stay close!" Dust cried guarding her as they avoided the attacks.

"Nothing we try is working!" Jennifer grunted.

The duelists with dragons are Dust, Yuri, Jennifer, Mokuba, and Luke that kept on fighting. Nothing how hard they try nothing is working.

"Nothing is working!" Yuri grunted before the Big Five attacked which they avoided. That was before Dust has an idea.

"Guys I got an idea! But I need Elize's help." Dust told them as they nodded. "Elize summon a Spellcaster!"

Elize nodded before calling, "I summon Mystical Elf!"

The elf appeared. **(ATK: 800/DEF: 2000)**

 _ **"Fool don't you remember? Only dragons can attack!"**_ The Big Five smirked.

"We know but it's what we want." Dust smirked. "I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse our dragons with the Mystical Elf!"

The six of them entered the Fusion Vortex.

 ** _"That won't work! Nothing can defeat our beast!"_** The Big Five cried before the Mythic Dragon attacked only to deal no damage. _**"What nothing happened!"**_

"Oh it did happen!" Dust smirked. "The prophecy said that when heroes are united that will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon. And that is now! Appear!"

What appeared from the vortex was a female knight with dragon armor, and holding a lance.

* * *

 _Garmatha, Legendary Dragon Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _1 Spellcaster-Type Monster + 2 or More Dragon-Type Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type. This card's original ATK, and DEF is determined by the total level of the Dragon-Type Fusion Material Monsters x 400. Once per turn: You can pay half your Life Points destroy 1 card on the field. This card cannot attack the turn that effect is activated. During your Stand-By Phase: Destroy this card._

* * *

 ** _"Your lovely Fusion is a warrior so it can't attack!"_ ** The Big Five reminded.

"Actually it's also treated as a dragon!" Dust smirked. "And her attack points are determined by the level of dragons used to summon her times 400!"

"Starving Venom is Level 8." Yuri told him.

"Black Rose is 7." Jennifer added.

"Saffira is level 6." Mokuba continued.

"Soul Dragon is 8." Luke mentioned.

"And Stardust Dragon is 8!" Elize cried.

"That means it has over..." Dust smirked. "14800 attack points!"

 _Garmatha: **(ATK: ? + (8 + 7 + 6 + 8 + 8 * 400) = 14800/DEF:** **? + (8 + 7 + 6 + 8 + 8 * 400) = 14800)**_

 _ **"WHAT!? OUR DRAGON CAN'T BEAT THAT!"**_ The Big Five cried shocked.

"Garmatha attack!" Dust cried as the warrior attacked stabbing the Mythic Dragon with her lance as the Big Five screamed vanishing.

Upon their defeat the heroes were transported to where they see the crowd cheering as they cried they said they slayed the Mythic Dragon.

"You all done it! What you all did will keep our land, and my people safe forevermore!" Adena smiled walking to them.

"But... We lost Riley, and everyone else." Mokuba said trying to keep himself from crying as Dust clenched his hands nearly about ready to cry.

"Fear not. The losses you suffered are too great for any hero to bear, no matter how strong they are." Adena smiled before they see she transformed into a Mystical Elf.

"Mystical Elf?" Elize asked shocked as Mystical Elf chanted a tune.

That was before they see on the floor was their fallen friends even Earu who flew back while the groaned slowly getting up.

"RILEY!/BELLA!" Mokuba, and Dust cried as they hugged them tight making the girls blushed deep.

Riley hugged Mokuba back while Bella softly pushed Dust back asking, "D-Dust what was that about?"

"B-Bella... I had something to say..." Dust trailed off shy. "I..."

Bella waited patiently.

"I... Love you!" Dust blurted out.

Bella looked shocked before smiling hugging him surprising him. "I love you too Dust."

Dust looked before slowly hugging her back.

"Thank you all." They turned to Mystical Elf as she smiled, "Are your deeds will be remembered here."

They all nodded before a portal appeared as they walked through it.

* * *

 _Outside..._

They exited the pods yawning.

"Boy glad to be back to my body." Bella smiled stretching.

"Yeah." Elize nodded popping some joints.

Dust, and Mokuba blushed before Riley, and Bella hugged them.

"You know I wonder why you would always get flustered." Bella smirked at Dust who blushed looking down.

"Mokuba we better call Kaiba, and Declan." Riley told Mokuba who nodded.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

They were waiting at the park until they heard footsteps to where they see Declan, and Kaiba.

"Seto!" Mokuba smiled.

"Declan!" Riley smiled as they ran to them as their brothers hugged them.

"I'm glad you two are safe." Declan told her.

"What of the Big Five?" Kaiba asked.

"Their gone. We kicked their butt!" Mokuba grinned.

Kaiba nodded as they turned to the group of friends, "You all must be their friends. Where's the Stardust Duelist?"

"He was with them the whole time." Dust's instant response answered.

Kaiba nodded getting that in. "Very well. I'll give you all some gratitude but don't think this means I'll give you some respect."

"You almost never do." Bella remarked to where Kaiba glared.

"Kaiba now is not the time." Declan told him.

"Fine Akaba." Kaiba told him.

"Seto there is also something me, and... Riley have to tell you." Mokuba told his brother blushing a little.

Getting it Kaiba widen his eyes before giving a serious stare at Riley who hid behind Declan before Kaiba turned away, "Fine as long as she's good."

"I was about to say the same." Declan agreed.

Dust a notification as he looked. "Guys the Stardust Carnival is back on."

"Oh boy!" Mack grinned as they cheered.

* * *

 **They escaped the Big Five but now they have a Carnival to get back too! Be sure to review!**


End file.
